UEPA! Un Escenario Para Amar
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: Mako Shiraishi es una joven quien al morir sus padres, debe hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermana Haruna. Para poder pagar el exclusivo internado donde su hermana estudia, Mako se ve orillada a trabajar de bailarina en el Pink Bar. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando conoce a Takeru Shiba? Habrá romance, amistad, drama, comedia, música y bailes. Está basado en Universo Alterno.
1. SINOPSIS

**UEPA! UN ESCENARIO PARA AMAR: DONDE SOÑAR, NO CUESTA NADA.**

 **SUPER SENTAI X KAMEN RIDER.**

 **SINOPSIS:** Mako Shiraishi es una joven quien al morir sus padres, debe hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermana Haruna. Para poder pagar el exclusivo internado donde su hermana estudia, Mako se ve orillada a trabajar de bailarina en el Pink Bar. Obligada a ser un buen ejemplo para Haruna, decide mentir sobre su verdadero trabajo, haciéndose pasar por una prestigiosa psicóloga. Por azares del destino, Mako conoce a Takeru Shiba, un apuesto joven quien queda enamorado de ella a primera vista.

Takeru, manipulado por su madre Rena, está a punto de casarse con Mika, sin realmente quererla. Al creer que Mako es una psicóloga importante, Takeru pretende no sólo acercarse a ella con el fin de sanar el trauma que le causó la muerte de su hermano gemelo, sino además, conocerla y conquistarla. Los dos se enamoraron perdidamente, pero ella teme que él la abandone cuando sepa que en realidad no es psicóloga sino bailarina en un bar.

Muchas serán las veces en las que Mako intentará confesarle a Takeru su secreto, pero las dificultades y confusiones provocan que no pueda hacerlo y se vaya enredando cada vez más en la mentira. Mako comparte penas e ilusiones con sus amigas del bar, Amy, Koyomi, Ahim y Kagura, chicas que buscan superarse y llegar a conocer el amor. Sumándose a la ya complicada vida de Mako, llega Eiji, un hombre casanova y mujeriego, siente una fascinación total por ella, llegando así a interponerse entre el amor de Takeru y Mako.

A lo largo de esta historia Mako y Takeru deberán de salvar muchos obstáculos para consumar su amor, pero lucharán contra lo que se interponga entre ellos para mantenerse juntos en este Escenario para amar, que la vida les promete.

 **PERSONAJES**

 **Mako "Mako-chan" Shiraishi:** Es una hermosa joven de 25 años, su sueño es sacar adelante a su hermana menor Haruna. Hace años atrás cuando Mako era una adolescente, su madre, antes de morir pidió como última voluntad de cuidar a su hermanita y darle lo mejor de su vida. Pero nada es tan fácil para Mako, pues durante todos los años, le ha mentido a su hermana que es una importante psicóloga y en realidad trabaja como bailarina en el Pink Bar. Cuando conoce a Takeru, queda perdidamente enamorada de él a primera vista, pero teme en confesarle su secreto y que éste la deje. Pertenece al grupo Pink Girls (PG).

 **Haruna Shiraishi:** Es la hermana menor de Mako, con tan sólo 17 años de edad, su sueño es seguir los pasos de su hermana mayor, "ser psicóloga" pero ella no sabe que Mako en realidad trabaja como bailarina en un bar. Estudia en un convento de monjas, lo cual no le agrada estar en ese lugar, pero cuidado ella también tiene un secreto y debe de estar prevenida, tiene novio y lo ve a escondidas por el convento. Así que ssshh no se lo cuenten a Mako.

 **Takeru Shiba:** Un joven de 26, es sumamente atractivo pero noble, su sueño es ayudar a los niños huérfanos. Tras un pasado traumático en su infancia con la muerte de su hermano gemelo, su madre le ha echado la culpa ya que ha sido el único testigo de los hechos. Es el supuesto prometido de Mika, a quien no ama realmente, pero cuando conoce a Mako, quedará perdidamente enamorado de ella y con tal de que ésta lo ayude superar su pasado. ¿Pero qué pasa si se enterara que Mako no es una importante psicóloga? Tiene una hermana llamada Haruka.

 **Mika Hiramaki:** Es la supuesta prometida de Takeru con tan sólo 25 años, es una mujer ambiciosa y frívola, ha estado enamorada de Takeru por mucho tiempo y planea casarse con él. Pero cuando se entera que éste está enamorado de Mako, con ayuda de su madre y de Rena, harán lo posible por casarse con él a toda costa e interponerse en el amor de Takeru y Mako.

 **Eiji Suto:** Es un joven atractivo de 26 años y su único sueño es conquistar a Mako, es primo de Kiriko y acaba de llegar de Europa, es un hombre mujeriego y casanova, que solo se la pasa de vago por toda la ciudad con su mejor amigo, pero por la noches visita el Pink Bar de su prima sólo para ver a Mako y querer conquistarla, pero cuando se entera que ésta está enamorada de otro hombre, hará muchos planes para hacerle la vida imposible.

 **PINK GIRLS**

 **Kiriko Shijima:** Es la dueña del sitio Pink Bar, líder del grupo Pink Girls y coreógrafa, es sumamente estricta con sus empleadas pero con un corazón de oro, durante los años ha estado ayudando a Mako y a sus amigas con los diversos problemas de la vida y las ha querido como hijas. Hace años atrás, Kiriko ha tenido un oscuro pasado, que sólo Eiji lo sabe y con eso la estafará para que éste logre conquistar a Mako, pero Kiriko no dejará temer hacia las amenazas de su primo y protegerá a Mako y a las chicas a como dé lugar.

 **Amy "Amy-chan" Yuuzuki:** Es la mejor amiga de Mako con tan sólo 19 años, es una chica alegre y carismática, ha sido la mano derecha de Mako en los líos que ambas se meten, aunque tiene una virtud especial que solo sus amigas conocen, no le gustan que la molesten ni hablen mal de ella en los camerinos, porque con una sola palabra negativa, ella saca sus garras para defenderse. Y cuidado chicas ni se le acerquen, ya que su sueño es conquistar a Daigo Kiryu.

 **Ahim "Ahim-chan" De Famile:** Es una joven de 23 años y la denominan como la más bonita del Pink Bar, es dulce y tierna aunque a la vez presumida, su sueño ha sido en convertirse en bailarina de ballet y encontrar el amor, junto con Mako y las demás chicas han ayudado en no decir sobre la verdadera existencia de ésta primera.

 **Koyomi "Koyomi-chan" Fueki:** Es una joven de 21 años y digamos que ella, es algo sensible, dulce y sobre todo la más romántica y cursi de las 5, su sueño es encontrar a su primer amor y que no haya conflictos con sus amigas, hay a veces que se mete en líos entre las parejas, sobre todo si se trata el asunto de su amiga Mako a quien le da buenos consejos y convencer en decir la verdad a Takeru.

 **Kagura "Kagu-chan" Izumi:** Es una chica de 18 años y es la más joven de las 5, es alegre y espontánea ya que trae mucha energía y alegría al Pink Bar para atraer a los clientes, incluyendo los malos humores hacia sus amigas, su sueño es ver la felicidad de todas las personas quienes la rodean ah y tener a su príncipe azul.

 **N/A:** No se preocupen, más adelante como vaya pasando esta historia, habrá más personajes involucrados. Por el momento, ellos serán los principales. Espero que les haya gustado la sinopsis y muy pronto los capítulos se comenzarán a publicar. Ojalá que esta historia y sobre todo para el público juvenil sea de su agrado y si es así, espero que dejen sus reviews.

 **Atte: ilse superstar.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, son propiedad de TOEI y las personas que tuvieron que ver con su origen. Claro a excepción de la creación de mis personajes.

 **N/A:** ¡Finalmente mi primer crossover! Estoy muy feliz y entusiasmada por mostrarles mi historia, que tiene algunos meses de creación. La verdad es que esta idea se me vino cuando hace un mes se iba a estrenas una novela actual y juvenil con el mismo nombre y me dije ¿por qué no hacerlo al estilo Super Sentai y Kamen Rider? Les aseguro que es muy interesante y si quieren saber dónde la pueden ver, manden un PM. Espero que todos los que pasen por aquí, también piensen lo mismo. Pero por favor, si no les gustan las parejas que incluyo, no me dejen comentarios inofensivos, así que respeten este fic, que tanto me costó escribirlo. Las parejas que yo incluyo son mis favoritas, ¿de acuerdo? Y de aviso, cada link que ponga en cada capítulo son las canciones o soundtracks para las escenas de baile y cada apartado significa el comienzo de las tramas.

Bueno para no hablar de más, les dejo con este primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

¿Qué significa para ti Un Escenario Para Amar (UEPA)? Para mí es estar arriba de un escenario y estar en frente del público, aunque debas de superar tu miedo al pánico escénico, siempre tendrás el derecho de soñar y de proponerte lo que sea. Por supuesto, tienes derecho a soñar en libertad, amar, cantar y sobre todo bailar. Dentro y fuera del Pink Bar, conocerás a 5 chicas y cada una tiene una historia que contar. Descúbrelo aquí mismo en Un Escenario Para Amar, comenzamos…

Todo comienza con unas cálidas vacaciones por Tokio, se encontraba una hermosa joven de 25 años bronceando y relajándose en una camilla de playa mientras leía una revista de moda, todo parecía tranquilo y relajante, cuando de pronto alguien comenzaba a mojarla y provocó que la chica diera un pequeño salto.

"Mou Haruna, me están mojando." dijo la joven haciendo un leve puchero.

"Ay ya Mako. Métete a la alberca conmigo por fa." pidió una chica de 17 años a su lado, se encontraba con su mejor amiga dentro de la alberca.

"Ay que no las dos, yo ya me metí. Ustedes disfruten el paraíso."

"Esta bien hermana, pero nos debes una." dicho esto ambas comenzaron a nadar y a unas cuadras, decidieron salirse por un rato y tomar asiento hacia sus mesas.

" _Super Pool Party_ la que te organizó tu hermana." dijo su mejor amiga de tan sólo 17 años. "Ahora sí que se lució, osea la casa está increíble, todos mis seguidores en Twitter se están muriendo de la envidia en este momento, además trajo a un DJ."

"Obvio que sí Anna, te juro que esto es lo máximo. Todo, todo me da amor Mako y no sé cómo le hace." dijo Haruna. "¿Y sabes qué? Me choca que sólo los fines de semana salgamos del internado."

"Ay no, no, no. Ni me recuerdes, porque nomás de pensar que tenemos que regresar a esa cárcel, me da como que…ay no creo que me va a dar."

"Ay Anna, no exageres."

"Es la verdad Haruna."

"A ver chicas, ¿pueden dejar de lamentarse?" pidió una chica de 16 años mientras se acercaba a sus amigas. "Tenemos que disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos de libertad."

"Esta bien Sakura, tienes razón además, venimos aquí para divertirnos." dijo Anna.

"Anna, Sakura, ¿Rina no se meterá nunca con nosotras a la alberca?" preguntó Haruna mientras observaba a la chica sentada en la camilla colocándose bloqueador solar sobre la piel.

"Pues no quiere ponerse el traje de baño, ya la conoces." respondió Sakura.

"Seguro que su mamá no le da permiso." mencionó Anna. "Además ya la conocemos, es una mojigata."

"Rina-chan, ¿no te vas a meter a la alberca?" preguntó Mako preocupadamente. "Es la última llamada, disfruta."

"No Mako-san, muchas gracias." respondió Rina de manera gentil mientras se ponía de pie. "Mejor me voy apurando porque me dijo mi mamá que llegaba por mí a las 3 de la tarde y no le gusta que me retrase…de hecho…ya debe de estar afuera, es que siempre llega antes. Será mejor que me vaya y gracias por la fiesta." Se despidió de Mako y después, comenzó a alejarse.

Esto dejó a Mako un poco confusa y que suspiró resignada. "¡Niñas! Vámonos, que ya es hora." llamó Mako a las demás chicas.

"Ay no Mako por favor 5 minutos o 10 y ya." pidieron las 3 chicas.

"Oigan, yo sé que se la están pasando muy bien, pero ya tenemos que irnos."

"Ay no, por favor."

"Suficiente Haruna, te voy ayudar a recoger tus cosas y nos vamos. Así que andando."

El trío de chicas hicieron un leve puchero y se levantan pesadamente de sus asientos.

"Oye Haruna, amo a tu hermana, es super alivianada." dijo Sakura.

"La verdad tienes muchísima suerte que se dé el tiempo de estar contigo, sobre todo siendo una importante psicóloga y ya sabes con tanto trabajo." dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

"Ya sé y yo la adoró." dijo Haruna. "Además es la única persona que tengo en el mundo y se va a escuchar un poco chistoso porque somos huérfanas, pero Mako es como mi mamá y mi papá a la vez. No sé qué haría sin ella."

Al escuchar lo último, los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos y dejó de recoger las cosas.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Te amo Haruna, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo pequeña."_

…

 _"No, no, no mamá, no me puede estar pasando esto. Tú no te puedes morir."_

 _"Mako, mírame a los ojos…prométeme…por favor prométeme...que vas a cuidar a tu hermana…júramelo por favor…que te vas a encargar de ella."_

 _"Te lo prometo mamá. Voy a cuidar a Haruna e intentaré ser fuerte, pero…" De pronto el oxigenador dejó de funcionar. "No… ¿mamá?... ¿¡mamá!?...¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Mamá por favor, no nos dejes!"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ella despertó de aquél triste y doloroso pasado y prosiguió en recoger las cosas de su hermana.

"…Y tan tan. Mako cumplió su promesa, me ha cuidado como si fuera mi mamá toda la vida. No sé qué haría sin ella." concluyó Haruna después de haber contado a Anna su pasado.

"No seas tonta, no sólo tienes a ella, también nos tienes a nosotras." De pronto una sonrisa pícara apareció por el rostro de Anna. "Y ya sabes a quién más."

"Yamato." susurró Haruna mientras una sonrisa marcaba por su rostro.

"¿Ya se lo presentaste a Mako?"

"Ay no. No, todavía no me atrevo es que…me muero de miedo. ¿Qué tal si me empieza a preguntar cosas y de repente…? Pues le tengo que decirle que Yamato y yo tuvimos relaciones."

"A ver, ¿entonces lo que te preocupa es que sepa que ya no eres virgen?"

"¡SSHH! ¡Cállate! No nada más es el tema de la virginidad porque Mako es muy abierta. Más bien, si le cuento, tengo miedo de que me diga que…pues que estoy muy chica para tener una relación así. Ay Anna, te juro que yo me muero sin ver a Yamato, me muero."

* * *

En una habitación, se encontraban dos chicos tratando de componer una canción, uno estaba tocando la guitarra y el otro con la batería, pero debido al escándalo con los platillos desconcentraba al primer chico.

"¡Shingo, Shingo, Shingo!" pidió el chico y su amigo dejó de tocar la batería. "Estoy haciendo algo aquí por favor."

"Uy perdón. No quise molestarte." dijo Shingo.

"Mira, lo único bueno que acabe el fin de semana, es que voy a poder ver a Haruna. Ya le quiero enseñar la canción que le compuse."

"¿La canción? Oye, pero la idea era que se la enseñaras en la fiesta. ¿No que te iba a invitar para que conocieras a su hermana?"

"Eran puras chavas."

"Ay, pues de todas formas, con eso de que Haruna y tú ya son más que novios."

"A ver Shingo, en buena onda, no me late para nada tus comentarios raritos sobre lo que yo hago con Haruna, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, yo nada más decía, porque la hermana de Haruna no le va a gustar nada de que ella y tú anden en rollos de relaciones."

"¡SSHH! No son rollos de relaciones. De verdad amo a Haruna, es la mujer de mi vida, lo que espero es que su hermana me acepte o no."

* * *

 **CON MAKO Y HARUNA**

"Oye hermana, ¿por qué no me has contado de tus galanes?" preguntó Haruna. "Digo, con ese cuerpazo, seguro debes de tener de hombres loquitos por ti."

"No te cuento porque no tengo galanes." respondió Mako. "No tengo tiempo para novios ahorita. En el trabajo y mi hermanita que es lo más importante para mí."

"Oye pero no está bien que te la pases todo el día en el consultorio y que te sacrifiques tu diversión por mí."

"Créeme, no me sacrifico por nada porque te quiero Haruna, porque creo en ti. Además lo primero es la carrera, ser exitosa, que las dos salgamos adelante. Los novios a veces quitan tiempo y es muy importante que como mujer aprendas a ser independiente, a valerte por ti misma."

"Pues…yo no sé si algún día pueda ser una profesionista tan exitosa como tú." dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Mira, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, trabajas duro y no pierdes de vista tus objetivos, créeme que vas a lograr todo lo que tú te propongas, ¿de acuerdo?" Y la pequeña asintió. La joven estuvo a punto de irse pero un pensamiento se le cruzó a la mente y Haruna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. "¿Hay algo que me quieras decir o tu plática de mis galanes nada más es pura curiosidad? Te conozco."

"Ay no, curiosidad obvio. Es que nunca me cuentas de eso, curiosidad, nada más curiosidad." Pero la mirada fija de Mako la ponía más nerviosa "Ay pero bueno ya. Dime la verdad, ¿no hay alguien…bueno…no sé…especial en tu vida?"

"No." respondió la joven tristemente.

* * *

 **ORFANATO**

Por otro lado en las ciudades de Japón en un orfanato, se encontraba un apuesto joven de 26 años jugando con unos niños entre 5 y 10 años a quienes lo estaban llamando y echándole porras como "Takeru." ¿A qué se debe? Bueno, el joven ha estado ayudando al orfanatorio a traer muchas cosas para el lugar, como unos refrigeradores, puertas de madera, muebles y otras cosas.

"¡A ver niños! ¡Niños!" pidió su maestra. "Con cuidado, dejen trabajar a los señores por favor. Además dejen al joven Takeru, me lo van a asfixiar."

Todos los niños hicieron un pequeño berrinche, con el paso del tiempo, Takeru los ha estado visitando de vez en cuando y poco a poco se habían ganado el cariño hacia él.

"Oiga maestra, no se preocupe. Ver a estos niños felices, de verdad es lo más importante." habló finalmente el joven.

"Sí, pero hasta los ángeles como usted tienen límites." dijo la maestra.

"Pero no hay límites cuando se trata la felicidad de ellos."

La maestra le sonrió. "Bueno, muchas gracias joven, muchísimas gracias."

"Maestra, ¿lo que está aquí es nuevo?" preguntó un niño de 7 años.

"Claro que sí. Todo esto nos va a servir, vamos a poder aprovechar y poder hacer muchas cosas."

"Así me gusta escuchar niños." dijo Takeru. "¿Y saben lo que más les traje?"

"¿Qué?"

"Estos muebles ¿y saben para qué son?" dijo mientras señalaba algunos muebles. "Para llenarlos de libros y que estudien mucho."

"Ay no, ¿por qué?" preguntaron los niños.

"¿Cómo de que no? Tienen que estudiar mucho. Miren, para que cambien de opinión, echen un pequeño vistazo en el refrigerador."

El grupo de niños se acercó al dicho objeto y uno de ellos la abrió con cuidado, en el momento que lo estaban abriendo, se encontraba muchos juguetes, como carritos, pelotas, muñecas y otras cosas, pero no se pudieron tranquilizar y tuvieron que tomar los objetos como podían.

"Esperen niños con cuidado, no los vayan a romper. Son para todos, no peleen." pidió la maestra, mientras Takeru los miraba felices.

* * *

 **CON MAKO Y HARUNA**

"En serio hermana, tiene que haber alguien. No te lo puedo creer, no sé, algún chavo que te robe el aliento, algo así." pidió Haruna. "Es que tú sólo hablas de responsabilidades y no puedo creer que nunca te hayas enamorado."

"Ay bueno, pero tampoco soy una monja." dijo Mako. "Por supuesto que he salido con chavos, solamente que…todavía no he conocido a nadie que me robe el corazón."

"Ay, sólo te falta un rebozo."

"Ay pues que chistosita eres." dijo atrayéndola a ella en un abrazo.

"Ay Takeru, no sabe…no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hace por los niños." dijo la maestra, mientras miraba a sus queridos niños jugar con los nuevos juguetes.

"Maestra, el quién debe de estar agradecido soy yo. Para mí ayudar a estos niños, me da sentido a la vida." dijo Takeru.

"Muchas gracias por todo. De verdad."

"No tiene nada que agradecer." De pronto el celular de Takeru estaba recibiendo una llamada. "Por favor maestra, encárguese de los niños, tengo que atender a una llamada." Dicho esto, el joven comenzó a alejarse para poder escuchar mejor.

"¿Qué pasó mamá?"

 _"¿Me puedes decir en dónde demonios estás?"_

"Vine al orfanato, necesitaba ver algunas cosas."

 _"¿Y me dejas esperando por tus tonterías con los escuincles?"_

"A ver mamá, no te dejé esperando."

 _"¡Te necesito aquí y ahora! ¡Es urgente Takeru!"_

"De acuerdo. Voy para allá." Y colgó, Takeru suspiró resignado y se voltea para ir con la maestra y los niños. "Maestra, ya me tengo que ir."

"Muchas gracias joven Takeru. Que dios me lo bendiga." dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

"No tiene nada que agradecer, gracias a ustedes. Se portan bien con la maestra." dijo el joven hacia los niños y los pequeños asintieron. "Estudien y jueguen mucho. Vendré en los próximos días." Y con esto, entró a su camioneta y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

"Ya llegó la camioneta para llevarse a las niñas al convento." dijo una sirvienta.

Mako dio una leve risa. "No es un convento Sayaka, es un instituto de muy buen nivel."

"Ay pues es lo mismo, si hay monjas, es un convento. Además, yo no sé para qué la tienes ahí, si a mí siempre me gustó eso de mi liberación."

"Bueno y a mí me gusta que Haruna tenga una buena educación. Ya que nos hicieron falta a nuestros padres, tuvimos que crecer siendo huérfanas. Así que lo mínimo que puedo darle a Haruna, es la oportunidad de un futuro muy brillante. El hecho que ya no estén mis papás, no significa que mi hermanita no pueda tener las mismas oportunidades que tuve yo."

"No pues, ahora entiendo el por qué te sacrificas tanto."

"Si no es un sacrificio, yo lo hago por amor. Por mi hermana hago todo. Además quiero agradecerte por la casa, mi hermana y sus amigas la pasaron increíble."

"Oye Mako, ¿y por qué no te quedas un día más? Porque mira, yo no creo que haya ningún problema y además mis patrones nunca vienen y ya para que no cuides a tanta chamaca por aquí, pues te puedes dar una divertida tú solita, puedes poner música, ponerte así tus maquillajes para hacer una relajación."

"Suena muy bien, así tendría un día más para leer, una noche más de descanso para luego volver a…"

"¡Ay a la bailada!" gritó ella y rápidamente Mako le tapa la boca.

"¡SSHHH! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Acuérdate que Haruna nunca se debe de enterar de la verdad." pidió Mako de manera preocupada. "Ella nunca lo entendería, por favor." Y la sirvienta asintió.

* * *

 **PINK BAR**

Por otro lado de Tokio, 3 chicas se encontraban en unos camerinos relajando y mirando unos vestuarios y accesorios.

"Oigan chicas, ¿ustedes creen que Mako-chan se enoje conmigo si me pongo su vestuario hoy?" preguntó una chica de 19 años mientras estaba echando un pequeño vistazo hacia los vestuarios, después sacó un vestido de lentejuelas de color dorado. "Esta cosa de lentejuelas me encanta, siempre me ha hecho ojitos."

"Claro que no Amy-chan, ya sabes que Mako-chan no es envidiosa. Póntelo, seguro se te va a ver así de super linda." respondió una joven de 23 años.

"Bueno sí Ahim-chan, pero la verdad no tanto como Mako-chan. Ya que ¡tiene un cuerpo! que da un infarto. Pero bueno, la verdad es que no tiene…mis caderas."

"Amy-chan, tú también tienes un cuerpo espectacular, no te hagas ¿sí? Además te verás así de romántica." apoyó una joven de 21 años.

"Bueno Koyomi-chan, yo no estoy diciendo que no, pero ya sabes el pegue que tiene ella. Es el hit de las Pink Girls."

"Además hoy tenemos que trabajar el doble para sacar buena propina, esperemos que sus vacaciones no se alarguen mucho más." dijo Ahim.

"No, no, no. Ya su hermana regresa al internado, qué bárbara con la fiesta que se aventó ¿verdad? Se lució como una diva. Como quisiera una fiesta así."

"Uy sí Mako-chan está loca." dijo una joven de 24 años acompañada por una chica de 18 años, mientras entraban al camerino. "Tarde o temprano Haruna se va a enterar de la verdad y nunca faltan lenguas. ¿Te imaginas que la hermanita se entere acerca de todo de la doctora Mako Shiraishi?"

"Mira Jurina-chan, tú abres la boca y yo te pongo pareja ¿eh?" amenazó Amy.

"Tranquilízate pequeña guerrera, yo ya me lavé la boca hoy ¿eh?" dijo ella mientras sacaba la lengua y salió huyendo del camerino para que la chica no la asesinara.

"¡Mou! ¡Traigo unas ganas de agarrarla a golpes!"

"Nosotras también Amy-chan." dijo Ahim. "Sólo espero que Haruna, el día que se entere sepa apreciar todo el sacrificio que la pobre Mako-chan durante muchos años."

"Pero va estar difícil ¿no?" Habló finalmente la pequeña mejor conocida como Kagura. "Es que imagínense lo que va a pensar cuando se entere de lo que hace Mako-chan." Las 3 chicas asintieron.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"A ver mamá, no le robé el corazón a nadie." dijo Takeru. "Ni menos a Mika. De verdad no digas esas cosas porque me hacen parecer a un patán."

"Pues ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti y he notado que a ti no te disgusta. Es muy guapa Takeru." dijo su madre.

"A ver, si se trata eso, sí. Mika tiene un cuerpo precioso y está guapísima, no te voy a negar que me gusta, pero de eso a que esté enamorado…" Sin darse cuenta, una chica de 17 años se estaba escondiendo detrás del vitral escuchando la conversación.

"Pues deberías pensarlo bien, es un excelente partido para ti. Además hijo, ya estás en la edad de comenzar a pensar en tu futuro."

"A ver mamá, sabes que lo hago. ¿En serio que lo de esto era urgente?"

"Lo único que haces es desperdiciar tu dinero con esa bola de escuincles del orfanato Takeru. ¡Tirar tu dinero y tu futuro a la basura! A lo que yo me refiero es a tu futuro como esposo como hombre, como padre de familia, como potentado de los Shiba."

"¡A ver mamá no empieces por favor! Cuando esté enamorado, entonces sí me puedo casar y si es de ser padre…"

"¡Cuando te decidas, nuestra herencia no va a tener ningún valor!"

"Mamá, estás diciendo tonterías, la herencia no puede perder el valor."

"Pero entonces tal vez esté muerta Takeru."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que es egoísta! ¡Muy egoísta de tu parte! ¿Qué no piensas en mí, en tu hermana Haruka? Bien podríamos tener una vida mucho mejor, una mejor calidad de vida Takeru, si te decidieras a casarte con Mika que tener un hijo."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Mi hijo Takeru será el heredero universal y tendrá acceso el día que se case y tenga su primer hijo."_

 _"Siempre fuiste el consentido de tu padre, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya. Asesino."_

 _"Yo haré lo que tú me digas mamá."_

 _"Más te vale. Tienes una deuda muy grande conmigo y ten por seguro que te la voy a cobrar."_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Ay no Anna, es que me muero si Mako se entera de que la relación con Yamato es super seria. Ella cree que estudie, que me realice y la verdad no quiero que mis sueños se estén truncando. Ay no sé yo creo que lo mejor es presentar a Yamato hasta que termine la prepa." dijo Haruna.

"A ver Haruna, ¿escuché bien? ¿tú crees que vas a durar tanto con Yamato? De aquí hasta que acabe la prepa falta casi dos años." dijo Anna.

"Claro que voy a durar con Yamato. Yamato y yo nos amamos, somos el uno para el otro, además él se la juega durísimo brincándose en el internado por mí, eso no lo hace cualquiera."

"Ah, claro, claro. Entonces eso si es amor verdadero ¿no? Porque esa es la prueba claro. Escúchame bien Haruna, ¿Por qué eres tan ingenua de aquí a dos años pueden pasar muchísimas cosas okay? Además con eso de que ya tienen relaciones igual y se hartan."

"A ver, a ver, a ver, en primera baja la voz y segunda si yo decidí darle mi virginidad a Yamato es porque lo amo, porque confío en su amor ¿y sabes qué? Ya párale, claro como tú no conoces el amor, ni siquiera de tu familia."

Esto hizo que Anna se sintiera muy triste y opacada al escuchar la palabra _amor a la familia_.

"Ay Anna perdón, perdón." pidió Haruna comenzando a arrepentirse. "Perdóname Anna, no quise decir eso, más bien…tienes razón, a mí me da miedo de que me deje."

Anna suspiró. "Pues mira, Yamato no te va a dejar ¿de acuerdo? Y el hecho de que mis papás se la viven viajando y casi no me hagan caso, no significa que no me quieren ¿no? Y ya mejor vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas tristes. Mejor dime por qué no le has dicho a Sakura y a la otra tonta que pues ya tuviste relaciones con Yamato."

"Pues porque con Sakura no he tenido chance y Rina…ay no, no, no, ni lo mande Dios, estoy segura que esta noche le va dar un infarto o algo así, pero no te creas, me muero por contarles todo."

"Me lo imagino."

* * *

Después de una aburrida (alocada) fiesta en la piscina, Rina estaba en la camioneta con su mamá y revisando su celular, cuando de pronto, ve una foto de Facebook que subió su amiga Anna de ella poniéndose su bloqueador.

"Qué poca." mencionó Rina.

"Rina del niño Jesús. ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?" pidió su mamá.

"Perdón mamá, es que alguien subió una foto mía al face."

"Ya te he dicho que esas cosas son del diablo."

"No es el diablo mamá, es Anna."

"¿Una foto? ¿De qué tipo Rina?"

"En la alberca." respondió la chica sin ánimos.

"¡Válgame dios! Trae acá." Y le quita el celular para ver la foto. "Esa manía de ustedes con sus telefonitos. Si no se te ve nada, no sé por qué tengan que burlarse de ti."

"Es justo por eso mamá, era una alberca y lo único que me faltaba era una chamarra invernal. ¿Por qué yo no puedo usar traje de baño como las demás?"

"¡Porque todas las demás deberían de saber lo que es la moral! Es terrible que en un instituto tan caro, de clase, donde se jactan de inculcarles valores y con buena actitud, no sepan guiar a sus alumnas. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con la madre Hanna."

La chica suspiró pesadamente. "Lo único que falta es que me metas de monja." murmuró ella.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó la mujer con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Nada mamá."

* * *

"¡A ver de verdad no sé qué te pasa mamá!" pidió Takeru tratando de no levantar la voz. La pequeña Haruka seguía escuchando la conversación detrás del vitral y eso la comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. "¿¡Qué más quieres!? ¡Mira la casa! Lamento que mi papá me haya dejado la herencia, pero que te quede muy claro. Por tu prisa, no me voy a casar con Mika."

De pronto se escuchó una música electrónica a todo volumen, lo cual tensó mucho a la madre de Takeru.

"¡Apaga esa música Haruka!"

"Ay mamá, relájate." pidió Haruka.

"¡Que quites esa música te digo!" Y le arrebata el celular para apagarla. "¡Ya te dije mil veces que no pongas tan alto la música! ¡Todo tienes que hacer como si fuera una batalla contra el mundo! Pero yo no te eduque para eso y al rato, vamos a tener una conversación muy seria tú y yo."

"¿De?" preguntó ella con arrogancia.

"Ya me mandaron tu boleta de calificaciones. ¡Tu mejor promedio está en las faltas! ¡¿Te parece gracioso irte de pinta todo el tiempo y reprobar materias?! Ay ni hablar de tu cero en conducta. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Me tienes cansada!" De pronto comenzó a sentir fuertes pulsadas en la cabeza. "Voy a tomarme una pastilla porque ya me diste jaqueca."

"¡Qué bueno mamá, eso es lo que quiero, que te vayas!"

"¡Eres una insolente!" Dicho esto, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada, pero Takeru se la impidió.

"¡Ya mamá! ¡Por favor!" pidió Takeru.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!"

"¡Cálmate mamá! Ve a tomar tus medicinas."

La mujer no dijo nada y se alejó de sus hijos con miradas de odio y en especial para Haruka.

"¡¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?!" pidió Haruka. "Está loca."

"No, no, no. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?" pidió Takeru. "¡Tal vez deberías de tratar de…ser un poquito menos rebelde! Deja de meterte en problemas con ella, ya sabes como es."

"No. Perdón Takeru, pero yo no soy tan buena ni educada como tú. Además ¡¿qué me puede hacer mi mamá?!"

…

"Sí, ya inscribí a Haruka en el internado. Así que no te preocupes Mika, ella no será un obstáculo para que conquistes a Takeru."

"Que buena noticia Rena. Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, es un excelente colegio. Solamente espero no caerle peor a Haruka por recomendarla, si de por sí no le caigo nada bien. Creo que Takeru la quiere tanto."

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de mi hija y tú concéntrate en formalizar con Takeru. Te estas tardando Mika."

"Eso dalo por hecho. Te juro Rena que nadie se va a interponer en mi camino, Takeru será mío."

* * *

"Todas digan yay."

"¡Yay!"

Las chicas estaban terminando de tomar selfies antes de regresar al internado.

"Se portan bien todas y en especial Anna." advirtió Mako.

"Sí mamá Mako." dijo Anna. Todas las chicas se subieron a la camioneta, a excepción de Haruna, quien se estaba despidiendo de su hermana.

"Haruna." dijo Mako mientras tomaba las manos de la chica. "Quiero que entiendas muy bien que yo no estoy sacrificando nada por ti. Yo tengo que protegerte."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Los enfermeros estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer muerta con una gran manta blanca y finalmente se la llevaron, dejando solas a una chica de 13 años y a una niña de 5 años._

 _"Haruna…ahora solo somos tú y yo. Pero te prometo que…yo nunca te voy a abandonar y…que siempre voy a estar contigo. Te voy a cuidar mucho. Te quiero mucho."_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"No sabes cuánto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí." dijo Haruna.

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Yo le hice una promesa a mi mamá, cuidarte siempre y darte lo mejor por ti y esos es lo que hacemos las hermanas. Te quiero mucho." Después ambas compartieron un abrazo.

"¡Oye Haruna ya vámonos!" interrumpió Anna. Y ambas se separan rápidamente.

"Pórtate bien. Quiero buenas calificaciones."

"Sí hermanita. Te veo el fin de semana." Con esto, Haruna se sube al coche y emprendieron el camino hacia el internado. Cuando su hermana se había ido, rápidamente toma su celular para marcar al instituto.

…

 _"Buenas tardes Mako…sí, por supuesto, no te preocupes. Yo estoy al pendiente de que llegue tu hermana junto con sus compañeras."_

"Muchas gracias Madre Hanna, espero que lleguen cansadas y no le den mucha lata."

 _"No, no. Haruna se porta muy bien y siempre que vuelve de estar contigo, llega muy animada. Tu compañía le hace mucho bien."_

"Madre Hanna, si me permite hacerle un comentario…yo estaba pensando que quizás ustedes no son tan estrictas con ellas, deberían de darles una oportunidad, ellas se van a portar muy bien. Usted se va a sorprender."

 _"Ay Mako-chan, no sabes cómo agradezco tus consejos y más viniendo de una profesional como tú que para mayor orgullo, eres ex-alumna de este instituto."_

* * *

"No Chiaki, no me digas más. Si es por nuestro negocio, voy ahora mismo a mi casa. Por supuesto que voy a hablar con el proveedor. De acuerdo, nos vemos allá." Finalizó Takeru, luego de hablar con su compañero de la empresa.

"¿A qué vas a tu casa?" preguntó Rena sin rodeos. "No te puedes ir ahorita, te esfuerzas demasiado por un negocio que no tiene futuro. ¿Y qué? ¿Además vas a tirar tus ganancias regalándoselas a los pobres? Osea un esfuerzo inútil."

"Perdóname mamá. Pero es el dinero de mi trabajo, puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca, te empeñas a que mi negocio va a tronar y sabes qué, debería de darte gusto. Estoy saliendo adelante por mí mismo."

"Si te casaras, no necesitarías trabajar. Podrías administrar la renta, además podrías darle a los callejeros un poquito de dinero. Son menos deducibles de impuestos."

"Me he esforzado mucho por esto mamá. Para ser un hombre de bien, responsable, no es nada más el dinero lo único que me importa. Con todo y que la herencia es para cuando me case y sea padre. Mira nada más cómo vives, ¿de verdad no lo ves? Hablas de mi padre como si te hubiera dejado en la calle."

"Justamente, te necesito aquí manejando los poquísimos bienes que dejó tu padre."

"Bueno, que necesidad de querer seguir teniendo a mi hermano bajo tu control mamá. Ya déjalo en paz con sus cosas ¿no?" pidió Haruka.

"¡Cuidadito con lo que dices niña! Al rato te vas a ganar un castigo y tú." pidió la mujer mirando a su hijo. "Desperdiciando el dinero con la bola de escuincles de la calle, no vas a lograr quitarte la culpa por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano. Después de eso, tu padre se nos fue, toda la desgracia que le ha llovido a esta familia, se debe a ti y lo menos que podrías hacer Takeru, es cumplir con tus pocos deberes como uno de los Shiba."

 _"Toda la desgracia que le ha llovido a esta familia, se debe a ti."_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Un niño de tan sólo 6 años se encontraba tirado en el suelo del jardín inconscientemente, mientras que un niño de la misma edad igualito a él estaba en el balcón viendo la trágica escena._

 _"¡Kengo!" llamó una mujer desesperada al ver a su hijo herido, su esposo se acercó al niño para auxiliar. "¡Kengo! ¡¿Qué te pasó hijo?!"_

 _De pronto el joven estaba viendo al otro niño en el balcón. "¡Takeru, baja inmediatamente!"_

 _"¡Que tiene mi hijo!"_

 _"¡Vamos a llevarlo al hospital!"_

 _"¡Déjalo y ve por el coche!"_

 _"¡Takeru baja inmediatamente!"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **EN LA NOCHE**

"Te traje esto Mako, para que te tranquilices un poco." dijo Sayaka mientras le daba una taza de té.

"Muchas gracias Sayaka. Me acaban de llamar de internado y me dijeron que Haruna llegó sana y salva."

"Qué bueno. Ojalá y de veras tu hermana aproveche bien esa escuelota que le andas pagando, para que de veras valga el sacrificio."

"Ya te dije que no es un sacrificio, es mi hermana. Además es la mejor escuela y no me importa que sea cara."

"Pues es que tú, haber ¿desde cuándo no te diviertes?"

"Ay pues, yo me divierto. Por ejemplo, hoy me la pasé bien aquí."

"No, no, no. Haber, me refiero a cuándo te vas a divertir tú, de a de veras. ¿Hace cuánto que no te saca un muchachón a bailar de fiesta y te planta unos besotes."

"Haber, haber, haber. ¿Acaso mi hermana y tú se pusieron de acuerdo? Porque mi hizo la misma pregunta."

"Claro que no, pero esa pregunta nos la hacemos todos los que te conocemos. Es que en serio da miedo de que te vayas a vestir santos oye."

"Ay Sayaka, pero qué cosas dices. Esas cosas ya ni se usan, una mujer puede ser feliz, pues yo sigo siendo soltera."

"¿De verdad tú eres feliz?"

"Mira, no me negaría que me gustaría enamorarme, conocer a un hombre que me haga soñar, ilusionarme…pero yo no tengo tiempo para eso."

"¿Y cómo vas a tener tiempo? Si te la pasas de arriba para abajo, primero te encargas de tu hermana, luego con tu trabajo, el primero que es verdadero, el segundo que es verdadero y tercero que es falso y con todos los libros que te lees, no pues así está bien difícil. Yo que tú aprovechaba ya que estás bien guapota y que estás bien joven, no voy a pasar en frente de ti a tu media naranja y se te vaya a ir."

"Ay pero… ¿existirá?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

"No pues de que existe, existe. Pero eso sí, te tienes que poner bien trucha, porque en cualquier momento, va a pasar otra y te lo va a ganar."

* * *

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"¿A su casa por Tokio? Pero si tiene siglos que no va para allá." dijo Mika.

"Ya sabes Mika, por lo de su supuesto negocio. Gran pérdida de tiempo." dijo Rena.

"Pues creo que ahora es mi oportunidad para llegar con cualquier pretexto. No creo que me niegue asilo en su casa."

"Esperemos que no Mika. Aunque yo que tú empezaría a dar prisa, esto ya se está alargando demasiado."

"A ver, tu hijo no es fácil de manejar. Créeme que no he parado de intentar que se fije en mí como algo más que una amiga."

"Juri." llamó Rena a una mujer quien estaba a su lado. "¿Qué no le enseñaste a tu hija el arte de la seducción?"

"A ver, si se tratara de seducirlo. Créanme que ya me hubiera metido en su cama, pero no. Yo lo amo." defendió Mika.

"Jajaja, pero no me vengas con cursilerías de meterte en su corazón. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Igual con un disfraz de pordiosera, logras tentarle el corazón. Ya ves que a mi hijo si de hacer caridad se trata, bueno…"

"¡Ush! con permiso." dicho esto, la joven se aleja de las dos mujeres.

"Eres muy dura con mi hija." dijo Juri.

"Pero eso a ti también te conviene, porque como yo lo veo, la única arma que tienen tu marido y tú para no vivir como pobres, es la belleza de tu hija Mika."

* * *

Mako ingresó al baño para cambiarse de ropa y un par de minutos después, salió la joven salió vestida con un camisón hasta arriba de las rodillas de color rosa claro con su cabello suelto y ondulado, la chica se encontraba acostada en su cama leyendo su libro de psicología. Pero por otro lado, Takeru había llegado finalmente hacia su casa y de manera tranquila se bajaba del vehículo y se acercaba para abrir la puerta, Mako comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo mientras que el joven estaba ingresando a la sala principal de la casa. Mako dejó su libro en el buró, se acomodó para dormir y cayó en un profundo sueño. Takeru estaba entrando a una habitación y descubre que una hermosa mujer estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Takeru. "Hola." saludó el joven para despertarla. "Hey…¡Hey!"

Mako abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un apuesto joven parado enfrente de ella y a los 3 segundos reaccionó.

"¡AAAHHH!" gritó Mako de un susto y rápidamente se levanta de la cama. "¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?" pidió la joven.

"A ver. ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi casa. Mejor explíqueme usted qué hace aquí metida en mi cama."

"¡QUÉ!" pensó Mako con la boca abierta, pero todavía no respondía la pregunta del joven.

"Ah, no me va a contestar."

"Bueno es que yo..."

"¿Usted qué?"

"Óigame. Primero deje de mirarme, necesito mi bata por favor." dijo ella mientras tomaba una de las almohadas para cubrir su cuerpo.

"A ver, a ver. Primero por favor explíqueme qué hace aquí. Dígamelo antes de que hable a la policía." dijo él mientras tomaba su teléfono que se encontraba en el buró.

"¿La policía?" preguntó ella de manera nerviosa al momento que dejaba caer la almohada al suelo y miró al joven de modo desafiante. "Pues hágalo y a ver cómo les explica que usted se encuentra aquí a la mitad de la noche cuando a mí, a mí me rentaron esta casa. ¡Y déjeme de mirar!" pidió ella mientras tomaba de nuevo la almohada.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

Haruna y sus amigas se encontraban de regreso al internado, se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para desempacar sus cosas.

"Ay qué increíble me la pasé. Ojalá todos los fines fueran de siempre." dijo Haruna mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

"Ojalá Mako fuera mi hermana porque es la onda." dijo Anna.

"Uy qué lástima porque soy la única." dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua, misma que fue correspondida.

"¿Y si se viene a vivir con nosotras?" preguntó Sakura. "Al fin que sobra una cama."

"Pues no creo que por mucho tiempo, seguramente pronto nos ponen una compañera." mencionó Rina.

"Pues ojalá sea buena onda ¿no?" dijo Haruna.

"Pues ojalá sea por lo menos divertida, alivianada y que no sea una monja." dijo Anna, con lo que dijo se refirió a Rina. "Por cierto, ahorita que termines de desempacar tu maleta, empiezas por la mía ¿no?"

"¿Lo dices por mí?" preguntó Rina sintiéndose ofendida. "Por cierto no me gustó para nada la bromita que me hiciste sobre la foto en Facebook. Por tu culpa mi mamá va a venir a hablar con la Madre Hanna para decir que nos ponga límites. Además estoy segura que…la Hermana Akiko la va a apoyar."

"Rina, ¿por qué te encanta arruinar la diversión? Tú sólo tranquila que ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

* * *

 **EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"¡No, no, no Madre Superiora! Darle libertad a las alumnas, nos va a traer problemas, porque están en esa edad rebelde la que necesitan límites." pidió una joven de 35 años de manera sumamente estricta.

"Ya le dije Hermana Akiko. Es un consejo de la doctora Shiraishi, distinguida ex-alumna de este prestigiado instituto." dijo la Madre Hanna.

"Es que usted no ha visto cómo se comportan ni lo que dicen. En especial la alumna Anna Kojima."

"No me gusta que discutan mis decisiones."

"Perdóneme Madre, perdóneme en que insista, pero considero que la doctora Mako está equivocada." La Madre Hanna se pone de pie luego escuchar de escuchar el disgusto comentario. "Pero ya entendí, ya entendí." dijo ella mientras salía de la dirección.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

"Señorita, pues lamento mucho decirle que esta casa nunca ha estado en renta para fines de semana." dijo Takeru.

Mako abrió la boca del asombro y de nuevo dejó caer su almohada al suelo, lo cual le causaba mucha risa al joven Shiba.

"¡Oiga deje de verme!" dijo ella mientras tomaba de nuevo la almohada.

"Bueno ¿y se puede saber quién se la rentó?"

"Pues vi el anuncio en internet."

"Ah en internet. Sabe qué, eso está muy raro… ¡Sayaka!"

Al escuchar el nombre de la sirvienta de nuevo abre la boca del asombro y dejó caer la almohada al suelo.

 _"¡Sayaka!"_

Al escuchar el llamado del joven Shiba, alteraron los nervios a la sirvienta.

"Ay virgen santísima. Ahora sí se me va a armar." dijo ella preocupadamente y corrió hacia la habitación.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

"En serio qué atrevida es Haruna que se va con Yamato." dijo Rina mientras miraba por la ventana de la recámara. "Si la llegan a cachar, se arma."

"A ver Rina, no digas eso ni de broma. Imagínate la bronca que sería un hombre dentro de esta intachable institución." dijo Anna.

"Ojalá que llegue antes de la revisión nocturna."

"La verdad que lo dudo porque la verdad porque son s _uper_ _innocents_ …"

"¿Qué quiere decir con esa palabra?" preguntó Sakura.

"Inocentes, pero lo dudo porque Yamato y Haruna van hacer, pues necesitan mucho más tiempo."

"¡Anna!" llamó Rina mientras se persignaba.

"¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad."

…

En el jardín del internado se encontraba Yamayo escondido detrás de un árbol y vigilando para que no fuera descubierto, mientras esperaba a que su novia Haruna llegara para verla.

"¡Yamato!... ¡Yamato!"

"Ssshh, aquí estoy Haruna." La chica corrió hacia él para darle un apasionado beso. "No sabes cuánto te extrañé toda la semana."

"Yo también. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

"¿Le dijiste a tu hermana que somos novios?"

"Eh…no…perdóname, es que…me da miedo, no sé cómo explicarle que ya…pues que ya…que ya tuvimos…relaciones."

"Mi amor, no te preocupes. Yo voy a saber esperar cuando tú estés lista. Te quiero Haruna."

"Yo igual." Y con esto se acercaron para darse otro beso a la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

"Sayaka, por favor explícame a quién le rentó la casa a esta señorita." pidió Takeru. "Porque eso del anuncio de internet no me lo creo."

"Pues…es que…yo…"

"Sayaka respóndeme." pidió el joven, alzando un poco la voz.

"No la trate así, la pobre no tiene la culpa de nada. Lo que pasa es que…" pidió Mako de manera gentil.

"Lo que pasa es que…yo le renté la casa a la doctora." habló Sayaka. "Lo que pasa es que…mi primita está enferma…y yo necesitaba el dinero para que la operaran."

En ese preciso momento Takeru y Mako comenzaron a compartir miradas entre sí y la joven Shiraishi le sonrió dulcemente ¿por qué esa extraña sensación? Luego del extraño incidente.

* * *

 **PINK BAR**

Las 5 chicas se encontraban arreglándose en los camerinos, estaban maquilladas, vestidas y bien peinadas. Solo estaban esperando a que su líder les diera las indicaciones para entrar al escenario.

"No sé por qué siento que mi prima Sayaka está metida en problemas." dijo una joven de 30 años mientras le ajustaba el vestido a Amy, las 5 chicas usaban un vestido color fiusha que llegaba arriba de las rodillas y todas con el cabello suelto y ondulado. "Siempre a estas horas me marca para echar el chisme y ahorita no me ha marcado. Se me hace raro."

"Ay Mio-chan, no me digas que…que la cacharon prestándole la casa a Mako-chan." dijo Amy.

"Ay no Amy-chan, no me digas eso. Si cachan a esta mensa prestando la casa, de segurito la corren."

"Deja tú que la corran, hasta la cárcel la pueden meter." dijo Jurina.

"Ay no Jurina-chan, no digas eso que me pones nerviosa."

"Ay de veras Jurina, tú eres una anti romántica. Ya mejor cállate." defendió Koyomi.

"Ay ya cállate tú." respondió Jurina. "Ay perdón Mio-chan, no te quise asustar, pero es que todo el mundo se desvive por ayudar a la Mako-chan ¿y ella qué les da a cambio? No me mires así, les da problemas nada más."

"No, la verdad es que fue mi culpa. Yo fui la que le dije a Sayaka que le prestara la casa." dijo Mio nerviosamente.

"Mio-chan, cálmate. Lo más seguro es que no haya pasado nada, ya sabes que las malas noticias vuelan. Así que no te preocupes y sonríe." dijo Kagura.

"¿Listas Pink Girls?" preguntó una guapa joven mientras entraba al camerino.

"Siempre estamos listas." respondió Jurina.

"Muy bien chicas, ya saben las reglas. No pueden beber y mucho menos estas par de niñas adolescentes (Amy y Kagura) hasta que cumplan los 20 años, prohibido que sus novios vengan al bar y no pueden involucrarse con los clientes y lo principal, sean divertidas, hermosas y carismáticas. No olviden que son inalcanzables, es la regla básica para que este negocio siga funcionando."

"Kiriko, ¿no te cansas de darnos las reglas todas las noches?"

"No Jurina-chan, me estoy asegurando que nadie las olvide y principalmente tú muchacha. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Están listas?" El quinteto asintió. "Muy bien a triunfar."

…

 **Lou Bega – Mambo No. 5:** watch?v=bu7h_md33So

Las 5 chicas se encontraban en el bar y al momento que comenzaba a sonar la música, tomaron una botella de vidrio vacío, cada una la estrello en la barra y las 5 corrieron para subirse al escenario, mientras comenzaban a bailar, algunos clientes se encontraban aplaudiendo al compás de la música, otros clientes estaban aplaudiendo y chiflando, otros estaban alzando las bebidas y otros siguiendo la coreografía de las chicas. ¿En qué consistía el Pink Bar? Bueno es un sitio solamente para jóvenes y adolescentes de muchas edades, a excepción de los niños, abren todas las noches y no sólo para pasar bien las noches de fiestas, sino para ver a las Pink Girls, Kiriko es la líder del grupo y dueña del sitio, está conformado por "Mako", Amy, Ahim, Koyomi, Kagura y Jurina, ellas se encargan de bailar y atender a los clientes, cada mañana deben de estar puntuales para practicar la coreografía del día y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando terminó la música, las chicas recibieron un gran aplauso de los clientes y fueron correspondidos con una reverencia.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

"Sayaka, siento mucho lo de tu prima y si en algo te puedo ayudar, sabes que cuentas conmigo." apoyó Takeru. "Pero tienes que comprender que lo que hiciste está muy mal, es ilegal."

"A veces cuando la gente se siente desesperada, comete muchas imprudencias. No sea así de duro con la pobre, piense en su familia. ¿A poco usted no haría lo mismo?" pidió Mako de manera gentil.

Takeru le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero segundo después reaccionó. "No. No de hecho no haría lo mismo. Bueno, sí haría lo que fuera por mi familia, pero esto es demasiado. Sayaka desde hace cuánto nos conocemos, me pudiste haber pedido ayuda y lo siento, pero le voy a tener que avisar a mi mamá."

"Ay no, no joven por favor, es que si se entera su mamacita, ella me va a correr." pidió la sirvienta.

"¿Usted sería capaz?" preguntó Mako.

"Esto es muy grave, yo creo que es peor si no le aviso si se enterara de otra forma." respondió él mientras comenzaba a marcar por teléfono. Entonces Mako corrió hacia él para quitarle el teléfono, pero en vez de quitarlo, ella tomó ambas manos del joven y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No le hable por favor. Se lo pido, Sayaka no tiene la culpa de nada." pidió ella. Pero Takeru no decía nada, pues se quedó topado en los hermosos ojos de Mako, lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a la joven.

Esto sería un comienzo de aventura entre Takeru y Mako para que tengan una _Química en común_ , ¿pero qué sucederá con las mentiras, líos, enredos, amores, desamores, amistades y odio?

 **Continuará…**

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

…

 _"Yo ahorita recojo mis cosas y me voy."_

 _"¿Psicología?"_

 _"Ay sí, sí. Ella es una doctora bien famosísima, uy no viera lo famosa que es."_

…

 _"Odio a la princesita de la Mako-chan, siempre le sale todo lo que ella quiere. Pero un día se le va a caer su showcito y su vida va a quedar arruinada, ya vas a ver."_

…

 _"Tienes una mirada tan hermosa y…"_

 _"¿Y?"_

 _"¡Takeru!"_

…

 _"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Takeru tiene una relación con una mujer que no es mi hija?"_

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_

…

 _Capítulo 2: MENTIRA EN GRANDE._

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Muy largo ¿no? Jeje sí, es la primera vez que escribo con fic con casi más de 8000 palabras más o menos, nada más de paso un dato curioso sobre Jurina, tiene 24 años, es integrante a las Pink Girls, le tiene mucha envidia a Mako y está enamorada de Eiji. Bueno si les gustó no olviden dejar un review se les va a agradecer, así que si quieren que yo continúe esto, dejen su review.

 **Atte: ilse superstar.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: MENTIRA EN GRANDE

**CAPÍTULO 2: MENTIRA EN GRANDE**

 **PINK BAR**

Después de la presentación, las Pink Girls se bajaban del escenario para que comenzaran a atender a los clientes. De pronto Amy sintió un agarre en el brazo de derecho.

"Oye güerita, me encantas." dijo un sujeto de la edad un poco mayor que ella, mientras la estaba cercando para robarle un beso.

"Óyeme, no te pases. Aquí se viene a ver, no a tocar." advirtió Amy en el momento que empujó al sujeto y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeras. En ese instante, Kiriko vio lo que estaba pasando y decidió llamar a seguridad.

"¡Yuusuke!"

"¿A quién tengo que sacar?"

"A nadie aún. Pero quiero que me cheques a este tipo, anda molestando a Amy-chan."

"De acuerdo." dijo él para después alejarse.

"Hola primita, ¿cómo estás?" dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella y rápidamente la joven volteó a ver al sujeto.

"Bien Eiji, pensé que regresabas mañana de Europa, pero ya veo que no."

"Sabes que llego en el momento inesperado, pero de eso no vine a hablar sobre mi viaje. ¿Dónde está Mako que no la veo?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"No ha regresado de sus vacaciones."

"A ver, ¿estás loca y la clientela qué? Se te va a ir."

"A ver, no es tu problema, es el mío y las reglas del bar ya las conoces bastante bien."

"A ver primita, te recuerdo que esas reglas son para esta bola de pelados ¿eh? No para mí."

"Te equivocas, las reglas son para todos sin importar el parentesco ¿y sabes qué? No busques problemas Eiji, por favor." advirtió ella mientras se alejaba de él.

"¿Sí viste lo que me hizo Naoki?" preguntó Eiji a su mejor amigo. "¿Cómo me hace esto a mí? Que soy el rey de este barrio."

"Tranquilo Eiji, no pasa nada. Ya sabes cómo es tu prima, sólo no le causes problemas."

…

"¿Ay ya viste quién llegó?" preguntó Jurina a la pequeña Kagura. "Allá está mi chaparrito, ay como me encanta." dijo ella mientras miraba a Eiji.

"Ay Jurina-chan, pues yo creo que te vas a tener que ir olvidando de él, porque como tú ya sabes, Eiji está muy loco de amor por Mako-chan." dijo Amy, lo cual causó mucha rabia a Juri. " _Oopss!_ " Fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de irse con los clientes.

"No te enojes Jurina-chan." pidió Kagura.

"¡¿Ay tú también?!" preguntó Jurina.

"Amy-chan sólo dijo la verdad."

"Odio a la princesita de la Mako-chan, siempre le sale todo lo que ella quiere. Pero un día se le va a caer su showcito y su vida va a quedar arruinada, ya vas a ver."

Kagura sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y se fue para atender a los clientes, mientras con Jurina, la joven no le quitaba ni un ojo encima a Eiji.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

Nuestros dos tortolitos seguían tomados de las manos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pero Takeru fue el primero en reaccionar y trataba de quitar el agarre de Mako.

"Eh…perdón señorita, ¿me devuelve mi mano?" pidió Takeru de manera amable.

De pronto Mako sacudió agitadamente su cabeza mientras reaccionaba y se alejaba de él. "Ay joven disculpe, pero dígame por favor que no va acusar a Sayaka."

"Bueno, si me lo pide así con esa mirada tan hermosa."

"Gracias." dijo ella con una sonrisa boba, pero de nuevo reacciona de manera alocada. "¡Ay discúlpeme, pero…usted me está coqueteando o qué le pasa!" pidió ella con mucha molestia.

"No, no, no. De verdad, no era mi intensión, lo que pasa es que me dejé llevar. Tiene unos ojos que hipnotizan."

"Ay pero que guapo y tan gentil que es." pensó Mako mientras lo miraba.

"Ay doctora, pues entonces sígale coqueteando para ver si así el joven no me corre." pidió Sayaka mientras le daba un leve empujón para despertarla y ella asintió.

"Mire, yo entiendo que usted esté molesto, claro como yo debería de estarlo por supuesto, pero comprenda a Sayaka. Le suplico que no le hable a su mamá ¿sí?" dijo ella de manera gentil. "Yo ahorita recojo mis cosas y me voy." dijo ella mientras tomaba el libro y Takeru alcanzó a ver nada más el título de ese libro.

"¿Psicología?"

"Ay sí, sí. Ella es una doctora bien famosísima, uy no viera lo famosa que es. ¿Usted qué creía, que yo nomás le iba a rentar la casa así a cualquiera porque sí?..." Debido a todo lo que estaba diciendo Sayaka, Mako comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa y poco a poco se volteó a verla con la mirada asesina y con la boca abierta del asombro.

"Jeje Sayaka, basta." pidió Mako con un tono sarcástico.

"¿Es doctora en psicología?" preguntó Takeru.

" _Oopss!_ En la torre." pensó Mako. "J oven, ¿podría salirse un momento de su recámara para que me pueda vestir?"

"Sí, sí, sí, perdón. Sayaka, por favor ven conmigo ¿sí? Tenemos que hablar." pidió él.

"Eh…sí joven." respondió la sirvienta mientras ambos salían de la recámara.

"No puede ser, ahora las cosas se van a complicar más." pensó Mako preocupadamente.

* * *

 **PINK BAR**

Afuera del bar, se encontraba una bola de gente esperando a que seguridad los dejara entrar y en ese preciso momento, pasaba una enorme limosina, lo cual la gente le llamó la atención mientras se estacionaba afuera del lugar. Después, salía de la limosina dos sujetos con trajes de noche.

"Oye Utchy ¿a dónde, a dónde?" preguntó un hombre de 32 años.

"Pues a ningún lado Nossan-dono, ¿por qué?"

"Yo soy el chofer y yo le abro al patrón." dijo él en momento que abría la puerta de la limosina. Aparece un sujeto de 22 años con el cabello un poco largo y lacio saliendo del vehículo.

"Ahora sí King-dono, ya estamos aquí para que visite a su mejor amiga Mako-dono." dijo Utchy.

"Y tampoco se olviden que yo lo acompañé para conquistarla." mencionó Nossan y el chico sonrió.

"Jeje ya verán que este lugar se va a poner salvaje y todo saldrá bien." dijo el chico mientras se dirigían al lugar, los dos hombres se encargaban de abrir el paso a la gente para entrar fácilmente mientras que ellos comenzaban a reclamar a seguridad.

…

"Ay viene el idiota de Daigo Kiryu mejor conocido como King." dijo Eiji mientras miraba desde lejos a él y sus dos guardaespaldas entrando al bar.

"¿King? Le hacen honor ese apodo." dijo Naoki.

"Y acompañado por los par de sonsos de sus guarros."

…

"Aquí tienen sus bebidas, una de fresa, otra de limón y…" finalizaba Amy mientras les daba las bebidas a los clientes.

"No puede ser, está aquí." interrumpió Kagura.

"¿Qué sucede Kagu-chan?"

"Mira a unas distancias detrás de ti."

La chica volteó lentamente, en ese momento vio a Daigo platicando con Naoki y como que lo miró con mucha confusión, mientras hacía una pequeña mueca.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó ella.

"¿No sabes quién es él? Es Daigo Kiryu, mejor conocido como King."

"¿King?"

"Sí, él es uno de los millonarios más jóvenes de este país y aunque no lo creas, es el mejor amigo de Mako-chan durante la infancia. Esos dos que ves allá, son sus guardaespaldas, se llaman Utchy y Nossan, aunque a ambos les falta un tornillo y uno de ellos está enamorado de la Mako-chan."

"¿En serio? Te digo que Mako-chan trae pegue y pues ahora que lo dices…se me hace muy extraño los dos, bueno excepto ese King, a quién lo noto muy alegre y simpático."

"Amy-chan, tienes una llamada en los camerinos." dijo Marvelous (24 años y empleado del bar).

"Claro gracias, encárgate de los clientes. Ahorita vengo." dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

…

"Disculpe Jurina-chan." dijo Daigo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿No se encuentra mi amiga Mako por aquí?"

"Pues la princesita se fue a visitar a su hermanita, así que a mí no me estés molestando porque estoy trabajando ¿de acuerdo? Gracias." dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la mesa con una charola de bebidas en las manos.

"Últimamente Jurina se ha puesto muy arrogante." dijo el chico mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"¿Qué hago patrón? ¿La pongo en orden o qué?" preguntó Nossan, Daigo estuvo a punto de responderle cuando…

"¡No sea bruto Nossan-dono! ¡No sea bruto!" regañaba Utchy mientras sacaba y una regla gruesa y comenzaba a darle un par de reglazos. "A este nivel de mujeres no se le trata con la mortalidad. ¡No se le domina con la brutalidad! Además, debe mantener su estilo, si no quiere que King-dono sufra las consecuencias."

"Gracias Utchy, pero no era necesario que hicieras eso. ¿En serio tienen que estar recibiendo reglazos por una tontería que digan?" dijo Daigo.

"Claro que sí King, para mantener nuestro estilo y tener un mejor perfil es darnos unos reglazos para que despertemos mejor." respondió Nossan.

"Utchy, será mejor que vayas por un refresco para que se te calme un poco las neuronas ¿no?" pidió el chico.

"Como usted diga patrón."

* * *

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

Ya habían pasado muchos minutos y las chicas seguían despiertas esperando a que Haruna llegara.

"Chicas, chicas. Ahí viene la Hermana Akiko." dijo Haruna de manera apresurada mientras entraba a la recámara y a toda velocidad apagaron las luces y se metieron rápidamente a sus respectivas camas. Después entró la Hermana Akiko con una mirada fría, mientras empezaba a inspeccionar la recámara.

"Maestra, qué gusto tenerla por aquí tan noche." dijo Anna de manera gentil. "Por la cara que tiene parecería que…no sé, a lo mejor la molesta que estemos cumpliendo con el reglamento y estemos perfectamente dormidas."

"Buenas noches señoritas y no olviden pedir perdón por todos sus pecados." dijo Akiko fríamente antes de retirarse.

"Bye maestra."

"Y no me llame maestra, soy Hermana." dijo ella antes de salir, cuando ya no estaba, las chicas se levantaron y volvieron a encender las luces.

"Oigan, qué carita tenía la Hermana Akiko." dijo Haruna.

"Parecía que iba a reventar del coraje." mencionó Sakura.

"Esta vez estuvimos muy cerca."

"A ver, ¿me puedes explicar por qué te tardaste tanto con Yamato?" preguntó Anna.

"Perdón, perdónenme, es que…se me pasó el tiempo volando, siento tan bonito cuando estoy con él, cuando…cuando hacemos el amor." respondió ella con ojos de soñadora, pero al escuchar aquella respuesta, Rina y Sakura lo tomaron como sorpresa.

"¡¿El amor?!" preguntó Rina. "Osea cómo, ¿ya no eres virgen?"

"Ay ya por dios, tampoco es para tanto ¿sí? Bájale a tu manchéis." dijo Anna.

"¿No es para tanto? ¿Y si alguien se entera?"

"No, no, no. A ver, nadie tiene por qué enterarse." dijo Haruna.

"¿Y si te expulsan?" preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno, si la expulsan, la Hermana Akiko tiene contactos en el infierno o igual podría ser…"

"Ya, esto es en serio."

"Lo que hiciste, es pecado mortal." dijo Rina.

"A ver, ¿por qué va a ser pecado amar a alguien?" pidió Haruna.

"Ay…pues…no sé, si mi mamá se entera, vamos a dejar de ser amigas."

"A ver, si tu mamá se entera, es porque tú se lo vas a contar pirañita." dijo Anna.

"A ver Haruna, ¿cómo crees?, si estamos super chavas ¿y si terminas con él?"

"No voy a terminar con él ¿cómo creen?, yo me voy a casar con Yamayo para toda la vida." respondió la chica.

"Eso no es decente antes de casarse." dijo Rina mientras se persignaba.

"A ver señorita, ¿te tengo que explicar que la decencia no tiene nada que hacer con la virginidad?" pidió Anna.

"¿A ver, se pueden concentrar? Ese no es el problema." pidió Sakura. "¿Y si Mako se entera? Su mayor sueño es verte con un título universitario igual que ella."

"No…pero bueno, estar enamorada…no tiene nada de malo. Puedo tener títulos y estudiar mucho y así ¿no?" respondió Haruna.

"Eso si Yamato no termina robándote las pocas neuronas que te quedan mi estimada BFF." dijo Anna. "Últimamente lo único que haces es hablar de él."

"Ay claro que no." respondió ella mientras le lanzaba una almohada hacia el rostro de la chica.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y SAYAKA**

"Pues ahora sí que…discúlpeme joven." se disculpaba Sayaka. "Gracias por no hablarle a la policía…digo a su mamá y pues allá me despide a toda su familia y también de la joven Haruka porque…es una rebelde sin causa, pero tiene un buen corazón…además la voy a extrañar porque de todo hablábamos cosas juntas y me contaba todas sus aventuras…"

"A ver, a ver Sayaka. Te voy a dar una oportunidad ¿de acuerdo? Una, pero con una condición. Quiero que convenzas a la doctora de que se quede esta noche en mi casa." Al escuchar eso último, la joven sirvienta abrió la boca del asombro.

* * *

 **CON MAKO**

"Ay, te lo juro Amy-chan, está guapísimo." suspiraba Mako por novena vez mientras hablaba con su amiga por el celular. "Si no fuera porque pertenecemos a dos mundos totalmente distintos, creo que esta vez podría enamorarme por completo."

 _"Bueno, si no fuera por lo de los mundos y porque el patán corrió a Sayaka, por supuesto que sería un buen partido."_

"Bueno sí tienes razón, no se me olvida, pero es que tampoco lo hizo por patán. Trata de entenderlo, invadimos su casa. Oye y dile a Mio-chan que no se preocupe, yo voy a ver cómo le ayudo a Sayaka. Nos vemos pronto." Y por décima vez la joven dio un gran suspiro, lo cual Amy alcanzó a escucharla.

 _"Mako-chan, no me digas que eso fue un suspiro de amor." Mako solamente sonrió y le cuelga a su amiga._

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y SAYAKA**

"Bueno ¿entonces qué? ¿le vas a decir a la doctora que se quede conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Takeru.

"¡Es que usted me está pidiendo que yo vaya y le diga a la doctora que pase la noche con usted!" dijo Saya con los nervios de punta. "¡Qué se cree usted, yo ni loca le voy a decirle a la doctora que se quede con usted!"

"Sayaka tranquila por favor, no alces la voz."

"Listo Sayaka. Vámonos ya." dijo Mako al momento que bajaba las escaleras con su maleta en las manos. "Y usted una vez más, discúlpeme por lo que pasó." Takeru miró a Sayaka y levantó las cejas para la señal.

"Ay pues…pues es que fíjese doctora que…yo creo que…aquí el joven…pues dice que no me va a correr." dijo Sayaka de manera nerviosa.

"Me alegra mucho. Bueno veo que usted en el fondo es una buena persona." dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Ya me tengo que ir y no vayas a volver hacer lo que hiciste." Y se despide de ella, pero Takeru miraba a la sirvienta de manera sarcástico.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Doctora, espérese!" pidió la sirvienta mientras jalaba el brazo de la joven. "Es que…bueno…mire, lo que pasa es que…la condición para que…aquí el joven Takeru pues a mí no me corra…es que…¡ay pues es que se quede a dormir con él!"

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos. "¿¡QUÉ!?" Esa reacción no le gustó para nada a Takeru y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. "¡¿Pero cómo se atreve usted?! ¡Si yo soy una mujer decente, jamás me acostaría con usted! ¡Ni aunque me regalara su cochina casa! ¡Es usted un macho que solamente quiere aprovecharse de la situación de una señorita como yo!"

Takeru solamente rió y sonrió. "Jamás conocí a alguien que se viera tan hermosa enojada como usted."

"¡¿Pero quién se cree usted que es?!"

"Pero si yo no pretendo que usted se acueste conmigo doctora."

"¡Y usted resulta ser más aprovechado ¿no?! ¡Queriendo abusar de mí! ¡Es usted un macho, igual que todos los hombres! ¡Un barbaján, un mujeriego, un…!" Al escuchar finalmente la respuesta del joven, la chica comenzaba a sonrojarse. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Lo que le quise decir a Sayaka, es que se quede a pasar aquí la noche, no conmigo. Mi recámara no es la única en la casa."

"Pues en su recámara o dónde sea, no le creo." De pronto sonido de trueno apoderó la noche y sobre todo en la casa de del joven Shiba. "¿Está seguro que quiere que me quede?"

"Completamente. Es tarde y con esta lluvia, ¿cómo va a salir sola o con Sayaka a buscar un hotel? Además de ser peligroso, usted pagó su renta y eso le da todo su derecho. Por favor acepte, es lo más sensato."

Mako lo pensó por un momento, pero terminó por desistir. "Bueno gracias. Me sorprende, pero gracias, le tomo la palabra y mañana me voy a primera hora, no quiero arriesgarme."

"Solamente, quiero pedirle un favor." pidió el joven mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. "Por favor…acompáñeme a cenar esta noche."

"Ay, pero por supuesto que sí. Yo ahorita les preparo una cena bien deliciosa." dijo Sayaka mientras se dirigía a la cocina, dejando al par de jóvenes solos.

"Bueno. Dejemos los formalismos, soy Takeru Shiba ¿y tú?" dijo él, estirando su mano. Ella se la estrechó, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriendo de los pies hasta la cabeza.

"Mako, Mako Shiraishi."

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa hacia el otro y quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Haruka, cierra esa computadora, tengo que hablar contigo." dijo Rena.

"Si es otra vez por lo de la estúpida boleta, te prometo que voy a echarle ganas a la escuela mamita." dijo Haruka con un modo sarcástico.

"Me tiene harta tu actitud. Yo no he sabido controlarte, ya que siempre te ha faltado la presencia de tu padre…"

"Ay ya, ya mamá. De verdad, me mata de flojera tus hormonas."

"Sí, no te preocupes. Vas a dejar de escuchar mis hormonas. Lo único que tienes que saber es que te inscribí en el Instituto Yokoyama, un internado de enorme prestigio."

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos. "No. ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto mamá! ¡Yo jamás voy a ir a ese internado, nunca!"

"Tus arranques adolescentes me fastidian Haruka, no tengo por qué soportarlos."

"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te vas a deshacer de mí, así nada más?"

"No me estás dando muchas opciones."

"Por favor mamá, por favor te lo suplico, no me hagas esto. Yo no soportaría estar internada. Te lo suplico mamá." suplicó la chica en el momento que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salirse.

"Aww, ahora vienen las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Ya basta de dramas."

"Te lo advierto mamá, antes que irme a ese maldito lugar ¡me largo de esta casa!"

Entonces Haruka recibió una tremenda bofetada por parte de su mamá. La chica quedó inmovilizada.

"¡No olvides que en esta familia se hace lo que yo digo!" advirtió Rena antes de irse, dejando a su pobre hija con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tocaba la mejilla sobre la zona en donde le dio el bofetón.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín solos y disfrutando la cena juntos, acompañado por unas velas, unas copas de agua y a través una hermosa noche sobre la luna llena, afortunadamente la lluvia había parado, ya que eso no les permitió que se arruinara esta gran noche.

"¿Sabes? Lo más bonito de aquí, es que siempre después de una gran tormenta, viene la calma." dijo Takeru. "El pasto desprende un aroma muy fresco. El cielo se despeja. Las estrellas brillan en todo su esplendor."

"¿Eres poeta?" preguntó Mako.

"Jeje no, solamente disfruto mucho de la naturaleza, me encanta. Bueno ¿y tú, viajas mucho sola?"

"Bueno, es que me gusta los momentos en los que pueda estar conmigo misma."

"Claro, pues leyendo y estudiando." Mako no dijo nada y tomó un pequeño trago de su copa de agua. "Eh…la verdad es que me imagino que tu carrera te absorbe bastante ¿no?" Y Mako asintió. "¿Sabes? Te entiendo, yo estoy igual, estoy empezando un negocio nuevo de exportación y a veces me estresa, bueno también hago trabajo en un orfanato para los niños y también a algunos de la calle."

"Qué lindo, pero querías correr a Sayaka, quiero decir que si ayudas a los niños y a la gente de la calle, sabes muy bien lo que es la necesidad…pero cuéntame ¿cómo fue que empezaste con eso?"

"Pues fue hace tiempo. Fue en un viaje de fin de curso en la preparatoria, fuimos a Estados Unidos a una comunidad indígena y…no sé, allá tomé consciencia de las herencias que tienen muchos saben, sobre todo los niños."

"¿Estabas muy chavo?"

"Sí, pero había niños mucho más chicos que yo que ya trabajaban durísimo y apenas sacaban para comer, no iban a la escuela porque les quedaba lejísimos, entonces organicé con mis compañeros, juntamos dinero y nos regresamos a Tokio, construimos una escuela con nuestras propias manos."

"Wow, así que todos ustedes son héroes."

"No te creas, la verdad es que era puro junior. Muchos de nosotros sentía que era la primera vez que trabajábamos."

"Bueno, pero tú seguiste."

"Sí, de hecho sigo en contacto con esa comunidad. Ayudo lo que puedo, antes iba más, pero mi hermanita estaba creciendo y su relación con mi mamá no es nada buena, sentía que tenía que estar más cerca de ellas."

"Bueno, entonces empezaste con lo del orfanato."

"Sí."

"¿Son niños huérfanos y de la calle?"

"Sí algunos son huérfanos, otros de la calle, otros son hijos de las prostitutas. Tú si me entiendes."

"¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué te voy a entender?" preguntó ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"No, no, no. Perdóname, yo no quise ofenderte."

"¿Y por qué me voy a ofender?"

"Bueno, cierto. Eres psicóloga, no tendrías por qué ofenderte, tú sabes perfectamente esos temas."

"¿Y yo por qué voy a saber sobre esos temas?"

"Bueno, de lo difícil…que es la vida para las mujeres trabajadoras de la calle, ya sabes…con los antros clandestinos, tienen hijos, los chavitos crecen…los niños crecen arreglándoselas solos…viviendo sus suertes abandonados."

"Pobrecitos, se me parte el corazón."

"Por eso necesito que mi negocio funcione, que haya ganancias para que esos niños tengan la oportunidad en la vida."

"Eres muy noble." dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Sí, pero perdóname. Ya te puse triste, perdóname. Es que mis amigos dicen que debería de salir más a divertirme, distraerme y conocer chicas. ¿Y quién iba a decir? Terminé conociendo a la más hermosa y sensible en mi propia casa."

"Eres muy coqueto ¿no crees?" dijo ella haciendo un leve puchero.

"Jeje ¿está mal? ¿te molesta?" Pero Mako no le contestaba. "Ay claro, que tonto. Debí imaginarme que una mujer tan guapa como tú obviamente tiene novio."

"No. No tengo novio."

"¡Wow!" pensó Takeru. "De acuerdo jejeje y bueno, que sorpresa porque yo tampoco. Soy soltero y sin compromiso."

Pero de pronto el romántico momento se volvió a quedar en la ruina, pues la lluvia y la tormenta apoderaron el hermoso ambiente entre ambos jóvenes, el aguacero invadió el lugar y se estaba mojando la cena, se estaban apagando las velas y rápidamente Takeru y Mako se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen a entrar a la casa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Takeru llamaba una y otra vez a Sayaka pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Se habrá quedado dormida?" preguntó Mako. Después, un gran trueno apoderó el jardín y a la joven Shiraishi, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Takeru y lo atrajo hacia ella, quedando a casi más de unos centímetros sobre sus labios.

"Tranquila, solamente fue un relámpago." susurró Takeru.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Es que me lo tomé muy desprevenida." dijo Mako y rápidamente se separa de él. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En realidad Mako estaba asustada por el trueno? ¿Será que esos dos ahora sí estaban enamorados? Minutos después del dichoso incidente, se había quitado la lluvia y ambos fueron a sentarse en uno de los escalones de la casa, todo parecía muy incómodo acompañado por un gran largo silencio, Takeru notaba que Mako estaba cubriéndose los hombros alrededor de ella, pues la lluvia más el viento son la causa principal por la cual la pobre Shiraishi estaba con frío, así que sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus dos manos sobre ambos brazos de la chica, para que le dieran el calor. Pero Mako quedó algo espantada y decidió alejarse a unos centímetros de él.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Mako.

"Trato de quitarte el frío."

"Tratas de aprovecharte de mí."

"Bueno, ¿estaría mal? Tú lo hiciste hace rato, tiraste mi brazo hacia mí." Es cierto, Mako fue la primera quien empezó con todo este rollo, esto provocó que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de otro color.

"Ay…pero fue porque me asustó el trueno. Hubiera abrazado a quién fuera y ni te creas tanto ¿eh?"

"De acuerdo y ¿sabes qué? Acabo de tener un deja vú, si es así como lo llaman los psicólogos ¿no? Cuando sientes que ya viviste algo y se está repitiendo."

"Sí, así se le dice, pero yo no creo que ya hayamos vivido esto. Más bien creo que estás muy cansado…a lo mejor te quedaste dormido y estás soñando." dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

"Sólo hay una forma de saberlo." dijo él mientras hacía lo mismo. Ambos sintieron sus labios a punto de tocarse cuando…

"¡Válgame dios!" ese gritó provocó que ambos se separaran de un brinco y voltearon a ver a la persona.

"Sayaka, por fin viniste en el momento inoportuno." murmuró Takeru.

"Ay perdón joven, pero es que me quedé bien dormida con el ruido de la lluvia y…pues cuando me desperté y me di cuenta, pues ya no sabía en dónde estaban." dijo Sayaka de manera apenada.

"Sayaka, Sayaka. Esta bien, de verdad vete a descansar, aquí no pasó nada."

"Bueno pues con permiso." dijo ella antes de retirarse, dejando al par de enamorados solos.

"Valió la pena ¿no?" dijo él mientras se acercaba de nuevo, pero Mako lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre los labios del joven.

"Estabas soñando." dijo ella.

"Soñar no cuesta nada y será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches." se despidió ella y se levantó para entrar a la casa, dejando al pobre de Takeru solo.

* * *

 **PINK BAR**

Después de una larga noche y madrugada en el bar, los empleados estaban preparando todo para cerrar el lugar y nuestras Pink Girls salían de los camerinos con su ropa normal.

"Muy bien." Felicitó Kiriko a las 5 chicas con un aplauso. "Las felicito, a pesar de que no estuvo Mako-chan, lo hicieron muy bien."

"¿A pesar de que no estuvo Mako-chan?" preguntó Jurina sintiéndose ofendida. "Lo dices como si ella valiera más que nosotras."

"Yo no dije eso Jurina-chan. Además la clientela la adora."

"Equis, quién te preguntó e igual no me importa. Ya me voy." dijo ella mientras salía del lugar.

"Bueno, pues yo también ya me voy y ya luego las visito chicas. Las veo mañana." dijo Kagura mientras se alejaba.

"Vámonos chicas, tienen que descansar porque lo tienen muy bien merecido." dijo Kiriko mientras se despedía de las demás chicas. "Mio-chan, ¿cierras todo?"

"Por supuesto, yo cierro todo." respondió la joven.

"Te veo en la casa." Cuando las chicas y Kiriko ya se habían ido hacia sus casa, a excepción de Mio y de Amy, este primera corrió hacia ella de manera apresurada.

"Espera Amy-chan, espera." pidió la joven. "¿Ahora sí me vas a decir por fin qué fue lo que te dijo Mako-chan? Osea, Sayaka está metida en problemas ¿verdad?"

"A ver Mio-chan, tranquilízate, tranquilízate. Mira, no sé qué pasó, pero estoy segura que Mako-chan se va a encargar de tu prima y tú no te preocupes." respondió Amy de manera tranquila.

"Ay Amy-chan y aparte fuiste tú la quién me dijo que le dijera que le prestara la casa de su patrón a Mako-chan."

"A ver, tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya te dije que nada pasará y mira como dicen por ahí. 'No hay mal, que por bien no venga.' Así que tranquilízate."

"Pues ojalá Amy-chan, porque ya ves que mis pensamientos no fallan. Tengo un presentimiento, te dije de que Sayaka iba a estar en problemas y está en problemas."

"Mira, por suerte no pasó nada y estoy segura de que ellas dos ya vienen en camino, así que tú relájate ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"Buenas noches y descansa." dijo ella mientras se despedía de la joven.

"Espera, si quieres yo te acompaño. Al fin que mi casa está a unas cuadras de la tuya."

"Bueno, pues vámonos entonces y ya deja de pensar en cosas malas." Al final, ambas se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

"¡Vamos! Que no por ser el primer día tienen privilegios con los horarios y siéntese bien como dios manda Kojima-san." regañó la Hermana Akiko a Anna, quién estaba echada de la cama. Era por fin el primer día en el internado y todas las chicas se preparaban para levantarse y ponerse el uniforme escolar. "Espero que este semestre, se porten mejor que el anterior." advirtió ella antes de retirarse.

"Sí Hermana." dijeron las cuatro chicas al unísono.

"Bueno apúrense, antes de que la Hermana dé la orden de dejarlas sin desayunar." dijo una joven de 27 años. "Por cierto mis niñas, esta tarde llega la nueva chica que va a compartir el dormitorio con ustedes." dijo ella antes de retirarse.

" _Oh my god!_ Espero que sea como…con onda la nueva, porque si es igual de amargada que…la Hermana Akiko" dijo Anna. "Les prometo que la va a pasar muy mal aquí adentro. Como que me llamo Anna Kojima." Y las demás 3 chicas asintieron.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"No voy a ir a ese internado. ¡Juro que no voy a ir!" advirtió Haruka. "Y a ver cómo me obligan."

"¿Todavía no has hecho tu maleta?" preguntó Rena.

"No voy a ir a ese internado. Así es que cancela todo."

"No sigas con eso Haruka. La decisión está tomada, es muy temprano para que empecemos a discutir."

"¡Es que no es justo mamá! ¡¿Cómo me puedes hacerme esto y…?!" Rena calló a su hija, pues el celular de la señora estaba comenzando a sonar y decidió responder a la llamada. Mientras que la chica estaba haciendo uno de sus berrinches.

"Mika. Bonita ¿cómo estás?" Al escuchar el nombre por centésima vez, Haruka tenía tanta rabia de odiar a su futura cuñada.

 _"Oye, estaba pensando en…no sé…si sea buena idea ir a ver a Takeru, así sin avisar. Bueno es que él no me ha hablado."_

"Ay, por supuesto que no. Hazme caso, si él no te busca, búscalo tú."

 _"Ay sí, pero me gustaría que fuera él. Que tome la iniciativa, no yo."_

"Si una mujer está enamorada, hace todo lo posible por conseguir al hombre que ama. No te esperes hasta que tome la iniciativa porque puedes esperar eternamente."

 _"Gracias eh. No sabes el alivio que es tener tu apoyo."_

"Sí, sí. Con cuidado. Bye." Y cuelga.

"¿Era la odiosa de Mika?" preguntó Haruka con mucho sarcasmo.

"No veo por qué te cae tan mal."

"Por creída y rogona. Y porque seguro fue ella la que te dio la idea de meterme a ese internado, al que no voy a ir mamá y Takeru va a ir por mí."

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

"Es una lástima que te tengas que ir. Realmente me hubiera encantado que te quedaras un poco más." dijo Takeru y Mako sonrió.

"No puedo. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas y tú también, tienes que ir con esos niños que ayudas." dijo ella.

"Sí, pero todavía tengo tiempo."

"Pero yo no. Me tengo que ir." dijo ella a punto de irse, cuando sintió un agarre por el brazo.

"Mako por favor. Al menos acepta mi invitación para vernos después."

"¿Y para qué me quieres ver?"

"No sé, tal vez…necesite a una guapa psicóloga para desahogarme." dijo él mientras le quitaba su celular.

"¿Oye qué haces?"

"Te voy a dar mi número y realmente espero que me llames."

"¿¡Qué!? Ay bueno ¿y por qué no me hablas tú?"

"Porque no quiero ser un pesado, si me das tu número, te voy a estar marcando cada 5 minutos." dijo él, después de apuntar el número. Le iba a entregar el celular, pero en vez de dársela, de manera accidental se cae al piso el objeto y ambos se ponen de cuclillas para recogerlo, en el momento que ambos tomaron el celular al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos mientras sus corazones estaban latiendo a mil por horas. "Perdón…es que…me puse nervioso." se disculpó él mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

"¿Y por qué te pones nervioso?" preguntó Mako.

"Porque tienes…tienes una mirada tan hermosa y…"

"¿Y?" Ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente cuando de pronto…

"¡Takeru!"

Ambos se separan y voltean a ver a esa persona, los dos no podían creer quién estaba aquí y más para Takeru que ahora iba a estar en problemas.

"Mika."

Precisamente por eso, Mika apareció en el momento inoportuno. En ese dicho momento Mika estaba mirando a Mako y en sus pensamientos, tenía muchas groserías e insultos que decir, mientras que la joven Shiraishi estaba más sorprendida que nunca.

"Mika, no esperaba que vinieras." dijo Takeru.

"Sí, ya me di cuenta." dijo ella de manera fría.

"Ella es la doctora Mako Shiraishi."

"Mucho gusto." dijo Mako de manera amable.

"Y ella es Mika Hiramaki."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?" preguntó Mika sin rodeos y se acercó a Takeru para susurrarle al oído. "¿Podemos hablar?" En ese momento Mako quedó sorprendida mientras que su corazón se iba poco a poco rompiendo en pedazos, para ocultar su tristeza. La joven tomó su maleta y salió de manera apresurada de la casa.

"Con permiso." Fue lo último que dijo Mako antes de irse.

"Espérame aquí. Ahorita hablamos, sólo quédate aquí." pidió Takeru antes de irse para alcanzar a Mako. "¡Mako, espera!"

"Ay sí, ya había dicho yo que no se había caído el chahuistle." murmuró Sayaka en el momento que se acercaba a Mika. "Usted señorita, ¿va a querer desayunar?" preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

"¡No, no quiero nada! Bueno sí, un café. Pero rápido." respondió Mika mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

…

"¡Déjame ayudarte, no te vayas así!" Takeru finalmente alcanzó a Mako. "Por favor no te vayas."

"¿Ah sí, cómo?" preguntó Mako de manera molesta. "Yo tengo cosas que hacer y creo que tú también porque hay alguien que te está esperando ¿no?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tú me dijiste que eras soltero y no tenías compromisos. Pero se me hace que esa chava la Mika no piensa lo mismo."

"A ver Mako, Mika es sólo mi amiga. No hay nada entre ella y yo, no te preocupes."

"Pues tu amiga te está esperando. Córrele porque se te va."

"Espera, espera. ¿No te vas a despedir?" pidió él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de congelarse, Mako sólo se dio la vuelta con molesta con todo y con maleta y emprendió su camino, pero por dentro estaba tan feliz de haber recibido un beso por parte de él.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN SHIRAISHI**

"Ay ya, ya Haruka. No has parado ni un minuto." dijo Rena a su hija, pues Haruka estaba caminando en círculos de un lado a otro por toda la sala. "Mika no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión de internarte."

"¡Ay ya mamá, no la defiendas! ¡Sé perfectamente que ella me alucina y que le encantaría verme encerrada en ese lugar, lejos de Takeru para que no le estorbe, porque a fuerzas quiere casarse con mi hermano!"

"No hables así, Mika te quiere muchísimo y ya basta de hablar sobre el tema."

"Todavía no puedo creer que tú mi propia madre quiera encerrarme en un internado. ¡Tengo 16 años mamá no 8!"

"Te lo ganaste a pulso, si hubieras sido un poquito más responsable y mucho menos testaruda pues…"

"¡Pero está afectando mi vida mamá! ¡Mi futuro!"

"Yo sé lo que necesitas, mano dura."

"¿Cómo puede saber que me conviene mamá? Nunca me escuchas, ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes cuál es mi color favorito, qué música me gusta, ni quiénes son mis amigos, ¡ni siquiera sabes qué quiero estudiar mamá!"

"Ay. Quieres estudiar, pues qué milagro porque últimamente no se ha reflejado en tus calificaciones."

"Por favor, por favor dame una oportunidad mamá." pidió ella mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

"Te la estoy dando, por eso te vas a ir al Instituto Yokoyama. Estoy segura que estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti, no quiero verte como una descarriada." dijo ella a punto de irse cuando…

"Tal vez si te hubieras interesado más en demostrarme tu cariño…que controlar la vida de mi hermano, no tendría que llamar tu atención con mi rebeldía mamá." dijo ella mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

"No hay que desear cosas, porque se te pueden cumplir. Ahora tienes toda mi atención." Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a la habitación de la chica para empacar sus cosas.

* * *

 **CON MIKA**

"Aquí está su café…con veneno." dijo Sayaka mientras le daba su taza de café.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Mika.

"No, quise decir su café negro, que si no quiere que le ponga azúcar."

"Si yo no tomo azúcar."

"Pues debería, por eso es que está tan amargada." murmuró ella antes de irse. Finalmente llega Takeru y rápidamente la joven se acerca a él.

"Takeru, ¿por qué no me dijiste que si venías? Si sabes que me encanta asolearme y yo encantada te acompañaba."

"Lo que pasa es que vine de prisa, de hecho…tengo una junta y ya me tengo que ir."

"Ah pues, si quieres te acompaño y después vamos a un restaurante nuevo. No sabes, está super chic."

"Mika de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero me están esperando en la junta y me voy directo a mi trabajo, pero antes quiero que me digas algo."

"¿Sí?"

"¿De verdad viniste aquí a buscarme?"

"Tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí."

"Con que mi mamá."

"Bueno y pensé que era una buena idea de que podíamos pasar un día lindo juntos."

"Pues lo siento ¿sí? De verdad, me hubieras hablado y sobre todo, no entiendo por qué le haces tanto caso a mi mamá, lo que quieres es asolearte, esta es tu casa ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sayaka!"

"Sí dígame joven." dijo la sirvienta mientras se acercaba a él.

"Por favor prepara todo para que la señorita pase el día aquí."

"Sí joven."

"Con permiso." dijo él antes de retirarse. Cuando Mika y Sakaya estaban solas, la sirvienta dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar de puntitas cuando de pronto…

"¡Hey tú chismosa!" llamó Mika. "Ven acá ahorita mismo." La sirvienta se voltea para mirar a la joven y se acerca. "Tú me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó con la tal Mako esa."

"Ah, pues yo no sé nada. Lo único que sé es que la doctora anoche se quedó a dormir aquí."

"¿¡QUÉ!? A ver, a ver… ¿qué estás diciendo? Seguramente se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o algo así ¿no?"

"Ay pues no fíjese. Hasta dónde yo sé, es que se quedó a dormir en el cuarto del joven Takeru."

De repente a Mika comenzaba a darle un profundo dolor en el pecho y eso comenzaba a alterarla ¿cómo lo tomará ante esta situación?

* * *

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

"Anna tiene razón. Si la nueva se entera de tu secreto, podría decirle a la Madre Superiora." dijo Rina.

"O a la Hermana Akiko que sería mucho peor." mencionó Anna.

"Ay no, no, no. Ya me imagino la bronca que se armaría si se llegaran a enterar." dijo Haruna nerviosamente.

"¿A ver se pueden calmar todas?" pidió Sakura. "Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Quedamos en que ninguna iba a decir nada de esto, solo tenemos que estar discretas cuando llegue la nueva y ya está."

"Digo además nadie, nadie tiene derecho a enterarse de mi rollo con Yamato, es algo mío." mencionó Haruna.

"Oye, ¿y por lo menos te estás cuidando?"

"Ay no, no, yo no quiero hablar de esas cosas." dijo Rina mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Ay no, no, no hablemos de esas cosas porque es pecado." imitó Anna. "Pero bueno el punto es que si te estás cuidando o no."

"Ay no bueno cuando uno está enamorada, no piensa mucho." respondió Haruna con una sonrisa.

"Y como que pone a uno tontita ¿no? Porque tienes 17 años Haruna y no puedes ser mamá."

Esto dejó a Haruna un poco preocupada ¿qué pasa si algún día ella queda embarazada de Yamato? ¿Y todas las broncas que tendría con las Hermanas y la Madre Superiora? Y sobre todo de que se enterara Mako con el asunto.

* * *

 **POR OTRO LADO**

"Hoy en la mañana mi papá me echó otra vez el choro de que tengo que estudiar más." dijo Yamato. "Ya estoy hasta el gorro de eso, yo lo único que quiero hacer es música."

"El semestre pasado lo pasaste de puro milagro." dijo Shingo.

"Y gracias a ti amigo, si no, hubiera tronado de puro cañón. Por eso lo digo, no me gusta estudiar solo por complacer a mi papá, pero no entiendo que a mí me apasiona con componer, tocar."

"Ay ya te dije, lo tienes que hablar muy bien con él, yo no te voy a ayudar siempre Yamato. Además con la música ¿crees que vas hacer la lana suficiente para casarte con Haruna?"

"Mira no te pases, claro que me quiero casar con ella. Pero en algún día lejano, Haruna está bien chavita."

"Ja ja ja y tú un chico muy super maduro." Y el chico le avienta una mirada asesina. "Bueno, yo sólo bromeaba."

* * *

 **EN EL INTERNADO**

"Haber ¿ya has pensado en que puedes salir embarazada?" preguntó Rina.

"Ay no eches la sal Rina." advirtió Haruna.

"Haruna, eso es lo de menos." dijo Sakura. "¿Te has dado cuenta que Yamato te puede pegar un VIH o cualquiera de esas enfermedades horribles?"

"No eso no puede pasar porque Yamayo me es super fiel."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes?" preguntó Rina. "Todos los hombres son infieles."

"No pues ya habló Sor Rina ¿no? Que tú sabes muchísimo de hombres." dijo Anna.

"No, no, no. Ustedes ya me alteraron, yo ya me voy. ¿Me acompañas Rina?" pidió Haruna mientras se retiraban de la recámara dejando a Anna y a Sakura solas.

"A ver Sakura, ¿es en serio? ¿VIH?" preguntó Anna. "¿Por qué le metes ese choro a la pobre?"

"Oye, tú empezaste. Dijiste que podía ser mamá y el VIH sí existe, yo lo único que quiero es que se cuide." defendió Sakura.

"A ver, Yamato no está tan feo, pero no creo que tenga VIH."

"¿Tú crees?" Y la chica solo meneó la cabeza.

* * *

 **CON TAKERU**

Takeru había llegado a su oficina sin poder borrar la imagen de Mako, así se la pasó pensando en ella por todo el camino.

"Ay Mako, jamás me había flechado así." murmuró Takeru.

"Hola Takeru." dijo una voz masculina.

"Chiaki, perdóname. Se me hizo tarde."

"No te preocupes."

"Quedaba en salir un poco temprano, pero bueno ya estoy aquí."

"¿Pudiste hablar con los proveedores bien?"

"Sí, pero tuve que citarlos un poco más tarde."

"Muy bien y cuéntame, ¿todo correcto?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba."

* * *

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"Qué rápido llegaste de la casa de Takeru." dijo Juri. "¿Acaso no lo encontraste?"

Lo único que hizo Mika fue aventar las llaves de su camioneta, lo cual la señora estaba sorprendida.

"¡Ni me lo menciones mamá!" dijo Mika. "¿Y sabes qué? Ayer llevó a una tipa a dormir con él mamá."

"¿Qué? No, no, no. No puede ser, a ver. Quién es, cómo se llama, cómo te enteraste."

"¡Ay es que el muy sínico me la presentó!"

"Hija, todo esto es culpa tuya. Claro, no te has esforzado lo suficiente y parece que no entiendes que si no te casas con él, nos vamos a quedar en la ruina."

"¡Ya lo sé mamá! ¡No me lo tienes que estar recordando todo el tiempo! A ver explícame, ¿cómo es posible que cualquiera haya pasado la noche con Takeru mamá?"

"Algo que por cierto tú no lo has logrado Mika."

"¡Ay mamá! De verdad me lastimas mamá. ¡Créeme que a nadie le duele más que a mí!"

"Ni siquiera para divertirse un rato."

"¡Ay ya cállate! Explícame cómo puedes ser tan cruel."

"¿Cruel? Ay claro que no, soy clara. Las cosas están poniéndose cada vez peor, tu pobre padre me llamó muy angustiado porque el banco le negó el préstamo. Imagínate a estas alturas de mi vida, así yo tronándome los dedos ¿no?"

"¡Yo ya estoy harta con el maldito dinero mamá! ¡¿Y yo?! ¡¿Y mis sentimientos mamá?! Entiende una cosa y métetelo en tu maldita cabeza, yo amo a Takeru y me duele saber ¡que pasó la noche con esa loca tipa!" dijo ella mientras se retiraba, dejando a la Juri con un pequeño susto.

"No es el problema con la cama hija, sino la noche. ¡A ver si te concentras!"

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y CHIAKI**

"Todo va de maravilla Chiaki. Ya verás de lo menos que esperamos, este negocio va a estar caminando." dijo Takeru.

"Sí claro, siempre y cuando llegues a tiempo a tus citas. Como lo sabes, los inversionistas apenas nos están conociendo. Tenemos que dar una excelente imagen."

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé Chiaki. Pero me pasó la cosa…más inesperada y hermosa." dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No me digas que una nueva labor altruista o se trata de una mujer."

"Una mujer, una mujer preciosa, única que literalmente cayó del cielo a mi cama."

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"¡En su cama!" gritó Mako con mucha emoción.

"¡¿Por su cama?!" preguntó Amy demasiada asombrada. "¿En serio qué diablos te pasa?"

"Estaba yo acostada, bueno menos mal que con un camisón. Ya ves que a veces con tanto calor, me da por dormir encuerada..."

"Con este camisón." dijo ella en el momento que sacaba el camisón de la tina de ropa. "No pues…así como que te tape mucho, mucho, pues no amiga."

"Ay bueno, bueno, como sea. Pero imagínate el susto que me llevé cuando Takeru entró, obviamente como loco preguntando que qué hacía ahí en su cama."

" _Wow!_ Qué bárbara eres, yo no lo puedo creer ¿y luego?"

"Pues bueno, yo no me pude salir del lío. Sayaka y yo nos mirábamos así de aterradas."

"Ay bueno, bueno y cuéntame cómo estaba ese sujeto. ¿Es guapo? Cuéntame cómo es."

"Guapo y lo que le sigue, además es noble, de buen corazón, solidario, divino. Es que nadie me había flechado así, haz de cuenta el hombre perfecto." Ambas soltaron un leve suspiro de amor. "Ay sí, Takeru es de como de otro planeta."

* * *

 **CON TAKERU Y CHIAKI**

"Takeru, con la historia que me estás contando, me parece increíble." dijo Chiaki. "Ya quisiera yo que me pasara eso. Llegar a mi casa, levantar las sábanas y encontrar a un ángel acostado en mi cama, no me ha sucedido."

"Definitivamente es algo que no pasa en todos los días. Neta Chiaki, lo único que sé…es que tengo que volver a ver a Mako."

"Espero que no sea lo único que te importe. Tenemos que levantar este negocia Takeru, tienes que ponerte las pilas."

"Chiaki, el negocio es mi prioridad."

"El negocio, la casa hogar, tu familia. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, por hoy lo logramos Takeru, ¿te parece si vamos a almorzar para festejar esto y que los ángeles están cayendo de los cielos?" De manera inoportuna, aparece Mika mientras entraba a la oficina.

"Lo siento Chiaki, pero Takeru hoy come conmigo." dijo Mika mientras le plantaba un beso por la mejilla.

"Hola Mika." saludó Takeru sin ánimos. "Perdóname, pero no puedo Chiaki, te iba a decir que lo dejáramos para otro momento, tengo cosas que hacer."

"No te preocupes Takeru, si yo tuviera una mujer tan bella invitándome a salir como Mika, me olvidaba de todo." dijo Chiaki.

"¿Ves Takeru? Cómo tu amigo es muy comprensivo, yo te acompaño y después comemos ¿va?" dijo Mika.

"Esta bien, pero yo escojo el lugar."

* * *

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

Después de tanta charla y risas, se escuchó unos golpes de puerta por el departamento, así que Amy decidió a ir a ver quién era.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Amy de manera amistosa al momento de abrir la puerta cuando…

"Soy yo." respondió Jurina cuando entraba al departamento, lo cual la sonrisa de Amy despareció por completo. "¿Ay cómo está la doctora?"

"¿Qué quieres Jurina-chan?" preguntó Mako sin rodeos.

"Nada, bueno solo que mí y a Kagu-chan se nos acabó, solo te preguntaba si nos regalas tantito."

"Ah, ustedes nunca tienen nada ¿verdad? Y no lo digo por Kagu-chan, lo digo especialmente por ti." dijo Amy con mucho sarcasmo.

"Pero por lo menos no fingimos ser lo que no somos." dijo ella mirando desafiadamente a Mako. "¿Verdad querida psicóloga?"

"¿Qué te pasa eh?" preguntó ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Pero Amy trató de evitar la pelea.

"A ver princesita, ¿qué pasó? Relájate, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras. "¿Pero sí me das azúcar?"

"Allá está en la mesa ¡¿Qué no ves, estás ciega?!"

"Ay, pero no tengo taza."

"Llévatela toda con tal de que no regreses nunca más, llévatela, te lo atragantas."

"Pero no me digas que es azúcar normal, ¿no tienes azúcar de dieta o por lo menos azúcar morena? Mi amor, hay que cuidar la figura ¿no? Doctorcita."

"Nosotras no necesitamos cuidarnos."

"Sí esta bien, esta bien."

"Adiós ya Jurina-chan."

"Ya la oíste, afuera, afuera." dijo Amy mientras empujaba a la joven y le cierra la puerta de un azotón. "Me choca, es una bajada de onda y nada más por la envidia que te tiene, se muere de la envidia."

"Pero es que yo no le he hecho nada." dijo Mako.

"No, pues nada más de traer como loco a Eiji y claro, como ella se muere por él."

"Pues me haría un favor si logra que Eiji le haga caso, porque yo no lo soporto."

"Pues sí, pero…mientras estuviste fuera, también un sujeto llamado Nossan preguntó por ti."

"Ay no, ni me digas, yo no quiero lastimarlo y yo no siento nadita por él."

"Lo sé, pero es que también le falta un tornillo a su cerebro."

De pronto escucharon un toque, lo cual se pusieron nerviosas, así que Amy se encargó de abrir y era nada más y nada menos que Ahim y Koyomi.

"Olis." saludaron Ahim y Koyomi.

"Ay qué alivio, pensé que era Jurina-chan, entren." dijo Amy, al darle el paso a las chicas y entraron.

"¿Cómo estás Mako-chan? Venimos a ver tu nuevo catálogo y a que nos cuentes cómo te fue por las ciudades de Tokio." dijo Ahim.

"Ay…no saben de lo que se perdieron." dijo Mako.

* * *

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

Rena se encontraba viendo la foto de sus hijos Takeru y Kengo cuando eran solo unos niños, el profundo dolor que tenía era por la muerte de su hijo Kengo, lo cual la destrozó por completo.

"¡Rena!" llamó una voz de mujer.

"Juri, qué gusto verte ¿cómo estás?"

"Tengo algo terrible que decirte."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Takeru tiene una relación con una mujer que no es mi hija?"

"¿¡Qué!?...Yo no sé nada de ninguna otra mujer ¿de qué me estás hablando? ¡No! ¿No será una callejera de esas de las que tiran a sus hijos en el orfanato verdad?"

* * *

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"…Y por supuesto que Takeru se creyó el cuento de que soy una psicóloga." Finalizó Mako. "Yo no quería mentirle, pero es que Sayaka se me adelantó."

"Ay amiga, lo que nos acabas de contar fue de lo más romántico, pero a la vez malo por lo de la mentira sobre la psicóloga." dijo Koyomi.

"¿Y si descubre que no es cierto?" preguntó Ahim.

"Ay no. Yo no creo que se vuelvan a encontrar nunca más." mencionó Amy.

"No, yo ya nunca me voy a volver a encontrar con él. Ay aunque nada me gustaría más que volverlo a ver, una noche pero, esas noches que nunca se te olvidan, como si nos hubiéramos conocido siempre." dijo Mako con ojos de soñadora.

"¡Oh! Eso se llama _Química_." dijo Amy.

"Química, magia, fantasía, amor del bueno, llámale como quieras. Pero ese momento en el que casi nos besamos, ay me marcó para siempre."

"Mira, suena todo muy bonito, pero como dices…hasta ahí llegó y mejor, porque ya bastante con las mentiras que le das a Haruna como para que ahora te enredes con otra mentira." dijo Koyomi.

"Ay pues sí, pero esta era una mentira chiquita y muy bonita."

"Como me hubiera gustado que fuera verdad." dijo Mako. "Graduarme, tener un título, un consultorio, ayudar a los demás."

"Empieza por ayudarte a ti Mako-chan." dijo Ahim. "Ve pensando en decirle toda la verdad a tu hermana, porque mientras más tiempo pase, más duro va a ser el golpe y eso de bajarse de las nubes es muy doloroso."

"Ay no. Cállate Ahim-chan que no quiero ni pensarlo."

"Es que hay que ser realistas aunque cueste Mako-chan. Mira, tarde o temprano Haruna va a descubrir la verdad, no puedes estar mintiendo siempre." dijo Koyomi.

"Mou, pero no se trata de mentir, es tan bonito el amor." dijo Amy. "Además eso fue una mentirita chiquita, es decir, eso no afecta. Además _soñar no cuesta absolutamente nada_."

"¿De quién estás hablando Amy-chan?" preguntó Ahim.

"Pues cómo que de qué, de Takeru-kun."

"Y nosotras de Haruna."

"¿Qué vas hacer?" preguntaron las 3 al unísono mientras miraban a Mako.

¿Ahora qué va hacer Mako para decirle toda la verdad entre Takeru y Haruna? ¿Qué tramarán ahora Rena y Mika para descubrir a Mako? ¿Ahora qué hará Jurina para molestar todavía a Mako?

 **Continuará…**

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

…

 _"Es que no nos estamos cuidando Yamato."_

 _"Mi amor…no me vayas a decir que estás…"_

 _"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sshh!"_

…

 _"¡Además hay monjas en ese lugar mamá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a entrar ahí?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor me encierras en un convento de por vida eh?!"_

…

 _"Este año tendremos nuevas alumnas que se irán incorporando en el transcurso de la semana."_

…

 _"Mira prima, yo ya no tengo razones para seguir guardando tu secreto."_

 _"¡No me vas a chantajear con eso Eiji! No te voy a poner a Mako-chan en bandeja de plata."_

…

 _"¿Sí sabes que Takeru se va a casar no?"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Pues lo que estás oyendo mamacita, Sayaka me lo dijo."_

…

 _Capítulo 3: COMPLICACIONES_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: COMPLICACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 3: COMPLICACIONES**

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"¡Además hay monjas en ese lugar mamá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a entrar ahí?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor me encierras en un convento de por vida eh?!" exclamó Haruka.

"Nadie te está diciendo que te hagas monja." dijo Rena. "¿Lo ves Juri? Te digo que está rebeldísima, le hará mucho bien entrar al Instituto Yokoyama, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto que sí Rena. Mira Haruka, es una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de Japón, es para niñas bien como tú. Mika estudió ahí y como ves no se convirtió en monja." dijo Juri.

"Razón de más para no entrar a ese lugar. Yo no quiero seguir los pasos de Mika." dijo Haruka.

"¡Basta Haruka!" exclamó Rena. "Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto."

"Todos. Todos tenemos que hacer lo que tú dices mamá, pero lo único que quiero es ser mayor de edad y lo primero que voy hacer es le largarme de aquí."

"Jajaja, no me hagas reír, vamos a ver cómo te las arreglas para tomar tus decisiones frente a la Madre Hanna."

 **INSITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Quiero darles la bienvenida a esta institución a todas ustedes." dijo la Madre Hanna a todas las alumnas del instituto. "A la mayoría ya las conozco y me da gusto tenerlas de regreso después de sus vacaciones. Ahora comienzan un año más, con nuevos retos para ustedes y para nosotras también. Este año tendremos nuevas alumnas que se irán incorporando en el transcurso de la semana y espero que ustedes las reciban bien." La Madre Hanna se da cuenta de que falta una alumna, ya que no se encontraba en ninguna de las filas. "Por cierto… ¿dónde está Haruna?"

"Madre Hanna, tenía que hacer una llamada de emergencia con su hermana, pero seguro ya no tarda." dijo Anna.

"Recuerden que el uso de teléfono es limitado. No las quiero por ahí pegadas a sus celulares tomando fotos y publicando lo que ustedes publican."

"Claro, porque nos quieren controladas a todas." murmuró Anna.

"¿Dijiste algo Anna?"

"No Madre, que ya sabemos que tenemos limitado el uso de teléfonos y tablets y todas esas cosas que nos comuniquen con el mundo de allá afuera."

"Pues entonces Anna. Hazme el favor de guardar tu celular antes de que te lo quite." advirtió la Hermana Akiko, pues Anna estaba llevando su celular en la mano durante toda la ceremonia.

"Sí maestra." dijo ella al momento que lo estaba guardando.

 **CON HARUNA Y YAMATO**

"Es que no nos estamos cuidando Yamato." dijo Haruna en voz alta.

"Mi amor…no me vayas a decir que estás…"

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sshh! Más bien estoy muerta de miedo. Mi amor ¿verdad que me quieres, que nunca vas a dejarme, que soy la única para ti? Júrame que no hay otras mujeres en tu vida. Júramelo Yamato por favor."

"Mi amor, porque no hay ninguna otra. Te quiero un buen, pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando."

"¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues todo! ¿Qué tal si…qué tal si pasa algo horrible?"

"Mi amor, no pasa nada. Tú eres mi chava, mi novia, la única de las únicas."

"Pues no se vale, porque yo te adoro. Eres lo más importante para mí, tener una relación es lo que más quiero en el mundo." Y ambos comparten un tierno beso.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

"No y no Eiji. Yo no puedo hacer nada para que Mako-chan te haga caso." dijo Kiriko.

"A ver prima, pero yo la quiero bien."

"Pues sí, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Ella no te quiere y no es mujer de que sea gentilidad. ¿Y sabes qué primo? Yo no soy una alcahueta, que te quede claro."

"¿Así de plano?"

"Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Búscate una manera de conquistarla, pero a la buena."

"Esta bien prima, mira yo voy hacer lo que sea para conquistarla ¿no? Pero también puede que si tú no me echas la mano, suelte un poquito la lengua, tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?"

"¡A mí no me estés amenazando con eso!"

"Mira prima, yo ya no tengo razones para seguir guardando tu secreto."

"¡No me vas a chantajear con eso Eiji! No te voy a poner a Mako-chan en bandeja de plata. Es mi empleada ¿y sabes qué? La quiero muchísimo, es como si fuera mi propia hija y mucho cuidado con lo que haces, mucho cuidado." advirtió ella.

"Esta bien, esta bien."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Mako, Amy, Ahim y Koyomi se encontraban en la recámara de esta primera, viendo una película, pero a la mitad de las escenas, Ahim se había quedado muy dormida en la cama de Mako.

"Ay ya se durmió Ahim-chan ¿verdad?" dijo Amy. "Nunca termina de ver una película completa. Eso es lo que más me choca de ella, tan bonita y tan floja."

"Oigan chicas, miren cómo me gustaría vivir en una casa así de grande." dijo Koyomi mientras señalaba la televisión. "Como donde viven los artistas, la gente tiene un buen gusto para decorar, digo no me estoy quejando sobre su departamento, claro ahora que ya Amy-chan vive contigo. Pero es que esta un poquito simple."

"Pues podrías hacerle algo." dijo Mako.

"¿Pero con qué dinero Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy. "Con lo que estamos juntando, no nos alcanza todavía."

"Oye Mako-chan, ¿y la casa del tal Takeru, estaba así de bonita como esta?" preguntó Koyomi.

"La verdad Koyomi-chan, sí. Estaba bien padre, fina, elegante, enorme, antigua." respondió Mako con una sonrisa.

"Ay qué envidia, pero de la buena. Pero algún día, algún día, algún día vamos a tener una casa así." dijo Amy.

"Bueno. Pero soñar no nos cuesta nada. Así que hoy voy a soñar con Takeru toda la noche."

Después unos toques de timbre la hicieron volver a la realidad.

"¡Zafo!"

"¡Zafo!"

"¡Zafo!"

Esos gritos causaron que la pobre de Ahim se despertara de un brinco.

"¿Zafo?" preguntó una Ahim adormilada.

"Ay ya, ya. Esta bien, voy yo." dijo Mako en el momento que se levantaba de la cama. "A ver qué quiere la Jurina-chan."

"Ay no Mako-chan. Cállate, no digas eso." mencionó Amy.

…

"Ay. Eres tú Mio-chan." dijo Mako al darle el paso a la mencionada.

"Pues sí, ¿a quién estabas esperando?" preguntó la joven de manera extrañada.

"Es que pensé que era la tonta de Jurina."

"Ay no. ¿No me veo así de fiera o sí?"

"Claro que no."

"A ver flaquita, ahora sí cuéntame todo el chisme porque no he hablado con Sayaka, porque ha estado muy ocupada con la hacienda todo el día."

"Bueno… la historia está un poco larga, pero lo bueno es que al final Sayaka no perdió la chamba."

"Menos mal, es que ella si está muy contenta trabajando en la casa de la familia Shiba. Además de lo que yo sepa es que le pagan bastante bien, pero me alegro escuchar eso."

"Bueno, pude darme cuenta que a pesar del enojo. Takeru es un tipazo."

"Sí, pero ciérrame la boquita, no se te vayan a meter las moscas. ¿Sí sabes que Takeru se va a casar, no?"

De pronto los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos rotos al escuchar aquella pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"Pues lo que estás oyendo mamacita, Sayaka me lo dijo." El corazón de Mako se estaba rompiendo poco a poco en pedazos. ¿Será que Takeru le habrá mentido? Su primer pensamiento fue que la persona con quien el joven se va a casar, será con Mika. "¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que se va a casar con la arrastrada esa de Mika Hiramaki."

"¡¿Pero cómo hacerme esto?! ¡Es un hipócrita!" pidió Mako alzando un poco la voz.

"¿Hacerte qué mamacita? ¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Mio mientras trataba de calmarla.

"¡En insistir, en hablarme como me habló, mirarme como me miró! ¿Hacerme sentir que es bueno y cariñoso? ¡¿En serio está a punto de casarse con esa mujer?! Cuando yo le pregunté si tenía algo que ver con Mika, me dijo que no ¡me lo negó!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Amy mientras salía con Koyomi y Ahim de la recámara de la joven.

"Es que Takeru es un mentiroso. ¡Mentiroso como todos los hombres!" respondió Mako.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ahim.

"Es que me pasé de tonta, me pasé de tonta. Me dejé llevar por esa cara fingida de príncipe, por esa sonrisa hermosa… ¡¿Por qué Mako, por qué?!"

"Es que le dije que Takeru se iba a casar." respondió Mio. "Pero es cierto."

Amy, Koyomi y Ahim suspiraron de frustración.

"Eso sí, eso si no se lo voy a perdonar nunca." advirtió Mako.

"No bueno. Ya me di cuenta que ese tal Takeru-kun te trae como loca, si lo acabas de conocer Mako-chan, ya estas acabada ¿qué te pasa?" pidió Amy.

"Acabada no güera, ni me digas eso. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta que me vean la cara de tonta, eso es lo que pasa." dijo ella mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero sus amigas no le creyeron.

"Espera flaquita, tampoco me dejaste terminar decirte bien las cosas." dijo Mio.

"A ver qué me vas a decir, que se va a casar con Mika, el jefe de Sayaka o qué."

"Espera Mako-chan, sí la mamá, la mamá nice si quiere que se case, pero Takeru no quiere."

"WOW!"

"¿No… no quiere casarse?" preguntó ella asombrada.

"Es lo que yo sé. No quiere casarse."

"¿Quieres decir que él es libre y entonces no quiere a la fulana esa?"

"Pues sí es libre así que entonces sí."

Mako gritó de alegría y se abalanza hacia Amy para abrazarla. "¡Aahh! ¡Entonces no la quiere, no la quiere, no la quiere!"

"No sabemos todavía Mako-chan. No sabemos." dijo Amy mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga.

"Tiene razón Amy-chan, todavía no sabemos. Así que tranquilita." pidió Mio.

 **EN EL ORFANATO**

"¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Mika algo disgustada.

Ella y Takeru se encontraban en la cafetería del orfanato en donde el joven Shiba había asistido la vez pasada y como lo dijo antes, Takeru decidió escoger ese lugar para almorzar y Mika quiso acompañarlo, así que no le quedaba otro remedio y aceptar. Y en ese preciso instante que llegaron, al ver el lugar… para Mika era un lugar muy corriente porque no era nada bueno, era para los huérfanos y pobres, y lo principal es que no le gustan los niños.

"Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer. Me querías acompañar, pues aquí estamos." mencionó Takeru.

"Oye, ¿y la tipa esa con la que te vi hoy tiene algo que ver con esto?"

"No, pero de todas maneras no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida personal. Entre nosotros no hay nada Mika ¿de acuerdo? Solamente amistad y cariño." respondió el joven Shiba con seriedad.

"Osea que prefieres tu negocio y este lugar que el amor que te estoy ofreciendo. Yo te entiendo perfectamente y te apoyo, pero no se me hace justo Takeru, porque qué tal si la tal doctora Mako esa está interfiriendo en tus planes ¿verdad? Dime qué es lo que necesitas."

Takeru suspiró de nostalgia. "Necesito olvidar."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Un niño de 6 años se encontraba en la sala abrazando a su papá._

 _"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a tu recámara!" ordenó una mujer sumamente molesta con las lágrimas en los ojos. El niño solo asintió y obedeció._

 _"¿Te das cuenta de que no puede descansar?" preguntó el padre de familia._

 _"Ninguno de nosotros puede… " dijo la mujer con frialdad. "Y tal vez ninguno de nosotros lo vuelve a hacer jamás."_

 _"¡Papi!" gritaba el pobre niño._

 _"¡Que te largues te digo!" gritó la mujer._

 _"¡No!" defendió finalmente el hombre. "No vuelvas hablar así a mi hijo. Nunca más." murmuró él con seriedad antes de irse, dejando a la mujer_ _molesta y con nervios al mismo tiempo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Joven Takeru." llamó una mujer al joven, haciendo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran de manera repentina. Era la maestra del orfanato (que por cierto se llama Atsuko) acompañada por un bebé de 3 meses de nacido en los brazos de la joven.

"Maestra Atsuko." saludó Takeru tratando sonar normal. "Solamente venía a ver cómo estaba el refrigerador y por si se le ofrecía algo, una ayuda."

"Sí, necesito enseñarte unas cosas maravillosas que hago con el refrigerador. Por favor señorita ¿me lo detiene?" pidió ella mientras se acercaba a Mika para entregar al bebé.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Mika sorprendida.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"¿Cómo cree?"

"Ponga sus manos firmes y me ayuda por favor. Con mucho cuidado."

Atsuko colocó con delicadeza al bebé en los brazos de Mika.

"Jeje sí claro, yo soy buen cuidando a los niños." dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa. Con esto, Takeru y Atsuko se alejaron para revisar el refrigerador, mientras que la pobre Mika estaba sola con el bebé en sus brazos. Segundos después pasó…

"¡Aahh! ¡Ay no!" gritó una Mika desesperada, el bebé se encontraba tosiendo en la ropa de la joven. Rápidamente Takeru y Atsuko corrieron hacia ella.

"Mika, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Takeru.

"El bebé me vomitó." respondió ella con mucho asco. "¡Qué horror! ¡Mejor agárrelo!" pidió ella mientras le entregaba el bebé a Atsuko.

"Ay no qué pena. Perdón, pero es que el bebé esta enfermo." se disculpó Atsuko.

"¿Estas bien Mika?" preguntó Takeru.

"¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien?! ¡Uggh!" preguntó Mika con sarcasmo mientras tomaba unas servilletas para limpiar su ropa que estaba hecho un asco. "La próxima vez yo escojo el lugar donde ir para almorzar. Ay no Takeru, te juro que yo voy a vomitar también." dijo ella mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Después de estar con el novio por unos momentos, Haruna finalmente regresó al patio principal donde estaban todas sus compañeras y las monjas.

"Haruna, te estábamos esperando." dijo la Madre Hanna.

"Perdón, perdón Madre, es que estaba… me fui a…" respondía Haruna con un tono de nerviosismo.

"Sí, ya sé. Tuviste que llamar a tu hermana. Anna nos dijo que te urgía hablar por teléfono con ella, pero recuerda que el teléfono es limitado aquí en el internado."

"Perdón, no volverá a pasar."

"Bueno. Ahora que estamos completas, quiero informarles que una de nuestras alumnas ha decidido tomar el camino del señor. Y a su manera nos informó del deseo de esa jovencita de tomar los hábitos."

"¿Quién es la que se está sometiendo a cadena perpetua?" preguntó Anna mirando de reojo a cada una de sus compañeras.

"Muchas felicidades Rina."

¡¿QUÉ?!

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Rina quedó totalmente congelada y con la boca abierta del asombro. Pero más para sus amigas y compañeras.

"No es fácil tener la madurez para saber lo que uno quiere, sobre todo tener la valentía para tomar una decisión así. Esta noticia nos complace a nosotras y a dios nuestro señor."

"¿Yo?... ¿Soy yo?" preguntó Rina aún asombrada. Pero la Madre ignoró su pregunta.

"Bueno, eso es todo muchachas, vayan a sus labores y que dios las acompañe." Al finalizar, sus amigas se acercaron a Rina pero con unos gestos de disgusto. La chica seguía parada y congelada a la vez.

"Muchas felicidades Rina, no puedo esperar a que comiences tu noviciado." felicitó la Hermana Akiko antes alejarse para poner orden a las alumnas.

"¿Es neta Rina? ¿Neta?" preguntó Sakura, pero Rina seguía congelada.

"Me dejaste en shock eh." mencionó Haruna.

"¿Osea que nunca quieres que un hombre te toque?" preguntó Anna. "¿No quieres tener novio?"

"… Yo no le dije nunca a mi mamá que quería ser monja." respondió finalmente Rina.

 **EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"Por eso mismo. Ahora que Rina Akimoto ha elegido el camino de dios, sería muy conveniente alejarla de una alumna tan indisciplinada como Anna Kojima." Ofreció la Hermana Akiko.

La Madre Hanna suspiró levemente. "Otra vez usted contra Anna ave maría purísima. ¿Y ahora por qué?"

"Sin pecado concedida." dijo ella mientras se persignaba. "Yo lo único que intento es proteger a Rina. Anna podría desviarla de su decisión de convertirse en una religiosa, en el convento eso lo veríamos con buenos ojos Madre."

"¿Y por qué no piensa que Rina podía encausar a Anna por los caminos de dios?"

Esto dejó a la Hermana Akiko con las palabras en la boca. "Ah… lo siento es que no había pensado en eso." se disculpaba ella.

"Hermana Akiko, me parece que usted tiene algo personal en contra de la alumna Anna Kojima."

"No, no. Por supuesto que no."

"Pues entonces no me lo explico. Tal vez lo que usted necesite es una consulta con un psicólogo, para que resuelva su actitud tan obsesiva con Anna. Y ahora si no tiene otr cosa que decir, retírese por favor."

"Como usted diga Madre." Con esto dicho, la Hermana Akiko se retira firmemente de la dirección.

 **CON LAS CHICAS**

"Óyeme, perdón… pero que poca de tu mamá." dijo Haruna.

"Imagínate, vas a tener que hacer algo que no te gusta por el resto de tu vida." mencionó Sakura.

"Osea te estás condenando al averno. Vas a terminar siendo Maestra Akiko 2." dijo Anna.

"¡Anna!" regañó Sakura.

"Mi mamá tomó la decisión sin consultármelo, les juro por dios que le dije todo lo contrario, pero… yo no quiero ser monja, nada más que… a mi mamá no le importa lo que yo diga." respondió Rina.

"Darling, no estoy viendo otra opción. Vas a tener que revelarte." dijo Anna.

Rina estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ¿ahora qué hará ya que ella está a punto de tomar los hábitos?

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Iré a ver si ya llegó la pizza." dijo Mako mientras salía del departamento. Pero a unas cuantas cuadras de la puerta estaba un sujeto conocido con pizza en sus manos y rápidamente Mako entró de nuevo al departamento. "¡Díganle que no estoy!" gritó ella mientras buscaba un escondite.

"¿Pero qué pasó con la pizza? ¿Dónde está? No me digas que te la comiste Mako-chan." dijo Amy haciendo un leve puchero.

"No. No pude casi llegar a la puerta porque está Eiji ahí mismo." murmuró ella antes de entrar su recámara.

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron, pero asintieron con el plan. Ahim decidió ir hacia la puerta para recibir al recién llegado.

"Hola, hola. ¿Cómo estamos hoy?" preguntó Eiji al entrar con la pizza en sus manos. "Vengo a darle la bienvenida a mi Mako y a entregarle su pizza." dijo él mientras dejaba la pizza en la mesa.

"Umm… verás Eiji-kun, esta bien que lo hayas traído, pero qué lástima porque Mako-chan no está." mintió Amy.

"¿Cómo que no está? Si es su pizza favorita con extra queso y toda la cosa como nos gusta ¿no? Además el repartidor me dijo que estaba a nombre de Mako, así que ¿dónde está?"

"Jeje lo que pasa es que cuando yo pido la pizza a nombre de Mako-chan, me hacen doble descuento. De verdad Eiji-kun, ella no está."

"A ver Amy, no me mientas. Jurina me dijo que ya había regresado de sus vacaciones. ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Jurina-chan?" preguntó Koyomi.

"Sí, Jurina. Ella no me dice mentiras, nunca. ¿Sí saben el por qué?"

"Jurina puede decir mentiras a cualquier persona." respondió Ahim.

"A mí no eh mamacita bonita. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amy con un sarcasmo que ella misma no puede controlar.

"Pues… porque la traigo muerta jajaja… ¿dónde está Mako?" Insistió.

"Ah… no sé, pero mira… si ya regresó, se fue a reportarse con los cosméticos. Ya sabes que ella es muy cumplida." dijo Amy.

"No me mientas Amy por favor."

"No te estoy mintiendo."

"¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que ya te vayas porque nosotras estamos muertas de hambre. Pero de todas maneras gracias por la pizza." dijo Ahim mientras empujaba al muchacho hacia la puerta.

"Cuiden sus caderas eh mamacitas cuídenlas porque si no… y por último quiero que le digan a Mako que el rey del barrio que no va estar para ella para siempre eh, para toda la vida. Así que por favor. ¡Mako sé que estás ahí!" dijo él antes de irse, al final las 3 chicas soltaron un gesto de sarcasmo.

"¿Pero quién se cree ese imbécil?" preguntó Mako mientras salía de la recámara. "¿El rey del barrio? ¡Es un inoportuno!"

"Oigan antes que nada. ¿Qué tienen de malo mis caderas?" preguntó Amy mirando de reojo su cintura.

"Ay nada, nada Amy-chan. Eiji sólo nos estaba vacilando." dijo Ahim.

"No. Yo ya mejor no quiero pizza y me preparo una ensalada." dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

 **CON EIJI**

El sujeto se encontraba saliendo del departamento muy molesto. Luego aparece Jurina de manera inoportuna.

"¿Qué pasó mi chaparro? ¿Se te negó la Mako-chan de nuevo?" preguntó Jurina.

"No. No se me negó, no está, salió." respondió Eiji muy molesto.

"Claro." dijo ella con una leve risa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó él comenzando a molestarse más.

"Yo no entiendo por qué insistes una y otra vez en buscar a la princesita cuando me tienes aquí para hacer todo lo que me pidas."

"Sí ya sé que te tengo aquí enfrente, pero a mí no me interesas. Así que adiós." dijo él antes de alejarse de ella.

"¡Algún día de estos me vas a perder!" Eiji se detuvo y miró a la muchacha. "¿Te voy a perder? Pues me haría muy feliz, créeme estás en todo tu derecho. Por mí piérdete, piérdete, piérdete en donde quieras." dijo él antes de continuar con su camino.

"Ay cómo me encanta el desgraciado." murmuró ella.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Mou Takeru. Contesta, contesta." rogaba Haruka mientras trataba de comunicarse con su hermano y vigilando a su mamá y a Juri a una distancia lejos de ella.

"¿Qué pasó hermanita?"

"Takeru, tienes que ayudarme. Mi mamá quiere cambiarme de escuela y eso no es justo. Solo tú puedes salvarme, si no, te juro que me escapo y no voy a volver nunca."

"A ver Haruka, tranquila. Sí te voy ayudar, pero necesito que te calmes ¿de acuerdo?"

Haruka no respondió y colgó. La chica decidió ir a su recámara…

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rena.

Haruka se detuvo en seco. "A curar mi depresión." dijo ella antes de irse, dejando a Rena y a Juri solas.

"Bueno lo de Haruka no me preocupa, se va al internado y punto. Lo que sí es para preocuparse es lo de la tal psicóloga. Tengo que averiguar quién es esa mujer." dijo Rena.

Juri asintió. "Sí y separarla de Takeru. Sería terrible para Mika que tu hijo se fijara en otra mujer."

"Esta misma tarde voy a dedicar a sacar a Takeru la verdad sobre quién es esa mujer."

 **EMPRESA SHIBA**

"Takeru, ¿no ibas a comer con Mika?" preguntó Chiaki.

"Sí, pero la llevé al orfanato." respondió Takeru.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, tuve que ir allá y a la misma hora en el almuerzo."

"No pues… ya me imagino la cara que puso esa niña fresa."

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Mika es muy guapa, pero es obvio que no compartimos los mismos intereses y las mismas metas. Por eso jamás voy a poder enamorarme de ella, tiene ciertas cosas que no me gustan."

"Bueno quizás tengas razón, estoy casi en las mismas que tú."

"Sí, pero lo que me molesta tanto es que se lleve tan bien con mi mamá para buscar comprometernos. Le voy a mandar un mensaje para vernos más tarde y para decirle que nunca va a ver nada entre nosotros más que buena amistad."

"Sí, perdóname que te lo diga, pero Mika no tiene la culpa de nada… es la de tu mamá ya que se la ha estado pasando chantajeando día y noche con lo de la tragedia que sucedió."

El joven Shiba suspiró pesadamente. "Lo sé, pero es mi mamá y ha sufrido mucho. No es tan fácil Chiaki, ella perdió un hijo, tiempo después perdió a mi papá. Ojalá todos pudiéramos olvidarlo, así yo también dejaría de sentirme culpable, pero la verdad es muy difícil. No está nada fácil."

"Bueno. Lo siento, dejemos este tema en el pasado y vayamos a otra cosa. Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor."

"Claro. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Verás… dentro de unas semanas mis sobrinos Haruto y Right volverán a Tokio después de sus vacaciones por Kyoto y necesito que ambos vayan a festejar su regreso yéndose a un antro o a un bar. Escuché que hay un lugar llamado Pink Bar, allá tienen a 6 chicas llamadas Pink Girls y son las que atienden y bailan, pero no es lo que tú piensas… ellas no salen con los clientes y toda la cosa, solamente alegran a la clientela. Así que me preguntaba si podrías llevarlos a ese lugar cuando regresen, es que no voy a poder ya que tengo que trabajar con los socios para la empresa."

"Con todo lo que me dijiste, no me gusta sobre el bar y las chicas bailar. Voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por aguantarme, recuerda que no pueden entrar menores de edad."

"No te preocupes, ellos ya crecieron Haruto tiene 22 y Right 19, eso no es ningún problema ya que a partir de los 18 en adelante ya están solicitados a entrar. ¿Qué dices?"

"Sólo por el regreso de tus sobrinos. Acepto ese favor." afirmó él con una sonrisa.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

En una enorme casa se encontraba una pareja casada en la sala principal sentados en el sofá, un hombre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que una mujer estaba tejiendo.

"Ojalá Yamato cumpla y este semestre salga mejor que la anterior." dijo el hombre. "Miu, adoro a mi hijo, pero tiene que entender que es muy importante para su futuro que acabe la carrera."

"Sousuke, ya te dije que le des paciencia. A lo mejor él no tiene la misma capacidad para el estudio que tenías tú cuando eras joven, pero… piensa que él puede ser distinto a nosotros y…"

"¿Y qué?... termina lo que ibas a decir."

Miu suspiró de nostalgia. "Nada… creo que soy yo la que debo de presionarlo en el asunto de sus estudios."

"Miu… a estas alturas no vamos a empezar presionar con eso. Es cierto que nuestro hijo nos da dolor de cabeza, pero también nos ha dado muchas satisfacciones."

"Sousuke, ¿crees que en algún momento de la vida… no sé… tengamos que decirle la verdad… de su adopción?"

"Él no tiene por qué enterarse, no hay nadie que sepa nuestro secreto, sólo la verdadera madre. Además Yamato es nuestro hijo, tal vez no de sangre, pero toda su vida le hemos dado todo lo que necesita. Incluyendo nuestro amor, tú sólo tranquila."

 **CON YAMATO**

"¿Entonces cómo ves mi pequeño nerd?" preguntó Yamato. "Haruna piensa que yo le llevo a otras chavas al mismo tiempo."

"Pues es lógico ¿no?" respondió Shingo. "La mayoría de los chavos lo hacen."

"Pues yo no. Haruna debería saberlo. ¿Cómo puede creer que yo sería capaz de hacer semejante...?"

"Ya Yamato, eso no es lo importante."

"¿Entonces qué es lo importante?"

"Pues que no se estén cuidando. Mira aquí hay un montón de información sobre eso, las consecuencias de no cuidarse son muchísimas." dijo él mientras le enseñaba en la Tablet toda la información sobre ese tema. "Y digo… no es que me quiere ponerme dramático pero..."

"Ay ya Shingo. Ya que ni me lo recuerdes. Para la próxima voy a ir preparado. No puedo darme el lujo que Haruna quede embarazada, sería de mucha bronca en la que me metería y más todavía ella. Porque mi jefe es simpático pero a la vez estricto, pero Haruna odiaría decepcionar a su hermana."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"¡Zafo!" gritaron las 4 chicas al unísono, pues un sonido de timbre invadió el departamento. Mako corrió a esconderse en su recámara y Ahim fue la quien se acercó para abrir, antes que nada las 3 estaban algo nerviosas porque pensaban que era la visita de Eiji, pero cuando finalmente abrieron…

"Oh King, eres tú." dijo Ahim con un tono de alivio dándole el paso al mencionado.

"¿Qué tal?" saludó Daigo mientras entraba con sus dos guardaespaldas. "Lo que pasa es que un pajarito me dijo en el camino que mi amiga Mako ya estaba de regreso y sin querer le dije a Nossan y ya saben cómo es él, así que fuimos a la florería y él decidió comprar este ramo de rosas para ella."

"Ay mi vida, eso es tan dulce de su parte." dijo Koyomi con un suspiro.

"Jeje sí, ahorita mismo la llamamos. No se preocupen." mencionó Ahim. "¡Mako-chan, te buscan!" llamó ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha Shiraishi salió de su recámara.

"King, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Sigues siendo el mismo a quién yo conozco?"

"Jeje así es. Bienvenida de nuevo y… Nossan…" dijo él mirando de reojo a su guardaespaldas.

"Oh… claro… permítame darle este ramo de rosas y a salir conmigo esta noche a cenar. Por favor." dijo él estirando el ramo enfrente de ella.

"Gracias Nossan, es lindo de tu parte pero acabo de comer y no creo que sea necesario, además tengo cosas que hacer. Y perdóname pero… yo no siento nada por ti más que una bonita amistad nada más."

"Bueno… esta bien… no pasa nada, solamente quise darte la bienvenida nada más. Aparte el joven King decidió venir aquí no sólo para dar la bienvenida, sino también porque quiere conocer a esa chica que está a tu lado." dijo él pícaramente mirando a Amy.

"¡No seas metiche con King-dono!" advirtió Utchy. "Luego no quieres que te de otro reglazo por esa actitud."

"¿Eh? ¿A mí?" preguntó Amy algo nerviosa.

"Uy, creo que Amy-chan ya va a empezar a pegar chicle." susurró Ahim en el oído de Koyomi. "Y decía que por sus caderas iba a… "

"¡Ahim-chan!" regañó Amy quien la estaba escuchando.

"Bueno Amy-chan, llegó el momento en que ustedes dos se conozcan." mencionó Mako. "King, ella es Amy Yuuzuki, mi mejor amiga y ya la has visto en el Pink Bar. Amy-chan, él es Daigo Kiryu mi mejor amigo de la infancia y uno de los millonarios más conocidos de Japón."

"Pero llámame King. Es un placer conocerte." dijo él estirando su mano. La chica dudó por un instante, pero a ella no le quedaba de otra y se la estrechó.

"Es un gusto… King." dijo Amy con una voz algo débil, Daigo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa lo cual solo provoco que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran otro color, mientras que sus amigas estaban haciendo el cuchicheo.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Haruna, Anna y Sakura estaban dentro del instituto caminando por todo el pasillo mientras platicaban sobre el asunto de su amiga Rina.

"Oigan, esperen… ¿están seguras que esto es lo mejor?" preguntó Haruna.

"Sí, Rina es nuestra amiga." respondió Sakura.

"Pues sí, pero a mí me da más miedo que le digamos toda la verdad a la Hermana Akiko o a la Madre Hanna."

"A ver Haruna, ¿qué onda con tus miedos?" pidió Anna. "Habíamos quedado que íbamos hablar con la Madre Hanna y a explicarle todo lo que está pasando con Rina y eso es lo que vamos hacer. Además, imagínense que alguna de ustedes dos que sus papás las estuvieran obligando a ser monjas."

"Obvio no. Mi mamá jamás haría eso y Mako tampoco." dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, Rina es bastante persignada, pero tampoco se vale que pase el resto de su vida haciéndose monja."

"No. Para eso tiene amigas, para defenderla." mencionó Haruna. "¡Esta bien! Tenemos que decir toda la verdad a la Madre Hanna ¡ya!"

"Pues andando."

El trío emprendieron camino a la dirección cuando…

"¡¿A dónde creen que van?!" preguntó la Hermana Akiko en una inesperada aparición enfrente de ellas. Sakura y Haruna retrocedieron dejando a la pobre de Anna enfrente de ella.

"Maestra, qué gusto encontrarla… nos dirigimos a hablar con la Madre Hanna." respondió Anna.

"La Madre Hanna está muy ocupada, pero lo que quieran decirle a ella me lo pueden decir a mí."

"Uy desafortunadamente, ahorita no tenemos nada que decirle a usted, así que mejor la buscamos luego. Andando chicas. Adiós maestra." dijo ella antes de alejarse, seguida por sus dos amigas quienes estaban asustadas.

"¡Hermana Akiko! ¡Hermana Akiko! Aunque sea más largo."

"Sí, sí. Hermana Akiko."

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

Ambas chicas se encontraban afuera del departamento, luego de que Amy sufriera un pequeño ataque de nervios por lo que sucedió con Daigo.

"Oigan en serio, se pasaron con que me lo presentara." dijo Amy haciendo un leve puchero. "Casi me mato de un infarto mientras ustedes estaban haciendo el cuchicheo."

"No es para tanto Amy-chan…"

"¿No es para tanto? Apenas lo conocí y Ahim ya me estaba diciendo que ya ando pegando el chicle. Que eso no se vuelva a repetir, incluyendo dentro del Pink porque luego Kiriko nos mata."

"Bueno, pero admite que le es un sujeto guapo y así lo ha sido desde siempre."

"Sí claro, como no."

"En serio, él no es de esa clase de chicos que luego tu atiendes… de esos que se pasan de la raya, al menos dale chance de que lo conozcan. No te vas a arrepentir."

"Esta bien, de acuerdo. Lo haré, sólo porque tú me lo pides."

"¿Podemos hablar?" apareció Jurina de manera inoportuna, causando un mal gesto para Amy. "Uy apareció una bomba atómica, será mejor que huya de aquí."

"Pues mira nadie tiene que escuchar lo que tienes que decir." defendió Amy. "Así que con permiso. Me avisas por si necesitas algo Mako-chan." dijo ella antes de irse. Jurina y Mako ya estaban solas frente a frente.

"Bueno ya estamos solas. ¿Qué me quieres decir? Y apúrate que tengo prisa." pidió Mako con un tono de frialdad.

"Ahí te va. Te voy a pedir que le dejes de coquetear a Eiji porque, si no… yo voy a ir a buscar a Haruna."

Esto dejo a la joven Shiraishi confundida ¿había escuchado bien lo que Jurina le dijo?

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Si tú no le dejas de coquetear a Eiji, yo voy a buscar a Haruna y le voy a decir que su hermana mayor, la inteligente, la que se hace pasar por la psicóloga Mako Shiraishi es más que una bailarina de un bar. Así que te lo estoy diciendo de bien, tú sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y que conste que te lo advertí…"

"Te mato. Si tú tocas a mi hermana, te mato. Puedo ser igual de peligrosa que tú y conste que te lo estoy advirtiendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Jaja, mira qué miedo me das. Mira a esta chica tan valiente para amenazar, pero bien cobarde para decir la verdad. Pobrecita porque a mí no me vengas con cuentos Mako-chan, tú ahí la quien te haces del rogar coqueteas a Eiji y sabes bien que es el primo de Kiriko…"

"A ver ya me he cansado de decirle a Eiji que no me moleste y si tu pequeño cerebro de hormiga no lo entiende, no es mí problema. Además ¿por qué no salen ustedes dos? Porque son tal para cual, son una porquería. Oh claro… ya sé, es porque la verdad… a Eiji no le gustas, lo siento."

"Lo que te dije Mako-chan es en serio. Yo soy capaz de buscar a Haruna y decirle que tú eres una bailarina de un bar. Piensa bien si quieres que las personas que te aman en el mundo, sepan la verdad."

"Ni siquiera sabes en dónde encontrarla."

"Ay mamacita, yo la encuentro así de rápido."

"Pues más te vale no encontrarla y no averiguar. Te doy un consejo, por qué no te operas la cara. Igual así Eiji te voltea a ver, me harías un gran favor de quitármelo de encima porque ya estoy hasta acá de que se la pase buscándome. Y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir hermosa." dijo ella antes de entrar al departamento. Jurina estaba sola y frustrada con las lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó Jurina-chan?" preguntó Kagura mientras salía del departamento. "¿Ahora por qué se pelearon?"

"Porque es una estúpida." respondió ella con la voz entrecortada. "Pero lo que más me duele es que tiene razón. Yo sé que Eiji es el quién la busca y a mí ni me pela."

"Ay Jurina-chan."

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

"A ver Mako-chan, tranquilízate." pidió Amy a su amiga, quien estaba caminando por círculos por todo el departamento.

"¡Es que no se vale Amy-chan! Para mí Haruna es sagrada y la Jurina-chan lo sabe, pero es tan imbécil que cree amenazándome con eso, Eiji le va hacer caso."

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que a Eiji no le interesa a la Jurina-chan ni aunque se la regalen, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado porque si una de esas encuentra a Haruna-chan y le cuenta todo. Menos mal que entre Mio-chan, tú, yo sabemos en dónde está realmente."

"Jurina-chan no puede saber que ella está aquí en Tokio y no en Osaka. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de todo." dijo ella muy preocupada. "Ay Amy-chan, será que todo los esfuerzos que he hecho para darle a mi hermana la vida que se merece, se va a ir por un tubo por la loca de Jurina-chan."

"Tranquilízate. Eso nunca va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Ni Mio-chan ni yo vamos a decirle absolutamente nada."

"Lo sé, pero es que me muero si Haruna se entera de la verdad por alguien que no sea yo."

"No te preocupes, pero… también si no te apuras, tarde o temprano Haruna-chan se va a enterar."

"Pues más vale que sea tarde… muy tarde. Porque no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a mi hermana."

 **Continuará…**

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _"Mi hijo te aprecia muchísimo, eres la madre de Mika."_

 _"Solamente somos amigos y no me gusta que me traten de convencer que Mika es la mujer de mi vida."_

 _…_

 _"¡A mí no me mientas infeliz! Tú sabes mucho más de lo que dices."_

 _…_

 _"Kiriko… yo no sabía que estabas embarazada. ¿Tienes un hijo?"_

 _…_

 _"Creo que estoy enamorado."_

 _"¿De verdad? ¿De quién Takeru? Cuéntame quién es."_

 _…_

 _"Y creo que podría ser el amor de mi vida."_

 _…_

 _"Hola, disculpe. ¿Aquí vive la doctora Mako Shiraishi?_

 _Capítulo 4: El lío de Mako._


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: EL LÍO DE MAKO

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL LÍO DE MAKO**

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Takeru, ¿cómo has estado?" saludó Juri al recién llegado.

"Hola mamá, qué milagro Juri. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estaba visitando a una amiga aquí cerquita y aproveché para visitar a tu mamá."

"Ah sí, claro." dijo él con un gesto desagrado.

"Parece que no te da gusto verme."

"Ay Juri, pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso." dijo Rena. "Mi hijo te aprecia muchísimo, eres la madre de Mika y él la adora."

"Mamá, no la adoro. Solamente somos amigos y no me gusta que me traten de convencer que Mika es la mujer de mi vida, eso solamente lo puedo saber yo."

"Lo que tú no sabes es que mi hija es una mujer maravillosa, guapa, elegante." mencionó Juri.

"Y dale con lo mismo Juri. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?"

"Me encantaría."

"De acuerdo. Por ahora no tengo planes de tener una relación seria con nadie, quiero enfocarme en mi negocio y los niños del orfanato. Aunque mi mamá lo desprecia, cree que voy directo al fracaso. Ahora si me permiten, voy a ver a Haruka."

"Uy qué crees… que no está." respondió Rena. "Se fue a curar la depresión."

"Bueno pues… la espero en el estudio. Con permiso." Dicho esto se alejó de las dos damas para ir a buscar a su hermana.

 **CON SAYAKA**

"¡Ahí voy! ¡Ahí voy!" dijo la sirvienta corriendo para abrir la puerta, pues el timbre no ha dejado de sonar por varios segundos.

"¡Avísale a Takeru que ya estoy aquí y que me muero de hambre!" exclamó Mika sin rodeos mientras entraba a la casa y tomaba asiento en el sillón.

"¿Pues qué van a comer?"

"¿Qué parte de 'me muero de hambre' no entendiste? ¡Así que rapidito!"

"Pues señorita, con todo el respeto pero mi más sentido pésame porque el joven Takeru ni siquiera está aquí."

Los ojos de Mika se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Si nos quedamos de ver aquí! ¡Él me mandó un mensaje!" dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pues yo no sé. A mí nada más me pidió que viniera a limpiar la casa, pero a mí nunca me dijo que iba a venir a la hora de la comida. ¿No la habrá invitado a cenar y se haya confundido? Como anda muy desesperada…"

"¡Shh! ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo se atreve hacerme algo así?! ¡¿Dejarme plantada aquí?! ¡Todavía que lo acompañé a ese mugroso orfanato."

"Yo que sé, no es por ser chismosa pero… a lo mejor se quedó de ver con alguien."

"¿Fue a verse con la psicóloga esa?" preguntó ella mientras comenzaba acercársele.

"Ay no. Eso sí quién sabe. Porque a mí nada más me pagan por hacer la limpieza."

"Claro. Tienes toda la razón." Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mika pasó su mano por los cabellos de Sayaka, lo agarra y le da un fuerte jalón. " _¡A mí no me mientas infeliz! Tú sabes mucho más de lo que dices. ¡Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de esa mujer!"_

 _"¡Espere señorita! Me está lastimando los mechones, además ya le conté todo lo que sé. Lo único que sé es que la doctora se quedó a dormir en la casa de Tokio en el cuarto del joven ¡Itai!" exclamó Sayaka del dolor y Mika la soltó del agarre._

 _"¡Qué asco! Seguramente se está revolcando con esa trepadora. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así porque a mí nadie, nadie me deja plantada y mucho menos por una… una golfa como esa!"_

 _"Bueno el que yo sepa pues no es una golfa, lo único que sé es que es una psicóloga…"_

 _"¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?!"_

 _"Yo no hice nada, no lo sé."_

 _"Lo que pasa es que a ti te da gusto de que Takeru me haya dejado plantada por esa ¿verdad?"_

 _"Pues no señorita cómo cree."_

 _Mika le da la espalda, sin percatar que Sayaka estaba haciendo unos gestos detrás de ella._

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

 _"Yo lo que veo es que tu hijo ya no se deja controlar como antes." mencionó Juri._

 _Rena rió levemente. "Ay Juri, no seas ridícula. Ya que anda muy segurito porque armó su negocio, ayuda a los mugrosos con tal de querer independizar. Pero yo me encargo de volverlo débil."_

 _En ese instante Haruka entró a la mansión con unas bolsas de shopping en ambas manos, se detuvo por unos segundos para mirar a su mamá, pero lo hizo de una manera fría y se dirigió al estudio para encontrarse con su hermano Takeru._

 _"¡Onii-chan!" exclamó Haruka de alegría mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su hermano, mismo que él no dudo en corresponder. "¡Gracias a dios que viniste! Yo sabía que no me ibas a abandonar."_

 _"Eres una dramática." dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Ahora qué pasó?"_

 _"Necesito que hables con mi mamá para que no me mande al internado. De verdad no quiero ir, si entro ahí, me muero onii-chan."_

 _"A ver Haruka, tranquilízate y tomemos asiento." dijo él mientras ambos tomaban asiento en sus respectivos sillones. "Creí que te ibas a cambiar de escuela, pero un internado… a mí nadie me ha dicho nada."_

 _"Sí, pero lo que quiere es deshacerse de mí. Tienes que convencerla por favor, te juro que yo seré capaz de escaparme y así sufra o llore por mí."_

 _"Cálmate, no te preocupes. Yo puedo echarte la mano, pero de verdad que… tú no ayudas nada. ¿Qué pasó con esas calificaciones, las faltas?"_

 _"Qué ilusa soy." dijo ella de manera arrogante. "¿Se le olvidó que tienes miedo a mi mamá?"_

 _"No es miedo, es nuestra madre."_

 _"No, lo que tú sientes es culpa. ¿De verdad te sientes culpable por lo que pasó?"_

 _"No Haruka, entiéndele a ella, se quedó sola para cuidarnos, de verdad no es nada sencillo. Ponte en su lugar."_

 _"Mira. ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a comer y así hablamos con calma? Porque estamos muy cerca de ella."_

 _"Por ti hago lo que sea hermanita. Vamos a tener que comer en la oficina. ¿Te parece?"_

 _"Por mí encantada onii-chan." dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _ **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**_

 _Luego de que tuvieran su clase de cocina, Haruna y su pandilla se encontraban caminando por todo el patio del instituto._

 _"La verdad es que la maestra Mayu si sabe cocinar bien." dijo Anna con los labios llenos de crema batida, pues durante la clase de cocina, las chicas estaban cocinando unos pasteles de fresa y cuando terminó, la maestra Mayu le preparó un pastel especial a la chica Kojima y ella comenzaba a darle bocado por bocado durante todo el camino._

 _"Ay no. ¿Tú crees? Si ya casi te acabas el pastel gorda." dijo Haruna._

 _"Obvio. Necesito glucosa para contra restar la depresión por el encierro de aquí."_

 _"Pero la maestra Mayu es super buena onda y nos cae bien. Además me encanta su clase." mencionó Sakura._

 _"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ser carcelera buena o carcelera mala?" preguntó Anna mirando a Rina._

 _"Ay ya párale Anna." se defendió Rina. "Bastante tengo con lo que me está pasando como para que me estés molestando cada 5 minutos."_

 _"Rina, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir porque Anna es mi bff… ella solo estaba jugando contigo y ya dejen de pelar ustedes dos chicas. ¿De acuerdo?" pidió Haruna._

 _Rina no respondió nada más que asentir con la cabeza._

 _"Oigan, ¿qué les parece si el fin de semana salimos? Y así vas a ver lo padre que es ser libre y entonces te animas y le dices a tu mamá que no quieres ser monja." pidió Sakura._

 _"Ay sí, eso sería increíble. Tienes que decirle la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde." mencionó Haruna._

 _"¿Saben qué? Ni lo piensen, ni se metan en problemas. Ya ni le muevan gracias." pidió Rina de manera arrogante._

 _"A ver Rina, siempre tenemos problemas. Especialmente con la Hermana Akiko." mencionó Anna._

Una notificación del _WhatsApp_ llegó al celular de Haruna. La chica lo saca de su bolsillo y era un mensaje:

 _"Estoy en la barda norte."_

 _Yamato._

 _"Uy es Yamato. Ya llegó, dice que está en la barda norte. Ahorita las veo ¿ok?" dijo Haruna._

 _"Haruna, por favor ten muchísimo cuidado. No quiero que te vayan a cacha, hasta ahora has tenido mucha suerte, pero si un día…" pidió Sakura._

 _"¡Shh! Cállate, por favor no me eches la sal. Mejor vean que no vaya a estar el jardinero Wataru, porque luego se le ocurre podar el pasto." dijo ella antes de irse._

 _"¡Con cuidado!"_

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

 _Afuera del instituto, Yamato se encontraba amarrando una cuerda larga y gruesa sobre un gran poste para que cuando trepara, no tuviera dificultades en pasar. Shingo decidió acompañarlo solamente para ver a una personita del instituto quien ha estado enamorado por meses._

 _"Oye Yamato, te fijas bien qué onda con Anna ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Shingo._

 _"¿Por qué no mejor te vienes conmigo y tú ves qué onda con tus cuatro ojotes?" preguntó Yamato mientras se colocaba la cuerda alrededor de su cintura._

 _"_ ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco? Además Yamato, Anna ni siquiera me pela. Las pocas veces que la he visto ni siquiera me voltea a ver. _"_

 _"Eso te pasa por nerd y menos te va a pelar si no haces algo. Ándale has al menos un intento. Tú lánzate a ver qué pasa."_

 _Shingo suspiró con tristeza. "No, sé que no soy el tipo de Anna. Soy el antítesis del galán clásico."_

 _"Ya deja de ser dramático. Ven conmigo, mira allá arriba hay un techito y no te va a pasar nada, además Anna te espera del otro lado."_

 _"Ok, esta bien. Pero vas a ver que ni siquiera Anna se va a dar cuenta que estoy allá arriba."_

 _"Ya no sufras, al menos vas a tener algo que contarle a tus nietos."_

 _ **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**_

 _Luego de las discusiones y de mucho estrés, Mako decidió ir a visitar a Kiriko a su departamento para ver lo que había sucedido mientras ella estuvo ausente durante sus vacaciones. Tomaron café y se dirigieron a la recámara para hacer unos ajustes con los vestuarios._

 _"¿Pasó algo importante mientras yo estuve fuera?" preguntó Mako._

 _"Lo de siempre, Eiji preguntando por ti día y noche, tu amigo King y su mayordomo Nossan también, Amy-chan con sus tonterías, Jurina-chan de malas. En fin… lo de siempre." respondió Kiriko._

 _"Kiriko… es que hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte que… bueno aunque Eiji es tu primo, no pienso hacerle caso aunque me corras."_

 _Kiriko dio una leve risa. "Nadie está hablando de correrte guapa, en cuanto a Eiji… él va hacer lo que sea con tal de que le hagas caso."_

 _"Pero no lo va a conseguir."_

 _"¿Entonces por qué no le haces caso al mayordomo de King? Él está que se muere por ti y así matarías a dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado serías así de millonaria y por el otro obligas a Eiji a que te deje en paz para siempre."_

 _"Es que Nossan es muy lindo… es un gran tipo, pero no me gusta, no lo amo. Yo estoy convencida de que solamente tendré novio cuando me enamore rápidamente."_

 _"¿Hay algún galán en puerta?" preguntó ella con curiosidad._

 _"Ay no. Para nada."_

 _"Jeje tienes cara de enamorada Mako-chan."_

 _"No Kiriko. ¿Cómo crees?"_

 _"Pues me da esa impresión. ¿Me puedes pasar ese vestido? Está en el closet por favor."_

 _Mako asintió y se dirigió al closet para ir por el vestido, al momento de sacarlo, apareció una foto tirado en el suelo. Mako decidió recogerlo y decidió echarle un pequeño vistazo, en el momento que vio la imagen, la joven Shiraishi estaba muy sorprendida ya que en esa foto estaba una chica con 5 meses de embarazo. Lentamente se dirigió a Kiriko._

 _"Kiriko, ¿eres tú?"_

 _"Sí, ¿por?"_

 _"Kiriko… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. ¿Tienes un hijo?"_

 _En ese momento Kiriko se volteó, miró la foto y rápidamente se lo arrebata. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué Kiriko tenía una foto de ella embarazada?_

 _"Ese no es tu problema." respondió Kiriko de una manera fría. "Métete en lo tuyo y déjame en paz." advirtió ella mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda. Mako se sintió mal por haber dicho esa clase de pregunta, tomó sus cosas con calma y se dirigió hacia ella._

 _"Esta bien. Nos vemos después." musitó Mako a punto de salir de la recámara. Kiriko comenzaba a arrepentirse._

 _"Mako-chan, espera…"_

 _"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mako._

 _"… No quiero que comentes lo de la foto con nadie por favor. Ni siquiera con Amy-chan, es algo de mi pasado que ya está olvidado aunque no lo he superado." dijo ella con la voz casi entre cortada._

 _Mako asintió. "No te preocupes Kiriko. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de todo esto, créeme que puedes contar conmigo, no se lo voy a comentar a nadie."_

 _"No necesito hablar de esto porque… porque el pasado no me va a volver afectar nunca más."_

 _"Sí. Será mejor que ya me vaya."_

 _"Sí, ya es tarde. Tenemos que ir dentro de unas horas al Pink para ensayar el baile de esta noche. Vete adelantando y avísale a tus compañeras que tienen que asistir puntual. Mio-chan se está haciendo cargo de todo."_

 _ **OFICINA SHIBA**_

 _Después del almuerzo, Takeru y Haruka decidieron quedarse en la oficina en donde su papá trabajaba anteriormente._

 _"Siempre me ha gustado la vista de tu oficina." dijo Haruka mientras miraba por la ventana una hermosa vista._

 _"Recuerda que es la oficina de papá. Pero bueno… ahora platiquemos aquí."_

 _"Es que no quiero que me encierren y punto. ¿Por qué mi mamá no puede entender eso? Por favor onii-chan, tú eres el único que puede defenderme."_

 _"Mira Haruka, te prometo que voy a hablar con ella. Voy hacer hasta lo imposible por convencerla. Pero tú también ayúdame, por lo menos intenta no pelar con ella por unos días."_

 _"¡Es que te juro que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me pone de malas! Y no sé… desde que murió mi papá… solamente me quedas tú."_

 _ **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**_

 _Yamato estaba bajando sobre la barda y listo para visitar a su novia Haruna._

 _"Con cuidado mi amor." pidió Haruna. Cuando Yamato finalmente pisó el césped, corrió hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso. Pero no todo era un final feliz, pues Shingo trepó hacia la barda pero como no hizo bien los cálculos para aterrizar, el chico cayó de espalda, emitiendo un gran quejido._

 _"¿Shingo?" preguntó Haruna mientras se separaba de su novio para ayudar al muchacho._

 _"Es la primera vez que haces algo tan intrépido." dijo Yamato levantando a su amigo._

 _"Increíble, no puedo creer que tú te hayas saltado hacia esa barda."_

 _"No sé por qué te hice caso. No debí de haber venido, yo creo que me voy a regresar." dijo Shingo mientras se quitaba los restos del césped que se encontraban pegado en su suéter._

 _"Tranquilo, no te enojes." pidió Haruna. "¿Te lastimaste o algo?"_

 _"No pero…"_

 _"Shingo, ¿para qué te vas a ir? si ya estás aquí." dijo Yamato. "Además, no ves nada sin los lentes, ¿cómo te vas a volver a subir?"_

 _"Pues no sé, pero tengo que intentarlo… mejor me voy a regresar, digo…"_

 _"Espera. Mi amor, ¿por qué no buscas a Anna? Shingo hizo un gran esfuerzo saltando la barda. Merece una recompensa ¿no crees?"_

 _"Claro, por supuesto. Yo voy por ella, escóndanse por favor." dijo ella mientras se alejaba de ellos. Yamato y Shingo decidieron esconderse detrás de los arbustos._

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

 _"Ay Rina, entiéndelo, no vas a poder bailar, no vas a poder besar a nadie, no vas a tener novio, no vas a salir de compras. No vas a hacer nada más que rezar." dijo Anna._

 _"¿Sabes qué Anna? Yo ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, solamente quiero rezar." pidió Rina mientras se encontraba comiendo su pastel._

 _"¿En serio quieres terminar toda tu vida en este convento, así como la Hermana Akiko toda amargada, toda frustrada?"_

 _"¡Hermana Akiko!" exclamó Sakura como señal de que ella estaba aproximadamente acercándose hacia ellas. "Qué gusto verla, ¿qué le trae por aquí?"_

 _"Deberían de dejar de perder el tiempo parloteando, mejor váyanse a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato para ver si aprenden algo de provecho." pidió la Hermana Akiko estrictamente._

 _"¿Para qué maestra? Si todo lo que necesitamos saberlo, lo encontramos aquí en el celular. Debería de comprarse uno para ver si así pues… estar un poquito más_ _in_ _." dijo Anna._

 _"No cabe duda que el cielo no es para todos." dijo ella antes de irse._

 _"¡Anna! ¡Anna!" llamó Haruna en el momento que se acercaba a ella. "Necesito que vengas."_

 _"¿A dónde?"_

 _"Ahora mismo, es urgente." respondió ella ignorando la pregunta._

 _"No se vayan a meter en problemas." pidió Rina._

 _"Ay sí, ¿qué van a hacer?" preguntó Sakura._

 _"Ahorita les cuento, pero regresando por favor. Y… ay quítate eso marrana." regañó Haruna mientras limpiaba con su suéter los restos de crema batida que tenía Anna en el bigote. Sakura y Rina comenzaban a burlarse de ella. "En el camino te cuento." dijo ella antes de que las dos se alejaran._

 _"¡¿Por qué nunca nos invitan?!" pidió Sakura._

 _"¡Con cuidado!" exclamó Rina._

 _Sin percatar que las chicas estaban gritando, la Hermana Akiko comenzó a tomar sospechas entre Haruna y Anna, así que con mucha disimulación decidió seguirlas._

 _"Hay que ir por más pastel." pidió Rina._

 _"No manches, vas a acabar como Anna de marrana. Ya sabes que ella come mucho pastel." dijo Sakura. Ambas comenzaron a reírse y emprendieron su camino a la cocina._

 _ **OFICINA SHIBA**_

 _Luego de una larga discusión, apareció un incómodo silencio por la oficina, Takeru se encontraba mirando la vista desde la ventana y Haruka estaba sentada en el sillón y jugando con sus dedos sobre el regazo._

 _"Perdón, no quise que te pusieras triste." murmuró Haruka._

 _"No es eso Haruka. Es solo que me pone mal hablar de mi papá, desde su depresión tras la muerte de Kengo." dijo él mientras se volteaba a verla. "Pero eso no es tu culpa, te juro que voy a tratar de ayudarte."_

 _"Yo dudo mucho de que la señora Rena te haga caso. Ya ves que por más que le dices que no, sigue intentando meterte a la payasa de Mika por los ojos. Imagínate qué horror si logro convencer que te cases con ella onii-chan."_

 _"Jaja lo de payasa eso está buenísimo. Eso no va a pasar, lo siento por ella porque realmente la estimo mucho, pero Mika pierde el tiempo conmigo. Además… creo que estoy enamorado."_

 _Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos. "¿De verdad? ¿De quién Takeru? Cuéntame quién es." pidió Haruka con una sonrisa._

 _"Es una mujer guapísima, es encantadora y es psicóloga. Y creo que podría ser el amor de mi vida."_

 _"Me da mucho gusto por ti onii-chan, a ver si ahora sí ya nos salvamos de tener a la arpía de Mika en la familia."_

 _"Jajaja arpía… no te agrada ¿verdad?"_

 _"No, ni con un kilo de helado. Pero también me da muchísimo gusto por ti que por una vez mi mamá no se salga con la suya, cuando ella lo sepa se va a volver loca."_

 _"No lo dudo pero la verdad es que me vale."_

 _"Oye. ¿Y esa mujer ya sabe que estás flechado por ella?"_

 _"No sé, pero supongo que sí porque la verdad no lo disimulé ni tantito, pero estoy seguro de que a ella le pasó lo mismo."_

 _"¿En serio? ¡Ay qué emoción! ¿Qué vas a hacer para conquistarla? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"_

 _De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente de Takeru._

 _"Pásame el teléfono."_

 _Haruka lo miró extrañada y obedeció, el joven Shiba comenzaba a marcar los primeros números._

 _ **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**_

 _Haruna y Anna se encontraban caminando por todo el jardín, esta última no sabía lo que estaba pasando allá._

 _"¿No me digas que me vas a presentar a tu_ _lover_ _Yamato?" preguntó Anna con ansias._

 _"Ándale. Algo así." respondió Haruna con una sonrisa. "Chavos." Llamó ella. Yamato y Shingo salieron de los arbustos, pero en vez de que Anna se contentara, solamente abrió la boca del asombro._

 _"_ _Oh my goodness_ _." murmuró Anna. "¿En serio que para eso me trajiste? Perdón pero_ _I have no time for losers._ _"_

 _"¿Sabes qué? Ya me voy." pidió Shingo con decepción._

 _"No, espérate Shingo." pidió Yamato._

 _"No seas mala onda Anna." dijo Haruna._

 _"No seas mala onda tú Haruna..." pidió Anna y percató que alguien se acercaba. "Hay viene alguien, escóndase en los árboles." Los chicos asintieron y de forma apresurada se escondieron detrás de un árbol, Anna y Haruna dieron la media vuelta y…_

 _"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"_

 _"Jeje Hermana Akiko, veníamos a tomar un poco de aire porque hace un chorro de calor." respondió Haruna de manera nerviosa._

 _"Cuentos, cuentos, cuentos. ¿Qué hacen?" insistió ella mientras se movía de un lado a otro para ver en los árboles, pero las chicas no se dejaban y estaban haciendo la misma acción como si fueran un espejo._

 _"Nada malo maestra. Relájese." respondió Anna._

 _"Pues tampoco están haciendo nada bueno si se están escondiendo de más. Saben perfectamente que está prohibido estar aquí. ¡Andando!"_

 _Las chicas dudaron por unos segundos pero asintieron y decidieron regresar a sus clases. Dejando a Yamato y Shingo solos cuando… comenzaron a escuchar a un jardinero acercándose, rápidamente los chicos corrieron de manera torpe a esconderse en los arbustos. Ahora sí que este par ya se metió en lío…_

 _ **CON MAKO**_

 _Después de salir del departamento de Kiriko, la joven Shiraishi estaba por llegar a su depa, después alguien de manera inesperada la abrazó por la cintura. Mako estaba asustada que intentó quitarse encima de ella._

 _"¡¿Qué te pasa estúpido?!" pidió Mako de manera molesta mientras se separaba del sujeto. "¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no soy tu novia!"_

 _"Cálmate, solo quería darte la sorpresa. No te pongas dura conmigo."_

 _"Y vaya que me diste la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa es que de ti no me gusta. ¿Te quedó claro Eiji?"_

 _"No. No captas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque todas en este edificio quieren conmigo, todas. No entiendo por qué tú no." dijo él mientras se acercaba para besarla, pero ella no se dejó y le da un leve empujón._

 _"¡No me toques! No me gustas, me irritas, me acosas… tanta insistencia me está trayendo problemas."_

 _"¿Qué clase de problemas, eh?"_

 _"¡Principalmente con Jurina-chan!"_

 _"¿Con Jurina? ¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo? Jajaja… pero si ella no me interesa. La que me interesa eres tú. Yo quiero algo serio contigo."_

 _"Deja de decir todas esas cosas, me irritas, no me gustas, no me gustas. ¡Búscate a tantas que quieren contigo para ver si alguien te pela! ¡Eres patético! ¡Patético!" exclamó ella antes de emprender su camino._

 _ **PINK BAR**_

 _"¡Apúrense con esas mesas! Que muy pronto Kiriko y las demás llegarán en cualquier momento al ensayo y en la noche llega le clientela." pidió Mio-chan._

 _"Qué lata, como si no fuera suficiente trabajar en la noche. Ahora tarde o temprano tenemos que hacer eventos sociales." dijo Marvelous con arrogancia._

 _"Qué exagerado eres Marvelous, ya verás que en cuanto las chicas terminen con todo y su show, verás que se van a ir. Denle una limpiada al escenario para que las bailarinas no se resbalen." Marvelous solo pudo reír levemente por el comentario que hizo la chica._

 _"¿De qué te ríes Marvelous?" preguntó Jurina quien estaba entrando al bar con Kagura y con Koyomi. "Eso de venir a ensayar a estas horas no tiene nada de gracioso."_

 _"No te quejes Jurina-chan, Kiriko nos va a pagar bien." pidió Kagura._

 _"Claro güerita, ¿a poco crees que es gratis?" mencionó Mio de manera fría antes de irse a los camerinos, dejando a Jurina sorprendida, Kagura y Koyomi solo pudieron encoger los hombros._

 _ **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**_

 _"Tienes que aprovechar el fin de semana para decirle a tu mamá que no quieres ser monja." pidió Sakura mientras entraba con Rina a la recámara._

 _"Cómo se ve que no la conoces. La verdad no me atrevo a contradecirle, me da miedo." dijo Rina de manera preocupada._

 _"¿Y si la llamas? Así no le tienes que ver la cara, llámale y dile que no quieres ser monja."_

 _"¡Chicas! ¿Qué creen?" Llamó Haruna mientras entraba con Anna a la recámara. "Hagan de cuenta que Yamato y Shingo se cruzaron la barda y entonces nosotras estábamos con ellos cuando de repente… adivinen quién apareció."_

 _"¿Quién?" preguntaron ambas al unísono._

 _"La Hermana Akiko." respondió de manera sarcástica._

 _"¿Y qué, las van a castigar?" preguntó Sakura._

 _"No, no creo porque se escondieron y ella ni siquiera lo sabe…"_

 _"_ _God_ _Haruna. Por supuesto que nos castigaron o piensas que nada más puedes visitar a la biblioteca con los teléfonos apagados." dijo Anna._

 _"Los teléfonos." murmuró Haruna y rápidamente saca su celular. Tenía muchas notificaciones de parte de Yamato. "Tengo muchísimos mensajes de Yamato:_ _"Ayuda! Socorro! ¡¿HELP?!"_ _Haruna comenzaba a preocuparse. "Ay no… ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos! Ustedes dos échenos aguas, vamos Anna." dijo Haruna antes de tomar el brazo de Anna para llevarla al jardín, Rina y Sakura se miraron entre sí, asintieron y salieron a vigilar por todo el pasillo._

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Horas antes de comenzar los ensayos en el Pink Bar, Amy y Mako decidieron tomar un baño por cada una y darse una pequeña arregladita.

 _"¿Ya estas lista Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy mientras guardaba su ropa en una bolsa para el ensayo. "¡Recuerda que Kiriko nos va a poner la nueva coreografía!"_

 _"Sí, sí. Allá voy Amy-chan." respondió Mako, saliendo de la recámara. "Ahim-chan me dijo que va a llegar un poco tarde porque consiguió empleo en el psicólogo del doctor Chiba. Acuérdate que ella nos dio una tarjetita para cuando la visitemos."_

 _"Bueno, no queda tiempo y vámonos de una vez." dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _Antes de salir un sonido de timbre se escuchó afuera del departamento._

 _"¿Esperas a alguien?" preguntó Amy._

 _"Yo no. ¿Y tú?"_

 _"Tampoco."_

 _"Abre tú mejor, porque qué tal si es el terco de Eiji." dijo ella de manera preocupada._

 _"Ay no y si es él ¿qué le digo?"_

 _"Azotas la puerta en la carota para ver si entiende. Dile que yo no estoy." dijo ella antes de esconderse en la recámara. Amy se acercó para abrir la puerta y enfrente de ella estaba un hombre que no era Eiji._

 _"Hola ¿qué tal? Soy Takeru Shiba. Disculpe… ¿aquí vive la doctora Mako Shiraishi?"_

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos, era el sujeto que Mako había estado hablando durante todo el día. Mako reconoció esa voz y al escuchar el nombre, sintió que se le estaba poniendo chinita la piel, su corazón latir con fuerza y quedó con la boca abierta del asombro. ¿Cómo supo que ella vivía en este departamento? ¿Sabrá de la verdad?_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _…._

 _"Gracias por tu ayuda onii-chan."_

 _…_

 _"Vamos a dejar que pase un tiempo para que mamá se tranquilice y te prometo que voy a volver hablar con ella."_

 _"¿Sabes qué Takeru? ¡Vete al diablo!"_

 _…_

 _"¿Qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?"_

 _…_

 _"Pues tú también tienes ojos ¿no?"_

 _…_

 _"Parece que las dejaron idiotas en este lugar."_

 _…_

 _"¡AAHH! ¡UN HOMBRE EN EL INTERNADO!"_

 _…_

 _"¿Quieres vivir tu sueño con Takeru-kun, sí o no?"_

 _…._

 _"Justo como lo imaginamos, ya regresó la Mako-chan al Pink y está al reventón, ya no cabe la gente."_

 _…_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: REVENTÓN EN EL PINK BAR**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: REVENTÓN EN EL PINK BAR

**CAPÍTULO 5: REVENTÓN EN EL PINK BAR**

"Disculpe señorita, ¿sí vive la doctora Mako Shiraishi?" llamó Takeru mientras posaba una de sus manos frente la cara de Amy, pues desde hace unos minutos después de la gran sorpresa, la chica había estado congelada en la puerta con la boca abierta.

Amy reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza para que dejara atrás sus ensoñaciones. "Eh… perdón. ¿Quién la busca?"

"Soy Takeru Shiba." dijo él mientras estiraba su mano, ella asintió y correspondió aquel saludo de manos. "Supongo que me equivoqué de departamento ¿no?"

"¡No, no, no! Para nada, perdón. Pase por aquí." dijo ella dando el paso al joven y entró. Mako estaba escuchando toda la conversación, no sabía las ganas que tenía en arrancarle la cara a Amy por haber dejado entrar a Takeru. "Es que todo el mundo la busca aquí, pero justamente este no es su departamento… yo soy… su secretaria. Lo que pasa es que todo el tiempo la están molestando en su casa, por eso es que ella da esta dirección y yo le aviso si es una cosa muy importante. Por cierto a usted nunca lo he visto en el consultorio."

"Bueno… de hecho… necesito una cita con ella."

"¿Cita?" preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

"Eh… no, no es esa clase de cita, sino cita como paciente." corrigió rápidamente, antes de que la chica tuviera una idea totalmente equivocada.

"Ah… claro, es que ella no va a poder dar consultas el día de hoy, va a dar citas hasta mañana."

"¿Y cree que me pueda dar la dirección del consultorio?"

"Ah… claro… la dirección del consultorio." De pronto un recuerdo entró por la mente de Amy.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¿Adivinen qué chicas?" preguntó Ahim con una sonrisa._

 _"¿Que ya se te va a quitar lo presumida por ser guapa?" preguntó Amy._

 _"Jajaja muy graciosa Amy-chan, pero creo que a ti no se te quitará lo agresiva." respondió ella inflando sus mejillas._

 _"No peleen, será mejor que Ahim-chan nos diga cuál es su noticia de la semana." dijo Mako. "Vamos Ahim-chan, ya dinos."_

 _"¿Recuerdan que les dije hace unas semanas que estaba buscando algún empleo para cubrir mis gastos de mi renta?" preguntó la mencionada. Mako y Amy asintieron afirmativamente y Ahim continuó. "Finalmente chicas. Ya conseguí empleo."_

 _Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas. "¿En serio? ¿En dónde?" preguntaron al unísono._

 _"Conseguí empleo en un consultorio de un psicólogo llamado Dr. Chiba, trabajaré como su secretaria." dijo ella mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de su bolso. "Quiero que un día me vayan a visitar."_

 _"Oye Ahim-chan, eso sí que es una excelente noticia." mencionó Amy._

 _"El problema va a ser que puede que llegue tarde a los ensayos como hoy. Necesito que le digan a Kiriko-san que llegaré un poco tarde, ya luego le doy las explicaciones."_

 _"No te preocupes Ahim-chan, deja todo en nuestras manos." dijo Mako con una sonrisa._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡Ah! La dirección, por supuesto." reaccionó Amy mientras tomaba la dirección del consultorio en la mesa. "Aquí tiene…" Amy estuvo a punto de entregarle la tarjeta que Ahim le había dado, pero nuevamente la realidad la golpeó mentalmente. "¡Ah no! ¡Espere! No se la puedo dar."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Takeru.

"Lo que pasa es que… es la última tarjeta. ¿Qué le parece si mejor le dicto la dirección'"

"Eh… bueno, está bien."

Dicho esto Amy sacó una pluma y una hoja blanca del cajón para comenzar a escribir la dirección. Mientras que lo escribía, la pobre Mako se encontraba en la recámara tratando de controlarse y relajarse… ¿por qué relajarse? Si ahora Amy la metió en un gran lío, quería salir de una buena vez para romperle la cara.

"¿Le parece bien si mañana a las 4 su cita?" preguntó Amy mientras le entregaba el directorio.

"Me parece bien. ¿Mañana a las 4 en el consultorio?"

"Por supuesto."

Y con esto se despidieron y Amy acompañó a Takeru a la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta. Finalmente Mako salió de la recámara con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Amy y la tomó de los hombros para zangolotearla.

"¡Amy-chan! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?" preguntó una Mako alterada.

"¡Espera Mako-chan! ¿Qué te… pasa?" pidió Amy de manera pausada, pues los zangoloteos estaban empezando a marearla.

"¿Ya viste lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Takeru?"

"¡Mako-chan… cálmate!"

"¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Todo eso es mentira, mentira, mentira!"

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Minutos después de que Haruna y Anna decidieran a ayudar a los chicos, no percataban que el jardinero del instituto Wataru estaba cortando los arbustos y regando el césped con unos aspersores. Ambas chicas decidieron acercarse a él y distraerlo para que de una buena vez ambos salieran de ahí.

"¡Este internado parece más bien una cárcel!" exclamó Yamato junto con Shingo aún escondidos en los arbustos, pues uno de los aspersores los estaba empapando.

"¡Sí, de la que aparentemente nunca vamos a salir Yamato!" exclamó Shingo.

…

"… Bueno, pues yo ya les dije todo sobre plantar las flores y los árboles, así que voy a seguir trabajando." Finalizó Wataru.

"¡Espere Wataru-san! Es que le faltó algo… porque haga de cuenta que ya planté mis margaritas. Ahora necesito que me explique cómo las puedo cuidar." pidió Haruna.

"¿Las margaritas? ¿En serio las vas a plantar?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Verdad Anna?" preguntó mirando a su amiga y ella solamente asintió, Anna estaba desde hace minutos mirando el arbusto que estaba a unas cuadras enfrente de ella.

"De acuerdo, entonces les voy a decir uno de mis secretos…"

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Luego de una acalorada discusión, Amy mandó a sentar a Mako al sillón para que se tranquilizara.

"¿Cómo supo que yo vivo aquí?" preguntó una Mako nerviosa. "¿Por qué diablos vino?"

"Cálmate Mako-chan…"

"¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¡¿Cómo?! Yo pensé que nunca lo iba a volver a ver, que ese invento de Sayaka se iba a quedar así nada más. Y ahora, hasta una cita tiene conmigo… ah no, mejor dicho con la Dra. Shiraishi. Porque _"mi secretaria"_ se la dio."

"A ver Mako-chan tranquilízate. ¿Quieres vivir tu sueño con Takeru-kun, sí o no?"

"Si es que se pudiera." respondió ella ya más tranquila.

"Se puede soñar Mako-chan."

"Soñar… si va a ser una pesadilla. Takeru va a descubrir que no soy doctora."

"Por supuesto que no se va a dar cuenta. No si te ve en un consultorio psicólogo." dijo mientras le mostraba la tarjeta del consultorio.

"Amy-chan, lo dices como si todo fuera tan fácil."

"Tú deja todo en mis manos, aunque sea para que cumplas tu sueño un solo día. ¿Qué tal si consigues ese… beso de Takeru-kun como en el cine? ¿No te quedaste con las ganas?"

"Claro, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? Sin peros. Piensa que cuando nosotras subimos por primera vez al escenario en el Pink, nosotras cumplimos las fantasías de muchos hombres que nos ven y sueñan con nosotras. Además nosotras también tenemos derecho a soñar aunque sea un poquito. ¿No crees?" Mako asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Como que ya se tardaron ¿no?" preguntó Sakura mientras miraba desde su recámara los pasillos.

"Sí. ¿Qué tal que viene la Hermana Akiko a buscarme y… se da cuenta de que no están?" preguntó Rina.

"¿Para qué tendría que venir? Todavía no es hora del convento."

"Lo que pasa es que todavía tengo que ir a rezar todas las noches."

"Rina, el simple hecho de pensar en rezar, es sacar ronchas. ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a la Madre Hanna que no quieres ser monja?"

"Ya estoy empezando a resignarme."

"Ay sí tú, como no. Un día vas a explotar como olla express y ese día, a lo mejor va a ser muy tarde."

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON YAMATO Y SHINGO**

"¡A ver a qué hora!" pidió Yamato que ya no aguantaba que el aspersor lo empapara.

"Yamato, tengo un mal presentimiento." dijo Shingo.

…

"Muy bien Wataru-san. ¿Pero qué hay del cactus?" pidió Anna. "¿Cuántas veces tengo regarlo a la semana?"

"Los cactus no necesitan regarse, nada más de vez en cuando." respondió Wataru.

"¿Y no tendrá algunos que me pueda mostrar?"

"Por supuesto. Justamente aquí hay uno." dijo él mientras se acercaban hacia la planta que él mencionó.

…

"¡Ahora o nunca!" exclamó Yamato y con esto, salió con Shun de los arbustos y corrieron hacia la cuerda y Yamato empezó escalar lo más rápido posible. Segundos después de que pasara del otro lado de la barda, era el turno de Shingo, pero por más que trataba de trepar, era muy difícil para él. Mientras que Wataru les platicaba todo sobre las plantas, Haruna estaba vigilando a Shingo, pero un ruido alarmó al jardinero.

"¡Itai!" exclamó un gritó de un chico, en ese instante, Wataru se giró para ver lo que pasaba y quedó sorprendido al ver a Shingo en el suelo.

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Wataru a las niñas. "Ahora se quedaron bien calladitas ¿no?"

"Perdón… pero déjeme explicarle primero, lo que pasa es que… es que también entienda, ¿por qué nos prohíben de todo?" pidió Haruna.

"Lo siento mucho pero yo no voy a ser su cómplice." defendió él mientras se acercaba a Shingo. "¡A ver muchacho levántate!"

"No puedo, me duele mucho la pierna… bueno todo." dijo Shingo mientras emitía un quejido.

"¿Pero qué va a hacer? ¿Qué piensa hacer? No nos vaya a delatar Wataru-san por favor." pidió Anna.

"Es que usted no sabe, si la Hermana Akiko se entera, nos va a expulsar." mencionó Haruna.

"Wataru-san, fue mi culpa por no saltarme a esta barda." dijo Shingo aún en el suelo. "Perdónelas Wataru-san."

 _"¡Shingo!"_ llamaba una voz desde el otro lado de la barda, esto alarmó aún más al jardinero.

"¡¿Hay alguien más?!" preguntó un Wataru ya molesto.

"No… no hay nadie más, nada más solo somos mi dolor y yo Wataru-san." respondió Shingo. Wataru estaba más confundido y a la vez molesto, no sabe el lío que se metió con Anna y Haruna.

"Es muy grave lo que están haciendo niñas. Que un hombre entre sin permiso entre a este internado a ver a las alumnas esta prohibidísimo. ¡Prohibidísimo!"

"Perdóneme Wataru-san por favor, no debí de hacerlo. Por favor déjeme ir ¿sí?" pidió Shingo.

"Pues no creo que te puedas ir de esta manera y no porque yo te detenga."

 **MANSIÓN SHIRAISHI**

Luego de una plática con Takeru y la promesa de no mandarla al internado, Haruka llegó a la mansión y notó que los mayordomos estaban empezando a sacar unos equipajes. Ya era demasiado tarde. Rena decidió de una buena vez mandar a su hija al internado. El sonido del celular de Haruka interrumpió la sorpresa y la chica no tardó en responder.

 _"¿Qué quieres onii-chan? Porque a mi mamá ya le urge encerrarme en ese mugroso internado. Ya nos vamos." dijo Haruka con mayor arrogancia desde el otro lado de la llamada. "Ya deja de hacer dramas Haruka, algún día me lo vas agradecer y ya deja de intentar manipular a tu hermano. ¡Obviamente esta muy ocupado!" pidió Rena._

"Haruka, no le hagas caso." respondió Takeru.

"¿Y tú me lo dices así como si nada? Gracias por tu ayuda onii-chan." dijo una Haruka enojada.

 _"No te enojes conmigo, vamos a dejar que pase un poco el tiempo para que mamá se tranquilice y te prometo que voy hablar con ella."_

"¿Sabes qué onii-chan? Ojalá que algún día logres zafarte de los chantajes de nuestra madre, ya ahorita no puedo hacer nada, tú me lo prometiste. Pero te juro que en cuanto sea mayor de edad, me largo de esta casa como todos los jóvenes."

 _"No son chantajes, ya te lo platiqué y la verdad es que tú también debes de aceptar tu responsabilidad de tus calificaciones y tu manera de hablarle a mamá. No ayudas."_

"¿Sabes qué Takeru? ¡Vete al diablo!"

Y con esto Haruka cortó la comunicación.

 **PINK BAR**

"¿Dónde está ese viejo cantinero?" preguntó Eiji sin rodeos.

"No lo sé, andaba por aquí. Debe de estar haciendo sus pesas." respondió Naoki.

"Debemos de llevar a cabo nuestro plan antes de que Kiriko y la Mako lleguen."

"¿En qué les puedo servir?" preguntó Marvelous, saliendo de la nada hacia la barra.

"¡No vuelvas hacer eso por favor!" pidió Naoki tratando de calmarse.

"Nada más un favorcito mi querido Marvelous." respondió Eiji. "Tú sabes bien que a mí me encanta Mako ¿no?" El chico asintió. "Pues nada más te aviso que de hoy en adelante voy a ser yo quien lleve sus bebidas al camerino. Digamos que la quiero complacer un poquito."

"¿Y Kiriko sabe todo esto?" preguntó Marvelous no muy convencido. "No quiero tener broncas con ella y tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo."

"Ya sabes que a nadie le niega nada al rey del barrio." mencionó Naoki.

"A ver Marvelous, tú no vas a tener bronca de nada. ¿Estamos?" preguntó Eiji. "Kiriko es mi prima, así que yo me encargo. Tú no te preocupes."

Marvelous suspiró y terminó por aceptar. "De acuerdo, como tú digas."

 **CON YAMATO…**

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó el chico luego de haber leído un mensaje desde su celular. "Shingo. Shingo, eres tan teto que te rompiste la pata." musitó. "Todo esto es mi culpa, tengo que hacer algo para sacarlo de ahí. Yamato, ten mucho valor."

…

"A ver con cuidado." dijo Wataru mientras colocaba a Shingo en una carretilla.

"No puede ser teto, ahora sí te pasaste de la raya." dijo Anna. "¿Qué te duele?" preguntó ella mientras le revisaba la herida de la pierna.

"No. Nada, contigo aquí conmigo se me quita el dolor." respondió Shingo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, esta hizo gesto de disgusto y se soltó de aquel agarre.

"¡AAHH! ¡UN HOMBRE EN EL INTERNADO!" gritó la voz de una mujer, Wataru, Anna, Haruna y Shingo quedaron espantados al ver que estaba la Hermana Akiko en el jardín. "¡¿Se puede saber qué hace este muchachito aquí?!" Y le dirigió la mirada asesina al jardinero. "Y usted Wataru, ¿acaso está ayudando a las alumnas a que incumplan el reglamento?"

"Espérese maestra, no es lo que…" pidió Anna pero fue interrumpida por la Hermana.

"No me digas maestra." pidió con un tono sarcástico.

"Bueno, es lo mismo. Pero no es lo que usted piensa."

"Por supuesto que sí. Seguramente vino a verte a ti Kojima." dijo señalando a la mencionada. "¿O no jovencito?" preguntó mirando a Shingo quien estaba en la carretilla.

"No. Le aseguro que no." respondió un Shingo asustado.

"No mientas que es pecado eh." advirtió ella. "Aquí sabemos perfectamente cómo es Anna. ¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa!"

"Hermana… Anna no tiene nada que ver en esto… la verdad es que…" comenzó a hablar Haruna pero de tanto miedo de que sea expulsada comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Pero una voz la interrumpió.

"La verdad es que yo salí a comprar algo y cuando regresé, me encontré a este pobre muchacho en la calle, todo empapado, mire como está." mintió Wataru. "Se cayó y parece que además se rompió la pierna, iban por ahí pasando las muchachas y me ayudaron nada más."

"Bueno maestra… digo Hermana, como usted es tan religiosa, pues sabe que es bueno ayudar al prójimo además es una de las cosas más que diosito ha enseñado a la humanidad." dijo Anna.

"Anna… ¡a tu cuarto!" pidió la Hermana.

"Adiós prójimo." Se despidió Anna de Shingo antes de irse a la recámara, dejando a Haruna y a Wataru en un enorme lío.

"Y mientras ustedes dos, me van a decir la verdad. ¡Aquí o en la dirección!" amenazó la Hermana. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, tenían miedo de que a una la expulsaran y al otro lo corrieran del trabajo.

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

"¡Esto es incorregible!" gritó la Hermana Akiko a los cuatro vientos desde la dirección. Luego de que Haruna no le contara la verdad, decidió llevarla con la Madre Hanna, todas las alumnas ya están enteradas de que hay un muchacho en el internado. "¡Un hombre que quien sabe qué intensiones tenga con nuestras alumnas!"

"No… permita que le explique Madre. La verdad fue que Wataru-san lo encontró afuera porque se había lastimado muchísimo la pierna y…" habló Haruna pero fue interrumpida por la Madre.

"Un momento Haruna, ¿dices que ese muchacho está lastimado?" La chica asintió como respuesta afirmativa. "¡Qué barbaridad! Entonces lo que hay que hacer en vez de estar averiguando sus intenciones o qué es lo que quiere, es ver como está. ¿Lo llevó a la enfermería?" preguntó mirando a la Hermana Akiko. "Vamos ahora mismo."

Haruna dio suspiro de alivio y salió con la Madre Hanna y la Hermana Akiko de la dirección para irse a la enfermería.

 **PINK BAR**

Horas después de que Kiriko, Mako y Amy llegaran al bar (a excepción de Ahim) finalmente subieron al escenario para comenzar a ensayar con la coreografía.

"Recuerden chicas, tienen que estar en constante movimiento para que eviten que algún cliente mandadito se quiera pasar de listo." advirtió Kiriko. "Por eso es que quiero que alcen más las piernas. Vamos a intentarlo una vez más. ¡Marvelous la música!" El chico asintió y encendió la grabadora para la música. Las chicas comenzaron a seguir los pasos de la coreografía sin ninguna equivocación, Kiriko las estaba viendo abajo del escenario contando cada paso. "Muy bien chicas, van mejorando."

"Pues no hay muchos cambios comparados con la coreografía anterior." dijo Jurina tratando de no desconcentrarse.

"Son detalles para protegerlas."

"Tienes razón Kiriko, eso está bien y a la cual nos encanta a todas, así como tú dices, que seamos hermosas, divertidas y carismáticas. Pero lo más importante, que tenemos que aparentar a estar disponibles pero no lo estamos." dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

"Mako-chan, Amy-chan o Kagura-chan, ¿alguna de ustedes me pueden decir dónde está Ahim-chan? Hace más de 20 minutos que tenía que estar aquí, además porque si ponemos algunos nuevos pasos, no se los va aprender."

"No te preocupes Kiriko-chan, ella ya se estaba cambiando." respondió Kagura sin perder el ritmo.

"Perdón por el retraso Kiriko-san. Es que se me hizo bien tarde." Se disculpó Ahim después de salir de los camerinos y subió rápidamente al escenario a tomar su lugar.

"Esta bien, ponte con las demás y deja de dar explicaciones." dijo Kiriko. "¡Pon de nuevo la música Marvelous!"

Mientras estaban se estaban aprendiendo algunos pasos de pop y hip hop, Amy se acercó a Ahim discretamente.

"Tenemos que hablar urgentemente de la Mako-chan." dijo Amy en un susurro.

"No me digas Amy-chan, es sobre cubrir los gastos para su hermanita ¿verdad?" dijo Ahim del mismo modo.

"No es eso, te tengo que decir muchas cosas y serás tú la quien se va encargar."

"¿Yo?"

"¡Amy-chan y Ahim-chan, pongan más atención!" regañó Kiriko. Pues de tanto hablar, hicieron que ambas chicas perdieran la concentración con la coreografía.

 **ENFERMERÍA…**

Minutos después, la enfermera estaba colocándole las vendas alrededor de la pierna de Shingo, la Madre Hanna y la Hermana Akiko entraron, mientras que Haruna regresó a sus labores escolares.

"Jovencito, ¿llamó a alguien para que vinieran por usted?" preguntó la Madre Hanna.

"Sí, le hablé a un amigo para que viniera por mí." respondió Shingo.

"¿Y sus padres?"

"Mis padres no están en Japón, salieron de viaje."

El golpe de la puerta interrumpió la plática de la Madre Hanna con el chico y la Hermana Akiko se encargó de abrir.

"¡AAHH! ¡Otro hombre!" exclamó la Hermana Akiko del susto al ver que en la puerta estaba Yamato.

"Es mi amigo Yamato." dijo Shingo.

"¿Estas bien Shingo?" preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

"Más o menos."

"Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa para que repose." dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a mantenerse en pie sujetándolo por los hombros y con esto ambos salieron de la enfermería y también del internado.

 **PINK BAR**

Luego de que se concluyera el ensayo, nuestras Pink Girls se encontraban descansando por unos minutos en los camerinos para que después empezaran a cambiarse y a maquillarse. En su descanso estaban platicando Mako y Amy con Ahim.

"Ya estamos aquí chicas, ¿qué me quieren decir?" preguntó Ahim.

"Necesitamos que le prestes el consultorio del Dr. Chiba a la Mako-chan." respondió Amy.

"¿El consultorio? ¿Para qué?" preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza tratando de comprender.

"Es que el Takeru-kun de la que te platicaba ella hace ratito, al igual que la hermana cree también que es psicóloga y quiere una cita con ella."

"¿Cómo doctora?"

"Sí, pero como Dra. Corazón. ¿Nos ayudas, sí o no?"

"Claro, saben que cuentan conmigo para todo. ¿Y está guapo ese tal Takeru-san?"

"Por supuesto, que sí lo está." respondió Mako con una sonrisa, pero después esa sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. "Pero francamente tengo mucho miedo de que todo esto salga mal."

"No tengas miedo, tómalo como una diversión." mencionó Ahim.

"¿Sabes qué? Me moriría de vergüenza si el descubre la verdad. Mejor no voy a ir a la cita de las 4."

"¿A las 4?"

"Sí, enserio chicas no sé si deba ir."

"Que no ir ni que nada, no seas tonta. Después de verlo, ya mañana acaba ese sueño, pero de mientras no creo que la vida te de otra oportunidad así ¿o sí?" dijo Amy.

"Ay sí Mako-chan, aprovéchala." dijo Ahim.

"Es que nuestros mundos son tan diferentes, por favor entiéndanme. Yo no creo que haya posibilidades de que volvamos a estar juntos." dijo Mako con tristeza.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"… Y de repente todo estaba perdido, cuando apareció un ángel." concluyó Haruna mientras le contaba a Sakura y Rina toda su aventura. El trío de chicas se encontraban caminando por el pasillo.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron ambas.

"Wataru-san."

"No sabes el escándalo que se armó." dijo Sakura.

"Las pudieron haber expulsado." mencionó Rina.

"Ya sé, pero no saben lo mucho que me divertí." Haruna estaba a punto de seguir con su camino, sin fijar por donde caminaba chocó con una persona.

"¿Qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?" preguntó la persona ¿molesta?

"Pues tú también tienes ojos ¿no?" defendió Haruna.

"Parece que las dejaron idiotas en este lugar."

"Cálmate Haruka." regañó Rena. "Disculpen a mi hija. Está un poco nerviosa, nunca había estado en un internado. ¿Pero verdad que es muy bonito?" Haruna y Sakura hicieron un gesto de disgusto hacia la señora y Rina solamente asintió. "Seguramente mi hija se va adaptar rapidísimo."

"Eso nunca mamá." dijo Haruka fríamente.

"Estas insoportable Haruka. Vamos inmediatamente a la oficina de la madre superiora. Compermiso." Dicho esto ambas se dirigieron a la dirección de la Madre Hanna.

…

"Señora Rena Shiraishi, me alegra de conocerla personalmente. Bienvenida." saludó la Madre Hanna.

"El gusto es mío Madre Superiora y disculpe por llegar tan tarde y sin avisar."

"Esta es su casa."

"Se lo agradezco y espero que así lo sienta también mi hija Haruka, su nueva alumna." dijo ella lanzándole una mirada a su hija.

"Bienvenida Haruka, qué alegría de tenerla aquí."

 **EN LA NOCHE**

Faltaba unos minutos para abrir el Pink Bar, sin duda King y sus mayordomos llegaron antes ya que Nossan decidió traer unas flores más grandes para Mako. Él y Mako se encontraban en los camerinos.

"Nossan, son preciosas pero yo no puedo aceptar que cada noche me mandes flores." dijo Mako amablemente.

"A poco no te gustaron."

"Son hermosas, pero yo no puedo estar aceptando que cada noche me mandes un arreglo. Entiende por favor, a mí me da pena de aceptar un regalo."

"Entonces me vas a decir que no te voy a corresponder, pero al menos acepta mis flores."

"¿Se puede saber qué haces en el camerino de Mako?" preguntó una voz masculina mientras entraba al camerino.

"Eiji, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Mako.

"Eso no te importa y lárgate porque a ti nadie te invitó a entrar." respondió Nossan.

"Chicos, no empiecen por favor." pidió la chica.

"El quien se va a ir de aquí vas a ser tú." dijo Eiji mientras se acercaba a él.

"Eso lo decide Mako."

"No, no, no. Eso lo decido yo." Y con esto le da un tremendo puñetazo a Nossan en la cara. Esta acción arrojó al hombre en el tocador, pero éste no se quedó atrás, se levanta rápidamente y corre para regresarle el puñetazo, para comenzar el primer round de conquistar a Mako a golpes y empujones. La chica no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y rápidamente corre a llamar a seguridad y a Kiriko.

"¡Seguridad! ¡Kiriko! ¡Vengan pronto por favor!" La chica estaba desesperada, esto iba a ser la primera pelea dentro de los camerinos del Pink Bar. No tardaron los minutos y aparecieron Utchy, Daigo, Kiriko y las Pink Girls, rápidamente Kiriko decide separarlos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" pidió Kiriko.

"La culpa la tiene este anciano, me echó a su jefe y a su otro compañero. Reclámale a él." mintió Eiji.

"Claro que no Kiriko-chan, yo solamente me defendía. Tú fuiste el quien empezó con los trancazos." defendió Nossan.

"¡Ya basta los dos!" exclamó Kiriko. "¿Cómo pueden venir a pelearse en mi negocio? ¡Y tú Eiji, ni siquiera porque eres mi pariente me tienes consideración!"

"Ya te dije que el Nossan empezó con la bronca." dijo Eiji.

"Pues si quieres, nos salimos de aquí Eiji y ahí en la calle le seguimos." dijo Nossan.

"¿Por qué fue el pleito?" pidió Kiriko.

"Porque el imbécil de Nossan se mete a los camerinos como si fuera su casa." respondió Eiji.

"¿Y eso a ti qué te molesta? ¡Estos camerinos son de mi negocio y soy yo quien los tiene que decidir quién entra y quién no!"

"Sí, pero tampoco le voy a pasar que se quiera meter con mi Mako-chan."

"¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¿Tú Mako-chan? Tú estás como drogado." dijo Mako. "Mira Kiriko, dile que ya no me esté molestando más, yo no le estoy dando ningún motivo, ya se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio."

"¡Mira Eiji, Mako-chan viene a trabajar y apenas vamos a empezar con esto!" dijo Kiriko. "Así es que, si la quieres ver, vamos a empezar el show ¡y la ves allá en el bar! ¡Salte!"

"Claro, a mí me echas de aquí pero al Nossan lo dejas." dijo Eiji.

"Ninguno de los dos se queda porque mis camerinos no son para eso y también voy hablar contigo Nossan. Vete Eiji, no quiero más problemas."

"Perdón Kiriko, pero yo soy el quién se va." habló Nossan. "Vámonos King. Utchy." Dicho esto, salieron del camerino y también Eiji se retiró. Dejando a Kiriko con las 6 Pink Girls.

"No puedo permitir ningún escándalo aquí." dijo Kiriko. "Saben perfectamente que nos pueden clausurar el lugar y haber luego de qué vivimos." Las 6 asintieron. "Bueno, vamos a olvidar lo que pasó y apúrense que ya vamos a empezar."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Luego de que Rena dejara definitivamente a su hija en el internado, la Hermana Mariko le estaba dando un pequeño tour a la chica para que al final la llevara a la recámara para conocer a sus nuevas compañeras.

"… Y al fondo detrás de aquella barda están las canchas deportivas. Además de las clases de educación física, las alumnas también pueden utilizar las canchas como un permiso de la dirección. ¿No te parece estupendo?"

"Sí… mucho." respondió Haruka con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué te pasa hijita? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos y al verlos, la chica estaba derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Es que ya no puedo más Hermana. Yo no quiero estar aquí… yo ya no puedo estar encerrada."

"Yo te entiendo, te lo aseguro, pero por favor no llores."

"¿Pero es que qué más puedo hacer?"

"Confórmate un poco hijita, ya verás que cuando hagas amigas, el internado te parecerá menos desagradable."

"Ay Hermana es que… es que yo por lo que más quisiera es resignarme… pero le juro que no puedo."

"Poco a poco te resignaras. Te lo aseguro."

"Bueno… al menos usted es buena onda, pero dudo que todas sean iguales."

"Bueno, ya deja de protestar. Vamos al dormitorio para que conozcas a tus compañeras." Con esto ambas emprendieron su camino.

 **PINK BAR**

Las Pink Girls se encontraban alistándose en los camerinos para su llamada al escenario, como todas las noches estaban arregladas. Esta noche nuestras 6 chicas estaban vestidas al estilo hip hop (una ombliguera de colores, algunas llevaban pants, otras shorts, sus tennis o zapatillas y acompañadas con unas gorras)

"¿Listas mis Pink Girls?" preguntó Kiriko mientras entraba al camerino.

"Claro que sí Kiriko." respondió Ahim.

"¿Cuánta gente hay Kiriko?" preguntó Amy.

"Les tengo buenas noticias, el Pink Bar está a reventar y ya las están esperando. Yo les voy a dar la señal y ya saben…"

"Sí, sí, sí. Que seamos hermosas, divertidas y carismáticas, pero lo más importante, que parecemos estar disponibles pero no estarlo." dijo Jurina con cansancio. "Ay Kiriko, la verdad es que hay cada cuero que se antoja."

"Ash… es lo menos que me esperaba de ti." dijo Amy con un sarcasmo.

"Ya chicas, por favor no empiecen ¿sí? Y tú Jurina-chan, sabes bien que si tú te vas con los clientes, pues te me vas de aquí. Más te vale que no lo hagas porque te quedas sin chamba." advirtió Kiriko. "Suerte chicas y lúcete muy bien Mako-chan, que después de una semana, los clientes te esperan ansiosos."

"De acuerdo Kiriko, lo haré por mí y por ti." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno que no verás a Eiji-kun, ojalá se haya ido para no meter más líos." dijo Amy.

"Ahora mismo las voy a llamar y quiero que les den una bienvenida al público." dijo Kiriko y con esto, las chicas salieron de los camerinos.

…

"¡Buenas noches querido público!" saludó Kiriko quien estaba arriba del escenario. "¿Están listos para disfrutar una noche más aquí en el Pink Bar?"

 _Público: ¡Sí!_

"¡Bueno, para iniciar la noche aquí están con ustedes las Pink Girls!"

Con esto el público gritó, aplaudió y hasta chifló. Las Pink Girls (a excepción de Mako) subieron al escenario para saludar a su público y anunciar el regreso de Mako.

 _Ahim: ¡Hola todos!_

 _Público: ¡Hola!_

 _Koyomi: ¿Están listos para divertirse?_

 _Público: ¡Sí!_

 _Jurina: ¡Ah pues para divertirse estaremos nosotras como las protagonistas!_

 _Amy: ¡Y para iniciar con la noche, les tenemos una sorpresa!_

 _Kagura: ¡Que nuestra Mako-chan está de regreso con nosotras!_

El público gritó y aplaudió. Mako con muchas ansias, subió corriendo al escenario. A unas cuadras del escenario estaba Daigo y sus mayordomos y del otro lado de la mesa estaban Eiji y Naoki.

 _Mako: ¡Hola a todos!_

 _Público: ¡Hola!_

 _Mako: ¡Ya estoy de regreso con ustedes y para empezar este reventón, les tenemos un baile preparado!_

Y con esto las Pink Girls tomaron sus posiciones para el baile.

 **Nsync – Pop:** watch?v=w84r1BaPmoY

Como sabrán Mako es la centro de las Pink Girls y la consentida del público, por eso es que a Jurina le da tanta envidia y rencor contra ella. Mientras la gente estaba viendo la presentación, Eiji aprovechó en mandar a Naoki por las bebidas de las chicas. El chico no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, así que se dirigió al bar y le pidió a Marvelous los refrescos, una vez que los refrescos ya estaban servidos, Naoki le preguntó cuál era la de Mako, pero debido al volumen alto de la música, no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta. Después Naoki sacó de su bolsillo una caja de pastillas para dormir y se lo echa en uno de los refrescos que supuestamente era de Mako. ¿A qué vendrá con todo esto?

 **CON DAIGO…**

"¿Ya vieron muchachos a mi amiga Mako?" preguntó Daigo. "No cabe duda que ella es una gran estrella."

"Sin duda King." respondió Nossan, él no quitaba ni una mirada a Mako.

"Tampoco olvide King-dono que además Mako-dono es la estrella, no le ha quitado ni un ojo a Amy-dono." dijo Utchy con una sonrisa pícara y es verdad. Daigo había venido no solo por acompañar a Nossan, sino porque ya le empezó agradar a la chica y decidió en venir a visitarla.

"King, ¿ya viste toda la gente que vino hoy?" preguntó Kiriko.

"Por supuesto, cuando se enteraron que Mako ya iba a estar de regreso. Ya no cabe la gente."

"Oye… siento mucho lo que pasó con Nossan en los camerinos, eres de mis mejores clientes, pero las reglas son las reglas aquí en el Pink y tú lo sabes."

"No Kiriko, en nombre de Nossan pido disculpas… no sabía que lo de la pelea iba a suceder y tuve que echarle una mano a Nossan con las flores. Sabes cómo es él, uno no puede controlar la presencia de tu primo y por eso se agarra uno a golpes."

"Lo sé, pero si Nossan y Eiji vuelven a armar un lío, no me quedará de otra que sacarlos del lugar."

"Esta bien, yo te entiendo. No daré mis justificaciones, así son las reglas."

"Gracias King, por cierto hoy me di cuenta que hoy no solo viniste por acompañar a Nossan a ver a Mako-chan, sino porque viniste a visitar a cierta persona que conozco esa persona es Amy-chan." dijo mirando de reojo a la mencionada.

"Eh… jeje sí, estás en lo cierto. Mako me la presentó hoy en su departamento, la verdad es que es muy bonita."

"Sí, todos los clientes dicen, pero cuidadito si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima de ella, porque lo que más odia Amy-chan es que varios clientes se pasen de listos con ella y si la cacho saliendo con uno de sus clientes durante el trabajo o rompe las reglas, la despido. ¿Te quedó claro?"

"Calma Kiriko, yo no soy de esa clase de personas que se quieren pasar de listos. Mako ya me conoce bien y soy incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Quisiera un día que tenga el día libre, la invite a un lugar para conocerla mejor."

"De acuerdo, pero debes de ser muy paciente y gentil con ella, porque ella saca sus garras cuando uno la molesta."

"No te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos."

Cuando las Pink Girls finalizaron su baile, el grupo recibió un cálido aplauso por parte del público, sin percatar que un sujeto había estado vigilando a las chicas durante la presentación y con mucha discreción se va del lugar. Las Pink Girls se bajaron del escenario y tres de ellas fueron a atender a los clientes mientras que las otras dos estaban en los camerinos, Naoki le entregó la bandeja de bebidas a Eiji y éste fue rápidamente al camerino donde Mako se encontraba.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO…**

En frente del Pink Bar un lugar llamado Black Bar el lugar rival, pero a diferencia del Pink que se encontraba una cantidad de gente, este bar se encontraba casi vacío, poca gente se estaban aburriendo y deciden irse al Pink. En la oficina del Black se encontraba un sujeto revisando unos documentos y arreglando ajustes de cuentas.

 _"Justo como lo imaginamos, ya regresó la Mako-chan al Pink y está al reventón, ya no cabe la gente." dijo un sujeto mientras entraba a la oficina. Era el mismo sujeto que fue a ver a las chicas en el Pink. "¿Puedes creerlo Ryunosuke?"_

 _"Esta noche perdimos Takumi." dijo el chico._

 _"Siempre perdemos. ¿Hoy no viene Kenny?"_

 _"No tengo la menor idea, según él dijo que no y no sé el por qué."_

 _"Yo creo que tenemos que cambiar. Metemos un show como el de Kiriko, cambiar el lugar, jalar a la clientela."_

 _"No creo que Kenny quiera cambiar las cosas y si lo haces, sería con una condición. Una muy difícil."_

 _ **POR OTRO LADO…**_

 _Un sujeto se encontraba sentado en el escritorio en la recámara, el ambiente era silencioso, oscuro y frío._

 _"Hijito, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó una mujer mientras abría lentamente la puerta._

 _"Quiero estar solo."_

 _"¿Y no vas a ir a trabajar al bar?"_

 _"¡Dije que quiero estar solo!"_

 _La mujer espantada obedeció y cerró la puerta. El sujeto sacó desde la cajonera de su escritorio una foto de Kiriko junto con las Pink Girls y del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja, después comenzó rasgar la foto de una manera muy descontrolada._

 _"Poco a poco acabaré con su negocio y las voy a destruir uno por uno. Empezando contigo Mako-chan."_ _murmuró el sujeto._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _En el próximo capítulo…_

 _…_

 _"La verdad es que tengo varios problemas, pero el principal es que… estoy enamorado de ti."_

 _…_

 _"¿Quieres conquistar a Takeru?" La mujer asintió. "Necesitas embarazarte de él."_

 _…_

 _"Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de habitación."_

 _"¿Cómo? ¿Ésta va a dormir con nosotras?"_

 _…_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI

**CAPÍTULO 6: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI**

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

Luego de que dejara a su hija Haruka en el internado, Rena regresa tranquilamente a su mansión. Mientras ingresaba a la sala, ahí estaba Takeru acostado en un sofá leyendo un libro.

"Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?" preguntó Rena. "¿Ahora ya no quieres dormir en tu recámara?"

"Ese era el plan, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Haruka."

"Eso no tiene vuelta de hoja. Ya está en el internado."

"Mamá, estoy dispuesto en asumir la responsabilidad sobre ella, por favor sácala del internado. Yo me hago responsable."

"No Takeru, prefiero tener a Haruka internada que perderla por tu culpa. Tal como perdí a mi Kengo." dijo esto último con frialdad.

Ahí va de nuevo la culpabilidad.

"A ver mamá… no sé, pero ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto pero… fue un accidente."

"Un accidente… un accidente que nos arruinó la vida. Desde aquél día en esta casa no hay más que tristezas… enojos…"

"Mamá, no lo vas a poder ver de otra forma… lo único que estás viendo son reproches."

"¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Que te aplauda por lo sucedido? Me quitaste a mi Kengo, a tu padre… si te queda un poco de amor por mi en tu corazón, te suplico por favor que no me quites también a Haruka." dijo esto con la voz entrecortada.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Era de noche en el internado, todas las chicas ya estaban en sus recámaras durmiendo para iniciar con los deberes al día siguiente. Bueno… casi todas…

"Yo sé que Wataru-san fue super lindo, pero… no sé yo creo que no puedo volver a ver a Yamato en el mismo lugar." dijo Haruna. Ella y sus amigas estaban en sus recámaras pero aún seguían despiertas.

"Bueno y el tonto de Shingo no creo que se vuelva a aventar después del oso que hizo conmigo." mencionó Anna.

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y Shingo babea por ti." dijo Sakura de forma burlona.

"Que se vaya olvidando de mi porque yo jamás andaría con un teto como él."

"Ahí viene la Hermana Mariko." llamó Rina. Dicho esto todas las chicas ingresaron de manera rápida a sus camas para que no fueran descubiertas.

"Qué bueno que no se han dormido chicas." dijo la Hermana Mariko mientras ingresaba a la recámara con Haruka. "Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de habitación."

"¿Cómo? ¿Ésta va a dormir con nosotras?" preguntó Haruna de manera sorpresiva.

"Haruka Shiba, ella es Haruna Shiraishi." dijo ella ignorando completamente la pregunta de la chica. "Espero que le den el recibimiento que se merece, no se vayan a quedar despiertas hasta tarde, porque si viene la Hermana Akiko, va a poner un grito en el cielo."

"Usted no tiene nada que preocuparse. Nosotras nos encargamos y que descanse." dijo Anna, la hermana asintió en agradecimiento y se retira de ahí.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás? Yo me llamo Rina. Supongo que seremos compañeras de cama."

"Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Sakura."

"Yo soy Anna y déjame decirte que este internado está lleno de brujas y no hay ningún príncipe."

"Nosotras somos las que debería estar sacadas de onda, no tú." habló Haruna. "¿Por qué estás así?"

"Porque yo odio este lugar. Yo no quiero estar aquí." respondió Haruka con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Entonces para qué entraste?"

"Porque mi mamá me obligó."

Haruna resopló. "… Yo no sé por qué los padres obligan a sus hijos a hacer cosas que ellos no quieren."

"Mi mamá siempre ha sido así, mi papá murió y… Onii-chan no puede hacer nada por mí. ¿A ti no te obligaron?"

"No, yo gracias a dios estoy segura de que mi hermana jamás me forzaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera hacer. Pero para serte sincera el primer día que llegué aquí, también me había sacado de onda y mucho, ahora se lo agradezco a mi hermana."

"¿Tu hermana? ¿Y tus padres qué?"

"No tengo, murieron cuando yo era una niña y mi hermana Mako me ha cuidado desde que nos quedamos solas. Ella es una buena psicóloga."

 **PINK BAR**

En los camerinos se encontraban Mako y Amy descansando por unos minutos, para cuando sus compañeras les toque el turno del descanso, ahora ellas les toque servir a los clientes.

"Nos salió padrísimo el show. ¿Verdad Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy con mucho entusiasmo. "Cómo te aplaudió el público."

"Claro que sí, yo ya me había desenganchado un poquito durante el show." respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno eso sí, pero hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Ya sabes lo que te vas a poner para ver a Takeru-kun?"

"La verdad es que no. No tengo ni la menor idea."

De pronto un toque de puerta, interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

"Adelante." llamó Amy, la persona obedeció y no era nada más y nada menos que Eiji acompañado por Naoki con una bandeja de refrescos en sus manos.

"Sus bebidas, Marvelous no pudo venir pero aquí estoy yo a sus órdenes."

"Gracias Eiji-kun. Vámonos Mako-chan y perdónanos pero estamos hablando cosas de chicas." dijo al momento que ellas tomaban sus respectivas bebidas y con esto se fueron hacia el otro camerino.

"Esperemos que Amy no eche a perder todo." dijo Naoki.

"Eso espero, ya sabes cómo es ella de chismosa. Si se entera de todo y se lo cuenta a Mako, estaremos muertos." mencionó Eiji.

"¿Muertos? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque fuiste el responsable de poner la pastilla en el refresco de Mako y si me hundo yo, te hundes conmigo."

…

"Qué lata con Eiji-kun." dijo Amy mientras cerraba la puerta del otro camerino para tener más privacidad. "Pero bueno, estábamos hablando lo de tu cita con Takeru-kun."

"Lo sé Amy-chan, lo sé. Cuando estaba bailando, estuve piense y piense en Takeru."

"¿Y eso qué? Ya sé que te trae como loca..."

"Pero es que tú te imaginas si él supiera de que nada más soy una bailarina de un bar en la noche. Mejor mañana no voy a la cita."

"Ah no, tú no te me echas para atrás. Todo está arreglado para que se cumpla tu sueño."

"¿Cómo diablos me fuera a encontrar con Takeru ahorita mismo? Tengo mucho miedo Amy-chan, tengo muchísimo miedo… yo no sé si después de mi sueño, yo lo pueda olvidar." dijo esto con mucha preocupación.

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Mako-chan. Por cierto… cambiando un poquito de tema y dejando a un lado tu cita con Takeru-kun, necesito contarte algo que me pasó antes de que abrieran el Pink."

"¿Qué pasó Amy-chan? Si es algo grave…"

"No, no, no. No es nada grave, lo que pasa es que… ¿recuerdas cuando Nossan había venido a tu camerino a darte el gran ramo de flores?"

"Sí pero... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me vas a contar?"

"Bueno… resulta que King, además de ser cómplice de esta travesura… no solo vino por acompañar a Nossan al Pink Bar… sino porque…"

"No me digas Amy-chan… quiere decir que…" dijo algo esperanzada.

"Sí, sí. Tu amigo Daigo Kiryu vino a verme." dijo al momento que sus mejillas se inflaban. "Todo esto fue tu culpa Mako-chan y también la de Nossan."

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú fuiste el quien me lo presentó, hasta las chicas me estuvieron cuchicheando toda la noche."

"Pero admítelo, él es simpático, alegre y sobre todo guapo y yo creo que le gustas."

"¿Yo gustarle a él? Apenas llevo días en conocerlo. Perdóname Mako-chan pero yo en estos momentos no estoy muy animada para tener novio, yo no me quiero hacer ilusiones como tú lo estás haciendo con Takeru-kun, además algunos chicos y hombres casi se han pasado de la raya conmigo y sobre todo por..."

"Miren lo que les traje para que se puedan recuperar." interrumpió Mio al momento que entraba al camerino con dos platos de papas fritas en cada mano.

"Ay gracias Mio-chan, yo ya me moría de hambre." dijo Amy al momento que recibía sus papas.

"Sí gracias Mio. Yo les voy a poner un poco de salsa de habanero que está para revivir. ¿Tú no quieres Amy-chan?" pidió Mako mientras sacaba en su bolsa una botella de salsa.

"No Mako-chan. Luego me duele el estómago." respondió la chica mientras comía sus papas.

"¿Y qué crees Mako-chan? El Eiji te sigue esperando allá afuera." dijo Mio con un modo sarcástico.

"No me digas Mio." pidió Mako comenzando a desesperarse mientras les echaba unas cuantas gotas de salsa a las papas. Siempre y siempre el Eiji se la pasaba molestándola.

"Se quiso disculpar por lo que hizo hace rato."

"Lo menos que quiero en este momento es ver a Eiji, pero con aquello de que Kiriko me aconsejó de que llevara las paces con él, no me queda de otra."

"Ni modo, tendrás que aguantarte." dijo Amy. "Mio-chan dile a Eiji-kun que pase, yo me voy yendo a la barra. No te vayas a tardar." La chica obedeció y salió del camerino, allá afuera estaban Eiji y su amigo Naoki y a unos centímetros de distancia estaban Jurina y Kagura para su hora de descanso.

"Ya se te hizo Eiji. Pasa a ver a la Mako-chan." dijo Mio al muchacho y éste sonrió victorioso y obedeció. Esta acción causó mucho enojo a Jurina.

"Ya mandó a llamar la Mako-chan a Eiji." musitó Jurina con tanta rabia. "Esa tipa no entiende."

"Pues nos vemos allá en la barra." se despedía Amy antes de salir del camerino, dejando así a Mako y a Eiji solos.

"Mako-chan, yo solo quería decirte que… hace rato la regué muy feo en la pelea con Nossan y estoy muy arrepentido." se disculpaba Eiji. "Estuve pensando que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos solamente."

"Entonces Eiji hazme un favor. Habla con Jurina-chan para que me deje en paz." dijo Mako. "¿Quieres papas?" pidió al momento de ofrecerle el plato.

"Esta bien. Solo déjame ponerle un poco de cátsup." dijo mientras agarraba la dicha botella, pero lo que ignoró fue que en vez de agarrar la botella de salsa cátsup, agarró la botella de salsa de habanero de Mako y comenzó a regarla en las papas por doquier.

"Escucha Eiji, si tú haces que Jurina-chan deje de molestarme, entonces voy a creer que quieres ser mi amigo."

"Por supuesto. Yo voy hablar con ella, enserio Mako-chan."

"¿Enserio?" pidió algo esperanzada.

"Sí. Yo voy hablar con ella y vas a ver que todo se va arreglar."

"Me alegra por ello."

Eiji dejó de echarle salsa, colocó la botella en el tocador y comenzó a comérselas. Segundos después de tan solo de haber comido dos, sintió que su lengua comenzaba a arder mucho.

"¿Qué pasó Eiji?" preguntó Mako de manera amistosa.

"… Está picante… necesito agua…" pidió Eiji con la voz entrecortada debido que al picante invadió su garganta.

"¿A poco? Si nada más le diste la mitad de la botella. Ten no te me vayas ahogar." dijo al momento que le daba su vaso de refresco y sin pensarlo dos veces, Eiji recibió la bebida y comenzó a bebérselo por completo. Desgraciadamente el efecto del picante seguía sin desaparecer y esto preocupó a Mako que decidió llamar a Naoki.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Naoki al momento que entraba al camerino junto con Jurina y Kagura. "¿Qué fue lo que comiste Eiji?"

"Pues Eiji se enchiló y se puso muy mal." explicaba Mako de manera resumida. "Ahorita se empezó a marear. Yo creo que necesita ayuda, llévatelo a su casa."

"Eiji ¿qué te pasó?" preguntó Jurina preocupada. Pero la chica no obtuvo respuesta, pues Eiji ya sentía que ni podía respirar y empezó a marearse más. La otra sorpresa fue que Eiji no se dio cuenta que al momento que se había tomado el refresco de Mako, fue que tenía dentro de la bebida la pastilla para dormir. Tal parece que el plan de ese rey del barrio fracasó.

"Yo creo que sí le hizo mal esa salsa." dijo Naoki al momento que ayudaba a su amigo a salir del camerino. Kagura y Jurina le dirigieron una mirada confusa a Mako.

"No tiene nada. Nada más se comió las papitas… pero miren nada más lo que le echó." dijo Mako mostrando la botella de salsa casi vacía. "Ya le di refresco, pero no se le quita lo enchilado y eso ya no era mi problema."

"¿Y de qué salsa se comió Eiji?" preguntó Kagura.

"De este."

"No le habrás hecho algo ¿verdad?" pidió Jurina algo desconfiada.

Mako resopló. "No inventes Jurina-chan. Lo más seguro es que Eiji esté mal de la presión, ¿yo qué culpa tengo?"

 **CON EIJI Y NAOKI**

Afuera del Pink, Naoki finalmente había llegado a la camioneta, después de varios minutos de ayudar a Eiji quien ya estaba demasiado ebrio.

"Qué bruto eres Eiji, muy bruto." musitó Naoki al momento que ayudaba a su amigo a ingresar al vehículo. "A esto yo le llamo una sopa de tu propio chocolate."

¿Cuál era la idea que había planeado Eiji pero que fracasó? La idea era que Naoki le echara una pastilla para dormir en su vaso de refresco de Mako, al momento de que Eiji le diera la bebida a la chica y ésta se la tomara. Haría efecto de ponerla a dormir y así aprovechar que el mismo Eiji la llevara al departamento de ella para hacerla suya. Afortunadamente nada malo pasó y que todo salió mal como lo esperaban.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… INSTITUTO YOKOHAMA**

Haruna y sus amigas, a excepción de Haruka estaban conversando acerca de la última ésta sobre integrarla al grupo o no.

"Yo voto porque sí. A mi la pobre me cayó muy bien." habló Rina. "A ella la metieron como a mi. A la fuerza."

"Eso es para tener lástima, no para aceptarla en el grupo." dijo Haruna.

"¿Y por qué me aceptaron a mi? ¿Por lástima?" cuestionó algo dolida.

"No Rina. Tú eres buena onda."

"Pues a mi también me parece que Haruka es buena onda y no me cae mal." mencionó Sakura.

"Es bastante creída." dijo Haruna molesta.

"Más bien… sacada de onda." defendió Rina. "Pobre. Ella tampoco tiene papá como tú, su mamá es una tirana y su hermano ni la ayuda."

"A mi me parece que debemos de darle chance en entrar al grupo." habló finalmente Anna. "¿Por qué no lo ponemos a votación? ¿Quién vota porque Haruka entre al grupo?" Todas a excepción de Haruna levantaron la mano como voto a favor.

Haruna resopló. "Esta bien que ella entre al grupo y ya."

 **CON TAKERU Y HARUNA**

Takeru había llegado al internado esperando Haruka en el jardín, no le gustará decirle a su hermana que no la podrá sacarla de ahí.

"¡Onii-chan! Qué bueno que estás aquí" dijo Haruna caminando hacia su hermano. "¿Convenciste a mi mamá de que me sacara de aquí? Vienes por mi ¿verdad?" pidió con mirada esperanzadora. La chica no obtuvo respuesta la mirada triste de su hermano significaba una sola cosa. "¿Me van a dejar interna?"

"Por el momento… sí." murmuró Takeru. "No pude convencer a mamá."

"Otra vez te chantajeó con la muerte de nuestro otro Onii-chan ¿verdad?" Takeru no respondió. "Ya veo… pero si no puedes ayudarme, mejor ni me visites." dijo de manera molesta y dicho esto se alejó de él sin mirar atrás. Takeru quiso detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Pobre de Haruka, necesita un psicólogo." murmuraba Takeru. De repente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que había llegado el día. "O una psicóloga como… como Mako."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Mako se encontraba en su recámara maquillándose frente a un espejo el tocador, porque era un día sumamente especial para ella. El día en que se iba a ver de nuevo con Takeru pero como psicóloga.

Mako volteó a ver a su amiga. "Ay no Amy-chan. No estoy muy segura de querer ver a Takeru como la Dra. Mako Shiraishi." dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

"No te hagas Mako-chan. Estas que te mueres de ganas." dijo Amy tratando de animarla.

"Bueno sí… claro que me muero de ganas de verlo, pero no así. Me da mucho miedo."

"Todo listo Mako-chan." dijo Mio al momento que entraba a la recámara con dos objetos en sus manos. "¡Ta da! ¿Cómo la ven?" En una palma de su mano tenía una placa de vidrio grabado con el nombre de Mako y la otra un enorme letrero de consultorio que decía Dra. Mako Shiraishi.

"¡Wow! Está bien divino." dijo Amy muy entusiasmada.

"No, no, no. ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que mejor ni me la juego." pidió una Mako nerviosa.

"Ah no, ya es muy tarde para echarte para atrás. La pobre de Ahim-chan ya debe de estar haciendo su parte." dijo Mio.

 **CON AHIM**

"Ay doctor, usted sabe más de esto que yo." suplicaba Ahim a su doctor.

"Por eso mismo Ahim no lo considero necesario." dijo el Dr. Chiba.

"Ándele, es que enserio doctor le juro que no puedo estar sola en ningún lugar público. Luego siento que la gente se da cuenta de que soy bailarina en un bar y que me ven con desprecio."

"Son cosas que tú imaginas por inseguridad."

"Por eso quiero que me lleve a un café o un restaurante para ver que vea si mi comportamiento y pueda darme un tratamiento para curarme ¿no le parece? Ándele doctor, no sea malo, es parte del estudio ese que me quiere hacer. A ver cómo reacciona entre tanta gente y es solo por un rato. ¿O a poco usted también va a sentir inseguridad solo porque sale conmigo? ¿Tan malo es ser una coqueta bailarina de bar?" dijo fingiendo estar dolida.

"No y no. Por supuesto que no, no creo mucho en tu idea pero esta bien. Si piensas que te puede servir, vamos al dichoso café."

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó emocionada.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOHAMA**

Haruka estaba ingresando a la recámara pesadamente, ahí mismo Haruna y sus amigas la estaban esperando.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Sakura.

"Pésimo, Onii-chan no pudo hacer nada por mi." respondió Haruka molesta.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Rina.

"Nada. De plano me voy a quedar aquí encerrada quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Nada más falta que mi mamá me quiera hacer monja."

"Anímate Haruka. La buena noticia es que te admitimos en el grupo." dijo Rina con una sonrisa.

"¿Me admitieron?"

"Sí Haruka." respondió Anna. "Bienvenida al grupo de chavas deprimidas por el internado del Instituto Yokohama y por el nombre inquisidor de la Hermana Akiko."

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

Luego de que Ahim y el Dr. Chiba ya no estaban en el consultorio, Mako y Amy aprovecharon en llegar al dicho lugar para comenzar con el plan. Amy quitó el letrero que estaba colgado en la pared y colocó el falso letrero que Mio había hecho y con esto ambas entraron apresuradas al consultorio.

"Tengo mucho miedo Amy-chan." dijo Mako luego de ser ingresadas al consultorio.

"Déjate de decir cosas Mako-chan. Ya sabes que yo soy tu secretaria." dijo Amy tratando de calmar a su amiga. Mako se puso de manera apresurada su bata blanca para que se viera como si ella fuera una verdadera psicóloga.

"No sé cómo diablos me metí en esto."

"Ten Mako-chan. Con estos lentes te verás muy interesante y más bonita." dijo Amy al momento que sacaba el dicho objeto. Mako las recibió de manera apresurada y se los puso. Tal y como dijo Amy, Mako se veía como una verdadera psicóloga.

"¡Ay no mejor vámonos Amy-chan!" pidió Mako corriendo hacia la puerta pero un jalón en el brazo la detuvo.

"No, no, no Mako-chan."

"¡Te lo suplico!"

Ya era demasiado tarde para que Mako huyera, pues un toque de puerta las había interrumpido. Quiere decir que Takeru cumplió en asistir a la cita con su psicóloga.

"¡Ya está aquí Mako-chan! ¡Métete!" dijo Amy empujando a su amiga al otro cuarto del consultorio, ella tomó la placa de vidrio del escritorio y la reemplazó por el falso. La chica cierra la puerta del cuarto, de manera apresurada lanzó su bolso y la placa al sillón, se relajó por un momento y abrió la puerta para recibir al paciente.

"Takeru-kun, adelante. La Dra. Shiraishi la está esperando." saludó Amy dándole el paso al mencionado. Éste sonrió y obedeció. Ambos encaminaron hacia la otra puerta en donde se encontraba Mako y como toda secretaria Amy abrió la puerta. "Dra. Shiraishi, Takeru-kun está aquí."

Mako estaba leyendo un libro y al momento de ver a Takeru entrar al consultorio, el corazón de Mako comenzó a latir muy rápido de tan solo verlo. Sin saber por qué Takeru comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su pecho cuando vio a Mako. Amy sonrió y con delicadeza cerró la puerta para darles más privacidad. Ambos sintieron que los dos estaban en su propio mundo.

"Yo… doctora… yo…" tartamudeaba Takeru pero fue interrumpido por Mako.

"No… doctora no… soy solo Mako."

"Sí lo sé, pero… estoy aquí como paciente. Vine a consultarte como psicóloga."

"De acuerdo. Toma asiento por favor, relájate." dijo al momento que tomaba asiento y agarraba un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma para tomar nota. Takeru no dudó y obedeció.

"Y cuéntame Takeru. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Bueno… la verdad es que tengo varios problemas. Pero el principal es que… estoy enamorado de ti." dijo esto último sin vacilar. Al momento de escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, Mako quedó pasmada dejando su cuaderno caer. Rápidamente la chica reacciona y recoge el dicho objeto, pero aun así seguían shockeada a solo cuantos días de haberse conocido, tan rápido Takeru se había enamorado de ella. "Ese es mi enfermedad Mako, estar enamorado de ti." dijo al momento que la miraba a los ojos. "¿Crees que haya cura para mi enfermedad?"

"Por favor Takeru no bromees. Yo estoy tomando mi trabajo muy enserio."

"Es que… te amo de verdad."

"Pero si apenas nos conocemos. ¿Tú estás loco o algo?"

"Estar enamorado es una manera de estar loco. ¿No lo crees así?"

"Pero si te repito que apenas nos conocemos."

"A mi… a mi me parece que te conozco de toda la vida. Ya sé que dicen que es una tontería eso del amor a primera vista pero… pero ahora puedo jurar que es verdad. ¿Qué dicen los tratados de psicología sobre este amor?"

Mako lo miró algo esperanzada. "No sé… que son simples fantasías de los pacientes."

"Pero lo que yo siento por ti no es ninguna fantasía."

"No. Tú debes estar confundido, a mi se me hace que sí es una fantasía."

"Mako… estoy hablando enserio. Estoy enamorado de ti."

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti."

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en las miradas del otro, sus corazones cada vez latían más rápido. Comenzaron a cerraron la poca distancia que los separaba, uniendo así sus labios en un profundo, largo y tierno beso.

 **CON AMY**

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Amy los estaba viendo desde la puerta del consultorio viendo la bonita escena, de pronto la chica sintió cómo una mano posaba por su hombro, ella se giró muy sorprendida y alejó a esa persona de la puerta para que no fuera descubierta.

"Ay Mio-chan, me vas a matar de un susto." susurró Amy tratando de calmarse del susto. "Creí que era Ahim-chan con el doctor."

"Ay no eches la sal." pidió Mio. "Imagínate que llegue el Dr. Chiba y cache a Mako-chan con Takeru."

"No cállate la boca, porque si no, me muero."

"Bueno. No tiene por qué llegar, Ahim-chan debe de estar entreteniéndolo. ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees Mio-chan? Mako-chan y Takeru-kun se estaban dando un besote como en el cine." dijo esto muy entusiasmada.

"Que bien. Ahora sí que mi Mako-chan no pierde el tiempo."

"Lo sé. Todo le está saliendo de maravilla, yo diría que ese amor estará intenso y la tonta que se quería echar para atrás."

"Ay no. Después de todo lo que hicimos."

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

Después del tierno beso, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Lo hicieron de forma lenta, pero no apartaron las miradas de ambos.

"Es que esto no debió de haber pasado… nunca Takeru." pidió Mako.

"Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? ¿no te gustó?" preguntó Takeru algo desilusionado.

"No, no es eso. Es que simplemente no debió de suceder."

"Primera vez que su paciente se enamora de su doctor."

"Más bien… muchos pacientes creen estar enamorados de su doctor, pero no es amor."

"Pero lo que yo siento por ti sí es amor."

Mako resopló. "Por favor Takeru, para mi esto no es un juego. Créeme que mi profesión es muy seria y todo lo que está pasando no es correcto, por favor créeme. ¿Para qué viniste a mi consulta?"

"Ya te dije el por qué y si no me correspondes, a mi me va a dar un infarto en el corazón."

"Pues entonces ve con un cardiólogo porque yo nada más soy una psicóloga."

"Esta bien. No te pongas así, vine a verte porque además de que me gustas mucho… sí tengo muchos problemas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Además de haberme enamorado de ti como un loco…"

"Por favor Takeru, ya te dije de que eso del paciente se enamore de su doctor solo es una fantasía."

"Pero yo no me enamoré de mi doctora. Yo me enamoré de ti antes de saber que eras psicóloga ¿o no? Además yo te conocí cuando te vi dormida en mi cama."

"Fue un mal entendido. Yo soy una mujer decente ¿o qué estás pensando?"

"Mako ayúdame, es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Entiéndelo… simplemente me enamoré de ti y ya." Dicho esto Takeru toma las manos de Mako en las suyas, todo lo que estaba diciendo era sincero y a la vez tierno

Al escuchar todo, Amy y Mio se alejaron de la puerta por un momento para gritar de felicidad.

"No puedo creer. Takeru-kun está enamorado de Mako-chan." dijo Amy.

"Ojalá que Ahim-chan se tardé con el doctor. Así le podemos dar más chance a Mako-chan." mencionó Mio.

"Más le vale, lo peor que podría pasar es que el Dr. Chiba nos cachara aquí usando su consultorio y nos cache con las manos en la masa."

"No. No tenemos que ser pesimistas, eso no puede pasar. Por si acaso, hay que cruzar los dedos para alejar la mala vibra." Dicho esto ambas cruzaron los dedos para que esas malas vibras no llegaran a ellas.

 **CON AHIM**

"Ya es hora de irnos. Todo ha sido muy agradable y la comida estaba muy deliciosa, pero tenemos que ir a trabajar." dijo el Dr. Chiba.

"No sea malito doctor. Es que se me acaba de antojar otro pastelito de chocolate." pidió Ahim.

"¿Otro? Pero si ya llevas cinco platos de esos. No se supone que debes cuidar la línea, todas las chicas lo hacen."

"Pues yo no. Tengo la suerte de no engordar con nada." Dicho esto Ahim le ordenó al mesero en traerle otro plato de pastel de chocolate.

"Ya me doy cuenta de cómo compensas tu inseguridad. Comiendo mucho dulce. Ya es tardísimo, me voy a pagar la cuenta." dijo al momento que se levantaba de la mesa y alejarse de la chica por un momento, esto dejó a Ahim muy nerviosa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará Mako-chan en el consultorio?" murmuraba Ahim. "Ya estoy harta de tanto pastel de chocolate." Luego de pagar la cuenta, el Dr. Chiba volvió a la mesa.

"Ya pedí el pastel de chocolate para llevar. Ya es muy tarde y tengo un paciente citado en media hora. Vámonos de aquí."

 **CON TAKERU Y MAKO**

"Enserio Mako, además de que me gustas mucho… tengo problemas psicológicos que quiero que me ayudes." pidió Takeru.

"Te advierto que para mi, mi trabajo es lo más importante. Así que no estés jugando con eso."

"No estoy jugando Mako. Enserio necesito ayuda profesional… me siento culpable por la muerte de mi hermano gemelo."

En ese instante Mako quedó sorprendida. "¿Tenías un hermano gemelo?"

"Sí… tenía, pues murió. Se llamaba Kengo y… yo soy el responsable de su muerte, mi mamá no me deja de recordármelo y…"

"Qué difícil."

"Sí… y se ha vuelto un tremendo caos, mamá me chantajea con eso para que haga lo que ella quiere. Lo que más deseo en esta vida es liberarme de su control."

Aunque Mako esté fingiendo todo el rollo de ser psicóloga, no soportaba ver a Takeru muy deprimido por los problemas que ha sufrido desde la muerte de su hermano gemelo. Si tanto lo quiere como dice él, entonces deberá de ayudar a superarlo.

"Takeru… ¿cómo puede ayudarte?"

"¿Qué? ¿No eres psicóloga?" preguntó confundido.

Mako suspiró. "Sí, pero lo que quise decir es que… tendríamos que encontrar un método para que salgamos de todo esto."

"¿Eso quiere decir que… me aceptas como paciente y te voy a poder ver seguido?" pidió con ojos de súplica. Mako no dudó en aceptar. "¿Cuántas sesiones por semana doctora? ¿4 o 5 semanas? Porque estoy dispuesto a venir los fines de semana."

Mako lo pensó por un momento pero tenía que bajarse de las nubes y enfrentar la realidad, solo para ayudar al joven Shiba.

"Ya Takeru basta. Solo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Es verdad de todo eso que me contaste de tu hermano muerto? ¿O me estás cotorreando?"

"No… no te estoy cotorreando. Es enserio, te lo juro por lo que más quiero que es mi hermanita Haruka y tú."

Mako resopló. "Ay Takeru no empieces. Mejor cuéntame de tu hermana."

"Es un encanto, pero la pobre está sufriendo muchísimo porque mi mamá la internó en un…"

"Jeje perdón que la interrumpa doctora, pero me dijo que le avisara y que ya se terminó el tiempo de esta consulta. Ya llegó el otro paciente." pidió Amy tratando de no sonar sarcástica, pues hace minutos recibió una llamada de Ahim diciendo que dentro de poco ella y el Dr. Chiba llegarían en cualquier momento al consultorio y tenían que irse lo más pronto posible antes de que sean cachadas. Mako comprendió aquel mensaje.

"Muchas gracias, si no tiene otra cosa que decirme. Ya se puede retirar." Amy asintió y salió del cuarto. Mako se tenía que apresurar para sacar a Takeru del consultorio. "Por lo que veo, tu caso es un poco complicado y… yo creo que otro día mejor lo vemos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Takeru asintió. "Espero que enserio me hayas creído, porque… sí es verdad. Necesito superar el trauma de la muerte de mi hermano."

"Esta bien, pero no ahora. Tenemos que respetar el tiempo de los otros pacientes." Dicho esto Mako agarró el brazo de Takeru y lo condujo hacia la puerta cuando…

"Pero todos los casos se pueden aplazar. ¿No puede venir otro día ese paciente?" pidió.

Mako rió levemente. "No, pero claro que no. Ni soñarlo."

"¿Y si no me salgo de tu consultorio?"

Mako comenzaba a desesperarse. "Por favor te lo suplico, otro día. ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cita y ya?"

"¿Dónde?"

"Pues aquí por supuesto. ¿Dónde más? Pero vete por favor ya, porque ya es muy tarde."

"Ah no. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. Después de tus consultas."

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

¿Pero qué se creía ese muchacho? Primero se conocen de manera inesperada, pidió una consulta y ahora quiere salir con ella.

"¿Estás loco o qué?" pidió Mako. "Además yo no me acostumbro con salir con mis pacientes porque es falta de ética y de profesionalismo."

"Antes que tu paciente. Yo soy tu amigo. Además recuerda que te quedaste en mi casa."

"No lo tomes como pretexto y mejor ya vete."

"Ándale Mako. Al menos déjame invitarte un café. ¿O qué? ¿De plano te caigo muy mal?" cuestionó dolido.

De repente Mako notó la reacción del muchacho. "No, claro que no. Si te portaste increíble el día en que nos conocimos."

"¿Entonces?"

Mako estaba muy indecisa si aceptar la propuesta de él o no.

 **CON AMY Y MIO**

Mio entró al consultorio bastante apresurada.

"Ahí viene Ahim-chan con el Dr. Chiba." pidió Mio. "Acaban de llegar Amy-chan. Dile a la loca de Mako-chan que ya se salga."

Esto puso muy nerviosa a la chica.

"Ay no, pero Mio…"

"Nada de peros. Si no salimos de aquí, nos vamos a ir todas a la cárcel por invasión de propiedad ajena."

"Pero Mio-chan, dime qué hago."

"Pégale, jálala, empújala. Lo que sea, pero que ya se salga con todo y el galán, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dile a la Mako-chan que llevaron de urgencia al paciente al manicomio, lo que sea pero apúrate ya."

"Pero que no sospeche Takeru-kun, porque si nos atrapa, nos mata y a Mako-chan peor." Amy corrió hacia la puerta, se relajó por unos momentos y finalmente entró. "Perdón por interrumpir otra vez, pero el paciente la sigue esperando, ya sabe cómo es. Se impacienta mucho, se pone a romper cosas y daña a la gente inocente, ya vio la última vez hasta la cárcel fue a dar."

Mako apresurada sacó a Takeru del cuarto.

"Mira Takeru, yo creo que esta bien. Nos vemos en el café de la esquina a las 7, pero con la condición de que te vayas."

Takeru sonrió. "Está bien, a las 7 en el café de la esquina."

"Correcto."

"Pero antes de que me vaya, te dejo esto para empezar en forma intensiva mi tratamiento." Dicho esto, Takeru le roba un beso a Mako, cosa que sorprendió a Amy y a Mio, la chica se separó dejándola perpleja por el beso.

"Takeru yo…"

"No digas nada Mako. Yo también estoy loco y comienzo a romper cosas."

De manera torpe salió finalmente del consultorio. Mako salió de sus ensoñaciones y con sus amigas comenzaron a quitar las cosas que habían colocado desde un principio, la chica se quitó los lentes y la bata, quitaron el letrero de la puerta, el paciente del Dr. Chiba ya estaba esperando su consulta, Mio sentó al sujeto de un jalón al sillón. Y con esto las 3 salieron del consultorio.

"Buenas tardes, disculpe la tardanza." saludó el Dr. Chiba al momento que entraba con Ahim al consultorio. "Ahim, por favor busca en los archivos los expedientes del señor."

Ahim no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer y al entrar para sacar los archivos, suspiró alivianada porque todo el consultorio estaba perfecto como antes, dejó su plato de pastel y comenzó a buscar los expedientes.

"¿¡Qué significa esto Ahim!?" pidió el Dr. Chiba.

La chica resopló.

"Es pastel de chocolate doctor."

"No, el pastel no. ¿Qué quiere decir este letrero?" pidió mostrándole el dicho objeto. Bueno digamos que casi estaba perfecto, pero parece que las chicas olvidaron llevarse la placa de cristal falsa y poner el verdadero en el escritorio, ahora cómo explicaría Ahim de la situación.

 **CON MAKO, AMY Y MIO**

Luego de tantos nervios y sustos que pasaron en el consultorio, las 3 chicas caminaban de manera tranquila por las calles de Tokio.

"Por poquito nos cacha doctorcito ese. Ay Mako-chan, la próxima vez te fijas bien en la hora." pidió Amy.

"¿Quién se va a estar fijando en la hora o en el tiempo estando con un hombre como Takeru?" preguntó Mako.

"Ay sí. El amor, pero deberías de ser más considerada con nosotras, debiste de haber checado el reloj. A mí casi se me sale el corazón del susto, además…" De pronto algo comenzó a recordar Mio.

"¿Qué te pasa Mio-chan?" preguntó Amy.

"¡El letrero!"

"¿Cuál letrero?"

"¡Olvidamos el letrero! ¡El letrero de cristal!"

 **CON AHIM**

"Perdón doctor. Pero es que un amigo mío está poniendo un negocio de letreros y placas de cristal, todo eso y le estaba haciendo el favor de medirle el tamaño para ver si estaba bien hecho la medida y todo eso, ya que la señora se lo había encargado." explicaba Ahim de manera breve a su doctor sobre la placa. "Y luego se me había olvidado quitarlo. No hay problema con ello ¿verdad?"

"No me gusta nada de esto Ahim, cualquiera podría pensar de que este es el consultorio de la Dra. Shiraishi." dijo el Dr. Chiba. "Eso sí que es grave, puedo perder pacientes."

"Tranquilícese doctor, además a usted se le ocurrió que yo viniera a trabajar aquí si sabe que soy bailarina de un bar. Además será mejor que no dejemos esperar al paciente que aquí esta presente. Así que con su permiso doctor." Dicho esto salió del consultorio con la placa y con el pastel de chocolate en sus manos, de pronto el teléfono del consultorio comenzó a sonar y la chica no tardó en responder. "¿Bueno? Consultorio del Dr. Chiba, ¿en qué le puedo servir?"

 _"Ahim-chan, soy yo Amy-chan. Se nos olvidó el letrero con el nombre de Mako-chan."_

"No me digas Amy-chan."

 _"Pues sí te digo."_

"Claro que ya me di cuenta sonsa y por supuesto que el doctor también, con decirte que si las miradas mataran, en este momento yo estaría muerta. Ya hablaremos entre las 3 de esto, por el momento estamos sanas y salvas. A la otra que se les ocurra en prestarles el consultorio, pónganse de acuerdo en fijarse la hora. Las veo más tarde en el Pink. Adiós." Dicha comunicación había terminado y Ahim suspiró de la alivio, de no haber dicho aquella mentira a su doctor, en estos momentos estaría despedida del trabajo.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Así que ya supiste lo de la tal Mako Shiraishi ¿verdad?" pidió Mika.

"Sí Mika, tu madre me lo acaba de contar." respondió Rena. "Además tú tienes la culpa."

"¿Culpa de mi hija? ¿Eso por qué?" preguntó Juri.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Mika tiene la culpa porque Takeru se esté fijando en otra mujer."

"Pero le juro que estoy haciendo lo que puedo." defendió Mika. "Créame que hace días lo fui a buscar para ir a comer y no estaba en su oficina, llevo días buscándolo y no ha aparecido."

"Hablemos bien claro Mika." dijo Rena. "¿Quieres conquistar a Takeru?" La mujer asintió. "Necesitas embarazarte de él."

"¿Yo embarazarme de él? Pero esas cosas han sido del siglo pasado y estamos en el siglo XXI."

"Aunque sea del siglo pasado, sigue siendo muy útil. Si te embarazas de Takeru, puede que te cases con él y así la herencia me pertenezca."

"Créame que de lo de la psicóloga Shiraishi va enserio."

"Mika tiene razón Rena, todo el asunto se está poniendo muy grave." mencionó Juri.

"Miren, primero hablemos con calma y después aclararemos del asunto."

"Mira, será mejor que yo me vaya porque aun de lo que me pides en embarazarme de él como tú me sugieres voy a poder conquistarlo mientras esa Mako no lo deje en paz." Dicho esto Mika se fue de manera frustrada de la mansión.

"Perdóname Rena por mi hija, la verdad es que está muy afectada por el asunto." dijo Juri.

"Lo sé, pero yo le acabo de sugerir que se embarace de él, así para que Mika se case con Takeru y así entre las dos nos quedemos con la herencia. Acuérdate lo que me contaste lo de tu marido…"

"Ya sé, ni me lo recuerdes. Tengo poco dinero para pagarle su fianza para que lo dejen en libertad."

"¿Le contaste a Mika que estás comprometida?"

"Sí, a Mika no le agradó la idea de comprometerme estando casada y yo le dije que nada más es por nuestro bien, para que paguemos la fianza."

"¿Él aún no sabe que está siendo utilizado?"

"No, prefiero que todo esto se quede como secreto entre tú y yo. Él piensa que mi marido está muerto y que nada más Mika y yo somos las únicas en que estamos viviendo y déjame decirte que tiene una gran herencia y mucho mayor que la que tiene Takeru."

"Interesante. Cuéntame un poco más de él. ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Vive aquí? ¿A qué se dedica?"

"Lo conocí meses atrás, después de que mi marido fuera preso, se dice que es un apuesto policía, que trabaja para investigar varios casos. Todavía no lo has conocido porque él está en Estados Unidos trabajando en un caso, en cuánto termine de hacer su trabajo. Me dirá en cuanto tiempo regresa a Japón para volver a trabajar en su dicha _unidad_ y para que se lleve a cabo los preparativos de nuestra boda."

"Bien, ¿pero no tienes miedo que alguien se interponga en el camino de tu prometido?"

"¿Yo? ¿Miedo de que una mujer me lo quite? Imposible que eso suceda porque él está en Estados Unidos y nadie lo conoce, así que no habrá ningún problema."

"Yo sé muy bien lo que te digo, tarde o temprano alguna conocida se interpondrá en su camino y puede haber muchas complicaciones con esa boda."

"Suficiente, es mejor que hablemos de mi hija. Yo diría que nuestro único plan es poder destruir a la tal Mako Shiraishi."

"Veo que ya entendiste el juego Juri. Muy pronto haremos que tu hija Mika y mi hijo Takeru se casen a como dé lugar."

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Luego de una larga espera con actualizar este fic, finalmente pude terminarlo. Lamento mucho por la tardanza pero la escuela no me deja en paz. Se deberán de preguntar dónde está el avance para el siguiente capítulo, lamento decirles que voy a tener que dejar los avances, para no dar demasiados spoilers jejeje. Además como mi semana de exámenes se acercan, es mejor que deje por una semana en actualizar o publicar fics y ya cuando se termine todo el rollo de los exámenes y sea libre, pueda continuar con lo que más me gusta. Recuerden que todavía habrá muchas sorpresas entre las tramas y los personajes, así que no se desesperen por favor y sean pacientes. Así que si les gustó, no olviden dejarme un review, se los agradecería. Bueno basta de tanto hablar y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: LA CITA

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CITA**

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Luego de sufrir las primeras 4 horas de clases dentro del internado, finalmente Anna, Sakura y Haruka se dieron el lujo de salir al patio para tomar aire fresco.

"Para saber las reglas de este internado basta con que empieces en hacer un campo de concentración. Claro, solo que debes de tener buenos hábitos." explicaba Anna a su nueva amiga el reglamento del internado.

"Para empezar con el horario y las primeras 4 horas de clases me chocan." se quejaba Haruka.

"Claro _my darling_. Aquí hay horario para todo y hasta para pensar. Es muy importante que lo tengas en cuenta, ya que te tienes que preparar contra el lavado de cerebro, porque si no, puede ser que no vuelvas a ver a un hombre en tu vida y te la pases rezando todas las tardes de aquí a la eternidad."

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos. "¿Eh? Es que todo esto parece una fortaleza."

"No parece, es una fortaleza." corrigió Sakura.

"Bueno, aunque también hay rincones en los que puedes entrar y salir sin ser visto y si no, pregúntale a Haruna." dijo Anna.

"Ya después te explicaremos lo de Haruna y Yamato."

"Sí, porque no vaya a ser de malas que por ahí ande algún demonio en hábitos escuchándonos."

"Ay no. Lo único que falta es que me castiguen en mi primer día." dijo Haruka.

"Mira Haruka, si te juntas con Anna, vete haciendo la idea de que vas a recibir muchos castigos." dijo Sakura de forma burlona.

"Ja-ja-ja qué graciosa saliste Sakura." pidió la mencionada de modo sarcástico.

"Solamente estaba ¡bromeando!" gritó aquello último, pues sintió que dos manos posaban sobre el tobillo de la chica sobre un arbusto, esto llamó la atención de sus amigas y se alejaron de manera rápida de aquel arbusto. Alguien estaba dentro del internado y no era cualquier tipo de broma.

"¡Ssshh! No grites." pidió el sujeto quien estaba escondido en medio de los arbustos. "Solo avisen a Haruna que estoy aquí."

 **CON TAKERU**

Luego de su visita con Mako, el muchacho había decidido en ir a visitar a Ryunosuke (dichoso empleado del Black Bar y amigo de Takeru) al departamento de este último para conversar lo ocurrido en el consultorio y sobre su relación con Mika.

"Escucha Ryunosuke, Mika se puede ir olvidando de mí. Yo ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida." dijo Takeru.

"De verdad que te enloqueció la psicóloga esa." dijo Ryunosuke.

"Es que si conocieras a Mako…"

"Bueno, algo muy especial debe de tener porque te trae loco."

"Sí y la verdad es que Mako es muy especial."

"Pero debes de tener cuidado amigo, porque el amor a primera vista puede ser engañoso, puede terminar tan rápido como empezó. Además… no va a ser nada fácil deshacerte de Mika y mucho menos con tu mamá apoyándola para que se quede contigo."

"Mira, pronto voy a acabar con el dominio de mi madre. Mako como psicóloga me va a quitar el trauma de la muerte de mi hermano y así mi madre ya no ve va a chantajear. Yo digo que Mako es muy buena en su profesión."

"No sé qué decirte amigo, ya empezando por la dirección que me diste, como que no me late."

"No. La dirección que me había dado Sayaka ese día, no era ni su casa, ni su consultorio, fue una confusión, en esa dirección vive la secretaria de Mako."

"¿Y qué? De seguro le pediste terapia intensiva para verla todos los días ¿no?"

"Por mí encantado, pero por lo pronto la invité a tomar un café y aceptó."

Los ojos de Ryunosuke se abrieron como platos. "¿Enserio? ¿Toda la cosa va enserio?"

"Tan enserio Ryunosuke, que te juro que si acepta, me caso con ella."

El muchacho resopló. "Pues ojalá que logres superar tu trauma, porque la verdad yo no creo que Rena se dé por vencida, si ella decidió que te cases con Mika, pues ella no se va a rendir y ya ves que tienes a Haruka en el internado."

"Además no puedo estar más mejor, porque le dije que la quiero, nos besamos y lo mejor de todo es que al rato la voy a volver a ver."

"Dios mío, tú sí que vas de prisa."

"¿Pero qué importa lo rápido que sea? Si nos queremos. Yo estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Estoy feliz Ryunosuke, feliz."

"Tan feliz que ya te olvidaste de tu mamá y de Mika."

"Por mí, ellas pueden hacer lo que sea para tratar de que yo me case con Mika porque nada les va a funcionar, yo tengo el mejor antídoto."

"¿Cuál?"

"Mako."

Ryunosuke rio levemente. "De todos modos vete con cuidado, porque no creo que tu mamá se quede cruzada de brazos y Mika mucho menos."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Luego de una tarde muy agitada, Mako y Amy regresaron al departamento para tomar un ligero almuerzo y después a comenzar a platicar.

"… Pues Mika no significa nada para Takeru." dijo Mako de manera tranquila.

"¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura Mako-chan?" pidió Amy. "Si tú misma me dijiste que sospechabas que había algo entre ellos, acuérdate lo que te había contado Mio-chan."

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero hoy comprobé que no. Porque Takeru me dijo en el consultorio que estaba enamorado de mí."

"¿Y cómo estas tan segura que no le dice lo mismo a Mika-chan?"

"Porque eso se siente Amy-chan. ¿A poco no? Yo estoy segura que él no miente, que está enamorado de mí tanto como yo a él." Amy solo suspiró y le lanzó una mirada severa a su amiga, la chica tenía razón. Mako ya tenía que despertar de ese sueño y enfrentar a la realidad antes de que sea muy tarde. "No me mires así Amy-chan, porque en primera ni lo quería ver y en segunda fuiste tú la que empezó a decir que se vale soñar, que no cuesta nada y que solo es por un día."

"Sí, pero no había hecho mis cuentas que era muy riesgoso lo que hicimos y para el colmo, se nos olvidó el letrero con tu nombre."

"¿Y qué? Ahim-chan lo arregló de volada y tú me metiste en esto. Ahora me tienes que seguir ayudando."

"Pero eso fue antes de conocer a tu amor imposible, se nota que es un niño bien, de esos tipos que están acostumbrados a sus otras vidas. ¿Qué tal si solamente él quiere jugar contigo?"

"No Amy-chan, a mí me parece sincero y yo siento que si me ama como dice."

"Pues sí y tú te lo crees todito porque estas enamorada, pero ¿ya ves como son todos los chicos y hombres de hoy en día? Tienen dos días de conocerse, se han dado unos besotes, ya por favor Mako-chan. A lo mejor solamente quiere jugar contigo."

"Ay no ¿cómo crees? Si hubiera querido, yo hubiera intentado llevarlo a la cama."

"Pero dormiste en su cama."

"Sí, pero solita."

"Pero por algo se empieza."

"Yo no creo que Takeru sea capaz de jugar con alguien, es a todo dar y gracias a ti estoy viviendo mi sueño. Te lo digo enserio, es un sueño que no quiero despertar por favor." suplicó.

"A ver si tu Takeru-kun no te resulta ser una pesadilla."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Qué susto me diste Yamato." dijo Sakura tratando de calmarse del susto. "¿Estás loco o qué?"

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" pidió Anna.

"Vete de aquí Yamato, nos vas a meter en un lío. Si te cachan las monjas, nos corren a todas."

"Pues ojalá nos corrieran." pidió Haruka y se dirigió al chico. "Hola, yo soy Haruka y estoy dispuesta a decir que yo te invité a venir."

"¿Perdón?" pidió Yamato confundido.

"No digas tonterías Haruka." dijo Sakura. "Qué poca Yamato. ¿Cómo te atreviste a meterte hasta acá?"

"Después de lo que pasó con Shingo."

"De acuerdo, supongo que llegó el momento en que se conozcan. Haruka, él es Yamato, el novio de Haruna." dijo Anna.

"Mucho gusto." dijo Yamato estirando su brazo como cortesía de saludo, ella no tardó en corresponder aquel apretón y segundos después se soltaron. "Es que tengo que ver cómo está Haruna, si ya no hubo más broncas."

"No, la Madre Hanna se creyó lo que le dijo Wataru-san, pero ahora si te cachan a ti, no va a ver quién nos saque de esta." advirtió Anna.

"¿Y a poco crees que me la jugué tan grueso para irme sin ver a Haruna? Ni que estuviera loco. Avísale que la estoy esperando en donde siempre." Después Yamato miró a unas cuadras del jardín que estaban la Hermana Mariko y la Hermana Akiko caminando de manera tranquila. "¡Ahí vienen las Hermanas!" Dicho esto el chico se esconde de manera rápida en los arbustos. Las chicas se alertaron y tuvieron que comenzar a buscar una manera de distraer a las Hermanas.

 **CON MIKA**

La muchacha decidió regresar a su mansión y de paso llamar a su mejor amiga Karin para charlar un poco del plan de casarse con Takeru.

"Y cuando fui a la oficina a buscar a Takeru, no estaba y ahí de paso mi suegrita me dio varios tips." dijo Mika.

"Dices _"tu suegrita"_ como si ya estuvieras casada con Takeru y no es mala onda Mika, pero me late que no va a ser tan fácil atraparlo." advirtió Karin.

"No tanto. Rena me va a ayudar y me dejó muy claro que tengo que ser decidida y agresiva si quiero conquistar a Takeru."

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"Lo que sea. Puedo darme ese lujo ahora que encuentro abiertamente con el apoyo de Rena."

"Ella sí que maneja con todo su antojo a Takeru."

"Exacto y si tengo la oportunidad, voy atreverme a todo."

"¿Y qué es todo?"

"Primero me haré la ofendida por el plantón y después, con el consejo que me dio Rena de embarazarme de él, será asunto resuelto. Es una manera de asegurar a Takeru comprometiéndolo, así no le va a quedar de otra que casarse conmigo."

"A mí me parece muy arriesgado con todo lo que te propones."

"Por favor Karin, no me vengas con que te escandaliza mis ideas. Si te dijera que eso me lo propuso la misma Rena."

"De ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa y no me escandalizo, estamos en el siglo XXI, pero de tener relaciones con el novio sin hablar claramente antes de saber bien a qué le tiras, sería muy complicado."

"No te preocupes Karin. Yo sé a qué le tiro. Al matrimonio."

"¿Y él? Porque eso de que tú decidas por los dos, además si te vas a lanzar, tienes que estar preparada ¿no? Digo para cuidarte ¿o piensas atraparlo con un embarazo?"

"Me voy a cuidar por si acaso, pero estoy segura que esa es la mejor forma para comprometer a Takeru."

"Piénsalo bien Mika, acuérdate que ya apareció otra mujer en su vida."

"Por eso tengo que adelantarme en todo, lo mío va a funcionar y voy a lograr que él se olvida de una vez por todas de esa Mako."

Karin resopló. "Ya no tiene caso de insistir, pero enserio amiga cuídate. No vaya a ser de malas y una de esas salgas embarazada."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

A tan solo una hora de ver a Takeru en la cafetería, Mako y Amy estaban en la sala principal pensando en lo que se iba a poner esta primera para ir a su cita. Había un repleto de blusas, faldas y pantalones regados por doquier.

"Se me hace que mejor me pongo este." dijo Mako al momento que le mostraba a su amiga una blusa de color turquesa. "¿O este?" pidió mostrándole uno de color púrpura.

"Cualquiera está perfecto." respondió Amy.

"Es que no sé. No estoy segura todavía."

"Sí Mako-chan, ya me di cuenta. Has sacado casi toda tu ropa y todavía no te decides por nada."

"Es que todo es ropa viejita y corriente. Y como él se viste tan bien. ¿Viste cómo fue al consultorio?"

"Mako-chan, él no se va a fijar en tu ropa, sino en lo que tienes adentro. Aunque como cualquier otro hombre, preferiría verte con la ropa que utilizamos en el Pink."

"Mejor cállate y ni lo digas."

De pronto un sonido de timbre interrumpió la conversación de ambas chicas y Amy fue la encargada de abrir la puerta.

"Enserio Mako-chan, con ese cuerpazo ¿tú crees que le va a importar lo que vas a usar?"

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Amy solo pudo suspirar de frustración. A que no saben quién era la visita. _J-U-R-I-N-A_

"¿A quién? ¿De quién hablan?" preguntó la chica mientras entraba al departamento.

"A ti qué te importa." Fue lo único que respondió Amy pero de una manera menos amistosa que digamos.

"Mako-chan ¿vas a salir?" pidió ignorando ante el comentario de Amy.

"Sí, tengo un compromiso." respondió Mako de manera tranquila.

"Tiene una cita muy importante y no decide lo que se va a poner." dijo Amy con un tono sarcástico.

"¿Sí? Porque yo creí que ibas a hacer una venta de garaje o algo así para deshacerte de tantas cosas viejas."

Mako resopló. "¿Ahora qué quieres Jurina-chan?" pidió. "Unas galletitas, quieres un poco de azúcar…"

"Solo un poco de café porque a Kagu-chan y a mí ya se nos terminó."

"Qué casualidad Jurina-chan, porque aquí tengo un buen y te lo regalo." dijo al momento que le entregaba el dicho producto. "Pero ya viste que estoy muy apurada ¿verdad?" dijo mientras empujaba levemente a la chica hacia la puerta.

"¿Y con quién vas a salir?"

"Puedes estar segura que con Eiji no." Dicho esto, Mako le cierra la puerta. "Enserio que la Jurina-chan es insufrible." dijo mientras que proseguía en su plan de lo que se iba a poner para su cita.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Hermana Akiko, parece que ya conoce a la alumna Haruka Shiba." dijo la Hermana Mariko acercándose a sus tres alumnas quienes estaban pretendiendo jugar en el pasto.

"Sí ya lo sé y también me enteré que esa niña es una rebelde ya que escuché a tu madre decirlo y quiero decirte muchachita que tengas mucho cuidado porque…"

"Y a usted ya le advirtió la Madre Hanna enfrente de mí, que no fuera metiche." se defendió Haruka. Esto dejó a Akiko con la boca abierta, apunto de darle un ataque.

"Amiga de Anna tenías que ser."

"Óigame maestra, ahora resulta que yo, ósea _me_ , que yo tengo la culpa de cómo es Haruka ¿no?" pidió Anna.

"No Anna. Vamos Hermana, trate de entender a Haruka, nunca había estado antes en un internado y extraña a su familia, por eso se comporta así." dijo la Hermana Mariko.

"Pero es que yo…" Intentaba explicar Haruka pero Sakura la interrumpió.

"Hermana, por favor disculpe a Haruka. Aún no sabe cómo son las cosas en el internado pero ya la estamos poniendo al corriente."

"Sí, nosotras nos encargamos de eso, se pueden ir tranquilas Hermanas." mencionó Anna.

"¿Irnos? ¿Y qué están haciendo que quiere que nos vayamos?" pidió la Hermana Akiko. "Porque estoy segura que ustedes están tramando algo."

"Bueno, ¿usted siempre piensa mal de la gente Hermana Akiko?" pidió Haruka.

"¿Cómo cree Hermana? Aquí mismo lo puede comprobar." dijo Anna.

"Mire Hermana, no creo que sea necesario, será mejor que nos vayamos a la capilla a poner las flores. Niñas por favor indíquenle a Haruka las reglas." pidió la Hermana Mariko, llevándose a la otra Hermana a la capilla. Cuando ya no estaban, las chicas suspiraron de alivio. Yamato salió por la mitad del arbusto y cayó rendido en el pasto, de tanto susto porque la Hermana lo iba a atrapar, lo alteraron mucho.

 **CON HARUNA**

"Estuve esperando a Yamato y no llegó." dijo Haruna a su amiga Rina quienes se encontraban caminando en el pasillo del internado.

"A lo mejor con el susto de ayer, le dio miedo y ya no vuelve."

"Si Yamato no regresa, yo me voy a morir pero de la tristeza."

"Acuérdate que los hombres corren ante el peligro. Al menos eso dicen."

"Tú no ya no me des ánimos amiga."

"Ya no te enojes, ya que no llegó, vámonos a estudiar ¿no?"

"¡Haruna!" llamó Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su amiga. "Yamato está aquí." dijo en un susurro par que las chicas del internado no escucharan.

"¿En dónde?" pidió Haruna.

"Te está esperando en el lugar de siempre."

"Ya ves Rina, como hace rato fui y no lo vi..."

"Es que el loco de tu novio entró por otro lado y por eso no lo viste."

"¿Pero cómo se le ocurre hacer una semejante locura?"

"Para que veas cómo te quiere."

"Bueno, voy a verlo y vigilen si no vienen las Hermanas."

"Pero por favor Haruna, ya deja de hacer tonterías y locuras. Si vas a hacer travesurillas, cuídate." Haruna asintió y con esto se fue al jardín para ver a su novio.

 **CON JURINA**

Tan solo unos minutos de ir por el café, Jurina había regresado a su departamento y ahí estaba su amiga Kagura, pintándose las uñas para lucir esta noche en el Pink.

"¿Tan rápido compraste el café?" preguntó Kagura.

"Me lo dio Mako-chan." respondió Jurina.

"¿Enserio? Con todo lo que nos ha dado, no creo que nos fuera a dar nada más."

"Pues ni me alegó nada. Andaba toda nerviosa porque tiene una cita muy importante."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién?"

"No me quiso decir. La muy payasa como que se trae algo entre manos."

"No creo. De seguro deben ser compromisos de trabajo, de los productos de belleza que luego vende. Con eso de que se la pasa chambeando para darle todo lo que quiere a su hermanita."

"Pues no creo. Estaba muy nerviosa, se estaba probando ropa y cuando las chicas hacemos eso..."

"Es porque vamos a salir con un galán."

"Exactamente, estoy segura que Mako-chan va a salir con un hombre. ¿Qué pensará el Eiji cuando se entere?"

"¿A poco se lo vas a decir?"

"Pues ganas no me faltan. Conociéndolo, capaz de que le echa a perder su cita a la Mako-chan."

"Pero eso, a ti no te conviene. Digo si a ti te gusta mucho Eiji, es mejor que Mako-chan tenga otro. Así consuelas a Eiji."

"Pues ojalá fuera así. Ese tonto ni me pela. Está idiotizado con la Mako-chan."

"Mako-chan nada más es solo un capricho, pero en cuanto la haga suya, la va a olvidar."

"Entonces… será mi oportunidad. Eiji será todo mío, parece que finalmente estas siguiendo mi juego Kagu-chan. Supongo que tu amistad con…"

"Por favor Jurina-chan, no quiero que me la menciones porque cada vez que escucho su nombre, siento que todo mi mundo se viene destrozando y para el colmo la tengo que ver todas las noches cuando trabajo. Solamente porque fui la primera en juntarme contigo, nos peleamos."

"¿Eso qué tiene? Conmigo la pasas mejor, ahora que compartimos el departamento. Estoy segura que tú no serías capaz de traicionarme e irte con Mako-chan y sus amiguitas ¿o sí?"

"Pero a mí me caen bien, intento acercarme a ellas, pero de nuevo con la envidia que tienes hacia la Mako-chan, no me dejas ni convivir con las demás. Además yo no tengo nada que ver en los problemas que traes con Mako-chan."

"Somos amigas de confianza Kagu-chan, solamente quiero advertirte una cosa. Ya que nos hemos contado secretos entre nosotras, quiero que me hagas una promesa."

"¿Una promesa? ¿Cuál?"

"Promete que no te vas a enamorar de un chico de tu edad o al menos que sea un amor imposible, porque a veces pueden pasarse de listos. Lo digo porque que yo ya tuve experiencia y a mi no me gustaría verte sufrir lo mismo que a mi me pasó." dijo fingiendo ser inocente.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Eso por qué? Si Kiriko-chan nos cuida."

"Ya te expliqué el por qué, ¿o me estás ocultando algo?"

Kagura suspiró de nostalgia. "No. Solamente recordé un pasado que me dolió muchísimo, pero ya te lo contaré después. Ahora tu trabajo sería ir a contarle a Eiji para que puedas consolarlo."

"Esta bien. Pero responde, ¿prometes no enamorarte de tu amor imposible?"

"Prometido. ¿Qué sucede si rompo la promesa?"

"Vamos a tener consecuencias con nuestra amistad de una manera muy mala, así que cuídate mucho. ¿Está claro?" La pequeña asintió. "Bien, ahora mismo me doy un arregladita para visitar a Eiji." Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la recámara para darse un pequeño cambio, Kagura dejó por un momento su esmalte de uñas, tomó su bolso que se encontraba en la mesa y un collar con la letra inicial R y no era su nombre. Llevó el collar contra su pecho y lo apretó contra sí. La chica sonría nostálgicamente.

 _"Si tan solo supiera que ese amor imposible, no volverá nunca como lo prometió."_

 **PINK BAR**

Kiriko se encontraba haciendo cuentas de dinero en una de las mesas y Marvelous se hallaba haciendo los preparativos para el ensayo de las chicas, a la vez también conversaban de manera tranquila.

"Quiero cambiar la coreografía para esta noche." dijo Kiriko.

"¿Otra vez?" pidió Marvelous haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy muy buena coreógrafa. Créeme que si yo hubiera sido una chica rica, hubiera estudiado para coreógrafa. Pero ni modo, la vida me llevó por otro camino. Háblales a las chicas porque las quiero aquí temprano para ensayar. Tenemos que cambiar los bailes, renovar el show, no podemos dejarnos el lujo de que el público se aburra."

Marvelous asintió. "En eso tiene razón. Kiriko… ¿ya va saliendo de las cuentas pendientes con el dinero?"

"¡Sshh! Que no te escuche nadie, no quiero que se sepa que tuve que hipotecar el bar."

"¿Tan grave está el asunto?"

"No. Es cuestión de tiempo nada más, yo sé que pronto voy a salir del asunto. Además… el Pink deja muy buena ganancia."

"Oiga, pero sigo preguntando ¿para qué necesita usted tanto dinero?"

"Eso es asunto mío y cierra la boca. No quiero que nadie sepa nada."

"¿Y si le pide ayuda a Daigo Kiryu?"

"No Marvelous, no le tengo tanta confianza como para pedirle ayuda a él, será mejor que yo arregle por mí misma esos asuntos. Será mejor que hables ahora mismo a las chicas y las quiero ver aquí para comenzar el ensayo."

 **CON EIJI**

El pobre de Eiji se hallaba recostado en el sillón, pero a la vez demasiado débil. Aún sentía que el efecto del refresco no desaparecía en lo absoluto.

"Naoki, dame algo para el estómago… lo que sea, todavía sigo teniendo unos ascos…" pidió Eiji débilmente.

"Solo a ti se te ocurrió beber el refresco que preparé para Mako-chan." dijo Naoki con tono burlón. "Y pensabas que iba a ser la mejor noche de tu vida y fue la peor." El sonido de timbre interrumpió la conversación de los muchachos y Naoki no tardó en abrir la puerta, era Jurina quien estaba muy arreglada pero a la vez apresurada para darle la noticia a Eiji.

"¿Ahora qué quieres Jurina?" preguntó Eiji.

"Eiji ¿sabías que Mako-chan va a salir con un nuevo galán?"

Esto sorprendió al muchacho y se levanta del sillón.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que oíste, Mako-chan tiene una cita y está emocionadísima."

"¿Y con quién?" pidió desesperado.

"De eso no me pude enterar. Yo que tú me iba a investigar lo que sucede."

"Tienes razón, tendré que averiguarlo. ¿No sabes a dónde fueron?"

"No sé, pero apúrate y tienes que alcanzarlos."

No se dijo más y Eiji salió de su departamento para buscar a Mako.

"A ver si no se busca otra bronca con Eiji." dijo Naoki.

"No te preocupes Naoki, yo lo voy a seguir. Tal vez necesite un poquito de consuelo." dijo Jurina con una sonrisa.

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

"¿Cómo me veo Amy-chan?" pidió Mako, ya muy arreglada. La mujer llevaba puesto una blusa de color turquesa, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos de tacón. Como toque final se puso algo de maquillaje y un pequeño detalle con su largo y ondulado cabello castaño oscuro.

Amy sonrió. "Guapísima Mako-chan, pero ya no te cambies de ropa porque si no, se te va a hacer más tarde."

"Takeru, mi sueño por un día se está haciendo realidad. Nos vemos al rato."

"Te deseo muchísima suerte amiga."

Dicho esto Mako se despidió de su amiga y ambas encaminaron hacia la puerta. Al momento de abrir, para su desgracia ya se encontraba Eiji afuera.

"¿A dónde mi reina?" Esto dejó a ambas muy frustradas por la visita del chico. Pero aun así Mako no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con él. "¿Para quién te pusiste tan bonita?"

"Qué te importa y ya te dije muchísimas veces que ya me dejes en paz." respondió Mako.

"Irás a una cita con un tipo ¿verdad?"

"Si salgo o no salgo con alguien, no es asunto tuyo y no vuelvas a molestarme." Dicho esto la mujer empujó al muchacho, ya que le estaba bloqueando el paso y salió de su departamento. Eiji estuvo apunto de seguirla, cuando un agarre en el brazo lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Eiji-kun?" pidió Amy. "Tengo que decirte algo sobre la Mako-chan y sé que a ti te interesa mucho."

Eiji resopló. "¿Y qué es?"

"Tú sabes que Mako-chan y yo somos muy buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y… bueno de todo nos contamos. Ella me dijo algo sobre ti."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?" pidió con interés.

"Pues… que aunque tú eres muy lindo, ella… bueno, lo que pasa es que…"

"Lo que pasa es que tú lo que quieres es entretenerme ¿no?" pidió comenzando a molestarse.

"No ¿cómo crees eso? Lo que quiero contarte es que lo que me dijo de ti…"

"Pues entonces, que ella misma me lo diga." Dicho esto, Eiji salió del departamento en busca de Mako. Para su desgracia, Mako ya había tomado el taxi rumbo a la cafetería donde Takeru la esperaba, pero el chico no se quedaba atrás, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su camioneta, subió y comenzó a seguir aquel taxi. Jurina salió del departamento y miró a su chico dentro de la camioneta para ir a su rumbo fijo a la cafetería. La chica sonrió con malicia.

"Esto se va a poner buenísimo." murmuró Jurina.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Todas las chicas del internado fueron a la capilla para rezar con las Hermanas, pero a Haruka no le agradó la idea de rezar durante media hora y ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, lo cual causó mucho desagrado a la Hermana Akiko. Luego de que terminaran de rezar, Haruka y sus amigas regresaron a sus dormitorios acompañadas por la mismísima Hermana Akiko y estos momentos estaba recibiendo su primer regaño dentro del internado.

"… Y es la peor falta que puedes cometer. No poner atención en la capilla." regañó la Hermana Akiko. "¿No te das cuenta de que estás hablando con la madre de dios y con dios mismo?"

Haruka suspiró frustrada. "Pues lo siento, pero que yo sepa, rezar en la capilla no está dentro del programa académico de las preparatorias."

"Por desgracia, porque debería ser obligatorio. Hay que darle gracias a dios por todo lo que nos da, tú que tienes la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, deberías de aprovecharlo y estar muy agradecida."

"Pues usted no puede exigirme que rece si no me nace."

Esto estalló a la Hermana Akiko en llamas. "¡Mira muchachita! ¡En este internado no solo damos instrucción académica, sino moral! ¡Que es lo que más hace falta! ¡Personas como tú que se alejan de la religión y se convierten en rebeldes, son culpables de que la sociedad esté hecho un caos y se viva sin valores! Pero solo para que veas que soy misericordiosa, no voy a castigarte esta vez, pero a la próxima, seré implacable y ya me debes dos."

Dicho esto la Hermana Akiko salió de la recámara, dejando a la chica muy molesta. Haruna y las demás escucharon todo y nada más se quedaron calladas como siempre.

"Qué horror y pensar que voy a vivir en este infierno todos los días." musitó Haruka.

"Ya te acostumbrarás, ni la peles, así más fácil la aguantarás." dijo Sakura tratando de animarla.

"No es que no crea en dios, pero a mi me choca rezar por obligación."

"Pero tenemos que hacerlo, mejor aprovecha y pídele a dios tu fortaleza para que puedas estar aquí sin pasártela mal." dijo Rina.

"Y pide también paciencia para esperar sin problemas el fin de semana. Esos fines de semanas en las que pasamos increíble. Ahí es cuando yo veo a Yamato." mencionó Haruna.

"No, yo no voy a resignarme a estar aquí encerrada. A mí no me gusta estar aquí." dijo Haruka.

"Pero no puedes hacer nada, tu mamá ya lo decidió por ti." dijo Rina.

"Bueno… podría escaparse." mencionó Anna.

"No, no creo que pueda llegar tanto. Pero yo sí tengo un plan."

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron las cuatro chicas.

"Pues… si yo no estoy contenta aquí, mi mamá tampoco lo estará. Le voy a provocar toda clase de problemas para que este instituto se vuelva una pesadilla para ella."

"¿Y por qué dices eso?" preguntó Haruna.

"Porque haré cosas malas para que a cada rato la llame Rena Shiba y no tendrá descanso, la harán venir y venir hasta que las monjas se harten de mi y me expulsen."

" _Oh my god_. Tú sí que estás en las mismas como yo." dijo Anna emocionada.

"Ahora díganme. ¿Qué cosa grave pero muy grave puedo hacer? Con suerte a mi me expulsarían a la primera."

¿Qué clase de maldad provocará a la pequeña Shiba? ¿Logrará que a la primera la expulsen del internado?

 **CON TAKERU**

Takeru ya se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a que Mako llegara, cada vez que pensaba en esa mujer, le recordaba su primer beso que se dio con ella en el consultorio. También tenía las esperanzas de que con la ayuda de ella, olvidara el trauma que lo dejó en el pasado y los chantajes de su mamá.

"Hola Takeru." saludó una mujer quien acababa de llegar. Takeru dejó los recuerdos atrás y se giró para ver a la persona.

"Hola Mako. Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, además ya te dije que estoy enfermo de amor por tu culpa. Así es que estoy que voy a hacer es una reacción de mi enfermedad."

Dicho esto se acercó a ella para juntar sus labios con los de ella para juntarlos en un tierno beso, lo que ambos ignoraban es que Eiji había llegado a la cafetería y miró aquella escena del beso, lo cual le causó mucho enojo y molestia.

"No puede ser, sí hay otro hombre en la vida de mi Mako." musitó Eiji de la rabia. "Pero ahorita mismo le voy a partir su mandarina en gajos a ese idiota."

¿Qué intentará hacer Eiji para alejar a Takeru de Mako? Ahora sí que este triángulo amoroso está comenzando a ponerse bueno. Pero todavía habrá más sorpresas.

 **Continuará…**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: PAGANDO LOS PLATOS ROTOS

**CAPÍTULO 8: PAGANDO LOS PLATOS ROTOS**

Eiji estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba Mako para armar su propio escándalo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya te convenciste que Mako-chan ya tiene otro? No está nada mal su galán."

"¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí Jurina?" preguntó molesto.

"Lo mismo que tú. Quería conocer al galán de Mako-chan."

"Entonces ya vete, que quitas mucho tiempo."

"Olvídate de ella Eiji, que aquí estoy yo. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Incisivamente Jurina se acercó al muchacho para juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso y en vez de que Eiji se separara o algo peor, solo le estaba correspondiendo. Segundos después la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron.

"Oye, no vuelvas a besarme a la fuerza Jurina. No lo soporto." pidió Eiji mientras se limpiaba los restos de labial que tenía en sus labios.

"¿A la fuerza? No inventes Eiji, si hubiera tratado de hacerlo, me habrías rechazado. Pero se ve que te gustó mi beso ¿no?"

"Bueno, no digo que no me gustó."

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo que quiero que sepas es que soy yo el quien escoge a quien besar y a quien no."

"Ah claro, ya me di cuenta. Igualito que Mako-chan, porque se ve que también escoge a quien besar. Feliz con el muchachito ese."

"No tienes que decírmelo. ¿Crees que no la vi?"

"No, yo solamente estoy…"

"¡Ya basta Jurina! Y tampoco creas que Mako-chan se va a salir con la suya."

"Pues por hoy, ya se salió con la suya y no le fue nada mal."

"Yo me voy a encargar de tirarle su teatrito."

"No seas tonto, solamente se va a burlar más de ti. ¿Qué le vas a hacer tú? ¿Cómo se la vas a cobrar? ¿Le vas a reclamar?"

"No, porque si lo hago, me va a mandar al infierno. Pero ya sé lo que voy a hacer, le voy a dar donde más le pueda doler a la Mako-chan, su galán va a pagar los platos rotos." sonrió con malicia.

 **PINK BAR**

Los ensayos del Pink comenzaron, Kagura, Koyomi y Ahim eran las únicas presentes en el lugar. Las tres comenzaban a practicar la nueva coreografía que Kiriko les había puesto.

"Perfecto chicas, esta va a ser una coreografía totalmente nueva." dijo Kiriko quien estaba en una de las mesas viendo el ensayo de las chicas desde el escenario.

"A mí se me hace que se parece mucho a la otra." dijo Koyomi. "Por eso la estoy haciendo igual. ¿Verdad chicas?" pidió mirando a sus dos compañeras, ambas asintieron.

"No, no y no. Les voy a decir cómo lo voy hacer yo para que vean, porque por lo visto, no han entendido nada." dijo al momento que subía al escenario. "Miren y verán cómo se hace. 5, 6, 7, 8…" Dicho esto Kiriko comenzó a mostrar los pasos de baile y en la barra estaban Marvelous, Yuusuke y los del seguro.

"Qué cuerpazo tiene la jefa ¿no?" murmuró Yuusuke a sus compañeros, por fortuna Kiriko alcanzó a escucharlo y le lanzó una mirada asesina. El muchacho sintió escalofríos. "Continúen trabajando chicos. Continúen." pidió mientras continuaba haciendo sus labores en la barra.

"¿Entendieron?" Ellas asintieron. "Repítanlo como lo hice yo." Las tres chicas volvieron a tomar su lugar mostrando los pasos que había hecho Kiriko mucho mejor que el anterior. "Muy bien chicas. ¿Ven como no son los mismos pasos de antes?" Kiriko miró la hora y la chica resopló. "Ni Amy-chan, ni Jurina-chan, ni Mako-chan han llegado y ya es muy tarde."

"Ya no deben de tardar." dijo Ahim.

"Pues yo no estoy tan segura."

"¿Por qué Kiriko-chan?" preguntó Kagura.

"Porque no le dan importancia al cambio de coreografía."

"¿Tú crees?" pidió Koyomi.

"Estoy segura. Como les ha ido muy bien aquí, se les está subiendo mucho, pero a mi me deben el éxito que tienen y yo sé cuándo es necesario cambiar los bailes. Aquí los clientes no se me van a aburrir."

"Como si estos pasos fueran de verdad distintos." murmuró Ahim al momento que hacía sus estiramientos. "Las coreografías de Kiriko-san son la misma gata pero revolcada."

"Y lo que me parece más raro es que también Jurina-chan se le haya hecho tarde." mencionó Kiriko. "Porque ella siempre dice que Mako-chan es la favorita y además le quiere ganar en todo. En fin, espero que nada malo le haya pasado a Jurina-chan." La chica resopló. "Bueno sigamos con el ensayo, además quiero poner la coreografía para el segundo show."

"¿Segundo show?" pidieron las tres asombradas.

"Claro, para que el público no se aburra, solo por esta noche habrá un segundo show y ustedes serán las tres primeras en dar ese show para su público." Las tres chicas ya no aguantaban más los ensayos de Kiriko, cada día eran más y más complicados. "¡Vamos chicas a ensayar!" No tuvieron otra alternativa y obedecieron.

 **CON EIJI Y JURINA**

"Hay Eiji. Lo que yo quiero decirte es de amigo, quiero darte un consejo de cuates." dijo Jurina. Ella y Eiji se encontraban caminando en el centro comercial. "Lo mejor que puedes es darte por vencido con Mako-chan."

"Eso nunca Jurina." dijo Eiji molesto.

"Hazme caso, yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Esa víbora jamás se va a fijar en ti."

"Eso está por verse. Yo sé lo que hago y ya déjame, me cansaste Jurina, tengo que hacer una llamada y nada más me estás estorbando."

"Me parece que el tipo es de mucho dinero y mírate, ni dinero ni a celular llegas." dijo ella con tono de burla.

"¡Solamente tengo una tarjeta y un maldito peso para hacer una llamada!"

"Te presto mi celular, para que veas que soy bien linda." dijo al momento que sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. Eiji dudó por un momento, pero terminó por aceptar.

 **PINK BAR… 2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Por más de dos horas de ensayo y Kagura, Koyomi y Ahim ya estaban muy cansadas, han sufrido dolores musculares en todo el cuerpo, hasta ya andaban sudando como nunca y para el colmo deben de hacer el doble show y sus demás compañeras no. Algún día Kiriko las va matar con cada coreografía.

"Perfecto. Eso es todo chicas. ¿Ven que nada más echándole un poco de ganas cambia las cosas?"

"Pues sí Kiriko-san." Fue lo único que respondió Ahim debido al cansancio.

"Otra vez desde el principio todo, hasta que les quede mejor."

"Por favor Kiriko, déjanos descansar por lo menos un rato." pidió Koyomi. "Kagu-chan ya no puede más con tanto ensayo y no es para nada bonito." dijo señalando a la mencionada y en efectivo la pobre de Kagura se encontraba tirada en el escenario como trapeador, aunque fuera la menor de las 6, era la quien más se cansaba durante todos los ensayos y eso que apenas va aprendiendo.

"Por favor Kiriko-chan, esperemos al menos unos minutos a que lleguen las chicas, porque te juro que yo ya no aguanto." pidió Kagura tratando de incorporarse.

"¡Ya llegué Kiriko-chan!" exclamó Amy mientras dejaba su mochila en una de las mesas y subió rápidamente al escenario. "Llegué muy temprano para practicar el nuevo bailongo."

"¿Temprano? Como no, mira la hora que es Amy-chan." dijo Kiriko molesta. "Y todavía no llegan ni Mako-chan, ni Jurina-chan."

"Un momento Kiriko-chan, conmigo no te esponjes. Ahorita mismo me aprendo los nuevos pasos, vas a ver."

"De plano yo me paso de buena con todas ustedes, pasándoles de todo. Pero es la última vez que te paso que llegues tarde Amy-chan ¿entendido?"

"Sí Kiriko-chan, no vuelve a ocurrir, te doy mi palabra. Lo que pasa es que…"

"Ya no pierdas más el tiempo con pretextos. Chicas, por favor enséñenle los pasos." Dicho esto Kagura, Koyomi y Ahim le enseñaron los nuevos pasos para la coreografía a la chica.

"Me voy apurar, te juro va a salir bien. Por mi va a quedar todo bien."

"Ahora solo espero que Jurina-chan y Mako-chan lleguen." dijo Kiriko mientras miraba la hora. "Sobre todo Mako-chan, acaba de llegar de vacaciones y está desenganchada." mencionó.

"Ojalá que Mako-chan llegue a tiempo porque…" murmuraba Amy a su amiga Ahim al momento que practicaba la coreografía. "Se fue con su príncipe azul, igual y no llega toda la noche."

 **CON MAKO Y TAKERU**

La parejita del momento disfrutaron de una buena plática acompañado de una taza calientita de café.

"Hablo muy enserio de lo que me estás diciendo Takeru." pidió Mako.

"Yo también. ¿Qué tiene de malo que mi enfermedad sea incurable?" pidió Takeru.

"Es que tú no estás enfermo de nada. No te hagas."

"Claro que sí. Mi enfermedad es mortal, si quieres toca mi corazón."

Mako rió levemente. "No hables así porque es de mala suerte."

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?"

"Pues decir la verdad. Tienes muchos problemas con tu mamá pero puedes resolverlos y eso es algo, ya te dije que yo no puedo hacer nada como Doctora."

"No, pero yo no estoy hablando de ningún tratamiento. Es que… eres muy linda."

Mako comenzaba a sonrojarse. "Takeru yo…"

"Claro que sí. Tú me vas a ayudar."

"No entiendo de qué me hablas."

"De mi mamá. Estoy seguro que Rena Shiba no te va a poner ningún pero cuando vea que eres una mujer tan decente como ella diría."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Si va a esperar Takeru-san, no creo que regrese temprano Rena-san." dijo Sayaka. "Se iba a quedar en su propia casa con su amigo Ryunosuke-san."

"No. Es contigo con quien vine a hablar. Siéntate." dijo la mujer de manera seria. La muchacha obedeció. "Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la tal Mako Shiraishi."

La sirvienta rió de manera nerviosa. "Yo no sé nada Rena-san. Yo no la conozco."

"¿Estuvo viviendo aquí y resulta que no la conoces?"

"Es que la Dra. … perdón… Shiraishi-san vino aquí porque alguien le rentó la casa."

"¿Alguien? ¿Y quién?"

"Ni idea, eso lo arreglaron entre Takeru-san y ella y como solo fue un día en que estuvo aquí, pues ni la traté ni nada."

"¿Estás segura de que Takeru no la conocía ni nada?" pidió lago insegura. "¿De que no fue él quien la invitó a quedarse en la casa?"

"Yo no estoy segura de nada. Takeru-san tuvo un pleito con ella esa noche, pero yo no oí ni entendí lo que pasaba."

"Bueno… nadie renta a la casa por un día y menos mi hijo. Seguramente ellos dos se conocían y ella vino aquí y lo sorprendió."

"Le juro que yo no sé nada Rena-san, lo único que sé es que después del pleito cuando la Dra. iba a llamar a un taxi para irse, él la convenció de que se quedara a dormir."

"Claro, después del pleito se reconciliaron y la tipa esa se salió con la suya y terminó durmiendo con mi hijo."

"No. Así no fue la cosa Rena-san."

"¿Entonces cómo fue Sayaka? Dime toda la verdad que me estoy impacientando."

"Es que… la Dra. Shiraishi y Takeru-san no se conocían enserio. Yo no sé cómo estuvo el lío de que le haya rentado la casa a ella pero… él le dijo que se quedara a dormir aquí."

"Ah y la muy descarada se metió a la cama de mi hijo, así nada más sin conocerlo. ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela es esa?"

"Parece decentísima."

"¿Entonces cómo aceptó quedarse aquí con Takeru?"

"Es que… usted no me entendió… o yo no me expliqué bien o… creo que no dije bien las cosas y ya nos hicimos bolas."

"Pues explícate bien Sayaka. ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? Explícate."

"Es que la Dra. Shiraishi no durmió con Takeru-san, ellos durmieron en diferentes camas. Takeru-san en la recámara de huéspedes y Mako-san en la recámara de Takeru-san."

"Entonces… la tal Mako Shiraishi y mi hijo no…"

"No Rena-san, para nada. Le digo que la Dra. parece decentísima, ella nunca hubiera aceptado una propuesta tan indecente y ni siquiera de Takeru-san."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Claro… había un malentendido en todo esto Sayaka, esto lo tiene que saber Mika."

 **CON MIKA**

Mika había llegado a la casa de Takeru para visitarlo, fue recibida por la sirvienta del muchacho llamada Sarah. Pero tal parece que Takeru no estaba ni en la mansión ni en su casa.

"¿Enserio no sabes a dónde fue Takeru?" pidió Mika.

"La verdad es que el joven nunca avisa dónde sale." respondió Sarah de manera tranquila.

"Pero seguramente alguien le habrá hablado, alguna amiga. Tal vez fue a ver a la tal Mako Shiraishi."

"Yo qué sé. Nunca me entero de las cosas del joven."

"Entonces tráeme un refresco que el clima de aquí me reseca la garganta."

La sirvienta no dudó en obedecer. De repente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Mika no tardó en responder.

"¿Bueno?"

 _"¿Mika? ¿Estás con Takeru?"_

"No Rena, estoy sola. Takeru salió y de seguro con la tipa esa."

 _"Precisamente de ella quería hablarte."_

"Pues ojalá que sea una buena noticia porque estoy que me lleva el diablo."

 _"Cálmate, cálmate. No sé si sea una buena noticia o mala, pero te la tengo que decir. Fíjate que averigüé que Takeru no se acostó con la Doctorcita esa."_

"¿No? Pero estoy segura que pasaron la noche juntos."

 _"Durmieron los dos en la casa, pero no juntos."_

"Por lo visto la tal Mako Shiraishi no es tan peligroso como creíamos. Gracias Rena, la verdad es que esta es la mejor noticia que he oído."

 _"Yo no estoy tan segura, porque ahora resulta que es una mujer decente, quiero decir que si no te apuras a mi hijos, tal vez la Dra. Mako… no sea tan desagradable como pensé."_

 **EN LA NOCHE… INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Era de noche en el internado y Haruna y sus amigas se encontraban en el dormitorio planeando en cómo pueden expulsar a Haruka.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer una alumna aquí para que la expulsen?" preguntó Haruka.

"Meter a un hombre." respondieron las chicas al unísono.

"Entonces estoy frita. Yo no tengo galán que me ayude a que me expulsen."

"Eso es un problema. ¿Qué tal si te cambias de uniforme?" pidió Anna. "Ya sabes haremos unos ajustes al uniforme y listo. Si te ven así, es casi seguro que te expulsan."

"Pero yo quiero algo seguro para que me expulsen."

"Entonces además del uniforme, píntate."

"¿Pintarme?"

"Sí, ponte maquillaje."

"Pero aquí nadie tiene maquillaje." dijo Sakura.

"Están prohibidísimas." mencionó Rina.

"No nos hagamos tontas, todas tenemos maquillaje escondidas para los fines de semana." dijo Anna. "Haruna y yo te vamos a maquillar mañana y Sakura y Rina te hagan la modificación para el uniforme, algo bien exagerado para que te tengan que expulsarte."

"¿Tú crees que con eso sea seguro?" preguntó Haruka esperanzada.

"Segurísimo, te vamos a maquillar mucho y a modificar el uniforme. Que parezcas como una mujer."

 **PINK BAR**

Ya era de noche, noche para que en pocos minutos abran el Pink Bar y den el comienzo del primer show. Las 4 Pink Girls ya se encontraban en los camerinos arreglando y maquillándose, llevaban puesto una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y unos jeans de mezclilla y para peinado, iban con el pelo suelto y ondulado con algo brillo en los brazos descubiertos.

"Parece mentira y ya va a ser la hora en que abran el Pink y dé comienzo el primer show y ni Jurina-chan ni Mako-chan aparecen." dijo Kiriko entrando al camerino pero a la vez muy frustrada, esa actitud no les gustaba para nada a las chicas y ya conocen a su jefa en la manera en la que se comporta cuando alguien rompe las reglas del lugar. "Será mejor que le hable a Jurina-chan a su celular a ver si ahora sí me contesta. Lástima que Mako-chan no tenga celular." dijo al momento que agarraba el teléfono que se encontraba en el tocador.

"Ya llegué. Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero ya estoy aquí." dijo Jurina al momento que entraba al camerino.

"Vaya desfachatez, es tardísimo." regañó Kiriko. "Te hablé no sé cuántas veces a tu celular y lo traes apagado."

"Pero ya estoy aquí Kiriko, no te aceleres. Ahorita las chicas me dicen cómo está la coreografía y todo lo demás, lo que pasa es que no traigo mi celular porque se lo quedó Eiji."

"¿¡EIJI!?" pidieron el resto de las Pink Girls asombradas.

"¿Andabas con él?" preguntó Amy aún sin poder creerlo.

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué esperaban?" pidió Jurina orgullosa.

"¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada fíjate." dijo con sarcasmo.

"Pues ese es tu problema." defendió.

"Son puras mentiras tuyas, Eiji-kun no te pela porque está loquito por la Mako-chan. ¿Cómo la ves?"

"¿Ah sí?" pidió al momento que se acercaba a la chica para plantarle un puñetazo. Por fortuna Kiriko las detuvo.

"¡Ya tranquilas chicas! ¡Aquí no se van a pelear!" pidió Kiriko. "Y hablando de Mako-chan… ¡Más le vale que aparezca!"

"¿Y si no llega?" preguntó Jurina algo interesada.

"¡Pues no vuelve a trabajar aquí y se acabó!" Esto llenó de alegría a Jurina, si Kiriko corre a Mako del grupo y del bar, sería la oportunidad de robarle el puesto de ser la protagonista. Al contrario sus demás compañeras no les agradaron la idea de que Kiriko despidiera a Mako por llegar tarde y lo peor, si eso ocurriera, sería que no podría conseguir trabajo para mantener a su hermana o que se enterara de su secreto.

 **CON MAKO Y TAKERU**

Ya era tardísimo y Mako tenía que ir al Pink para trabajar, intentó mirar el reloj de su muñeca, pero una mano posó en el reloj.

"No mires tu reloj." pidió Takeru. "Ya te dije que no voy a dejar ir en toda la noche y si insistes en irte, me voy contigo."

Mako quedó perpleja y a la vez nerviosa, por el lío en que se iba a meter. Una por Takeru, porque qué tal si se entera que ella no es psicóloga y otra por la llegada tarde al Pink y Kiriko estallaría en llamas.

"Enserio Takeru me tengo que ir. Se me está haciendo muy tarde." pidió Mako al momento que se levantaba de la mesa. "No es de lo que tú te imaginas."

"Espera Mako. Ya te dije que no te vas."

"Takeru, te juro que no me puedo quedar. Por favor déjame ir." pidió Mako de manera acelerada.

"Un momento, vamos a discutir de esto con calma. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Es que por favor, es un compromiso de trabajo y…" Pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso que le robó, quedó en shock por un momento pero tenía que despertar de aquél sueño y decir la verdad a Takeru. "Ya se me hizo muy tarde Takeru."

"Espérate tantito. No me hagas esto, no me pongas de pretexto que tienes que trabajar, porque no te creo que siendo una psicóloga, dé citas a las… 9 de la noche. Así es que no te puedo creer que trabajas de noche."

"Lo siento mucho Takeru pero… aunque no lo creas, yo no soy lo que parezco porque… yo trabajo de noche."

"¿Trabajas de noche? ¿En dónde?" pidió confundido.

 _"En cuanto sepa la verdad, me va a dejar. Hay diosito lindo, te prometo que solo voy a alargar mi sueño un día más."_ pensó Mako.

"Contéstame Mako. ¿En dónde trabajas?"

"En un hospital psiquiátrico, todos los Doctores trabajamos en algún hospital y yo por las noches tengo que dar una vuelta a mis pacientes antes de irme a dormir a la casa."

"Yo voy contigo."

"¡No!... No quiero que vayas porque es muy deprimente el lugar. Pero nos vemos mañana ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Comemos juntos?"

"Sí, claro."

"Entonces paso por ti a las 2 de la tarde en tu consultorio."

"Me parece bien."

Con esto se despidieron, pero sin antes darse un beso y con esto, Mako se alejó de él. Takeru estaba más feliz que nunca ya que finalmente encontró a la mujer de sus sueños.

 **CON EIJI**

Eiji decidió de dar un último intento en marcar desde el celular de Jurina a su amigo Naoki.

 _"¿Bueno?"_

"Al fin contestas caramba. Te he llamado no sé cuántas veces, te he buscado como loco."

 _"Cálmate Eiji. ¿Qué pasa?"_

"Necesito que me hagas un favorcito."

 _"Tú nada más dime de qué se trata."_

"Búscate de ya a tus amigos los boxeadores, hay que dar una calentadita a alguien. Apunta la dirección y te vas de volada por tus cuates, aquí te espero."

 _"¿A quién tenemos que dejar guapo? ¿Al amigo de Mako-chan?"_

"Exactamente."

 **PINK BAR**

El lugar estaba abierto y como siempre había tanta gente en el lugar para ver a las Pink Girls. En ese instante llega Daigo acompañado de sus mayordomos para visitar por un momento a Kiriko quien estaba muy preocupada.

"Hola Kiriko. ¿Cómo estás?"

La chica lanzó un sonoroso suspiro. "Ay King, si vieras que muy mal."

"Ya sabes que yo te puedo ayudar, aquí tengo a Nossan y a Utchy."

"No gracias y no es eso. Lo que pasa es que tu amiga Mako-chan no ha llegado y mira la hora que es. Me temo que no va a regresar y ni crea que le voy a rogar."

"Esa sería la oportunidad para Nossan-dono. Que le insista y en una de esas Mako-dono le haga caso." dijo Utchy en un susurro para que su compañero no lo escuchara.

"Puede ser, pero que él no sepa nada de esto. Hasta saber lo que pasará después." dijo Daigo de la misma manera.

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

Antes de que las chicas salieran para el primer show, ellas permanecían aún en ambos camerinos, en la primera se quedaron Kagura, Koyomi y Ahim para ensayar la coreografía del segundo show y en la segunda se quedaron Mio, Amy y Jurina quienes aún seguían arreglándose y para el colmo Amy tenía que soportar las quejas de su compañera como es su costumbre. Como ya no aguantó las discusiones, tuvo que salir a defensa.

"… Tú sabes que Eiji-kun nunca te va a hacer caso." dijo al momento que se miraba al espejo para que Mio cepillara su ondulado cabello.

"Pues yo ya le advertí a Mako-chan que si no hace que mi Eiji deje de perseguirla, le voy a contar a su hermanita que ella es una vil bailarina de bar y no una psicóloga como ella le ha hecho creer." amenazó.

Amy se da la vuelta para mirar a la chica. "Tú no le vas a decir nada a Haruna-chan ¿me entendiste?"

"Por supuesto que se lo voy a decir. Te juro que me voy a ir a Osaka y busco en todos los internados hasta encontrar a esa escuincla." Dicho esto, la chica se fue muy frustrada del camerino. Amy solamente se molestó más y Mio quedaba muy preocupada ante la amenaza de la chica.

"Pero por supuesto que Jurina-chan es capaz de buscarla." dijo Mio preocupada.

"Ojalá y siga creyendo que Haruna-chan está en Osaka y no la busque aquí en Tokio." dijo Amy de la misma manera.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"¿Cómo que renuncias Sayaka?" pidió Rena acompañada de su amiga Juri.

"Claro que sí Rena-san, porque lo que usted me está pidiendo es muy feo."

"Pues yo no le veo nada de malo."

"De espiar a Takeru-san, sí tiene de malo."

"Además en ti nada te afecta, te voy a pagar muy bien por tus servicios."

"Aun así, no me animo. Me parece muy feo lo que me pide."

"Mira Sayaka, ya te dije que te voy a mandar a mi hijo cada vez que él vaya a trabajar y así me informas lo que hace y de paso puedes ver a tu prima Mio."

"Pero eso es espiar a Takeru-san."

"¿No quieres ver a tu prima? Puedes ir y venir con él cuántas veces quieras, mi chofer te va a llevar y hasta podrás pasear a tu prima. ¿Qué te parece?"

 **PINK BAR**

El Pink Bar como siempre estaba a reventar, la gente se encontraba disfrutando de la música y esperando el primer show de las Pink Girls.

"Kiriko. Nada más vine a avisarte que ya llegó Mako-chan." dijo Mio.

"¿Ya llegó?" pidió Kiriko más molesta que nunca.

"Sí. Ya llegó."

"Ahora sí esa chica me va a oír. ¡Pero me va a oír!"

No sabe el lío que se va a meter Mako si Kiriko la despide del trabajo.

…

Mako llegó toda apresurada al camerino y allá dentro las estaban esperando Amy, Ahim y Koyomi quienes estaban muy molestas con ella por llegar tarde.

"… Les juro, se los juro que lo intenté, quién sabe cuántas veces pero… no podía despertar de mis sueños." se disculpaba Mako como si fuera una niña chiquita.

"Tú de plano te pasas Mako-chan." dijo Amy con la mirada severa.

"Amy-chan tiene razón, me acaban de contar el lío en la que te armaste con Takeru y no me parece correcto de lo que haces." mencionó Koyomi.

"Ay ya chicas. Por favor denme nada más hasta mañana, es lo único que les pido y les prometo que después de comer con Takeru, le voy a decir toda la verdad." pidió Mako.

 **CON TAKERU**

El joven Shiba terminó de pagar la cuenta en la cafetería y salió del centro comercial, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Todo parecía muy tranquilo en el estacionamiento, pero de repente aparecen dos sujetos muy discretos frente a él y uno de ellos le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro, pero él no se dejó y corrió al sujeto para regresarle el golpe, el otro sujeto le planto otro golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo. Hubo algunos golpes y esquivadas, pero como eran 2 contra 1, era inútil que Takeru se defendiera con uñas y dientes. En uno de los coches estaban Eiji y Naoki viendo la pelea muy a gusto.

"Ya estuvo Eiji." dijo Naoki al ver a Takeru golpeado e inconsciente. "Ahora dime cómo piensas en rematar."

"¿Cuál remate?" preguntó Eiji.

"¿Cómo que cuál? ¿Qué quieres que le digan al monito este? Para que recuerde la golpiza."

"¿Qué te parece que le digan? 'Deja de pasarte con Mako-chan, porque a la próxima, va enserio.' O 'No te metas más con Mako si quieres seguir vivito."

"No bruto. Si este va con el chisme y mi Mako-chan se entera, el primero que va a sospechar va a ser de mí."

"Pero si no le dice nada. ¿Cómo va a saber que Mako-chan es una mujer prohibida?"

"Por ahora con dejarlo días fuera de combate, me basta. Eso le pasa por salir con mi Mako-chan, con pocas palabras lo dejarán de golpe."

 **CON MIKA**

Mika ha llevado horas y horas esperando en la casa de Takeru y el muchacho seguía sin aparecer. Hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó.

"No te molestes en abrir Sarah. Yo me encargó de recibir a Takeru." dijo Mika al momento de abrir la puerta. Pero no era Takeru, era su amigo Ryunosuke quien estaba entrando a la casa.

"¿Qué onda Mika? ¿No está Takeru?" pidió Ryunosuke sin rodeos.

"Pensé que era él." musitó ella.

"¿No ha llegado?" preguntó extrañado. "Qué raro, pensé que había llegado para ver cómo le fue con…"

"¿Con?"

"Ah… no, con nadie."

"Con nadie. Ya dilo de una vez Ryunosuke, viniste a ver cómo le había ido a Takeru con la Dra. esa porque está con ella ¿no es así?"

"Yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas." mintió.

"¿No sabes de lo que estoy hablando? Claro que se puede esperar de una persona como tú." dijo esto con sarcasmo.

"Ándale con la Finolis. Pues lo siento por ti bonita, porque me vas a tener que aguantar un ratón. Yo aquí voy a estar esperando a mi amigo Takeru."

"Pues a ver si llega tu amigo, si no es que decide quedarse con la tal Mako."

 **PINK BAR**

Mako no perdió tiempo y tuvo que arreglarse para el primer show, sus amigas tuvieron que enseñarle la nueva coreografía que había puesto Kiriko y de paso, también les contó sobre su cita con Takeru.

"Me la pasé padrísimo porque Takeru es lo máximo." dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

"No cabe duda que estás muy enamorada." dijo Koyomi ilusionada.

"Ya Mako-chan, ya estás en la tierra. No sigas con eso, no le busques más problemas. Te estás enredando en tu propia mentira." dijo Ahim.

"Ahim-chan tiene razón, ya tienes que despertar de tus sueños." mencionó Amy.

"No puedes seguir mintiendo a Takeru-san. Tarde o temprano se enterará de la verdad."

"Sí y las mentiras tarde o temprano se saben."

"Ya cumpliste tu sueño, ya mejor córtale a la mentira."

"Y luego tienes días de conocerlo y también creer a tu hermana que eres una psicóloga."

"Ya chicas. Solo me hacen que me preocupe más y es que yo sé que tengo que acabar con lo de Takeru, lo sé." dijo Mako preocupada.

"¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?" pidió Koyomi.

"Pues mañana mismo. Mañana será la última vez que vea a Takeru."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Estás tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado." dijo Jurina entrando al camerino.

Mako suspiró. "¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

"Kiriko está enojadísima contigo, porque aparte de que te vas de vacaciones, te das el lujo de no llegar a los ensayos."

"Bueno no pude. Tuve un compromiso además…"

"Pues eso díselo a Kiriko, no a mí chiquita. Bye." Dicho esto, la chica sale del camerino y Mako miró a sus amigas.

"Cómo le gusta estarme fastidie y fastidie."

"Pero es cierto Mako-chan. No es juego." dijo Ahim.

"Kiriko-chan está que echa chispas." mencionó Amy.

 **CON KIRIKO**

"¡Me va a oír! ¡Mako-chan me va a oír!" exclamó Kiriko a punto de ir a los camerinos, pero Mio le bloqueó el paso.

"Cálmate Kiriko, que te va a dar algo." pidió Mio tratando de calmarla.

"¡Es que me molesta mucho que me vean la cara!"

"No es para tanto. Mako-chan ya llegó."

"¡Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo para dejar las cosas bien claras! ¡Si quiere trabajar aquí, va a tener que cumplir como todas las demás!"

"No vale la pena que tengas broncas con Mako-chan, es tu mejor carta."

"¡Le di una semana de vacaciones! ¡Una semana Mio! ¿Y cómo regresa? ¡Con los humos subidos! ¡Se pasa!"

"Kiriko…" llamó una voz masculina detrás de ella, la mencionada se da la vuelta para ver a la persona quien la llamó. Por un momento se quedó sorprendida por completo al reconocer a esa persona. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba por completo.

"Tetsuya…" musitó Kiriko, pero no tardó minutos en reaccionar. "¿Cómo estás?"

"No tan bien como tú. Te ves guapísima."

"Gracias." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué hago Kiriko? La gente está muy inquieta." pidió Mio.

 _"¡Queremos las Pink Girls!"_ gritaba el público.

Kiriko resopló. "Está bien. Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con Mako-chan, dile a las chicas que ya salgan." Mio obedeció, dejando a Kiriko y Tetsuya solos.

"Tu negocio es un éxito Kiriko, ya me lo iba imaginar cuando empezaste." dijo Tetsuya.

"¿Sí te acuerdas?" preguntó Kiriko algo curiosa. "Fue muy difícil al principio."

"Sí, cómo han cambiado nuestras vidas desde entonces. Éramos muy jóvenes."

"No sé tú, pero yo sigo siendo joven."

"Por eso te dije que te ves hermosa y guapísima. Se nota que ya saliste de tu mala racha, en cambio yo…" Ya no pudo terminar su frase, pues las Pink Girls aparecieron finalmente y subieron corriendo al escenario para saludar a su querido público y así comenzar con el primer show.

 _Jurina: ¡Buenas noches!_

 _Público: ¡Buenas noches!_

 _Kagura: ¿Están listos para brindar?_

 _Público: ¡Sí!_

 _Amy: ¡Entonces levanten sus bebidas o copas y salud!_

 _Público: ¡Salud!_

 _Mako: ¡Que esta noche sea la mejor de sus vidas!_

Dicho esto, las Pink Girls tomaron sus posiciones para la siguiente pieza de baile.

 **Christina Aguilera ft. Ricky Martin – Nobody wants to be lonely: watch?v=5ZgkY3cH9mc**

Como siempre las Pink Girls no dejaba de sorprender a su público, a diferencia de la coreografía anterior, había sido mucho mejor, gracias a Kiriko. Durante los pocos meses, las Pink Girls eran las más conocidas de los bares y cada una tenía sus diferentes personalidades, pero eran muy unidas. Afortunadamente en ese bar era como el más decente ya que contaban con el seguro para que ninguno de los clientes se sobre pasaran con ellas y no armaban tanto lío como en los camerinos. Cuando las Pink Girls finalizaron su baile, el grupo recibió un caluroso aplauso por parte del público.

 **CON TAKERU**

El pobre Takeru seguía inconsciente en el estacionamiento. Hasta que una pareja pasó por ahí y no dudaron en ir a socorrerlo.

"Está vivo." dijo el muchacho después de que le tomara el pulso. "Llama a una ambulancia."

Su novia no tardó en obedecer y sacó rápidamente el celular.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Luego de que la ambulancia llegara y se llevaran de emergencias a Takeru al hospital, finalmente el muchacho había recuperado el conocimiento y se encontraba en la recámara, afortunadamente no le pasó nada malo, pero tenía varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, que tuvo que ser vendado. También la buena noticia es que como no fue nada grave los golpes y todo, le darían de alta esta misma noche, pero antes, tenía que declarar con un investigador para ver cómo fueron los hechos. El mismo Takeru respondió que cuando salía de la cafetería, los dos sujetos se aparecieron frente a él y lo asaltaron, que nunca los había visto y que lo único que le robaron fue la cartera, todo era extraño ya que no era necesario de que lo golpearan tanto.

 **CON EIJI Y NAOKI**

Eiji, Naoki y los dos amigos boxeadores andaban caminando en las calles de Japón.

"Gracias muchachos." dijo Eiji.

"¿Qué tal una copa para celebrar?" pidió Naoki.

"No hay que mezclar con los negocios y el placer Naoki. Donde vamos al Pink Bar, no es un lugar para todo el mundo, es de nivel decente ¿me entiendes?"

"Está bien. Al fin que ni queríamos ir, el dinero y nos vamos." dijo uno de los boxeadores.

"Primero la cartera, no se hagan." exigió Naoki.

"¿Cómo que la cartera?" pidió Eiji confundido. "¿Quién les ordenó que le quitaran la cartera?" preguntó al momento que recibía la cartera

"Fui yo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Pues mucho idiota. ¿No ves que eso es el cuerpo del delito inútil?" dijo al momento que sacaba el dinero que supuestamente era de Takeru para dárselos. "Recuerden. Nunca me han visto y no me conocen."

Con esto los muchachos desaparecieron.

"¿No que no?" preguntó Naoki con tono de burla.

"Cállate Naoki, es mucho riesgo. Ahora hay que deshacernos de la cartera… para variar no hay botes de basura."

"En el Pink Bar."

"¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que voy a tirar la cartera de ese infeliz? Justo donde la Mako-chan pueda encontrarla."

"No creo que la Mako-chan meta sus narices en los botes de basura."

Eiji resopló. "Está bien. Lo tiramos allá. Pero primero revisemos su licencia del tipo ese." dijo al momento que sacaba la credencial. "Takeru Shiba. Pues ojalá que el tal Takeru Shiba haya entendido la lección. Cuando lleguemos al Pink, quiero que tires la cartera con mucha discreción." dijo al momento que le daba la cartera.

 **PINK BAR**

 _Mako: ¿Les gustó nuestro numerito de baile?_

 _Público: ¡Sí!_

 _Ahim: ¡Pues el baile es de nuestra querida Kiriko-san!_

 _Koyomi: ¡Que pase Kiriko!_

"¡Vamos Kiriko! ¡Es tu oportunidad!" la animó Tetsuya.

Kiriko sonrió y subió corriendo al escenario y sin duda el público la recibió con gritos y aplausos.

 _Kiriko: ¡Gracias chicos! ¿Se están divirtiendo?_

 _Público: ¡Sí!_

 _Kiriko: ¡Pues síganse divirtiendo en el mejor bar el Pink! ¡A continuación en el siguiente número de baile, con ustedes Kagu-chan, Koyomi-chan y Ahim-chan!_

Kiriko, Mako, Amy y Jurina se bajaron del escenario para atender a los clientes, dejando a las 3 chicas todo el escenario para que el público disfrutara el show.

 **DJumbo – Call me: watch?v=NHtFB6LBFAE**

 **CON DAIGO Y TETSUYA**

Mientras el público disfrutaba el show. Daigo no dudó en invitar a Tetsuya en sentarse a su mesa para que platicaran a gusto.

"Vaya show que ha puesto Kiriko. Se lució." dijo Tetsuya.

"Sin duda, es uno de los mejores bares que han visitado y créeme que este ha sido el único bar más decente ya que las chicas solamente bailan y animan a los clientes. Kiriko las tiene bien controladas." mencionó Daigo. "Además de ella, las Pink Girls son muy bonitas ¿no lo cree?"

"Cierto. Pero entre ellas y Kiriko, yo preferiría a Kiriko."

"¿A poco usted está enamorado de Kiriko?" preguntó con interés.

"Sí, desde que éramos adolescentes, yo siempre estuve enamorado Kiriko, pero ella no lo sabe." dijo con tristeza. "Porque sé que alguien entró al corazón de Kiriko hace años y nadie lo podrá borrar de ahí. Por cierto, Kiriko me contó que acabas de conocer a Amy y veo que a ti te sucede lo mismo."

"No lo sé, apenas le llevo conociendo, es muy bonita. Le prometí a Kiriko que no me sobrepasara con ella y que trataría de que el corazón de ella se ablande un poco para que me conozca mejor."

 **CON EIJI Y NAOKI**

Los dos muchachos entraron al Pink y Naoki se encargó de caminar hacia el fondo del escenario, pasando primero con las personas quienes se encontraban bailando y con mucha discreción tiró la cartera de Takeru al bote de basura y volvió hacia su amigo como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

 **CON MIKA Y RYUNOSUKE**

"La verdad Ryunosuke, no sé cómo Takeru y tú son tan buenos amigos." pidió Mika. "Es que ustedes dos son tan distintos."

"Lo que quieres decir es que yo soy de una clase baja como para ser amigo de Takeru ¿verdad?" cuestionó Ryunosuke.

"Bueno eso lo dijiste tú y no lo dije yo. Pero no te vayas a enojar por eso, además me caes muy bien, porque al menos no te engañas y sabes que hay diferencias entre ustedes. Claro… que tú y yo podamos ser muy buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos diría yo, claro… si tú me tomaras un poco de confianza y me contaras ciertas cositas que me pueden ayudar…"

"Ahora sí te luciste bonita… lo que tú quieres que yo haga es que traicione a Takeru, por supuesto que no. Además, yo no tengo la menor idea de los arreglos que tenga con Mako y de lo que siente por ella."

"¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería saber de ella?"

"Y ahora me vas a decir que no estabas pensando en ella ¿o sí?"

"Takeru… Takeru… ¿Dónde estás que no llegas? ¿Dónde?" musitó ella. En ese instante se escuchó la puerta abrir, era Takeru quien estaba caminando tiesamente a su casa.

"¡Dios mío Takeru!" exclamó Mika al ver la apariencia del muchacho, todo golpeado y vendado.

"Amigo. ¿Qué te pasó?" pidió Ryunosuke al momento que ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse en uno de los sillones. "¿Así te dejó Mako?"

"¿No que no sabías si estaba Mako?" pidió Mika molesta ante aquella mentira. Ahora el lío se armó para Takeru.

"Déjenme que les explique." pidió Takeru. "Unos tipos me golpearon para robarme la cartera. Gracias a dios, Mako ya no estaba."

"¿Y no te golpearían precisamente porque andabas con esa mujer?" preguntó Mika.

"Claro que no Mika. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. ¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?"

"Vine aquí a visitarte por unos momentos, te he buscado como loca y no supe nada de ti, pero con ese estado… necesitas a alguien que te cuide."

"Mañana voy a estar bien Mika, no te preocupes. Nada más me duele el cuerpo por los golpes, pero no tengo fracturas ni nada."

"De todos modos mi amor, yo voy a ser tu enfermera de cabecera hasta que te recuperes completamente."

"No Mika, no es necesario. Estoy bien."

"Claro que sí, estás muy mal. Mira cómo te ves, muy mal."

"Más bien, yo creo que se ve con sueño Mika." habló Ryunosuke. "Cualquier gente decente lo dejaría dormir. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho." Dicho esto, el muchacho estuvo a punto de salir del lugar cuando un agarre en el brazo lo detuvo.

"¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón, tú sabías que Takeru estaba con esa mujer." pidió Mika molesta. "Apenas lo viste llegar y te echaste solito de cabeza."

"Mika… cuida tus choros para otro día…" pidió Ryunosuke con algo de fastidio. "Ahorita ve que se acueste y déjalo dormir. Ahí te ves." Con esto, el muchacho salió del lugar.

 **CON KAGURA Y JURINA**

Ambas chicas se hallaban descansando en el camerino y platicando sobre Mako y la regañada que Kiriko le va a poner.

"Por nada del mundo me voy a perder la cara que va a poner Mako-chan cuando Kiriko le reclame por llegar tarde al trabajo y más cuando sepa que fue por andar por ahí con un tipo." dijo Jurina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Se lo vas a decir a Kiriko-chan?" pidió Kagura preocupada. Aunque no le hablaba a Mako, no le agradaba la idea que la chica se metiera en problemas por culpa de su amiga.

"Faltaba más, Kiriko tiene que saber que la Mako-chan anda de enamorada por ahí."

En ese instante entraron Mako y Koyomi al camerino.

"¿Tan rápido se acabó nuestro descanso?" pidió Kagura asombrada.

"Sí, nos toca descansar a Mako-chan y a mí y apúrense que las están esperando, hay mucha gente que atender." contestó Koyomi.

"¿Y cómo te fue con tu galán de anoche Mako-chan?" preguntó Jurina a la mencionada. Mako quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta, la chica no respondió, pues Jurina y Kagura ya habían salido del camerino.

"¿Cómo se habrá enterado Jurina-chan de que estuve con Takeru?" pidió Mako preocupada. "Te juro Koyomi-chan, te juro que me muero, me muero si la víbora esta le dice algo."

"No le hagas caso, no creo que sepa nada de Takeru. Solo lo hizo para molestarte." contestó Koyomi tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

"Pero lo dijo muy segura."

"Con la cara que pusiste, si no lo sabía, ya hubiera valido. De todos modos, se va a saber, yo que tú le diría a Takeru la verdad de una vez."

"En cuanto se lo diga, me va a mandar al diablo porque él jamás va a andar con una mujer que trabaja en un bar."

"No. Si es verdad que está enamorado de ti, te va a perdonar todo. Tienes que hacerlo Mako-chan, sería terrible que Takeru se enterara por otra persona."

"Cállate, cállate, porque si eso pasa, me muero."

De manera inesperada alguien abrió la puerta del camerino, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas, pero era nada más y nada menos que Kiriko. ¿Será que se enteró de la verdad o que Jurina le haya contado algo?

"Y bien Mako-chan. Dímelo derecho. ¿Ya no quieres seguir trabajando aquí?" pidió Kiriko molesta.

"Claro que sí Kiriko. Lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemas…" intentaba explicar Mako.

"Todos tenemos problemas, pero existen las responsabilidades y estar en los ensayos es una de tus responsabilidades."

"Sí Kiriko pero…"

"Pero es la última vez que te lo paso Mako-chan, para la otra, te corro. Te corro de aquí Mako-chan."

Dicho esto, ella se fue del camerino dejando a Mako nerviosa por el otro lío, a la otra que llegara tarde, quedaba fuera del bar y sobre todo del grupo. Koyomi caminó a ella para abrazarla y decirle que todo saldrá bien.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Luego de varias discusiones y tanto dolor de cabeza, otro día estaba por comenzar. Mako y Amy se encontraban desayunando a gusto y listas para ponerse las pilas más tarde para los ensayos en el Pink.

"Anoche Kiriko sí que estaba enojada conmigo." dijo Mako al momento que le daba un sorbo de su café. "Pero el problema es que no puedo darme el lujo de dejar la chamba en el bar porque en otra parte no hoy a ganar lo suficiente para mantenerme y al mismo tiempo pagar los gastos de Haruna. ¿Cómo ves?"

"Ya sabes lo que yo pienso Mako-chan. Deberías de contarle toda la verdad a Takeru-kun y que él te acepte tal y como eres, con todo y tu trabajo. No tiene nada de malo, somos bailarinas nada más." opinó Amy.

"Sí Amy-chan, pero ya sabes cómo piensa la gente. Es bien mal pensada y quién sabe cómo lo vaya a tomar Takeru, me va a odiar y no nada más porque trabajo en el Pink Bar."

"Ya sé, te va a odiar por la mentirota que le dijiste que eras psicóloga."

"Pues sí. Hay Amy-chan, cómo me gustaría dejar de trabajar en el bar. Así nada más tendría que justificar ante Takeru que no soy psicóloga, pero eso es imposible."

"Pues ni modo, pero tienes que decirle de volada."

"Es que no me voy a atrever a decírselo. Nada más de pensar, se me pone la piel de gallina, no voy a poder ni verlo a los ojos."

"Pues díselo por teléfono."

"No lo sé."

"Ándale amiga. Ya no lo pienses ¿sí?" pidió al momento que se levantaba de la mesa para ir por el teléfono. "Ándale Mako-chan, háblale ¿sí?"

Mako resopló y tuvo que obedecer la orden de su amiga.

 **PINK BAR**

Ya de día en el Pink, Kiriko y Tetsuya aprovecharon para platicar un poco sobre sus vidas desde que ambos se separaron y déjenme decirles que ellos dos fueron amigos desde que eran unos adolescentes.

"… Así que… trabajas en una importante empresa…" dijo Kiriko con algo de interés.

"Sí, por desgracia están diciendo que la empresa se está dejando en quiebra y ya nos quieren correr a todos." contestó Tetsuya con tono de preocupación. "Tengo que seguir insistiendo en que no nos corran de ahí para mantenernos."

A Kiriko no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir, así que lo que hizo fue sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta.

"Ten… este es el ejecutivo que me atendió cuando hipotequé el Pink, al menos haz un pequeño intento en salvar la empresa."

"Gracias… lo tomaré como un sí. Además no sé cómo pagártelo, después de todo lo que estás haciendo. A ti no te veo tan mal últimamente, ayer el Pink estaba a reventar. No entiendo por qué lo hipotecaste."

Kiriko lanzó un suspiro. "Hay Tetsuya… si supieras…"

"¿Qué pasa Kiriko? Hace años nos platicábamos de todo y siempre me contabas de tus problemas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?"

"Es que… no sé si esté preparada para contarlo." dijo preocupada, después sacudió levemente la cabeza. "Mejor hablemos de ti… vamos a buscar una manera para poder ayudarte ¿te parece?" pidió tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Te lo agradezco, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi. Pero quizás yo pueda hacer algo por ti, aunque sea moralmente. Dime Kiriko, hipotecaste este bar por tu hijo ¿no es así?"

Kiriko bajó levemente la vista. "Sí." respondió en un susurro.

Tetsuya suspiró. "Y… ¿El papá ya lo sabe?"

Kiriko levantó la vista para mirarlo. "No… y por favor, no quiero que me hables de él. Yo sé que fue muy difícil todo ese asunto, pero la vida tiene que seguir y yo tengo que arreglar las cosas sola."

"Solo una pregunta ¿todavía sigues en no poder olvidar ese amor?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Instintivamente el muchacho la toma de la mano. "Porque te conozco y quiero que rehagas tu vida a lado de un hombre quien te cuide, que te quiera, que te respete."

"¿Pero qué hay del bar? Debo de enfocarme en mi trabajo, en lo de mi hijo y sobre todo en las chicas, ellas me necesitan y yo no las voy a dejar solas. ¿Para que les pase lo mismo que a mi me pasó? Eso nunca." dijo con un tono serio y dispuesta al momento que se soltaba de aquél agarre.

 **Continuará…**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: ¿EXPULSIÓN Y DE REGRESO?

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¿EXPULSIÓN Y DE REGRESO?**

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

 _"¿Bueno?"_

"Ah… Hola, ¿está Takeru?"

 _"Sí está, pero no le puede contestar. Está todo golpeado, no puede ni moverse."_

Al instante los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Takeru está golpeado?"

 _"Parece que lo asaltaron anoche porque llegó a su hogar todo golpeado."_

"Está bien. Muchas gracias por avisar. Hasta luego." Con esto la comunicación se cortó y Mako se dirigió a su amiga Amy. "Asaltaron a Takeru anoche."

"Ay Mako-chan qué mala onda." dijo Amy tratando de comprender a su amiga. "¿Y no te dijo otra cosa?"

"Me dijo que estaba golpeado, que no podía ni moverse. No puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos sabiendo que Takeru está herido."

"A mí se me hace que ya estás exagerando Mako-chan."

"No. La sirvienta de su casa me dijo que estaba grave, imagínate que no podía ni contestar el teléfono por los golpes."

"Ay Mako-chan, para mí que el destino te está dando una señal de que ya despiertes de tu sueño, significa que no vuelvas a ver a Takeru-kun."

"No empieces Amy-chan. Lo único que le pido a la vida es ver una vez más a Takeru. ¿A poco es mucho pedir?"

"Sí es mucho. Porque es un amor prohibido Mako-chan entiéndelo, entre más lo veas, más te vas a clavar con él y la caída va a ser más dura."

"Entonces cuando me caiga, me aguanto. Al fin que se vale sobar ¿no? Pero de mientras necesito volver a ver a Takeru."

"Sí serás necia Mako-chan. No vayas." pidió.

"Es que algo me dice que Takeru me necesita Amy-chan por favor entiéndeme y ahora sí te prometo decirle toda la verdad."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"¿Tan difícil es hacer lo que te pido?" pidió Rena. "Solo quiero que estés al pendiente de todo lo que hace mi hijo, para que me mantengas informada Sayaka."

"Usted quiere que espíe a Takeru-san y yo…"

"Dilo como más te guste. Pero la situación es una sola, quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que hace Takeru y te voy a pagar muy bien."

"Rena-san…"

"Tómalo o déjalo. Te estoy ofreciendo un buen dinero por poco trabajo, además de que estando en la ciudad de Tokio, vas a poder ver a tu prima cuando se te antoje. ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?"

"Se llama Mio."

"Mio… vas a poder ver a Mio cuantas veces quieras para que puedas platicar con ella a gusto."

"Rena-san por favor yo…"

"Si te niegas a colaborar conmigo, termina tu empleo en esta mansión." amenazó. "¿Qué dices?"

"Ah… por la buena está bien. Si voy a ayudarla Rena-san, pero que conste que no quiero hacerlo."

"Ya después te vas a sentir orgullosa de ti misma cuando veas la buena obra que vas a hacer. Tú vas a ayudar para que Mika y Takeru se casen."

"Todo sea por mantener mi chamba y estar cerca de Mio."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Kiriko llegó tranquila a su departamento y en ese momento encontró una taza de café derramada en la mesa, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que ella no había tomado café.

"¡Mio!" Después apareció la recién nombrada con un trapo y comenzó a limpiar de manera rápida el líquido derramado. Ella llevaba puesto un mandil. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Estoy aprovechando para planchar tu ropa. No me alcanza el tiempo con todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí y en el Pink." contestó de una manera estresada.

"¿Para qué te quejas tanto Mio? A fin de cuentas eres como de la familia."

"Es que… no me alcanza con todo lo que me pagas Kiriko, ya te lo he dicho muchísimas veces, necesito que me aumentes el sueldo."

"Por favor Mio, tenme paciencia, aguántame un poquito más no seas mala." pidió. "Es que en este momento no puedo, no tengo dinero. De verdad."

"Ay sí, cómo pasas a comprender que te voy a creer. Si yo veo el dinero que ganas en el Pink."

"Es que tú no entiendes nada Mio." dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

"Entonces explícame para que yo entienda."

Kiriko resopló. "Está bien te lo voy a decir. Pero te lo llevas a la tumba ¿eh? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"Bueno Kiriko…"

"Júramelo Mio." pidió una Kiriko alterada.

"¿Qué te sucede? No me digas que mataste a alguien."

Kiriko frunció el ceño. "¡No Mio! ¡No maté a nadie!"

"¿Entonces qué? Ándale Kiriko ya dime."

Kiriko lanzó un suspiro. "El Pink Bar… está hipotecado Mio. Tuve problemas y no me quedó de otra."

Mio quedó con la boca abierta del asombro "¿¡Hipotecaste el bar!?" preguntó aún sin poder creerlo.

"Tuve que hacerlo. Por eso ahora no puedo arriesgarme con nada ni con nadie, quiero tirarle lo seguro. ¿Ves por qué la bronca con Mako-chan? A mí se me hace que ella está pensando en retirarse porque no quiere que la hermana se entere de que es bailarina de un bar."

"Y ella es muy importante para el negocio."

"Sí lo es, pero tiene que quedar las cosas claras para que el negocio prospere."

"Tienes razón."

"Por eso voy a hablar con Mako-chan de una vez por todas y que me diga si se va a quedar o no chambeando en el bar. Necesito recuperarme financieramente para pagar la hipoteca y que el Pink Bar vuelva a ser mío."

 **CON MIKA**

La mujer se hallaba entrando al cuarto de Takeru acompañada por su sirvienta Sarah quien llevaba en sus manos su desayuno en una bandeja, afortunadamente el muchacho se encontraba muy dormido en la cama.

"Más te vale que te haya quedado como te ordené o te lo echo a la cara." dijo Mika al momento que recibía la bandeja.

"Lo preparé justo como me lo dijo señorita." dijo Sarah.

"Eso espero." La sirvienta no dijo nada y salió de la recámara. "Takeru cariño, despierta. Mira el desayuno que yo misma te preparé" Llamó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa. Takeru seguía sin despertar. "Takeru no seas flojo." dijo sentándose en la cama de él y en ese momento, Mika posó uno de sus manos a la mejilla de Takeru. "Estás ardiendo. ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"Mako… Mako mi amor." musitó Takeru aún dormido. Esto sorprendió a Mika y se levanta de la cama.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Hola Koyomi-chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa." saludó Mako dándole el paso a la recién llegada. Ésta obedeció y entró.

"Perdónenme chicas. Van de salida ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que venía a pedirles si me regalaban tantito café, se me acabó. Pero luego se los repongo, no piensen que soy como Jurina-chan."

"Claro que no, si ya te conocemos bien. Yo ahorita mismo te lo doy, además Mako-chan ya va de salida y yo no." dijo Amy yendo a la cocina.

"Espera Koyomi-chan, qué bueno que estás aquí porque quería pedirte un favor." pidió Mako.

"Claro, el que tú quieras. No me digas, se trata de tu romance con Takeru y quieres que yo te dé consejos." dijo Koyomi emocionada.

"No… lo que te quería pedir es que como eres tan amiga de Kagu-chan y ya ves que ella habla de Jurina-chan, quiero que le saques toda la sopa para ver qué tanto sabe Jurina-chan de Takeru."

"¿Y por qué Jurina-chan tendría que saber algo de tu príncipe azul?" pidió confundida.

"Porque anoche me dijo que sabía que yo andaba con alguien. No vaya a ser de malas que sepa dónde vive Takeru y le vaya a decir a lo que me dedico. Ya sabes que ella es bien venenosita."

"¿Y para qué te preocupas Mako-chan?" pidió Amy al momento que le entregaba a Koyomi el recipiente de café. "Si justo vas a ver a Takeru-kun para decirle la verdad con tu propia boca.

 **CON JURINA Y KAGURA**

"Tengo que saber qué onda con la mugrosa de Mako-chan y ese nuevo galán que se trae." dijo Jurina. "Parece que es como un muchacho adinerado ¿eh?"

"¿Para qué quieres investigar?" pidió Kagura. "Mejor que tenga otro, así te deja el camino libre con Eiji."

"Eso sí, pero de todas maneras quiero saber más de su nuevo galán, Me gusta tener las evidencias en mis manos por si acaso."

"Oye ¿Y ayer qué pasó con Eiji? ¿Le hizo algo al novio de Mako-chan?" pidió algo curiosa.

"No sé. Pero me tiene que regresar mi celular, así que con ese pretexto lo voy a buscar." dijo con una sonrisa y la pequeña comprendió aquél plan. "Además, necesito pedirte un favor como amiga."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Como eres tan amiga de la pequeña Koyomi-chan, quiero que investigues qué es lo que sabe de Mako-chan sobre su galán."

"¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? Lo que me estás pidiendo debe estar mal."

"Ya te dije el por qué. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?" pidió desesperada.

"No sé." respondió la pequeña con algo de indignación.

"Si solo te estoy pidiendo que tú, que te llevas tan bien con Koyomi-chan, averigües qué onda con el galán de Mako-chan."

"Mejor ya no te metas con ella, ya no le busques más pleito."

"Por favor Kagu-chan." pidió con mirada de súplica. "Lo que no te conté es que anoche… Eiji y yo nos besamos."

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. "¿Enserio?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Bueno… yo lo besé, pero él no me rechazó y estoy segura de que le gustó. Por eso necesito saber todo, absolutamente todo sobre el tarado ese que anda con Mako-chan."

"¿Y para qué?"

"Porque… porque para mi es muy importante saber si la cosa va enserio. Porque si es así, yo tenga chance con Eiji. Por favor Kagu-chan, no seas aguada y ayúdame." insistió.

La pequeña resopló. "Esta bien. Pero que sea la primera y última vez que te haga ese tipo de favor."

 **CON MIKA Y TAKERU**

Finalmente Takeru había despertado y se encontraba reposando en su cama. Mika había estado muy al pendiente de él.

"Mika… ya hemos hablado que entre tú y yo solo hay una bonita amistad." explicó Takeru.

La mujer resopló. "Ayer me dijiste que antes de que te asaltaran, estabas con Mako Shiraishi. Después en tus delirios la llamaste y le dijiste "mi amor." comentó ella. "¿Quieres decir que de lo que tienes con esa doctora va enserio?" pidió molesta.

"No te pongas así Mika. Eres una mujer linda y vales mucho, lo que pasa es que no te amo."

"No voy a resignarme a perderte. Yo sé que me puedes amar y si no fuera por la tal Mako, estarías conmigo."

En ese momento Chiaki entró a la recámara de Takeru.

"¿Qué pasó Takeru?" preguntó Chiaki preocupado. "Anoche Ryunosuke me dijo que saliste con Mako y te asaltaron, pero nunca pensé que te iban a dejar así. Yo creo que será mejor llevarte al doctor para que te revise."

"Yo voy con ustedes." pidió Mika.

"No tiene caso Mika gracias. Chiaki me va a llevar." dijo Takeru. "¿No te importaría salir un momento?" pidió.

"¿Qué te preocupa?"

Takeru señaló la puerta como señal de que saliera. Mika no dijo nada y salió molesta. Chiaki sacó del closet algo de ropa y ayudó con mucho cuidado a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

…

Mika estaba en la sala sintiéndose muy dolida por lo que Takeru dijo.

"Todo es culpa de Mako maldita." musitó Mika. "Pero no voy a permitir que esa intrusa me arrebate a mi amor." Desesperada tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los primeros números, después colocó el teléfono a su oído esperando a que respondiera.

 _"¿Bueno?... Mika ¿qué te pasa?"_

"Mamá… A Takeru lo asaltaron y el odioso de Chiaki lo va a llevar al doctor porque no se siente bien… ¡Que sí, ya te dije que está herido pero no está grave!... pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que me confesó que está enamorado de la tal Mako. ¡Y que no quiere nada conmigo!... No sé si se acostó con ella pero Rena me dijo que no, el caso es que la ama. ¿Te das cuenta mamá? ¡Está enamorado de ella!" dijo muy alterada.

 _"¿Te lo dijo así tan descaradamente?... No lo puedo creer. Tenemos que actuar rápido Mika… debes casarte con él, sabes muy bien que estoy pasando por una crisis después de la muerte de tu padre."_ mintió.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

Eiji y Naoki estaban echados en el sillón platicando sobre lo de anoche.

"Con la golpiza de anoche al galancito ese, se le quitarán las ganas de seguir a mi Mako-chan." dijo Eiji con orgullo. "Son muy efectivos tus dos matones."

"Ojalá que ese muchacho haya entendido el mensaje. Que deje a la princesa en paz." comentó Naoki.

"Si ese riquillo insiste, le damos otra dosis de golpes hasta que se canse de insistirle. La Mako-chan es mía y eso tiene que quedarle claro a cualquiera que intente acercársele."

"Como tú digas Eiji."

"Además… tenemos que ir al Pink."

"¿Al Pink? ¿Por qué?" pidió confundido. "¿No crees que aún es muy temprano para ir?"

"Lo sé, pero necesitamos estar allá para saber si la cartera que tiraste anoche en el Pink siga aún en el bote de basura."

"No entiendo nada. Primero dijiste que la querías desaparecer y ahora quieres saber si aún está en el Pink. ¿Qué traes en manos ahora?"

"Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una cosita. Si la encontramos, dejaré a Daigo Kiryu muy mal con mi Mako-chan y a su amiguita."

"Sigo sin entender nada."

"Como ya se sabe que está enamorado de la Amy-chan, quiero que Mako-chan descubra que la cartera de su amorcito, esté en manos de Daigo Kiryu. Así para que Mako-chan y él les afecte su amistad y Amy-chan se despida de él, odiándolo para siempre."

"¿Hacerle creer que él fue quién asaltó a su galán?"

"Vaya… hasta que ya le entendiste mi plan. Voy a hacer que Mako-chan encuentre la cartera de Takeru en la casa o en el coche de King."

"Pero ella no va a creer que King se la pase robando carteras."

"Mako-chan podría pensar que lo hizo para ayudar a Nossan por celos o mejor aún que la fortuna de Daigo Kiryu, proviene de la delincuencia." dijo con determinación.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Horas antes de que las chicas tuvieran su primera hora de clases, Haruna y sus amigas estaban en las recámaras para preparar el plan de Haruka para que ese mismo día la expulsen. Tenían el uniforme de Haruka, los maquillajes, tijeras, agujas e hilo en las camas para iniciar con el proceso.

"Ay Haruka, vas a necesitar ayuda de todos los santos porque con lo que estás haciendo, te vas a ir derechito al infierno." dijo Haruna algo preocupada.

"No me importa. Ya me muero de ganas por ver la cara de mi mamá cuando le digan que me expulsen de aquí." comentó Haruka emocionada.

"A ver si no te va peor." mencionó Rina.

"Va a ser la rabieta del siglo. No se va a salir con la suya ni ella ni con la sangrona de Mika. Ellas no me van a dejar aquí encerrada en este internado."

"¿Y quién ese esa tal Mika?" preguntó Anna. "Digo, si se puede saber."

"Es una idiota que anda tras de Onii-chan y como mi mamá la apoya, se la quiere meter hasta por los ojos. Pero la pobre es tan antipática y metiche que tiene gran parte de la culpa de que yo esté aquí." explicó. "Pero cuando me expulsen, a esa también le va a dar un patatús porque voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que Onii-chan no la volteé a ver."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Recuerda Mako-chan, trata de hacerlo rápido para que las cosas no empeoren." recomendó Koyomi.

"Ya no lo pospongas más Mako-chan y platícale de todo a Takeru-kun." comentó Amy.

"Sí. Eso espero." respondió Mako. "Me voy y deséenme suerte." Se despidió de sus amigas y encaminó a la puerta para después irse, dejando solas a Amy y a Koyomi.

"Mako-chan puede pensar que entre nosotras y con Ahim-chan seamos unas metiches, pero es que no se me hace justo que después la pase peor por no atreverse a decirle la pura verdad." comentó Amy con algo de preocupación.

"Yo sé lo bonito que es con el amor, pero se me hace que ya es muy tarde. Mako-chan ya se debe de estar derrapando por Takeru y si él la rechaza, no me quiero imaginarme cómo se va a sentir la pobre." mencionó Koyomi.

"La caída va a ser dura, pero Mako-chan debió haberse fijado en dónde ponía los ojos. Takeru Shiba no es un hombre para ella."

"Es que uno no manda en el corazón Amy-chan. Pobre de ella, ya no tiene salida porque aunque dejara el bar, jamás podría ser la psicóloga que Takeru cree que es. Eso significa que la mentirota de todas se va a saber."

Amy resopló. "Se lo advertí mil veces. Todo se sabe tarde o temprano."

"Sin contar con Jurina-chan, ya sabes que ella adelanta las cosas."

"Por eso es importante que ella le diga toda la verdad a Takeru-kun ahora mismo. No vaya a serla de malas que Jurina-chan se le adelante y como siempre de venenosa la tire a matar."

 **CON MAKO**

La mujer se encontraba saliendo del edificio de manera tranquila. En ese momento Jurina y Kagura le bloquearon el paso.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" preguntó Jurina con algo de curiosidad.

Mako frunció el ceño. "No tengo nada que hablar contigo porque no me quiero amargar el día."

"¿Y yo te lo amargo?" preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida. "No entiendo por qué."

"Ese es el problema contigo, que nunca entiendes nada."

"Qué geniecito. ¿Qué no te vas a encontrar con tu galán de anoche?"

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos. "¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas eso Jurina-chan?" preguntó molesta.

"No te esponjes princesita. ¿Pero a poco no es verdad?"

"Más te vale que no te estés metiendo conmigo Jurina-chan porque ya me conoces y sabes de lo que yo soy capaz." advirtió para después alejarse de ella.

"Ahora sí se enojó y mucho." dijo Kagura.

"Y eso no es nada, la voy a hacer reventar. Ya verás que ni por un instante la voy a dejar en paz." dijo Jurina con determinación. "Tengo que averiguar quién es ese riquillo con el que salió anoche."

"Oye ¿y tú cómo sabes que se vio con él en la noche?" pidió la pequeña.

"Ya te lo dije Kagu-chan. Solamente lo sé y punto."

 **EN EL HOSPITAL**

Takeru y Chiaki llegaron al dichoso lugar y tuvieron que esperar con paciencia en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor los llamara, ambos aprovecharon para platicar lo que sucedió anoche.

"Anoche Ryunosuke me echó de cabeza con Mika." comentó Takeru. "No me quedó de otra que admitir que no solamente estaba con Mako, sino que estoy enamorado de ella."

Chiaki sonrió. "Me alegra que él fuera de bocón a decirle toda la verdad. Que de una vez sepa Mika, Ryunosuke me contó y yo te lo digo a ti es que te cuides de esa doctora, no me da buena espina."

"Pero ni tú ni Ryunosuke la conoce."

"Sí… pero de ese barrio donde vive las clases de sociedad baja, es como de mala muerte. Ninguna persona profesionista puede vivir ahí, te juro que ayer en el momento que Ryunosuke me contó sobre lo sucedido, pensé que había sido por haber ido a ese barrio con ella."

"Ya le había dicho y va para ti también que Mako no vive ahí, sino su secretaria."

"Esta bien lo que sea, pero cuídate por si acaso."

"Chiaki, no tengo que cuidarme de Mako. Es la mujer que amo."

"Se te nota. Pero estás tan embobado con ella, que ya hasta te olvidaste de tu propia hermana."

Takeru suspiró. "Pobre de Haruka, ojalá no la esté pasando tan mal en el dichoso internado."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Haruka salió del baño de la recámara con el uniforme puesto, Sakura y Rina encaminaron a ella con tijeras, hilo y las agujas en sus manos. Comenzaron a cortar las mangas de la blusa, a cortar casi la mitad de la falda y entre otras cosas con el uniforme. Después Haruna y Anna comenzaron a ponerle algo de sombra, polvo en el rostro, le enchinaron las pestañas agregando un poco de rímel y le agregaron lápiz labial con un color de rojo intenso. Luego Sakura se encargó de cambiarle el peinado dejando atrás los moños para rizarle todo el cabello suelto. Estaban muy emocionadas por ver la cara que pondría la Hermana Akiko cuando le muestren el look.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

En el pasillo se encontraba la Hermana Akiko regañando a una alumna.

"… Mire señorita, no pienso ser tolerante. Ustedes son un torbellino y hay que controlarlas. En cuanto uno las deja tantito, hacen lo que se les pega la…" La Hermana ya no pudo terminar sus frases de regaño, pues una chica apareció con un aspecto sumamente diferente, ella estaba acompañada por su grupo de amigas, la pobre Hermana sentía que se estaba a punto de desmayarse. Aquella chica tenía el uniforme diferente, la falda llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, la blusa lo tenía un poco desabrochado, el maquillaje estaba un poco exagerado, pero mejor para el rostro y todo el pelo suelto y ondulado.

"¿Qué tal mi modelito Hermana Akiko?" pidió la chica. "A poco no es la onda."

"¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a esta institución!?" exigió la Hermana Akiko.

"Maestra, a mi me parece que Haruka se ve super sexy." comentó Anna de una manera tranquila. Haruna, Rina y Sakura estaban detrás de su amiga, tenían miedo por la reacción que iba a poner el demonio.

"¡Usted se calla Anna Kojima!" pidió. "¿¡Cómo te atreves a salir en esa facha!?"

"¿Facha? Pero si al contrario Hermana, me arreglé para animarme." dijo Haruka inocentemente.

"¡Me estás retando! ¡Pareces una… una… cualquiera!"

"A lo mejor lo soy Hermana, que podría contaminar a las demás."

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡A la dirección! ¡Un monstruo como tú no debería de permanecer en este instituto, podría contaminar a las demás alumnas!" dijo señalando a Haruna, Rina y Sakura.

 **EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"Por favor Hermana Mariko, te encargas de llevar las notas y las guardas en los escritorios." dijo la Madre Hanna entregando aquellos documentos.

"Sí Madre, ya casi terminamos." dijo la Hermana Mariko gentilmente.

"¡Espera a que te vea la Madre Superiora!" exclamó la Hermana Akiko entrando a la dirección con Haruka.

"¿Ahora que pasa Hermana?" pidió la Madre Hanna y levanta su vista. Al ver a la joven con todo el uniforme de una manera inadecuada, ella se pone de pie. "¡Ave María purísima! ¿Pero qué es esto? Eso es algo inmoral a las costumbres niña." pidió la Madre sorprendida.

"¿Ya la vio?" preguntó la Hermana Akiko.

"Haruka…" musitó la Hermana Mariko sin poder creerlo.

"No hace falta explicaciones. Hay que expulsar a esta desvergonzada, es peor que la mismísima Anna."

El plan estaba progresando bien, tal vez para Haruka haya una esperanza de que la expulsen del internado.

 **CON MIKA**

"Mika-san." llamó Sarah. "La Dra. Shiraishi está aquí."

En ese instante Mako permaneció callada por unos instantes al ver la presencia de aquella mujer del otro día.

"¿Tú aquí?" pidió Mako sorprendida.

"A mi debería sorprenderme más tu visita. O es que Takeru no te ha dicho nada Dra." mintió Mika.

"¿Qué no me ha dicho que?" preguntó confundida.

"Que… ya soy oficialmente su novia y pronto nos vamos a casar."

El mundo de Mako sintió que se estaba de derrumbando. Pero ella no tenía que dejarse engañar por Mika, sabía perfectamente que solamente Takeru la quiere a ella.

"Pues digamos que cuando Takeru nos presentó, no me dijo que ustedes dos fueran novios." defendió Mako.

"Porque aún no lo éramos, aunque ya teníamos tiempo saliendo. Apenas por la noche le di el sí, pero por favor no le digas a nadie que me encontraste aquí. Podrían pensar mal de mi y ya sabes, aunque casi todas las parejas conviven antes de casarse, hay que cuidarse de las apariencias."

"No… claro que entiendo perfectamente. Tú lo que no quieres es que sepan que pasaste aquí toda la noche con él."

"¡Sshh! No digas nada de eso, nunca se debe de saber. Aunque me voy a casar con él muy pronto, es mejor que nadie lo sepa."

"Entonces… muchas felicidades… te lo mereces…"

"Por cierto… ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿En qué te puedo servir?"

"Como Takeru es paciente mío… vine a ver cómo estaba, porque como supe que lo asaltaron."

"¿Takeru golpeado y asaltado?" preguntó fingiendo. "¿De dónde sacas eso?"

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Kiriko estaba sentada en la sala bebiendo su té que preparó Mio, pero los nervios no la tranquilizaban. Solamente se la pasaba pensando en Mako-chan, sus problemas, la hipoteca del bar.

"¡Kiriko!"

Aquel llamado hizo que la mujer se asustara y tirara la taza de té al suelo.

"¡Ay perdón Mio! No tuve cuidado." se disculpaba Kiriko. "En verdad discúlpame."

"No te preocupes Kiriko. Ahorita te preparo otro, porque enserio te ves muy nerviosa." dijo la chica al momento que recogía la taza.

Kiriko resopló. "Sí por favor. Ya me tengo que calmarme." musitó.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pidió preocupada.

"Ya te lo dije. La hipoteca del bar me tiene muy preocupada, necesito conseguir a tiempo el dinero para pagar si no, me voy a quedar en la ruina." dijo alterada.

"Pero no te preocupes. Con la clientela que tienes y que trabajas como hasta ahora, todo va a estar bien."

"Eso es otra cosa que me preocupa. Tengo que saber si Mako-chan decide quedarse o no después de lo que le dije anoche porque para que se mantenga la clientela, depende mucho de que ella siga en el bar." Kiriko resopló y tomó su bolso. "Ya no me sirvas más té, me tengo que ir."

"¿Irte y a dónde?"

"Quisiera estar más temprano en el Pink para ensayar la coreografía de hoy."

"Bueno… entonces yo te acompaño, porque no es muy recomendable que vayas sola y más con esos nervios que traes." dijo quitándose el mandil para después irse con ella al dichoso bar.

 **CON MAKO Y MIKA**

"Así que eso te dijeron, que al pobre de Takeru lo habían asaltado y lastimado tanto que casi no podía ni moverse." dijo Mika.

"Sí… solamente por eso vine… porque si no, créame que no estaría aquí." musitó Mako.

"Claro, qué tendría que hacer la doctora de mi novio en su casa, si los psicólogos no dan consultas a domicilio. Pero tú no te preocupes, él está bien. De seguro mandó a decir a todos que estaba lastimado para poder quedarse conmigo un tiempo más aquí. Es que doctora… Takeru es un apasionado."

Mako se sintió dolida pero a la vez muy ofendida. "Yo me retiro." dijo secamente para después encaminar a la puerta e irse.

Mika sonrió. "Esto fue el final de la Dra. Mako Shiraishi." musitó ella. "Jamás volverá a buscar a Takeru."

 **CON TAKERU Y CHIAKI**

Luego de que el doctor atendiera a Takeru, ambos se hallaban en la sala de espera para pagar la consulta.

"En cuanto pasemos a la farmacia por las medicinas. Ya me oíste, de vuelta a la cama." dijo Chiaki.

"Ah no, primero quiero pasar a avisarle a Mako que no puedo llevarla a comer como quedamos. El doctor me ordenó reposo absoluto." dijo Takeru.

"Pues comen otro día."

"¿Cómo de que otro día? Yo no puedo ir a un restaurante con ella, pero la puedo invitar a comer a mi departamento."

"Ay no puede ser, enserio ya te clavaste."

"Sí Chiaki, estoy verdaderamente enamorado. Con decirte que un día se la presente a mi madre."

"¿Qué?"

"Así es, con mi madre."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

Juri llegó a la mansión de su amiga Rena para contarle lo sucedido con Takeru.

"… No te preocupes Rena que fuera de los golpes y que le robaron la cartera, tu hijo está bien. Me lo dijo Mika que lo cuido toda la noche." explicó Juri.

"Tu hija debió haberme avisado inmediatamente. En fin… lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que Mika haya aprovechado la noche para conquistar a Takeru."

"Lo intentó, pero fue imposible. La cosa está para preocuparse."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que Takeru le confesó a Mika que está enamorado de la tal Dra. Mako Shiraishi. ¿No dices nada Rena?"

"Takeru se va a casar con tu hija, que no te quepa la menor duda. Aún tengo suficiente control sobre él."

"¿Y no crees que el control sobre tu hijo se acabe gracias a la tal Mako? Es psicóloga y al igual que tú, puede dominar a Takeru."

En ese instante el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a sonar, Rena no tardó en responder.

"¿Bueno?"

 _"Rena-san. Habla la Madre Superiora."_

"Qué gusto escucharla. ¿Mi hija ya se adaptó al internado?"

 _"No… al contrario. Llamo para decirle que urge su presencia en el internado."_

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

 _"Tiene que venir por su hija porque acaba de ser expulsada del internado."_

"¿Expulsó a mi hija?" cuestionó sorprendida.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Koyomi-chan, necesito que me hagas otro favor, no a Mako-chan, sino a mi." pidió Amy.

"¿Qué se trata?" preguntó la mencionada.

"En cuanto se sepa lo de Mako-chan y lo de su verdad a Takeru-kun, como eres la mejor amiga de Ahim-chan, quiero que la llames durante el trabajo y le digas lo que te conté. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ese instante Mako entró al departamento con las lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mako-chan… ¿qué te pasó amiga?" preguntó Amy preocupada.

Mako se sentó en el sofá. "Amy-chan… resulta que Takeru me engañó… y que se va a casar con Mika." respondió Mako con la voz cortante.

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

Amy y Koyomi quedaron sorprendidas pero a la vez confundidas.

"Cálmate Mako-chan. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él?" pidió Koyomi.

"Soy una tonta y no sé cómo pude creer en él. Yo fui a verlo porque creí que estaba todo golpeado y lastimado porque lo asaltaron." respondió Mako muy dolida.

"Y no era cierto." musitó Amy.

"No… el muy infeliz inventó todo eso… solamente para poder estar a solas con Mika."

"¿Quién es Mika?" preguntó Koyomi.

"Una tipa con la que la mamá de Takeru-kun quiere que se case. Nos lo contó Mio-chan." respondió Amy.

"Pero no es la mamá la que quiere… es él…" mencionó Mako. "Mika me dijo que ya son novios oficiales y que se van a casar…" dijo derramando más lágrimas.

"No puede ser. Supuestamente Mio-chan nos dijo que no era verdad todo eso." dijo Amy tratando de convencer a su amiga.

"No… ¿entonces qué hacía ella en su departamento?" pidió. "Además me di cuenta perfectamente de que pasó la noche ahí y todavía la muy sínica me dice que… Takeru es tan apasionado."

"Ay Mako-chan, hasta empiezo a odiar a ese tipo, se pasó de listo contigo. No es muy lindo que te haga ese tipo de cosas." comentó Koyomi molesta. "Yo creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de él y que no valga la pena."

"Es que… es que estoy que reviento pero del coraje…"

"Me da pena dejarte así… pero tengo que regresar a mi departamento." dijo apenada.

"No te preocupes Koyomi-chan, yo me encargo de ella." dijo Amy.

"Luego vengo para que me termines de contar y ya en el departamento, le llamo a Ahim-chan para decirle todo lo que me dijiste. Y ya no llores por él." Dicho esto la chica tomó su bolso y salió del departamento dejando a Amy y Mako solas.

"Qué tonta fui Amy-chan." musitó Mako. "Yo creí en Takeru y él solamente jugó conmigo."

"Yo te lo advertí Mako-chan." comentó Amy tratando de comprenderla. "Lo único que él quería era divertirse." musitó tristemente. "Pero lo bueno es que ya se acabó todo." la animó.

"Ah no… Takeru me las va a pagar."

"¿Estás loca? Ya mejor ahí muere."

"No, no y no."

"Ambos ya están a mano. Los dos se engañaron y como dicen por ahí "sobre muerto las coronas."

"No… eso es muy diferente. Porque yo lo engañé en cuanto a mi trabajo, pero yo fui muy sincera al decirle que lo quería… en cambio él jugó con mis sentimientos y eso es lo peor que a alguien le puede hacer."

"Sí es muy feo pero…"

"¡Pero nada Amy-chan! Takeru me las va a pagar." dijo determinadamente.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Lo siento mucho, pero en el reglamento está claramente especificado que lo que hiciste es motivo de expulsión." habló la Madre Hanna.

"¿Entonces si me va a expulsar?" preguntó Haruka.

"Sé que es doloroso para ti y que no será fácil que te admitan en otra escuela de buen nivel después de esto. Pero entiende que hiciste algo muy grave y tienes que afrontar las consecuencias."

"Qué puedo decirle Madre…" musitó ella.

"¿Estás pidiendo otra oportunidad?"

"Perdóneme Madre, pero creo que no sería justo, a las otras alumnas nunca se les ha dado oportunidades cuando violan de esta manera el reglamento." habló la Hermana Akiko.

"Pero Hermana, tal vez la alumna Shiba no tuvo tiempo de leer el reglamento." defendió la Hermana Mariko.

"Claro que lo tuvo y yo misma me encargué de que lo leyera y le recalqué algunas de las prohibiciones como la de tener celulares, intentarse comunicar con algún hombre y maquillarse. Además mira nada más la manera en la que se maquilla y sobre todo el uniforme como si fuera un… no puedo ni mencionarlo."

"De todos modos Madre, yo le suplico que considere su postura. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad."

"Madre… perdone que insista, pero si usted no se resigna, el prestigio del internado se verá afectado. Pronto correrá la voz de que estamos relajando la disciplina y usted que es la autoridad, no debe de echarse para atrás. Sobre todo si ya habló con la madre de ésta muchachita."

"Eso es verdad… ya le llamé a Rena-san y viene para acá." dijo la Madre Hanna.

"Creo que tomó usted la mejor decisión Madre porque si esta niña se queda, va a ser un mal ejemplo para las demás."

"No se preocupe Madre, yo sé que tengo la culpa y acepto las consecuencias." habló Haruka.

"Bueno… entonces ve a recoger tus cosas, a desmaquillarte y a cambiarte de uniforme."

"Yo la llevo para supervisar que realmente se quite todo ese maquillaje y sobre todo el uniforme."

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Haruna y sus amigas se encontraban esperando en el pasillo.

"Oigan ¿qué habrá pasado con Haruka?" preguntó Haruna preocupada.

"Yo creo que ya la expulsaron." comentó Rina. "Con el arreglo tan horrible que le hicieron, creo que la exageraron, tenía como cara de payaso."

"Rina, eso es lo _fresh_. Así que tú no entiendes nada de eso." defendió Anna.

"Bueno, lo importante es que yo creo que sí logró su cometido y ya la hayan expulsado." mencionó Sakura.

"Además eso era lo que quería ¿no? Que la expulsaran."

"Imagínate el escándalo que se pondrá con su mamá, a lo mejor hasta le pega." dijo Rina muy asustada.

"Rina, eso no le da importancia a Haruka ni de esta prisión." comentó Haruna.

"Además… creo que ella ya está acostumbrada a los pleitos con su mamá, por lo que nos contó, ellas se llevan completamente mal." mencionó Anna.

"Sí, por lo que nos dijo Haruka. Rena Shiba debe de ser terrible." dijo Sakura.

Se escuchaba unos pasos en el pasillo y las chicas a toda velocidad corrieron a sentarse a uno de los bancos fingiendo estar esperando con paciencia. Era la Hermana Akiko con Haruka.

"Estoy segura de que lo va a lograr." musitó Anna.

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rina con susurro en su voz.

"Mira la sonrisa que ella trae."

"No es necesario Hermana. Yo ya conozco el camino." inquirió Haruka.

"Hasta crees eso. No me voy a arriesgar a que hagas otra de tus locuras." dijo la Hermana Akiko.

"Hermana, Haruka ya no va a hacer nada malo. ¿Verdad?" dijo la Hermana Mariko.

"Así es Hermana, solo voy a empacar mis cosas y ya." respondió la chica.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, Haruna y sus amigas sonrieron. La misión ya fue cumplida.

"Sí, pero primero te vas a quitar toda esa porquería de pintura con la que pareces una… perdida." dijo la Hermana Akiko. Dicho esto jaló el brazo de la chica y la condujo al siguiente pasillo del internado. "Te vas a quitar todo ese maquillaje ¡bañándote con agua fría!"

Esto preocupó mucho a las chicas.

"Se los dije. La va a llevar a uno de los baños de las canchas deportivas." comentó Anna.

"Pero allá el agua está helada." mencionó Rina preocupada.

"Pobre Haruka." musitó Sakura.

"No creo que exista alguien peor en este mundo que la Hermana Akiko." dijo Haruna.

 _"¡No! ¡Está fría el agua!"_ gritó Haruka desde el baño. Esto asustó mucho a las chicas.

 **CON TAKERU Y CHIAKI**

"Como quién dice… yo te veo muy mal Takeru." comentó Chiaki. Él y su amigo se encontraban afuera del hospital. "En vez de pasar al consultorio de Mako, vámonos a la casa."

"No, la quiero ver." pidió Takeru.

"No seas necio, el doctor te dijo que si no te cuidas esas heridas, se te van a infectar y entonces no habría alternativa y te tengan que internar."

"Pero luego descanso, lo que pasa es que no voy a estar tranquilo si no la veo. Ándale acompáñame, está su consultorio muy cerca de aquí y ya después me platicas cómo están tus sobrinos en sus vacaciones y cuando vienen a Tokio."

Chiaki resopló. "Esta bien. Pero vamos de rápido, es más… yo te espero allá abajo y tú subes, le dices que no vas a poder verla y nos vamos de volada a la casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

 **CON JURINA Y KAGURA**

Ambas chicas seguían afuera del edificio y con discreción vieron a Koyomi quien ya estaba de salida.

"Mira Kagu-chan, allá está Koyomi-chan." musitó Jurina. "Ve a investigar sobre el galán de la Mako-chan."

"Ay no Jurina-chan. No me hagas esto te lo suplico." suplicó Kagura.

"¡Ándale pero rápido!" exclamó ella.

La pequeña infló sus mejillas haciendo un divertido mohín y obedeció.

"Hola Koyomi-chan." saludó Kagura. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy apurada, tengo que regresar lo más rápido posible a mi departamento porque aquí me entretuve con la pobre de Mako-chan." respondió la chica apresurada.

"¿Pobre? ¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó curiosa.

"¿Qué crees? Resulta que el muchacho que le gusta, el que dice que le gusta ayudar a los niños y todo eso, nada más quería jugar con ella."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida.

"Sí y lo bueno es que se dio cuenta a tiempo. Pero ella ahora está muy dolida."

"Qué mal. La pobre no tiene mucha suerte aunque sea la estrella del Pink."

"Tienes razón, las cosas sobre el amor nunca le salen bien y le falta lo peor porque ya verás en la que se va armar cuando la hermanita se entere de que Mako-chan es bailarina de un bar en vez de ser una psicóloga que le dijo que era. Quisiera poder platicar contigo, pero tengo que ir a toda velocidad a mi departamento, te veré en la tarde en el Pink." Dicho esto Koyomi emprendió camino lo más rápido que podía, ahora soltó toda la verdad a la pequeña Kagura y ésta última de inmediato corrió hacia Jurina para decirle de todo.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Haruna y sus amigas estaban en la recámara esperando la notica de su amiga Haruka. En ese instante entran la Hermana Akiko con Haruka, ésta última se encontraba toda empapada y desmaquillada por el baño que le propinó la Hermana.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. El exceso de maquillaje lo usan solo las mujerzuelas con el alma perdida." dijo la Hermana Akiko. "Qué bueno que todas ustedes estén aquí, sobre todo tú Anna para que lo sepan, por su mal comportamiento esta alumna acaba de ser expulsada del internado."

"Pobre de Haruka y tan buenas amigas que ya habíamos hecho." dijo Anna tristemente.

"Claro, si son tal para cual. Pero mira lo que le pasó, ahora tu amiguita vivirá con la vergüenza de haber sido expulsada del honorable Instituto Yokoyama y más te vale a ti y a tus compañeras portarse bien, si no quieren que les pase lo que a esta muchachita." Dicho esto, la Hermana encaminó hacia la puerta para después irse. Ella estuvo a punto de emprender su camino cuando de repente desde la recámara se escuchó unos ¿gritos de alegría?

"Te felicito Haruka. El plan funcionó." dijo Anna felizmente.

"Es una buena noticia de que al fin te vas del Instituto Yokoyama." comentó Haruna.

"Solamente estuviste 2 días aquí." dijo Sakura.

"Sí y tuve que fingir delante de la Hermana Akiko que me dolía mucho que me expulsaran." dijo Haruka sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Lo que ellas ignoraban es que la Hermana Akiko había escuchado todo, que la habían engañado.

"No, mejor voy a hacer lo que más le duele a Haruka." pensó la Hermana Akiko y corrió hacia la dirección.

 **EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"… Pero si solo fue porque se maquilló. ¿No cree que le bastaría ponerle un castigo y ya?" pidió la recién llegada Rena. Ella estaba afectada por la expulsión de su hija.

"No fue solo eso, sino la manera en la que usó el uniforme." comentó la Madre Hanna. "Lo siento pero…"

"Madre, por favor ayúdeme. Yo no puedo controlar a mi hija, está demasiado rebelde y si vuelve conmigo a la casa, solo se va a empeorar toda nuestra relación."

"Mire, tal vez si usted recurre una ayuda profesional, yo le podría recomendar a una psicóloga que además es hermana de una de nuestras mejores alumnas."

"No, yo solo quiero que mi hija siga aquí. Estoy segura de que las religiosas podrán educarla mejor que yo."

En ese instante entra la Hermana Akiko a la dirección.

"Madre, perdone que la interrumpa."

"Mira Hermana, si no es algo urgente, después hablamos. Ahora estoy ocupada con Rena-san." pidió la Madre Hanna.

"Precisamente es de su hija Haruka de quien quiero hablarle."

"¿Qué más hizo mi hija?" pidió Rena preocupada.

"Nada. Al contrario, yo vine a interferir por ella. Madre, por favor no la expulsen." pidió con voz de súplica. Esto dejó a la Madre sorprendida por haber cambiado de opinión así de rápido.

"No entiendo Hermana, si usted fue quien trajo a Haruka Shiba y me hizo ver todas las faltas de las que incurrió."

"Sí pero… ahora creo que Haruka necesita mucho de nuestra ayuda y expulsarla sería como ayudar a que un alma se pierda."

"Por favor retírese Hermana, después hablaremos."

"No, no y no, por favor Madre. Escúchela." pidió Rena. "Para mi es muy importante que se quede aquí, es indispensable que esté aquí en el internado. La Hermana tiene razón, no permita que el alma de mi hija se pierda."

La Madre resopló. "A ver Hermana ¿qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión después de haber sido la quien más insistió para que yo cumpliera con mi deber de expulsar a Haruka?"

"Lo sé Madre. Yo le hice ver que debemos conservar la disciplina, pero ahora me consta que Haruka está verdaderamente arrepentida de lo que hizo, demos posibilidades de rescatar a esa pobre muchachita. Haruka no puede irse del Instituto Yokoyama porque está sinceramente arrepentida."

"¿Está usted segura?" pidió la Madre algo desconfiada.

"Sí Madre, mientras nuestra alumna se desmaquillaba, se dio cuenta de que no quiere ser expulsada y que está dispuesta a cumplir con las normas del colegio, dijo que tal vez hasta quiera convertirse en religiosa." mintió.

"¿En verdad dijo eso?" preguntó Rena.

"Bueno… lo mencionó y comprendió que debe hacerse una mujer de bien educada y obedecer a los superiores, empezando por usted."

"En verdad usted debe de estar muy arrepentida para que usted venga a defenderla." comentó la Madre Hanna.

"Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando mal cuando se bañó bajo el agua fría."

"¿La hizo bañarse con agua fría?"

"Bueno… sí Madre, pero para que reaccionara y ya ve el resultado que me dio."

"Lo que hizo estuvo muy bien Hermana." comentó Rena. "¿Lo ve Madre? Mi hija está muy arrepentida."

"Sí Madre Superiora, por favor dele una oportunidad a Haruka."

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

Ahim se hallaba en su trabajo cuando en ese instante recibió una llamada de Koyomi para decirle lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Mako.

"¿Enserio pasó todo eso?" pidió Ahim sin poder creerlo.

 _"Sí, la pobre de Mako-chan está muy dolida. Amy-chan está con ella, te digo eso por sí lo ves y des la cara por lo que hizo con nuestra amiga."_

"Es que todavía sigo sin poder creerlo, pero no te preocupes que yo misma defenderé a Mako-chan en todo. Me tengo que ir, no vaya serla de malas que el Dr. Chiba me encuentre hablando contigo durante el trabajo. Si sabes acerca de ese sujeto o de Mako-chan, me avisas… Adiós." Dicho esto la comunicación se cortó y Ahim regresó a sus labores de trabajo.

En ese instante Takeru llegó al consultorio, al ver la placa en la puerta, se extrañó al ver que decía el nombre del Dr. Chiba y no de Mako.

"¿Este no es el consultorio de la Dra. Mako Shiraishi?" preguntó Takeru. Ahim levantó la vista e infló sus mejillas.

"Este sujeto debe ser el tal Takeru-san." pensó Ahim con indignación. "Nadie más preguntaría por Mako-chan aquí, ahorita mismo lo voy a desenmascarar."

"¿No me oyó señorita?" pidió Takeru. "Le estoy haciendo una pregunta."

"Ya sé, ya sé." dijo encaminando hacia él. "¿Pero cómo te atreves a buscarla aquí?" pidió molesta.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Ya Mako-chan. Trata de no pensar en Takeru-kun." pidió Amy.

"Es que no puedo me siento tan mal, tan dolida que lo único que quiero es desquitarme y vengarme de él por haber jugado conmigo." musitó Mako.

En ese instante el timbre sonó y Amy no tardó en abrir.

"Sayaka-chan ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Amy dando el paso a la mencionada. La mencionada no dijo nada y entró.

"¿Qué pasó? No me digas que Takeru te corrió de la casa." pidió Mako sorprendida.

"No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que voy a estar aquí porque… la mamá de Takeru-san quiere que te espíe Mako-chan." respondió Sayaka preocupada.

 **PINK BAR**

Eiji y Naoki habían entrado al dichoso lugar para buscar la cartera en el bote de basura.

"¿Seguro que con el plan que dijiste, Mako creerá que fue King el quien mandó a golpear a Takeru?" preguntó Naoki.

"Claro, en cuanto encontremos la cartera. Ya veré como voy a su mansión, pero el chiste es que deje la cartera ahí mismo o en la limosina." respondió Eiji. "Búscalo en el bote."

Naoki resopló y obedeció. "Pero será muy difícil a que vayas a su mansión, porque al igual que Nossan y Utchy, él te odia tanto por lo que ocurrió esa vez que le diste una paliza a Nossan por entrar al camerino de Mako."

"Por eso es que me llaman el rey del barrio."

"Mira, ya la encontré." dijo sacando la dichosa cartera y se lo entrega a su amigo.

"Perfecto. Ahora sí Daigo Kiryu, prepárate para lo que te espera." musitó Eiji.

"¿Eiji?" llamó una voz de mujer. El mencionado se asustó, que sin querer tiró la cartera al suelo. Era nada más y nada menos que su prima Kiriko, quien estaba entrando al bar con Mio. "¿Qué haces en el bar tan temprano?" cuestionó extrañada. "¿Y esa cartera?" preguntó señalando dicho objeto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **N/A:** ¡Hi! Como verán, al fin me tocaron unas pequeñas vacaciones, luego de unos largos meses echándole ganas al estudio a pesar de todo, pero bueno, para celebrarlo decidí comenzar a actualizar este fic. Espero que días antes de navidad actualice otro capítulo, si es que no pueda, quiero desearles a todos mis amigos y lectores que tengan unas felices fiestas y que se la pasen bien a lado de sus seres queridos. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte: ilse superstar.**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: ¿MAKO DESPEDIDA?

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¿MAKO DESPEDIDA?**

"Umm… lo que pasa es que al tarugo de Naoki se le perdió la cartera y cómo andamos escasos de dinero y todo eso, vinimos a buscarla aquí." respondió Eiji recogiendo la cartera para después entregársela a su amigo.

"Debes estar bastante quebrado como para pedirle dinero a un semejante mandilón que no tiene por dónde caerse muerto." comentó Kiriko.

"Sí, eso mismo digo yo prima, a alguien como Naoki solo se le da el lujo de tirar la cartera aquí. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen en el bar tan temprano? ¿Qué hace rato no estabas hablando con Tetsuya?"

"Sí, pero me llevó a mi departamento por unas cosas y vinimos aquí porque necesitamos practicar para la nueva coreografía de esta noche, antes de que las chicas lleguen para el ensayo." respondió. "Si eso era todo, me tengo que ir. Los veo después." Dicho esto, ella y Mio encaminaron hacia los camerinos.

Eiji lanzó un suspiro de alivio. "Nos salvamos. Tengo que ver la manera en cómo poner la cartera en la casa de King."

"O en su limosina, es lo mismo." dijo Naoki y ambos salieron rápidamente del bar.

"Lo que sea pero Mako tiene que creer que se la robó King y que se haga la idea de que es un millonario por ladrón."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó Mako sorprendida. "¿Ella te pidió que me espiaras?"

"Sí te estoy diciendo la verdad." respondió Sayaka preocupada.

"¿Cómo pudiste aceptar?" pidió Amy molesta. "Eso es muy malo de tu parte, eso no se le hace a una amiga."

"Eso se lo había dicho desde un principio que yo no quería." le dijo muy arrepentida.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Es que… Rena-san me amenazó. Me dijo que si no aceptaba, me corría." explicó de manera breve.

"Preferible eso en vez de que le hicieras caso. ¿Cómo diablos te vas a poner a espiar a Mako-chan? Qué mal te estás viendo." dijo al momento que inflaba sus mejillas de disgusto.

"Ya Amy-chan. No te molestes con ella." pidió Mako tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga. "Lo que pasa es que Sayaka necesita su trabajo. De no haber sido por ella, jamás hubiera conocido a Takeru. Solamente dime una cosa…" dijo mirando a la sirvienta. "¿Por qué te ordenó que me espiaras?"

"Resulta que la vieja tiene mucho miedo. Dice que Takeru-san puede dejar a la tal Mika-san por tu culpa." informó.

"¿Y nada más por eso te mandó?"

"Cree que Takeru-san va a terminar enamorándose de ti, pero si tú quieres yo le puedo contar unas mentiras. Al fin que si me corre, yo busco otra chamba."

"No Sayaka, tú no tienes por qué mentir. Rena Shiba puede quedarse muy tranquilita."

"¿Por qué? ¿No es cierto que Takeru y tú…?"

"No Sayaka… entre él y yo ya no hay nada, porque Takeru… lo único que quería era jugar conmigo." musitó tristemente.

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

"¿Por qué no puedo buscar a Mako?" insistió Takeru. "¿Se puede saber de qué demonios habla?"

"Eres un sínico." le recriminó Ahim.

"Le estoy haciendo una pregunta y estoy esperando a que me conteste." pidió alzando más la voz.

"No te hagas y en todo caso conmigo no tienes que aclarar nada."

"Claro que sí. Estoy buscando a Mako y no me voy a ir hasta que no lo consiga."

"Pues a mí no me corresponde decirte nada y ya vete que me estás quitando el tiempo."

"Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que usted me dé una explicación."

"Que te vayas." pidió desesperada.

"¿Este no es el consultorio de la Dra. Mako Shiraishi?"

"Sí pero…"

"¿Entonces? No entiendo ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Es casada, tiene novio, tiene compromiso? Es que usted me está tratando como si yo fuera un patán o como si yo le hubiera hecho algo malo a Mako." comentó. "Tal vez es casada y me engañó." musitó dolido. "¿Es eso? ¡Dígamelo por favor!"

"¡No! No es nada de eso Mako… es libre, pero tú no."

"No entiendo nada. Voy a ver a Mako." Dicho esto, caminó con determinación al cuarto del consultorio.

"¡No, espere!"

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde, a pesar de su mal estado en la que estaba, pudo lograr abrir la puerta e ingresar al cuarto cuando…

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó el Dr. Chiba sorprendido. Él se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente. "¿Por qué entra usted así?"

El joven abrió los ojos como platos. "Lo-lo siento… creí que este era el consultorio de la Dra. Mako Shiraishi." musitó Takeru sorprendido pero a la vez apenado. De manera apresurada Ahim lo jala del brazo sacándolo a la fuerza, lo sentó en el sofá y cierra la puerta del cuarto para explicarle todo a su doctor.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" preguntó el Dr. Chiba.

Ahim lanzó una risita nerviosa. "Era un paciente que estaba mal de sus facultades mentales doctor…"

"¿Paciente mío?" cuestionó confundido. "No recuerdo haberlo visto antes."

"¡No! No es un paciente suyo… lo que pasa es que me hablaron del piso de arriba… en el consultorio de uno de sus colegas…"

"¿Y?"

"Resulta que me avisaron que se había escapado un paciente que está muy loco y…"

"¿Ese hombre es el loco?" preguntó preocupado.

"Sí… creo que sí pero… no tiene nada de qué preocuparse porque los doctores ya están allá afuera esperando para llevárselo y ya estoy segura de que ya se lo llevaron. Así que usted siga con su paciente, termine su sesión y compermiso." Dicho esto, Ahim salió de forma atropellada del cuarto.

"¿Me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?" pidió Takeru. "¿Dónde está Mako o dónde está la secretaria de Mako? Se llama Amy ¿no?"

"Es que yo…" habló Ahim nerviosa.

"Ya sé… me equivoqué de consultorio… eso debió ser." musitó.

"¡No! No te equivocaste de consultorio."

"¿Ah no? Entonces explíqueme qué está pasando aquí. Porque yo amo sinceramente a Mako. ¿Acaso esto es un truco de ella para no verme? De nada le va a servir."

"Lo que pasa es que no puedo porque…"

"Estoy buscando a Mako y usted no me va a detener. La estoy buscando porque la quiero."

"Ah… Ahora la quieres." dijo muy indignada.

"Claro que sí. La quiero tanto… que soy capaz de buscarla en su casa, bueno… no sé dónde vive pero… pero ahora mismo voy a la casa de su secretaria y la voy a obligar a que me dé su dirección. A mí no me importa que Mako se esté escondiendo de mí."

"¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Para qué quieres ver a Mako? Después de todo lo que le hiciste…"

"Es que la quiero tanto que… estoy decidido a casarme con ella." dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

Ahim abrió los ojos ampliamente. "¿A casarte con ella?"

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Luego de que la Madre Superiora decidiera expulsar a Haruka, ésta muy emocionada estaba en la habitación con Haruna y sus amigas empacando sus cosas.

"No me arrepiento de nada." dijo Haruka al momento que cerraba la maleta. "¿Qué me importa después de haber sido expulsada del honorable Instituto Yokoyama? Habrá alguna escuela que me reciba con gusto, a pesar de mi terrible conducta."

"Pues aunque nos tratamos tan poquito, _I'll miss you_." comentó Anna.

"Yo también y tú Haruna, siempre me voy a acordar cómo nos odiábamos al principio, pero después me aceptaste en el grupo." dijo mirando a su nueva amiga.

Haruna sonrió. "Sí y qué mal que te vayas, porque justo nos empezábamos a llevar bien."

"Te deseo mucha suerte con Yamato."

"Gracias, el fin de semana lo veré."

Haruka miró a Rina. "Y tú Rina, ojalá también tú pongas un plan para no convertirte en monja."

"Ojalá tuviera la fuerza que tú tienes." comentó Rina.

"Decídete y recuerda que cuentas con el apoyo de tus amigas." Y después se dirigió a Sakura. "Y tú Sakura. Que conserves tu beca y que pronto te hagas novia de Hiroki."

Sakura sonrió. "Gracias y espero que te vaya bien y que ya no pelees tanto con tu mamá."

"Eso está difícil, pero ya me acostumbré. Por lo pronto ya le gané la batalla, ya no voy a estar aquí encerrada, me voy de la prisión de este instituto."

La Hermana Mariko entra a la habitación de las chicas.

"Haruka, la Madre Superiora te espera en la dirección."

"Sí, ya estoy lista." dijo a punto de tomar sus maletas cuando…

"Sin las maletas, todavía no lleves tus maletas."

Esto dejó algo confundida a la chica, pero obedeció. Dejando a Haruna y a las demás en la habitación.

"Ayúdenme a hacer algo para que también me expulsen a mí ¿no?" pidió Anna.

"¿Enserio quieres que te expulsen?" preguntó Sakura.

"Claro que sí." le respondió muy decidida.

"Ya sé. Dile a Shingo que venga a verte aquí en el internado." comentó Haruna.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"… Se va a casar con Mika, me lo dijo ella misma." narraba Mako de manera breve a la sirvienta.

"Maldito, salió igualito que todos los hombres." dijo Amy molesta. "Solamente quería jugar contigo."

"Sí y yo de tonta que le creí."

"Ojalá y no hayas sido tan tonta en la primera cita." En ese momento Amy se levantó de un golpe del sofá. "¡Un momento Mako-chan! ¿En tu primera cita tú y él…?" preguntó preocupada.

"No Amy-chan ¿cómo crees?" dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

"Ah menos mal." dijo con alivio. "Igual y ese tipo de cosas habrán sido sus intenciones, aunque no se le haya hecho, pero bien que se burló de ti. Por suerte lo cachaste en su mentira."

"Un momento aquí hay algo muy raro." habló Sayaka. "A mí se me hace que eso de que Mika-san sea novia de Takeru-san, no creo que sea cierto."

"Yo tampoco lo quería creer Sayaka, pero me lo dijo ella misma." dijo Mako.

"¿Mika-san te dijo todo eso?"

"Sí, yo llegué a buscarlo a su casa, ahí me la encontré y dijo que lo de la golpiza a Takeru lo había inventado solo para quedarse unos días más juntos. Significa que me dieron a quedar muy claro que estaban adelantando su luna de miel."

"No… no puede ser. Simplemente no lo puedo creer."

"Sí sabes algo, habla ya… suelta la sopa." pidió Amy.

"Resulta que Rena-san no hace nada sin saber bien cada paso que va a dar, porque si fuera verdad que Takeru-san se va a casar con Mika-san. ¿Para qué me iba a mandar a espiarte? Sabiendo que le va a salir bien caro viniendo a cada rato." comentó la sirvienta.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que tú crees Sayaka?" preguntó Mako.

"Para mí que la sangrona de Mika-san… te dijo una mentira."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"Qué rabia me da que Takeru no me conteste. Yo no sé para qué lleva el celular, si siempre lo trae apagado." dijo Mika comenzando a desesperarse.

"Takeru-san no se llevó su celular." informó Sarah.

"¿Cómo qué no?" cuestionó extrañada.

"Aquí está el celular." dijo tomando el dicho accesorio. "A él nunca se le olvida, pero con eso de que se siente tan cansado con los golpes que le dieron…"

"Pues ya se tardaron mucho y lo peor es que con Chiaki ni siquiera me dijo dónde se iba a llevar a Takeru, con qué médico, a qué clínica, no me dijo nada."

"¿Y por qué no le habla a él? A Chiaki-san."

"¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa el celular de ese tipo?"

"Takeru-san lo tiene apuntado en su agenda." dijo al momento de tomar la agenda para después abrirla. "Mire aquí está en la C de Chiaki-san." dijo entregando la agenda.

"Vaya. Hasta que hiciste algo útil."

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Afuera del edificio, Chiaki se hallaba esperando a que Takeru saliera. Pero los minutos comenzaron a ser eternos para él.

"¿Por qué diablos tardará?" preguntó Chiaki a sí mismo. "Tengo que llegar a la casa antes de que Kotoha comience a preocuparse y me eche de nuevo sus reclamos. Para el colmo me avisaron en el último momento que mis sobrinos volverán dentro de 1 semana a Tokio y tengo que informarle a Takeru. Qué mala suerte tengo yo." musitó. Su celular comenzó a sonar, miró primero el número y al reconocerlo él decidió responder.

"Takeru, ya llevas horas con esa mujer. Tengo que llegar a casa en cualquier momento." habló Chiaki desesperado.

 _"¿De qué mujer hablas?"_

"Ay en la torre, pensé que era Takeru." musitó en el celular. "¿Quién habla?"

 _"Soy Mika."_

Chiaki lanzó una risa nerviosa. "Aahh… Mika… Fíjate que estoy esperando a Takeru porque me dijo que se está tardando con el doctor."

 _"Ningún doctor y no te hagas el tonto como Ryunosuke, bien claro le estabas reclamando a Takeru lo que estuviera con esa… no sé qué tal mujer."_

"¿¡Yo dije eso!?"

 _"Es lo mismo, debí de suponer que tú eras el imbécil que le estaba consiguiendo mujeres a Takeru. ¿Con quién demonios está él?"_

Chiaki resopló. "Está bien Mika, ni hablar… ya lo cachaste. No tengo por qué seguir encubriéndolo más."

 _"Deja de dar vueltas y dime con quién está Takeru."_

"Pues con Mako. ¿Con quién más?"

 _"¿¡Con esa otra vez!?"_

"Sí, imagínate que él insistió en buscarla. El doctor le dijo "Señor váyase a su casa, está usted muy grave." y le dijo que no, así como si nada."

 _"¡Mira, ve por él a donde quiera que esté y lo traes de inmediato!"_

"¿Qué te sucede Mika? Yo no le puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo y en verdad lo siento mucho por ti, pero creo que alguien ya te está bajando al galán. Sobre todo considerando el mucho tiempo que lleva encerrado solito"

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

"… La verdad… ahora soy yo la que no entiende nada." dijo Ahim muy confundida. "Si tú te quieres casar con la Dra. Mako, la cosa cambia mucho."

"¿Este no es el consultorio de ella?" insistió Takeru.

Ahim emitió un quejido. "¡Ya te dije que sí!"

"¿Y dónde está? ¿Quién es ese doctor que está dando consulta?"

"Lo que pasa es que… la Dra. Mako comparte su consultorio con otro Dr. Que da consultas por la mañana."

"No entiendo. Ella no me dijo nada."

"El Dr. Chiba es tío de Mako y en su familia tienen… como esa tradición de que todos son doctores y psicólogos."

"¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ¿Dónde la puedo ver?"

"Bueno ella está…"

"¿Está en el hospital en donde trabaja las noches? Al menos deme el número de su celular o algo, me urge hablar con ella." pidió desesperado.

"Lo siento pero no te lo puedo dar, ella nos ha prohibido de que lo hagamos."

"Pero si usted puede localizarla. Nada le cuesta permitirme que yo hable con ella."

"En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Si quieres déjame tu recado y yo con gusto se la daré."

Takeru resopló. "Está bien. Dígale que no podré ir a comer con ella como quedamos porque… estoy todo golpeado como usted puede ver, pero dígale que la invito a comer en mi casa."

"¿Y tú crees que irá la doctora así a comer a tu casa?" pidió molesta.

"Yo supongo que sí."

"¿Y qué tal si es algún plan con maña?" preguntó desconfiada.

"Claro que no, Mako lo sabe. Si tuviera otras intenciones, me hubiera aprovechado de ella antes, oportunidades no me faltaban cuando la conocí."

"Está bien. Entonces te voy a creer. ¿Algo más?"

"No, solo eso. Que la espero en mi casa y ojalá hoy pueda ir a comer conmigo." Dicho esto, Takeru salió del consultorio.

Cuando el joven ya no estaba, Ahim dejó de escribir y soltó un sonoroso suspiró. "Quiere casarse con ella. Qué suerte tiene Mako-chan." murmuró con emoción.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"No lo puedo creer Sayaka." musitó Mako. "Simplemente no lo puedo creer."

"Mako-san, si Rena-san está tan apurada es… porque de plano tiene miedo." comentó Sayaka.

"Puede que sí Sayaka-chan, pero de todos modos Mako-chan se tiene que alejar de Takeru-kun." comentó Amy. "Así que ya no tiene caso de que se preocupe esa vieja."

"¿Pero por qué Mika estaba en su casa entonces?" pidió Mako. "¿Por qué me dijo que ella era su novia oficial?"

"Ay Mako-san, igual y te mintió más por grosera." respondió Sayaka. "Yo la conozco bien y sé que es capaz de eso, la tal Mika-san haría cualquier cosa con tal de casarse con Takeru-san."

"Un momento Sayaka. Yo necesitaría saber si me engañó con toda la intensión… o si todo es una mentira de la tal Mika."

"Ya mejor olvídate de él de una buena vez." insistió Amy. "Ya se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Nada más vas a sufrir."

"Sufriría más si me quedo con la duda. ¿No crees?"

"No, mejor darlo por muerto, darle carpetazos, hazlo como si nunca lo hubieras conocido. Ya no te metas en demasiados problemas, ya bastante tienes con mantener a Haruna-chan como niña de buen nivel."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

La Hermana Mariko y Haruka finalmente entraron a la dirección y ahí estaban. La Madre Superiora, la Hermana Akiko y la mamá de Haruka.

"Se lo dije Madre. Haruka trae la carita de arrepentimiento." comentó la Hermana Akiko al ver la expresión de la chica.

"¿Es cierto Haruka?" preguntó la Madre Hanna.

"Sí… sé que ya es tarde pero…" dijo tristemente.

"Un momento, sin llantos. Mira Haruka… solo por esta vez, te voy a perdonar."

 _¿¡Eh!?_

Haruka se quedó asombrada con la boca abierta, ella había creído que ya la habían expulsado definitivo. ¿Pero cómo diablos le hizo para que la Madre cambiara de opinión? Quería despertar de una vez la pesadilla.

"Pero… pero Madre es que… ¿Por qué? Si ya me habían dicho que ya estaba expulsada." pidió Haruka.

"Agradécele a la Hermana Akiko que ella fue la que intercedió por ti y nos convenció de que estabas sinceramente arrepentida. Por eso, porque ella te defendió y porque todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y arrepentirnos de nuestros errores, te perdono." respondió la Madre. "Bueno Hermanas, creo que nosotras debemos salir ahora. Haruka y su mamá tienen mucho de qué hablar." Dicho esto ella junto con las Hermanas salieron de la dirección dejando a Rena y a Haruka a solas, la chica ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que esas tenemos ¿no es así?" comentó Rena con ironía. "Por lo visto estás dispuesta a darme problemas."

"Mamá yo…" intentaba hablar Haruka.

"Conmigo puedes seguirlo haciendo pero para ti. Porque si sigues así, le voy a pedir a la Madre Superiora que no te deje salir ni los fines de semana y lástima porque te perderás la boda de Takeru y Mika."

"¿La boda de onii-chan?" preguntó sorprendida pero a la vez sin poder creerlo. "¿Ya lograste convencer a onii-chan de que se case con esa arpía?"

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

Luego de unas largas horas en el consultorio, Takeru y Chiaki finalmente regresaron al departamento de éste primero.

"Mi amor, qué bueno que llegaste. Estaba preocupada por ti." dijo Mika al momento que se le acercaba. Takeru emitió un quejido, debido a su dolor de espalda. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No muy bien." respondió Takeru débilmente.

"No debiste de andar por tanto tiempo en la calle, tienes que descansar."

"No me siento tan bien como quisiera pero… Mika quiero hablar contigo de una vez."

"Umm yo voy a la farmacia a comprar las medicinas que hicieron falta." comentó Chiaki para después salir del departamento dejando a Takeru y a Mika solos.

"Debes tener reposo absoluto. Tienes que recostarte un poco." pidió Mika. "Déjame ayudarte…"

"¡No! Más tarde, primero quiero hablar contigo." dijo Takeru.

"Si piensas que voy a reprocharte algo…"

"No Mika. Lo que te quiero decir es que no te quiero." confesó. "Te suplico que te vayas de mi departamento." pidió de manera tranquila.

Mika se asombró. "¿Pero por qué?" preguntó. "Alguien tiene que cuidarte y esa debo ser yo."

"Yo me sé cuidar solo. Además está mal de que una mujer decente como tú se quede en el departamento de un hombre soltero."

Mika no dijo nada, solamente tomó su bolso para salir del departamento muy molesta.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Haruna y sus amigas seguían en la habitación esperando con curiosidad por lo que pasó con Haruka.

"Ojalá a mí me funcione tan rápido como a Haruka." dijo Anna.

"Seguro que sí. A estas horas Haruka debe de estar completamente libre." mencionó Haruna.

"Yo creo que todavía no. Ni siquiera se ha llevado sus maletas." comentó Sakura.

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué será?"

"Seguramente la sigue regañando la Madre Superiora." respondió Rina.

En ese momento entra la Hermana Mariko a la habitación.

"Chicas. ¿Todavía siguen aquí? Se supone que ya deberían de estar en mi clase de cocina."

"Sí, ya íbamos para allá Hermana." dijo Anna. "Pero pensábamos primero en ayudar en llevar las maletas de Haruka."

"No es necesario."

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó extrañada.

"¿Acaso no lo saben? La Madre Superiora decidió ser misericordiosa con Haruka y decidió en no expulsarla." respondió con una sonrisa.

Anna y las demás quedaron sorprendidas, pero tuvieron que fingir estar felices porque su amiga iba a permanecer aún más en el internado.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"¿Qué haces aquí Ahim-chan?" preguntó Amy al ver llegar a la recién mencionada al departamento. "A ver si no te cacha el Dr. Chiba y te despida."

"Claro que no, le pedí permiso. Aunque tuve que decirle una mentira."

"¿Otra? ¿Y ahora que le dijiste?" pidió Mako.

"Que la hermanita de una amiga está en problemas. Pero tenía que venir a contarles algo porque les tengo noticias de Takeru-san." respondió la chica emocionada. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" cuestionó mirando a Sayaka.

"Ahorita te contamos, pero primero cuéntanos el asunto sobre Takeru." dijo Mako.

"No te imaginas Mako-chan…"

"¡Ya no le hagas la emoción y suéltalo ya!" pidió Amy.

"Resulta que Takeru-san te fue a buscar en el consultorio. A ti Mako-chan."

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos. "¿¡Qué!? Ahim-chan… cuéntamelo todo, de seguro se armó un lío. ¿Ya descubrió que no soy psicóloga?" cuestionó preocupada.

"No, no se armó nada ni descubrió nada. Me dejó un recado para ti, dijo que fueras a su departamento, que no iba a poder comer contigo pero que comerían en su departamento y es que también dijo que estaba decidido a casarse contigo."

Mako sintió su corazón latir muy rápido que terminó desmayándose en el sofá.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"Si no quieres que me vuelva un hombre peligroso Sarah, no vuelvas a dejar entrar a Mika a mi departamento." comentó Takeru a su sirvienta.

"Pero es que…"

"Es que nada Sarah. Yo no la quiero en mi casa, no la quiero ilusionar. Ojalá que ahora que la corrí, le quede claro que nada de lo que haga le va a funcionar para conquistarme."

"Está bien Takeru-san."

"Puedes irte."

La sirvienta no dijo nada y se alejó de él. En ese instante, Chiaki entró al departamento con la bolsa de medicinas.

"¿Qué pasó Takeru? ¿Dónde está Mika?" preguntó Chiaki al ver que no estaba la mujer.

Takeru suspiró. "La corrí Chiaki. Se lo dije bien clarito a Mika y le pedí que se fuera."

"Pero por hoy. Eso me alegra, pero no creo que esa mujer se dé por vencida tan fácilmente."

"Pues va a tener que hacerlo porque invité a comer a Mako y espero que venga. Así que Chiaki si no te importa, me gustaría estar solo con ella. Tu entiendes ¿verdad?"

Chiaki sonrió. "Claro, no hay problema. Antes de que me vaya quiero comentarte algo."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me acaban de informar que Haruto y Right volverán a Tokio dentro de una semana. ¿Ese día me acompañarías junto con mi esposa a ir por ellos?"

"Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

"Y otra cosa, debes de tener cuidado porque si Mako es tan bonita como dices, ha de tener muchos pretendientes y por ahí puede traer problemas." advirtió.

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU**

Afuera de la mansión, Utchy se encontraba lavando la limosina de su amigo de manera tranquila para cuando lo ocupen en la noche para ir al Pink. Lo que él ignoraba era que Eiji había llegado al reciente hogar y con mucha discreción entró a la limosina para después sacar la cartera de Takeru y dejarlo de manera fácil en el asiento.

"¿¡Qué hace aquí!?" exclamó una voz detrás de él.

"¡Aahh! ¡Utchy!" gritó Eiji del susto mientras salía de la limosina. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" preguntó con un tono frívolo.

"¿Dónde están tu jefe y tu amigo? Quiero hablar con el último principalmente." pidió.

"Está bien, pero a ver si él quiere platicar con usted porque a King-dono, a Nossan-dono y a mí, no nos agrada mucho que esté aquí." Dicho esto, Utchy entró a la mansión para llevarle el recado a su amigo, dejando al muchacho afuera esperando.

…

Dentro de la mansión, Daigo se encontraba con Nossan en el gimnasio haciendo algo de ejercicio y practicando algunas posiciones de ataque.

"¿Sabes King? Estoy decidido y creo que lo mejor para mi es olvidarme de Mako y seguir adelante con mi vida" dijo Nossan.

"¿Eso por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" preguntó Daigo con extrañez.

"Estoy seguro que ella ya tiene alguien más, no sé el por qué… pero a pesar de que no me corresponde espero que sea feliz con esa persona y no con el tal Eiji, ya ves lo que pasó esa noche en los camerinos."

"No te sientas mal por ello, tarde o temprano alguna mujer se pondrá en tu camino y me alegra que pienses positivamente, además ese Eiji se lo tenía bien merecido. No entiendo por qué Kiriko le permite la entrada a pesar de que son primos. Pero recuerda que Mako y tú seguirá teniendo una amistad."

"Gracias King." musitó conmovido. "Por cierto King… ¿Ya planeaste en cómo acercarte a Amy? Digo, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando… has estado visitándola en el Pink." dijo con tono burlón.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos. "¿¡Qué!? Apenas la conozco y ya me estás recriminando." dijo sintiéndose ofendido. "Yo ya tengo mi plan para ganarme su confianza y ustedes me van a ayudar. Además… no sé el por qué pero… a pesar de las diferentes clases sociales, tal vez podamos tener algo en común, es decir, a mí me gusta viajar por el mundo con o sin dinero, suelo trabajar como chef, me gusta ayudar a los niños a construir casas de árbol y ayudar a mis amigos. Me pregunto cuál será el sueño de Amy."

"Vaya King, al parecer si estás muy flechado con ella. A ver si en unos días también tenga un enorme y gran cariño por ti." dijo lanzando un suspiro.

"Eso solo si lo sueñas, me pregunto qué es lo que nos depravará en el futuro." pensó.

"¡King-dono! ¡King-dono!" llamó Utchy al momento que entraba al cuarto. "Lamento interrumpirlos, pero lo que pasa es que Eiji-dono… está allá afuera y quiere hablar con Nossan-dono. ¿Qué le digo?"

"¿Ese sujeto de manos sucias está aquí?" preguntó Nossan con extrañez. "¿Qué diablos quiere?"

"Ya le dije que él está aquí y que quiere hablar con usted."

"Sea lo que sea, tenemos que estar muy abusados para lo que viene." advirtió Daigo. "Porque después de todo, a mí no me da la confianza de hablar con él. Está bien Utchy… déjalo pasar y que venga aquí ahora mismo." pidió.

Utchy asintió y obedeció.

"¿Es enserio King?" preguntó Nossan.

"Escucha. Si él trata de hacer algo en contra tuya, nosotros te ayudamos y lo sacamos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

El hombre resopló. "De acuerdo."

Utchy finalmente entró con Eiji al cuarto.

"¿Qué quieres Eiji?" preguntó Nossan con ironía.

"Tranquilo Nossan, vengo al son de paz. Estoy aquí para que platiquemos sobre mi Mako-chan…" respondió Eiji.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres o qué?" pidió con cansancio.

"Vengo a decirte que tú y yo estamos muy equivocados luchando por el amor de Mako-chan. Ella ya tiene un novio."

Nossan lanzó un suspiro. "No te creo." dijo con algo de rencor.

"Es la verdad. No te pongas así, Mako-chan ya tiene novio llamado Takeru."

"Ella tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiere. Aunque me duela, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con alguien y te voy a decir una cosa, Mako no quiere conmigo ya me lo dejó claro y eso es lo que voy a hacer, contigo tampoco quiere nada contigo y me parece muy bien lo que está haciendo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un vago y un mal agradecido." recalcó.

"Mira Nossan, te vengo a prevenir ¿y todavía me insultas?" preguntó molesto. "¿Eso es lo que me gano por ser buena persona contigo?"

"Todo el mundo sabe que eres un bueno para nada que solamente causa problemas a los demás. ¿Qué diablos quieres aquí?"

"También vine a decirte que, más bien lo pensé… que si tú y yo ya no estemos luchando por el amor de Mako-chan, lo mejor es que unamos para enfrentar a ese tipo. Yo de todo corazón te lo propongo."

Nossan frunció el ceño. "¡Te equivocaste conmigo bueno para nada! Yo no soy como tú ¿y sabes qué? Ahorita mismo te sacamos Utchy y yo a la fuerza, porque King no soporta ver a una persona tan nociva como tú." exigió. "Pero que te quede bien claro, que dejes en paz a Mako y a su novio porque si no, te las vas a ver conmigo." amenazó.

Eiji comenzó a reír de forma leve. "Vaya Nossan, a pesar que eres un hombre mayor, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, peor que King."

Nossan y Utchy encaminaron a él y sacaron a Eiji a empujones. Daigo resopló, afortunadamente su amigo no aceptó aquella propuesta de no unirse a ese sujeto, tenía que ir a contarle a su mejor amiga lo que ese muchacho le propuso.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Minutos después de desmayarse, Mako poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

"¿Qué pasó?" musitó Mako al momento que se reincorporaba.

"Nada, que aquí te desmayaste en el sofá porque la chismocienta de Ahim-chan te contó sobre el asunto de Takeru-kun." respondió Amy.

"Ya veo… ahora que lo recuerdo… en primera estoy muy confundida por lo que dijo Mika, para Takeru ¿qué hay sobre ella?"

"Él habló sobre casarse contigo." comentó Ahim.

"Te digo que son puras mentiras de ella." mencionó Sayaka.

"¿Y qué tal si Takeru-kun está jugando contigo o con las dos?" preguntó Amy desconfiadamente.

"¡No! Yo lo vi muy sincero y me lo dijo en la cara, que él se quería casar con ella." defendió Ahim.

"No… lo que tengo que hacer es ir a averiguar todo de una vez." dijo Mako.

"No Mako-chan. Acuérdate que tu sueño termina ahora." advirtió Amy. "Después de la comida, sea cual sea la intensión de él… ¡Vas a decirle toda la verdad!" pidió.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"… Y es la última vez que hablan en el internado porque te portas mal Haruka. A la otra no respondo." dijo Rena.

"No quiero estar en este internado. Lo odio." comentó Haruka molesta.

"Pues te aguantas. Yo sé que es lo mejor para ti."

"Es que no se me hace justo que quieras controlarnos la vida a onii-chan y a mí. No se vale que quieras verme encerrada en este maldito internado y a onii-chan metiéndole por los ojos a esa mujer que no le gusta. Convéncete mamá, a onii-chan no le interesa a Mika ni tantito."

"Takeru se va a casar con Mika porque así lo mando yo."

"Hablando de ti, más te vale que no intentes nada más para salirte del internado porque a la primera que me entere que haces, te mando a otro internado pero a Suiza o en algún lugar lejos de aquí." amenazó. "¿Te quedó claro mi hijita?"

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Luego de que tuvieran su clase de cocina, Haruna y sus amigas se encontraban en el patio principal del internado comiéndose un cupcake que prepararon durante la clase, pero a la vez estaban muy preocupadas y frustradas porque el plan de expulsar a Haruka había fracasado.

"No puedo creer, todo lo que hicimos quedó del _out_." dijo Anna.

"No entiendo qué fue lo que salió mal, peor de lo que se portó Haruka no se ha portado nadie en este internado." comentó Sakura.

"En la historia de este instituto." corrió Haruna.

"Ni modo, Haruka se va a tener que quedar." dijo Rina.

"Pobre de Haruka, yo no quisiera estar en su lugar." dijo Sakura.

"Y yo para que me cacharan y me expulsaran, pensaba en decirle que me viniera a verme otra vez el teto de Shingo." dijo Anna.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Yamato y Shingo se hallaban estudiando en casa de éste primero para el examen del día siguiente, pero tal parece que para Yamato la sesión de estudios era nada más y nada menos que otra cosa, pues no se estaba concentrando en estudiar y solamente se la estaba pasando en las nubes.

"Trata de concentrarte Yamato." pidió Shingo comenzando a molestarse. "Ya leímos el tema 3 veces. ¿Todavía no le captas?"

Yamato suspiró. "Es que no sé qué me pasa, estoy como en las nubes." comentó.

"No te pasa nada. Mañana es el examen y lo vamos a tronar, deja de pensar en Haruna. Concéntrate."

"¿Se me nota mucho?"

"¡Muchísimo!"

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Finalmente Haruka y Rena terminaron de discutir y ésta última regresó a su mansión. Haruka se encontraba llorando en el jardín por lo ocurrido, acompañada de sus amigas quienes la estaban consolando.

"Ya no llores Haruka." pidió Haruna.

"Haruna tiene razón. Ya quita esa cara _¿okay?_ " mencionó Anna. "Lo que hiciste estuvo increíble porque además nos serviste a todas como ejemplo por luchar para ser un poquito más libres."

"Sí, qué ejemplo tan increíble. Quedé como una tonta enfrente de todos." dijo Haruka secándose las lágrimas.

"Claro que no tú… hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor y ya." dijo Haruna.

"Esa bruja de la Hermana Akiko…" musitó con rabia.

"Ya Haruka, mejor piensa que ya se acerca el fin de semana y nos vamos a divertir muchísimo." comentó Sakura.

"No quiero divertirme, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí y se los juro que me voy a escapar."

"Haruka no jures en vano." pidió Rina.

"De todas formas no podré ir con ustedes el fin de semana, seguramente me gané un castigo gracias a mi gran hazaña."

"¿Sabes qué? No creo, la Hermana Akiko sí hizo un buen teatrito pero… pues igual la Madre Hanna te deja salir." dijo Haruna.

"Si no me dejan castigada aquí, mi mamá me va a castigar en mi casa y queda lo mismo."

" _Wait a second._ ¿Qué tal si le dices a tu mamá que te vas a quedar el fin de semana en el internado porque te castigaron y…?" comentó Anna.

"… Y me escapo con ustedes." completó Haruka comenzando a cambiar su estado de humor.

" _Exactly!_ "

El quinteto de chicas gritó de la emoción. ¿Ahora qué plan harán para escaparse el fin de semana?

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

Chiaki finalmente se había retirado del departamento de Takeru, éste último se hallaba esperando a que Mako llegara. En ese instante el timbre sonó.

"¿Quiere que yo abra?" preguntó Sarah.

"No, no te preocupes yo abro. Debe ser Mako." dijo Takeru encaminando a la puerta. Éste la abrió y era Mako quien estaba frente a él.

"Hola." saludó él y en vez de que recibiera un beso. Mako no dijo nada y le propinó una tremenda bofetada. Dicha acción, Takeru se giró por completo y junto con el golpe en la mejilla, le dolió aún más. "¿Eso por qué?" cuestionó sorprendido.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Porque te has burlado de mí y que has jugado conmigo y me has tratado de ver la cara de tonta!" respondió Mako con enojo.

"No te entiendo Mako. ¿De qué hablas?"

"No te hagas el inocente porque ya sé que te vas a casar con Mika." confesó.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"¡Pues la misma Mika! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo y con una sonrisita de burla que hasta me daban ganas de hacerle lo mismo que te acabo de hacer a ti! ¿Por qué Takeru? ¿Por qué ilusionas? ¿Por qué me lastimas? ¿Yo qué te hice?" preguntó desesperada.

"Mako por dios. ¿Cómo le puedes creer a Mika? Te mintió, yo no me voy a casar con ella." confesó de manera tranquila.

"Ahora resulta que no te vas a casar con ella ¿no? ¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada."

"Pues es la verdad."

"¿Y por qué debería de creerte?"

"Porque te amo, porque eres la mujer de mi vida y sé que tú también me quieres."

"¿Yo?" cuestionó extrañada.

"No me digas que no me amas, solamente lo demuestran con tus besos, tus ojos…"

"Basta Takeru por favor." interrumpió.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de decirme que me amas?"

Mako suspiró. "Takeru… lo que pasa es que…" La mujer hizo una pausa, pues entró de manera tranquila al departamento. "Lo que pasa es que ya no sé a quién le tengo que creer y cómo puedo estar segura de que tú no me estás mintiendo. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que realmente me amas?"

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó él. "¿Cómo?" repitió.

"Sí."

"Así." Dicho esto Takeru se acercó a ella para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios, duró unos segundos y ambos se separan. Él emitió un quejido debido al golpe en la mejilla. "Te amo, esa es la única respuesta que tengo para comprobarte de que no miento." comentó él.

Mako comenzaba a sonrojarse. "¿Enserio no te vas a casar con Mika?" preguntó de manera dulce y tranquila mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Tú crees que teniéndote a ti me puedo fijar en otra mujer?"

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que como Mika es tan bonita y… ¿qué demonios hacía ella en tu departamento?"

"Ella trataba de conquistarme, ya te conté que mi mamá me quiere meter a la fuerza y con el pretexto de que estoy enfermo, se quería quedar aquí conmigo."

"¿Y ella sigue aquí?" cuestionó algo desconfiada.

Takeru sonrió. "No, yo te invité a comer y de plano le dije que se fuera."

"Entonces… lo que me dijo Sarah… era verdad." musitó. "Estás todo golpeado." comentó preocupada y después sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar para que te sientas mejor." Dicho esto Mako le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Takeru, claro en donde recibió la bofetada por parte de ella. "Lamento lo que pasó ahorita con el bofetón que te di." comentó muy apenada.

"No te preocupes. No importa. Cuando te veo, se me quitan todos mis dolores."

"Te voy a cuidar mucho para que te recuperes pronto y ojalá que atrapen a ese desgraciado que te asaltó."

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"¿Qué pasó Mika?" pidió Juri al ver a su hija entrar a la mansión. "¿Y Takeru? Se suponía que deberías estar con él en estos momentos convenciéndolo para que se casara contigo."

"… Takeru… me corrió de su departamento." respondió una Mika destrozada.

"¿Cómo que te corrió de su departamento?" preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Lo que estás oyendo… me corrió."

"¿Y tú se lo permitiste?" cuestionó comenzando a molestarse.

"¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Qué le rogara!?"

"Pues si era necesario ¡sí! Vas a necesitar otros recursos Mika, usar tus armas femeninas para lograrlo. No importa lo que hagas, pero tiene que ser ya. Entre las dos nos vamos a ir a la quiebra y para el colmo, todavía falta semanas para que venga mi prometido y tu nuevo padrastro a la ciudad y quiera verse mal antes de casarse conmigo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"No me presiones más. ¿Es que que no te das cuenta que la que más sufre con la diferencia de Takeru soy yo? Yo lo amo… pero él ama a la maldita de la Dra. Mako. ¿No crees que me duele saber que me echó del departamento porque quería comer a solas con ella?"

"Lo que pasa es que no te estás esforzando lo suficiente, además llevamos muchísimo tiempo con esto desde la muerte de tu papá. Yo tengo que aguantar a Rena ¿y tú qué haces por ayudarme que soy tu madre?"

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eres mi mamá y pareces como si me fueras a vender a Takeru. Si eso fuera porque lo amo tanto, ya te hubiera mandado al infierno." Dicho esto, la mujer corrió a su recámara.

 **PINK BAR**

"Hola Kiriko-chan." saludó Amy al momento que ella y Ahim entraba al Pink.

"Hola chicas."

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ahim.

"Ando revisando los pedidos." respondió con una sonrisa amplia. "¿Listas para ensayar?"

"Por supuesto." dijeron al unísono.

"Hola chicas." saludó Jurina entrando con Kagura y Koyomi al bar.

"Al parecer vienen con buen ánimo ¿no es así?" preguntó Kiriko.

"Como siempre Kiriko-chan." respondió Kagura emocionada.

"¿Vamos a ensayar con la nueva coreografía que pusiste?" preguntó Jurina.

"Así es." respondió Kiriko.

"Pero… no estamos completas. Falta una y es de las más importantes."

Kiriko giró su mirada hacia Amy. "Amy-chan ¿dónde está Mako-chan?"

"Umm… ella tuvo algo importante que hacer Kiriko-chan por eso no ha llegado." respondió Amy muy nerviosa. "Pero podemos empezar con el ensayo sin ella. Mako-chan llega al rato." informó.

Kiriko resopló. "Llegue o no llegue, da exactamente lo mismo…" dijo seriamente. "Mako-chan está fuera de las Pink Girls." anunció.

Amy y las demás quedaron sorprendidas ante la decisión de su jefa. ¿Ahora cómo diablos le hará Mako para el trabajo y sobre cubrir los gastos de su hermana? Jurina, al contrario estaba muy feliz ya que al fin Kiriko se dio cuenta de que con Mako no se podía ni trabajar.

"No se me hace justo que la corras así Kiriko-chan, te estoy diciendo que tuvo algo muy importante que hacer. Además a ella no le hace falta ensayar." pidió Amy.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo." interfirió Jurina. "Mako-chan no es mejor que ninguna de nosotras, Kiriko tiene razón al correrla. Con nosotras cinco basta ¿no?"

"Sabes que Mako-chan es la estrella y no la soportas, le tienes mucha envidia." defendió Koyomi.

"¡Conmigo no te metas!" exclamó acercándose a ella.

"¡Ya basta!" interfirió Kiriko. "¡Mi decisión está tomada y se acabó! ¡Y al quien no le guste, también se puede ir ahorita mismo!" Las cinco chicas se quedaron mudas para que no tuvieran problemas con su jefa. Kiriko se calmó. "Vamos a ensayar. Hagan 10 minutos de estiramiento y muchachos, quiero el escenario limpio." dijo mirando a Yuusuke y a Marvelous, estos no dijeron nada y obedecieron.

"Hola prima." saludó Eiji entrando al Pink. "¿Y Mako-chan?"

"Mako-chan está fuera. La corrí." respondió Kiriko con pesadez.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Lo que oíste, la corrí. No me está cumpliendo y el que no cumple, está fuera. Yo no me puedo dar el lujo que falte."

"Estás loca. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes y la corres?"

"Vamos por partes Eiji. El bar es mío y yo decido, además Mako-chan ni caso te hace, deberías de olvidarte de ella."

"¿Olvidarme de ella? Primero muerto. La ventaja de que la hayas corrido, a lo mejor hasta me convence."

"¿Convencerte? ¿Eso por qué?" cuestionó extrañada.

"A lo mejor Mako-chan me busque y como no va a tener dinero, yo le puedo prestar."

Ante la propuesta de su primo, Kiriko comenzó reír levemente. "¿Tú prestarle a Mako Shiraishi? Estás loco, ni siquiera tienes dinero para mantenerte y menos para prestarle a alguien." Dicho esto la mujer encaminó a las chicas para acompañarlas en el estiramiento.

"Si supieras que gracias a ti… tengo mucho dinero en el banco." pensó Eiji con malicia.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Mika llegó pedazos a la casa." comentó Juri a su amiga Rena.

"¿Se vino a tú casa?" cuestionó sorprendida. "¿Qué no le dije que se quedara en el departamento? Le mandé a Sayaka para que le ayudara ¿cómo está eso?"

"Porque tú hijo la corrió."

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Como lo oyes, la corrió."

"No puede ser. Tu hija es tan tontita, no debió de haber regresado. Mika es una mujer hermosa con enorme atractivo. ¿Qué no pudo hacer nada para quedarse con él?"

"No pudo porque tu hijo invitó a comer a la dichosa Mako y se lo dijo así con todas sus verdades hechas."

"¿Mi hijo invitó a comer a la doctora esa a su casa?"

"Sí y quién sabe con qué intenciones."

"No voy a permitir que la tal doctorcita esa eche a perder mis planes."

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Por lo pronto, voy a hacer que mi hijo regrese ahora mismo a esta mansión."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

Luego de muchas aclaraciones, Takeru y Mako se hallaban en el departamento, éste había pedido comida china y los dos se encontraban en la sala comiendo a gusto y a la vez platicando.

"Lo malo de mi mamá es que no ha entendido de que ya no soy un niño." comentó Takeru. "Es demasiado posesiva y piensa que todavía puede controlarme como cuando era un niño."

"¿Y con tu hermana?"

"Igual, piensa que le pertenecemos. Nunca nos pregunta lo que queremos hacer, siempre lo decide ella por nosotros."

"Y es ella la que quiere que te cases con Mika."

"Sí, pero bueno… también tiene mucho que ver Juri, la madre de Mika. No deja de insistirle a mi mamá para comprometerme con Mika."

"¿Y aun así crees que yo podría caerle bien a tu mamá?"

Takeru sonrió. "Estoy seguro que le vas a caerle muy bien, nada más hay que verte. Eres linda, guapa, educada, fina, inteligente. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Lo malo sería enamorarse de una cabaretera o algo así."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Mako recordó las palabras de su amiga Amy:

 _"Después de la comida, sea cual sea la intensión de él… ¡Vas a decirle toda la verdad!"_

En ese momento ella dejó de comer y se paró de golpe.

"Takeru yo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Takeru preocupado. "Estás pálida no te asustes. Te he dicho que mi mamá es un monstruo pero… pero también tiene su lado bueno y le vas a caerle muy bien."

"Takeru… es que hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte."

"Puedes decirme lo que sea."

"Takeru… no se puede vivir de sueños."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestionó preocupado.

"… Lo nuestro es un sueño y… y que no puede seguir. Tienes que saber la verdad y tienes que saber quién soy yo."

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: DE REGRESO AL TRABAJO

**CAPÍTULO 11:** **DE REGRESO AL TRABAJO**

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pidió Takeru. "No entiendo."

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que… yo no soy yo. Bueno… no soy yo cuando…" Por más que intentaba explicarle a Takeru la verdad, los nervios comenzaban a matar a Mako.

"Mako… explícate porque no te entiendo nada."

"Yo tampoco…"

"Ni lo intentes con tus métodos de psicología porque no voy a entender nada."

"Mira Takeru… lo que pasa es que yo…"

De pronto un sonido de timbre interrumpió el momento, Sarah se encargó de atender. Mako frunció el ceño ya que no tuvo oportunidad de decir la verdad.

"Mire quién está aquí." dijo Sarah dejando pasar a la persona.

"Sayaka ¿qué haces aquí?" cuestionó Takeru asombrado.

"Le pedí permiso a su mamá para venir aquí porque quería visitar a mi prima y me dijo Rena-san que viniera aquí para trabajar y ayudar a Sarah." respondió la sirvienta.

"Lo que me faltaba. Tú aquí."

"Pero me lo ordenó su mamá."

"Ah ya entendí, mi mamá te envió para que me espiaras ¿no es así?"

"Cómo pasa a comprender Takeru-san." Después miró a Mako, ya la había visitado hace un par de horas pero tenía que seguirle el juego como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Buenos días doctora." saludó.

Mako sonrió. "Hola Sayaka."

"¿Puedes creer que Sayaka, la que te rentó mi mansión sin permiso venga ahora a vivir aquí?" preguntó Takeru. "A ver cuándo rentas mi departamento. Si quieres te dejo una lista de 10 personas para cuando esté en el trabajo o en el orfanatorio."

"No seas así Takeru." pidió Mako.

"¿Qué? Si Sayaka fue capaz de rentar mi mansión, ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa." defendió él.

"Acuérdate que nada más quiso venir para visitar a su prima."

"Y también acuérdese que son órdenes de su mamá." comentó Sayaka.

"Por eso. Precisamente por eso, es un truco de mi mamá para que vigiles." dijo Takeru y luego miró a Mako. "Es que no conoces a mi mamá, ella es capaz de todo igual que Sayaka."

 **PINK BAR… HORAS DESPUÉS**

Pasaron 4 horas de ensayo y finalmente las 5 chicas pudieron aprenderse fácilmente la coreografía de esta noche.

"Muy bien chicas. Muy bien." Las felicitó Kiriko. "Nadie va a notar que Mako-chan ya no va a trabajar con nosotras. Se pueden ir, nos vemos en la noche. Kagu-chan y Ahim-chan, ustedes se quedan aquí para que se alisten. Las demás pueden irse." Las mencionadas asintieron.

"Kiriko, te habla Tetsuya por teléfono en la oficina." llamó Mio.

"Está bien, voy ahorita mismo a la oficina. Nos vemos en la noche." Dicho esto la mujer encaminó por el pasillo para ir a la oficina. Cuando ella ya no estaba, Amy y Ahim corrieron hacia Mio y tiraron de ella para subirla al escenario.

"¡Esperen chicas!" exclamó Mio. "¿Qué les sucede a las dos? ¿Por qué tan nerviosas?"

"Mio-chan, tienes que convencer a Kiriko-chan de que no corra a Mako-chan." pidió Amy muy preocupada.

"¿A poco la corrió?" preguntó Mio sorprendida.

"Sí Mio-san y bien sabes que Mako-chan necesita mucho la chamba." mencionó Ahim desesperada. "De esto vive, imagínate qué va a pasar con la hermana, Mako-chan no va a poder pagar el internado de Haruna-san y se va a enterar de la verdad."

"Es que… bueno yo… con lo que me dijeron, va a estar muy difícil." dijo Mio algo desconfiada. "Ya conocen bien a Kiriko cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Cuéntenme ¿Qué diablos pasó? Es porque Mako no asistió otra vez al ensayo ¿verdad?"

"Es que el amor por el Takeru ese la tiene como loca." respondió Amy. "Ya le había dicho miles de veces que le dijera la verdad y que se bajara de las nubes. Para el caso que me hizo y si Mako-chan no despierta hoy del sueño, se le van a complicar las cosas y va a sufrir un gran desengaño. La mamá de Takeru-kun mandó a tu prima Sayaka-chan para que los espiara y así separarlos para que él se case con la tal Mika-chan."

Los ojos de Mio se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Sayaka? ¿Mi prima está aquí?"

"Sí y nos contó en el departamento sobre los planes de la mamá de Takeru-kun."

"Entonces hubieran empezado por ahí chicas."

"Parece que Sayaka-san va a ir y venir, va estar entre la mansión y el departamento, según vaya y venga Mako-chan." mencionó Ahim.

"Ese es el plan de la mamá de Takeru-kun, que tu prima siga a Mako-chan donde quiera que vaya y que con eso la mantenga informada." dijo Amy.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"… Por eso Rena-san me dio permiso para venir aquí con Takeru-san, para que estuviera cerca de mi prima." explicó Sayaka.

"Suficiente Sayaka, deja la plática y será mejor que vayas a la cocina." pidió Takeru. "Ponte de acuerdo con Sarah para ver qué va a hacer cada uno."

"Está bien. Con su permiso." Dicho esto la sirvienta se alejó dejando de nuevo a Takeru y Mako solos.

"Eres muy duro con ella ¿no lo crees?" dijo Mako.

"Es que no confío en ella, es una espía." contestó Takeru. "Mi mamá le dijo que viniera y no me queda de otra."

"¿A poco tanto poder tiene tu mamá sobre ti?" cuestionó ella.

"Sí, mi mamá es un demonio. Pero el responsable soy yo, no tengo valor para enfrentarla y ni siquiera puedo mandar de regreso a Sayaka aun sabiendo que la mandaron de espía. No puedo enfrentar a mi madre y ese es el único trauma que puedo superar."

"Bueno Takeru… es que yo…" habló ella.

"Es que tú si me puedes ayudar. Estoy enamorado de ti, cuando te pido tu apoyo psicológico no miento, te necesito como psicóloga para el trauma que hace que mi mamá tenga ese poder sobre mí."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"¿Qué quieres decir con inoportuno?" preguntó Rena.

"Me temo que si tú le ordenas a Takeru que se disculpe con Mika por haberla corrido de su departamento, él la rechace más y va a terminar odiando a mi hija." contestó Juri.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" cuestionó con ironía. "¿Qué me quede callada?"

"No, claro que no. Pero que vayas poco a poco."

"¿Poco a poco? En estas cosas no se puede esperar porque si nos descuidamos, tú, tu hija y yo terminaremos perdiendo."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"¿Entonces cuento o no cuento con tu ayuda psicológica? Te lo estoy pidiendo enserio."pidió Takeru.

"No… digo sí… no… claro que sí." respondió Mako con una leve sonrisa.

"Me quieres decir algo y no te decides. ¿Puedo contar contigo? Sí o no."

"Mira Takeru… tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Lo que te vas a dar cuenta, no puedo ayudarte." dijo seriamente.

"Pero claro que puedes. Ya he ido a tu consultorio y sé que eres una psicóloga bien instalada. Quiero que seas mía pero también tu paciente. ¿Vas a ser mi psicóloga?"

"Es que… mira Takeru yo… voy a salir de viaje en unos días." Y ahí va de nuevo con la mentira. "Que voy a un congreso de psicología y como voy a estar tan ocupada, yo preferiría hablarte cuando regrese."

"Ah era eso." comprendió Takeru. "Bueno, tampoco espero que me lo ocultes instantáneamente. ¿Dónde va a ser el congreso?"

"Creo que… en Shibuya. Sí… pero yo luego te hablo y te aviso después, me tengo que ir." Mako se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y con esto salió del departamento. A los segundos después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, él no tardó en responder.

"¿Bueno?... Ah eres tú."

 _"Sí soy yo. Tu mamá, con la quien no has sido muy atento que digamos. Debiste de haberme hablado para contarme de tu asalto… pero bueno, te hablo porque necesito que vengas a la mansión urgentemente. A Haruka casi la expulsan del internado."_

"¿Qué? ¿Casi expulsan a Haruka del internado?"

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Rina se encontraba caminando sola por el pasillo del internado y de reojo pudo percatarse que un grupito de 3 chicas murmuraban, ella intentó no prestar atención y siguió caminando.

"Miren chicas, ahí viene la futura monja." murmuraba la primera. "Fue un milagro de que Anna no la contaminara."

"Hola Hermana Rina." saludó la segunda con tono de burla.

Ante el comentario Rina se detuvo y se acercó a la chica.

"Yo que tú no me burlaba Narumi si no quieres conocer a la Hermana Rina endemoniada." advirtió Rina.

"A ver cálmate era una broma ¿de acuerdo?" dijo ella.

"Tú eres igual de insoportable que Anna… y su grupito." habló la última de las 3.

"Ni siquiera hablas bien Mayu. Además nadie está hablando contigo." Dicho esto Rina se acercó a ella para tomarla del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla cuando…

"¡Rina Akimoto!" llamó la Hermana Mariko viendo la escena, ella acababa de salir de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas en sus manos. Al escuchar el nombre completo, la chica se tensó y soltó a su compañera. "¿Qué son esos modales?"

"¿Le va a decir a la Hermana Akiko?" cuestionó Rina nerviosa.

"No… y no tengo por qué decirle todo lo que pasa a la Hermana Akiko."

"Hermana, a usted debería de llamarla mi salvación." comentó la primera de las chicas., mejor conocida como Airi.

"Sí, siempre tan oportuna." mencionó Mayu tomando sus manos del cuello por la estrangulada que le dio Rina.

"Vayan a sus salones." pidió la Hermana. Las tres chicas asintieron, pero antes de que se alejaran, Mayu le lanzó una mirada sarcástica a Rina por lo que pasó.

"Hermana, yo de grande quiero ser como usted." comentó Rina, la Hermana sonrió conmovida. "A mí no me gustaría ser como las monjas esas amargadas y mentirosas como la Hermana Akiko."

"Algo me dice que no estás muy convencida para tomar los hábitos." dijo la Hermana seriamente. "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Rina suspiró pesadamente sin decir nada.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"Estoy muy arrepentida de haberme salido del departamento de Takeru cuando me corrió y debí quedarme." comentó Mika a su amiga Karin, quien había venido a visitarla.

"¿Para qué?" cuestionó ella.

"Para enfrentar a la Dra. Mako y decirle que Takeru es mío."

"Pero no lo es."

"Lo sé, pero yo le mentí a Mako. Le dije que Takeru y yo estábamos comprometidos, que nos íbamos a casar. Si me hubiera quedado un rato más en la calle, hubiera aprovechado cuando ella llegara se lo hubiera vuelto a decir y quizás lo hubiera mandado al diablo ¿no?"

"¿Y Rena no te sigue ayudando? Todos saben que Takeru hace lo que su mamá le dice."

"Sí, Rena y yo estamos de acuerdo pero… me ayuda mucho pero no es así. Yo quiero que Takeru me quiera de verdad y no a la fuerza, yo quiero que me ame por lo que soy."

"Debe ser muy duro para ti saber que no te ama." dijo tratando de comprender a su amiga.

"Pues sí… es muy duro y es duro porque ama a otra y más cuando uno se siente utilizada. Ni mi mamá cree la posibilidad de este amor, desde que papá murió ella quiere que nos casemos porque necesitamos el dinero de Rena."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"Otra vez este dolor de cabeza…" musitó Takeru tocándose la frente. Ryunosuke había llegado a visitarlo para ver el estado su amigo.

"Debe ser por los golpes que te dieron." comentó Ryunosuke.

"No… no es por eso, es el mismo dolor de cabeza de siempre. El que me tortura desde siempre, ningún doctor le encuentra la explicación."

"¿Y así piensas irte a la mansión?"

"Sí, pasó un problema con Haruka y mi mamá me pidió que fuera para allá para ver qué onda."

"Por lo menos espera a que se te quite el dolor de cabeza y ya luego te vas."

"No… pero cuando me duele la cabeza de esta manera, no se me quita en días. Voy aprovechar que Mako no esté en Tokio, prefiero regresarme a la mansión de una buena vez."

"¿Y a dónde va Mako?" cuestionó con extrañez.

"A un congreso de psicología." Esto extrañó más a Ryunosuke. "Voy a tener que acostumbrarme de sus ausencias. Una profesionista como ella tiene muchos compromisos."

"¿Y dónde es el congreso?"

"En Shibuya. Por cierto quedó mucho en decirme lo del congreso porque tenía mucho miedo por mi reacción, ha deber pensado que no me iba a agradar la idea. Eso quiere decir que me ama como yo la amo."

"Qué raro, qué raro. Todo lo de Mako es raro, es decir, no la conozco pero cada vez que me cuentas, hay algo que no me cuadra."

"Ya Ryunosuke, deja esos comentarios estúpidos que me duele más la cabeza." pidió. "Vamos a ver lo que me espera con mi madre."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"La Dra. Mako no es una conquista pasajera." comentó Juri.

"Ya lo será. Alguna de esas conquistas tendría que ser menos pasajera que las demás, pero ya la dejará." dijo Rena. "Mika tendrá que entender que mi hijo es hombre y los hombres les encantan tener aventuritas."

"Eso no está en discusión. Lo que sí está es esa relación con esa doctora, nunca antes Takeru había tenido conquistas así como la que tiene con la Dra. Mako."

"Déjalo en mis manos. Takeru pronto se va a olvidar de ella y para siempre."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Después de que Mako se fuera del departamento de su novio, éste estaba por entrar al edificio cuando alguien le bloqueó el paso.

"Qué horror, pero qué carita traes."

"Ya déjame en paz Jurina porque no tengo ganas de escuchar tus ironías." comentó Mako.

"¿Ironías? Y deja que te enteres de la noticia que te van a dar y verás cómo esa carita se te pone peor."

"No me interesa tu noticia. ¿Cómo ves?"

"¿No quieres saber de lo que se trata?"

"¡No! No me interesa." Dicho esto la joven entró tranquilamente al edificio.

…

Amy y Koyomi se encontraban dentro del departamento en la cocina tomando el almuerzo, pero estaban molestas, preocupadas y a la vez muy nerviosas porque Kiriko había corrido a Mako.

"Mako-chan es una inconsciente, debería de estar más al pendiente de su trabajo." dijo Amy muy molesta.

"¿Cómo le hará ahora la pobre para mantener a su hermanita en el internado?" preguntó Koyomi preocupada. En ese momento escucharon que alguien abría la puerta, las dos chicas dejaron los preparativos y salieron a toda velocidad de la cocina para después encontrarse con Mako.

"Amigas… me topé con Jurina-chan y me puso de lo peor que ya venía." comentó Mako. "Me salió con un cuento de una mala noticia de la que me voy a enterar. ¿Ustedes saben de qué se trata?"

Koyomi comenzó a reír nerviosamente, así que Amy decidió tomar el valor para decir la mala noticia.

"Ay amiga. Ahí te va, sin rodeos." dijo Amy molesta. "¡Kiriko-chan te corrió del Pink!"

Mako abrió los ojos como platos. "¿¡Qué!?" preguntó sin poder creerlo. "¿Cómo que Kiriko me corrió del Pink?"

"Se enojó mucho porque no fuiste al ensayo." respondió Koyomi preocupada.

"¿Entonces ya no soy un bailarina de un bar?"

"No amiga. Ya no lo eres." respondió Amy.

"¡Ay qué alivio!" exclamó felizmente.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntaron Amy y Koyomi al unísono.

"¿¡Cómo que qué alivio!?" pidió Amy confundida.

"Sí, el destino se empeña que yo siga con Takeru. Ahora resulta que Kiriko me corre y debe ser por algo. Ahora entiendo que así debía de ser." dijo Mako tranquilamente.

"Te estás volviendo loca Mako-chan. ¿Qué quieres decir?" pidió Koyomi.

"Que por lo menos se me arregló el problema con Takeru y que ya no tengo que decirle que soy bailarina de un bar porque ya no lo soy." respondió.

"¿No le dijiste a Takeru-kun la verdad?" preguntó Amy con sarcasmo.

"Ay amiga. No me atreví, pero es una suerte porque esa verdad ya no existe. Ya no soy bailarina de un bar. ¿Cómo la ven?"

"Enserio te volviste loca Mako-chan."

"Por algo pasan las cosas, no me atreví a decirle nada a Takeru y ya no tengo nada de qué ocultarle."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"Bueno Naoki, llegó el momento de sacar al banco todo el dinero que he juntado gracias a mi esfuerzo." dijo Eiji mientras acumulaba unos cuantos cheques.

"Gracias a la ingeniería de tu pobre prima Eiji." comentó Naoki.

"¿Tú crees a Kiriko ingenua? Yo no lo creo."

"¿Y cómo se le llama a una mujer que no se da cuenta que le están sacando dinero?"

"Se le llama habilidad, negocio, genialidad. Además eso de lo que dije es todo gracias a mi capacidad." contestó. "Y es mejor que cierres tu bocota y no se entere nadie." amenazó.

"Está bien, pero si…"

"Ningún pero. Más te vale que te quedes calladito."

Naoki resopló. "¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese dinero?"

"Me lo voy a gastar con mi Mako-chan, sería un buen motivo para que saque todo mi dinero del banco. Nos vamos a dar una gran vida."

"¿Mako-chan y tú?"

"Claro, como Kiriko la corrió del bar, va a tener que depender de mí. ¿Cómo va a mantener los estudios de su hermana?"

"Es que ella…"

"No le va quedar de otra, me necesita Naoki."

"Pero tiene a su mejor amigo, a Nossan."

"Es que cuando sepa que King tiene la cartera de ese sujeto, adiós a los dos."

Naoki toma uno de los cheques para darle una revisada y abre los ojos ampliamente.

"¡Vaya! Sí que tienes mucho dinero, este último depósito fue en grande. Cincuenta mil…"

Eiji le arrebata el cheque. "Es una lástima que no me pueda gastar mucho para que Kiriko no sospeche." comentó y suspiró. "Muchas gracias prima por este dinero."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Ya no pongan esas caras." pidió Mako, pues sus amigas la miraban severamente. "De verdad siento un gran alivio, prefiero no tener trabajo a seguirle mintiendo a Takeru."

"¿Ah sí? Y tu hermana ¿qué?" exigió Amy. "¿Cómo la vas a mantener?"

Mako no se acordaba el asunto de su hermana en el internado y suspiró. "Tienes razón."

"¿De dónde vas a sacar el mismo dinero que sacas en propinas?" preguntó Koyomi.

"Despierta Mako-chan. Enfréntate a la realidad." pidió Amy. "¿Qué le vas a decir a tu hermana? Le dirás "Hermanita ya no vas a seguir en el internado porque me enamoré de un hombre y por eso me quedé sin chamba y no tengo ni un centavo."

"Es cierto, ahora no le puedo salir ahora a Haruna con que tengo que sacarla del internado." dijo Mako.

"¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin despiertas de tu sueño."

"Y en cuanto a Takeru, de todas maneras se va a enterar tarde o temprano de que no eres psicóloga." comentó Koyomi.

"Estoy marcada, no me puedo ir de mi pasado… Haruna tiene que terminar sus estudios y yo tengo que hablar con Kiriko para que no me corra y resignarme en no ver a Takeru." musitó con tristeza.

 **EN LA NOCHE… PINK BAR**

"¡No, no y no Mio!" exclamó Kiriko molesta. "¡Simplemente no!"

"Kiriko… ¿enserio no le vas a dar una oportunidad a Mako?" preguntó Mio.

"¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Me costó muchísimo trabajo tomar la decisión, ya la tomé y no pienso echarme para atrás!"

"Vamos Kiriko. Está bien que seas dura pero no tanto, la pobre es huérfana y tú sabes que no tiene a nadie que haga algo por ella, además tiene que hacer el papel de la mamá y de la hermanita."

"Lo sé pero no insistas Mio, Mako-chan está fuera del Pink."

"Kiriko no seas tan mala, ella no faltó por ser irresponsable, sino porque se descuidó un poquito. Es que está enamorada." confesó.

"¿Enamorada? ¡Peor! ¡Por esa mayor razón queda fuera de mi bar! ¡El amor y el trabajo no ligan!"

"Pero es que Mako es la mejor de todas, es la que más gente jala."

Kiriko suspiró. "Eso es verdad, pero no voy arriesgar mi trabajo porque Mako-chan anda distraída pensando en su galán."

"No es tan grave Kiriko. Perdónala no seas mala. Sal de tu problema con la hipoteca, piensa en tus intereses verdaderamente, habla con ella, aconséjala y no la corras." rogó.

"Ella me necesita más a mí que yo a ella." defendió. "¿De acuerdo?"

Mio resopló. "Está bien, pero dale otra oportunidad. Prométeme que lo vas a pensar. ¿Me lo prometes?" insistió.

La mujer resopló. "Está bien. Lo voy a pensar, pero no te prometo nada. ¡Nada! ¡No te prometo nada!" Dicho esto, ella encaminó a su oficina. Mio sonrió victoriosa.

 **PINK BAR**

"Jurina, qué bueno que te encuentro." habló King luego de entrar al Pink. Mientras que Nossan y Utchy andaban merodeando en los camerinos. "¿Sabes en dónde está Mako o Amy? ¿Ya llegaron? Necesito hablar con ellas urgentemente."

"No y se me hace que ya no van venir a este bar." respondió Jurina fingiendo estar triste.

"¿Y eso por qué?" cuestionó con extrañez.

"Porque Mako-chan ya no va a trabajar aquí, Kiriko la corrió."

"¿Cómo que la corrió?" preguntó asombrado.

"Sí. Es que tu mejor amiga es una irresponsable y faltaba mucho al trabajo. Todo por culpa de su galán y ya sabes que aquí entre la chamba y el hombre es una combinación que Kiriko no le gusta."

"Kiriko no correría a Mako." musitó. "Nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si ocurrió lo mismo con Amy?" cuestionó algo preocupado.

"No te preocupes. A ella no la corrieron, Amy-chan es una chica soltera y yo que tú no me hacía tantas ilusiones porque… ya sé que te estás flechando por ella, pero yo te lo digo como una buena amiga que no te acerques a ella porque es una bipolar, peor que la princesita."

"En primera aún sigo sin estar enamorado de ella y en segunda no te entrometas en los asuntos de los demás y te pido de buena manera que dejes a Amy en paz." pidió tranquilamente.

"Enserio King, deberías salir con alguien mucho más bonita que ella. Alguien como yo, quizás cuando salgamos del Pink, podamos ir a un lugar." dijo con tono coqueto.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí Jurina-chan?" preguntó Amy entrando con Koyomi al bar.

"¿Quién yo? Solamente estaba platicando a gusto con King, le estaba diciendo lo guapo que se veía." respondió Jurina con una sonrisa.

"Adelántate en los camerinos Koyomi-chan. No me tardó." musitó. La mencionada asintió y obedeció. "Mira Jurina-chan, no sé qué pretendes, pero bien sabes que en el Pink está prohibido salir con los clientes, no querrás sufrir las consecuencias con Kiriko-chan o conmigo principalmente." amenazó.

"¿Qué eres la señorita perfecta? Qué miedo das." dijo con tono de burla. "Será mejor que me vaya a los camerinos y piensa lo que te dije King." Dicho esto se alejó de ellos.

"¿Qué hacías con ella _King_?" cuestionó Amy ¿molesta?

Daigo quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica pero sonrió. "Lo que pasa es que… le había preguntado en dónde estabas o Mako porque quería hablar con ustedes de algo importante." respondió. "Pero me dijo que Kiriko corrió a Mako. ¿Eso es verdad?"

Amy suspiró. "Por desgracia, por estar en las nubes con Takeru-kun faltó al ensayo, pero espero que Mako-chan pueda hablar con Kiriko-chan en estos momentos por qué si no, me pregunto cómo le hará para sacar adelante a su hermana."

"¿Y dónde está ella?"

"Entró por la puerta de atrás para poder hablar con Kiriko-chan en la oficina. Koyomi-chan y yo entramos en la puerta principal a pesar de tanta gente que hay allá afuera." comentó. "¿Enserio ibas aceptar en salir con la arpía de Jurina-chan?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

Daigo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. "¿Cómo crees? Ella no me da buena espina, además me incomodó un poquito con todo este asunto, pero te agradezco que vinieras en intervenir momento." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero porque déjame decirte una cosa. Que no te acerques mucho a Jurina-chan porque puede tirar veneno por todos lados y además te lo digo como amigo." comentó. "Y a pesar de que ya te estoy conociendo poco a poco, no quiero que caigas en los engaños de ella porque a uno le perjudica con lo que haga." confesó.

Daigo sonrió aún más. "Gracias por tu consejo. Lo tomaré como una precaución y te prometo que no me acercaré a ella." dijo haciendo un signo de paz. Amy comenzó a reír levemente. "Espero que Kiriko comprenda y no corra a Mako."

"Yo también. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme a cambiar porque creo que están a punto de abrir el Pink. Espero que estés a gusto aquí y si quieres en unos minutos te atiendo, pero después del show claro." Dicho esto la chica se alejó de él para después irse a su camerino. Daigo sonrió para sus adentros, supongo que en el futuro pasarán muchas cosas.

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

Kagura estaba en los camerinos ya arreglada. Ella usaba una blusa de tirantes de color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla y como peinado llevaba una cola de caballo, ese era el vestuario que se iban a poner sus demás compañeras, aprovechando que Jurina no estaba con ella y que todavía faltaba unos minutos para abrir el Pink, la pequeña estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador mirando aquél collar del otro día. La chica sonría con nostalgia al verlo y en especial con aquél dije… R ¿Qué significará aquella inicial? ¿Por qué esa nostalgia para ella con ese accesorio? ¿Qué recuerdo tendrá la pequeña Pink Girl? Lo que Kagura ignoraba era que Utchy había aprovechado en entrar y al notar que ella estaba viendo algo, decidió acercarse a ella. Al momento que la mano de Utchy posara en el hombro de Kagura, la pequeña pegó un brinco desde su asiento.

"¡No tengo nada Jurina-chan! ¡Te juro que no tengo nada!" gritaba Kagura escondiendo su collar por detrás.

"Tranquila. No haré nada." pidió Utchy tratando de calmarla. Al momento de reconocerlo, Kagura suspiró de alivio.

"Eres tú Utchy, casi me matas de un susto." dijo la chica ya recuperada. "Pensé que era Jurina-chan."

"¿Por qué debería ser una persona tan engreída como ella?" pidió algo inseguro. "Al contrario, yo soy una persona respetable."

"¿Y qué haces aquí, se puede saber? Kiriko-chan no permite dejar entrar a personas a los camerinos."

"Lo sé, pero King-dono habló con ella para permitirle la entrada, aprovechando que Eiji-dono no se encuentra aquí. Vine a acompañar a King-dono para que fuera a hablar con Mako-dono."

Kagura alzó la ceja. "¿Mako-chan? Parece tú que no te has enterado de lo que pasó con ella."

"¿Enterarme de qué? ¿Qué pasó con Mako-dono?" pidió.

"Por no cumplir con la regla de llegar a los ensayos, Kiriko-chan la despidió."

Utchy suspiró. "Claro. Al parecer Jurina-dono estará muy a gusto con la noticia ¿cierto?"

"Por desgracia." musitó con tristeza. "No entiendo el por qué no todos podemos ser felices con sus sueños o en lo que uno quisiera alcanzar."

"¿Por qué dice eso? Todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, a veces nos pueden dar una segunda oportunidad."

"Pero conmigo es distinto, nadie me entendería de lo que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos." dijo bajando levemente la cabeza.

"Lo lamento Kagura-dono, mi intención no era hacerla sentirle mal." pidió Utchy comenzando a sentirse culpable.

"No Utchy, la culpa la tuve yo por ponerme de esa manera." Utchy ayudó a la chica a levantarse y la condujo al sillón y ambos se sentaron. La pequeña finalmente levantó la vista. "Lo que sucede es que yo… tuve un pasado muy triste hace años y no sabes lo mucho que me duele de tan solo recordarlo."

Utchy la miró tristemente. Le dolía ver a la pequeña en ese estado. "Es por eso que miraba aquél collar que trae en la mano." dijo mirando aquél accesorio. "¿Puedo verlo?" pidió.

"No lo sé…" musitó algo desconfiada. "No debo de contar todo esto a un extraño."

"Pero yo no soy ningún extraño, solo soy una persona que quiere ayudar a los demás." dijo de manera gentil. "¿Puedo verlo?" volvió a pedir.

"Está bien. Pero que esto quede entre nosotros dos… por el momento. Cuando me anime… tomaré el valor de contarle a alguien de esto." Kagura le dio el collar a Utchy en sus manos, el muchacho sonrió con ternura al contemplar aquél accesorio. "… Lo he tenido hace mucho tiempo y desde ese entonces lo he guardado como si fuera lo único que me quedara en la vida." musitó ella. "A nadie le he contado de esto."

"¿Ni a Jurina-dono?" preguntó curioso.

"No, en ella no tiene que saber que lo tengo y Kiriko-chan, puede que tenga problemas con ella."

"Y supongo que aquella R es la inicial de una persona en especial ¿verdad?"

Kagura sonrió nostálgicamente. "Sí… esa persona me lo dio hace 10 años atrás como muestra de una promesa."

"¿Qué clase de promesa?"

"Pues él…"

"¿Qué haces aquí Utchy?" preguntó Jurina entrando al camerino. "Sabes que está prohibidísimo que entres aquí y en especial que le hables a Kagu-chan, puede haber problemas con ella por tu culpa."

Utchy le entrega a Kagura el collar con discreción y se pone de pie.

"Kiriko-dono me permitió la entrada y solamente estábamos platicando, solo porque usted es una dama, no le haré nada malo." dijo Utchy con un tono frívolo. "Y me voy porque no pienso estar con alguien tan irritante como usted." Dicho esto salió del camerino.

"¿De qué hablaban tú y Utchy?" preguntó Jurina mirando a Kagura.

Ésta última guardó de manera rápida el collar en su bolsa. "De nada Jurina-chan, solamente de sus cosas." mintió. "Recuerda que debes de cambiarte porque dentro de poco abrirán el Pink y ya sabes cómo se pone Kiriko-chan." dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Jurina dudó por un momento, pero por esta vez le creyó.

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Kiriko se hallaba en la oficina revisando unos papeleos que tenía en el escritorio.

"Kiriko… ¿Puedo pasar?" pidió Mako. La mencionada no dijo nada y solo asintió, Mako obedeció y entró. "Vengo a pedirte que por favor no me corras, sé que cometí un error pero… tenía cosas personales que arreglar…"

Kiriko habló. "Tú sabes muy bien que las cosas personales se arreglan fuera de las horas de trabajo. Este es un negocio, no un hospicio y aquí se trabaja, no se mendiga a caridad." dijo molesta.

"Es que no sé cómo decírtelo…"

"Sí. Ya sé que estás enamorada." confesó.

"Pero ya dejé esa relación, ya decidí en no ver a Takeru."

"Ah… así que se llama Takeru."

"Sí, así se llama pero ya te dije que es una relación imposible y aunque yo no trabajara aquí, no lo voy a volver a ver. Por favor Kiriko perdóname, no va a volver a suceder." rogó.

"No te creo. Sé lo que es estar perdidamente enamorada de un hombre, uno comete por ello los mismos errores una y otra vez y tarde o temprano me vas a volver a fallar."

"Necesito trabajar, por favor no me vayas a dejar sin chamba y no vuelvo a ver a Takeru." Kiriko negó levemente. "Yo te prometo que no voy a volver a faltar, que no voy a volver a llegar tarde. Kiriko hazlo por Haruna, no lo hagas por mí, por ella necesito el trabajo."

"Ya tomé la decisión y además quiero que tu caso sea un ejemplo para todas las demás, que sepan que no voy a depender de nadie por muy estrella que sea entre las chicas de mi bar."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIBA**

"Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no en vez de irte a tu mansión a escuchar los problemas de tu mamá y de tu hermana, nos vayamos de parranda para que se te quite ese dolor de cabeza?" mencionó Ryunosuke.

"Me duele mucho la cabeza Ryunosuke, además no estoy de humor de solo pensar de que no voy a poder ver a Mako unos días mientras está en el congreso, no me dan ganas de hacer nada."

"Te conviene, no hay nada mejor para olvidarse de una mujer que descansar viendo otras, digo viendo, no ligando."

"No creo."

"Vamos al Pink Bar, allá las chicas son todas unas espectaculares y es de los mejores bares en Tokio y te aseguro que te la vas a pasar bien. Se te van a quitar todos tus dolores, Takeru las chicas del Pink son espectaculares."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Claro, vas a ver lo bonitas que están."

Takeru resopló. "Está bien. Vamos al Pink a ver a las bailarinas, pero te apuesto que ninguna es tan hermosa como Mako." afirmó.

Ryunosuke negó levemente. "Eso no lo puedes saber. Te digo que las chicas del Pink son fenomenales."

"Bueno no digo que puedan ser hermosas, pero no son mujeres de bien."

"No me salgas con eso ahora. No me digas que tu mamá te metió sus ideas."

"No digo eso, solamente digo que tampoco sean como las del internado de Haruka pero…"

"Bueno… malas malas… no lo son. Según sé la dueña del lugar tiene prohibido que sus bailarinas salgan con los clientes."

"¿Y tú crees que después del trabajo con el bar no se van con algún cliente a otra parte? Quisiera ir ahora mismo, pero me sigue doliendo la cabeza." dijo sobando su cabeza vendada.

"Ya veo, con esa cara que traes no me gusta nada. Se me hace no podré ir al Pink Bar contigo, creo que voy a tener que ir con mi otro amigo. Con _Kenny_."

 **EN LA OFICINA**

"… No acepto que las chicas que trabajen aquí anden con novio." comentó Kiriko seriamente. "Y por andar con tu galán empezaste a faltar."

"Pero si ni siquiera es mi galán." dijo Mako con la voz entre cortada. "Takeru es un amor imposible y te lo juro que ya no lo voy a volver a ver. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me creas?"

"¿Vas a renunciar a tu amor solo para conservar el trabajo?" cuestionó algo desconfiada.

"¡No! Claro que no… es por mi hermana Haruna y además de todos modos… el amor de Takeru es imposible. Es imposible Kiriko." confesó comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Kiriko resopló y cambió su actitud. "Ya cálmate Mako, no llores así que me haces sentir mal." pidió ya más tranquila.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy tan desdichada Kiriko… nunca me había enamorado y tenía que hacerlo ahora de un imposible."

Kiriko no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el estado de Mako y la condujo al sofá para que tomara asiento. "Ya no llores. Mejor cuéntame por qué ese muchacho es un amor imposible." dijo al momento que se colocaba de cuclillas.

"Es que… es un hombre de bien y jamás aceptaría a una mujer que baila en un bar." respondió. "Y Amy-chan me lo advirtió una y otra vez pero yo no le hice caso. Ni hablar prolongué mi sueño demasiado y ya es hora de despertar."

"Entiéndelo. Aunque ustedes no hagan malo en mi bar, la sociedad las condena."

Mako se pone de pie. "Pero de nada me valdría ahora cambiar de chamba. Siempre quedará mi pasado en trabajar aquí contigo."

Kiriko también se pone de pie. "Eso sí y el tal Takeru jamás va a creer que estando aquí no hacías nada malo."

"¿Ves por qué me siento como me siento?"

"Mira Mako… yo te voy a decir una cosa. El amor a mujeres como nosotras solo nos destruye. Para nosotras es mejor no enamorarnos nunca. Si yo me hubiera detenido a tiempo…" dijo con nostalgia.

"¿Alguna vez tú te enamoraste como tonta Kiriko?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí… pero de nada me sirvió… solo sufrí." musitó.

"Pero te enamoraste del papá de tu hijo…"

"Ya te dije que no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a mi hijo."

"Está bien… lo que pasa es que en la foto…"

"En la foto en la que me viste embarazada. El producto que llevaba en mi vientre… es el fruto de mi primer amor." confesó.

Mako abrió los ojos ampliamente, quedó asombrada pero permaneció por unos segundos en silencio.

"Kiriko yo…"

"No… no voy a decir ni una palabra más Mako. Esa es una etapa de mi vida que yo ya cerré."

"Es que nunca me imaginé que tuvieras…"

"Está bien. Está bien, solo por esta vez te puedes quedar." afirmó. "Pero es la última vez que te perdono y apúrate que ya va a empezar el show. Sécate esas lágrimas y arréglate el maquillaje." dijo con una leve sonrisa. Mako no pudo evitar sonreír, finalmente pudo lograr convencer a Kiriko de volver al trabajo.

"¿Se puede Kiriko?"

"Claro Mio." La mencionada entró a la oficina. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que el público ya anda muy inquieto e impaciente. Las chicas ya las están esperando a que les des la señal."

"Ya oíste Mako-chan, tienes 5 segundos para cambiarte de ropa y aparecer en el bar." dijo Kiriko.

"Gracias Kiriko. Muchas gracias." dijo Mako corriendo para abrazarla. Ésta no dudó en corresponder.

"Ya van 2."

Mako se separó rápidamente. "Van a caer muertos." bromeó y salió de la oficina para después ir a los camerinos a cambiarse.

 **EN EL EDIFICIO**

Naoki iba acompañando a Eiji al edificio del departamento de Mako ¿elegante, con un ramo de rosas y unos documentos?

"¿Y esos papeles para qué los trajiste?" preguntó Naoki.

"Ay Naoki cómo se nota que eres bruto." musitó Eiji.

"Puede que sí, pero entiendo para qué necesitas tanto papel del banco."

"Con estas flores y con lo que dicen estos papelitos, Mako no podrá decirme que no."

"¿Enserio?"

"Yo sé lo que te digo, pero ya vete. No quiero que armes un lío para cuando la conquiste."

"Está bien. Ojalá tengas suerte con Mako-chan."

Dicho esto Eiji entró al edificio y al subir al tercer piso, éste llegó al departamento de Mako, se arregló por unos segundos para después tocar el timbre. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar el timbre y nada.

"Es temprano para que se haya dormido." habló Eiji a sí mismo. "Qué raro que no este Mako-chan. Pero de todas maneras me voy a esperar."

 **PINK BAR**

Las Pink Girls ya se estaban desesperando y en especial el público para que ya diera comienzo el show, Kiriko finalmente apareció y las Pink Girls se acercaron a ella.

"¿Ya Kiriko-chan?" cuestionó Amy.

"¿Ya empezamos Kiriko?" preguntó Jurina emocionada ya que finalmente haría su primer debut como la estrella principal.

"La gente está muy inquieta." comentó Ahim.

"Estamos listas Kiriko." mencionaron Kagura y Koyomi al unísono.

"Tranquilas chicas ya casi." respondió Kiriko algo preocupada. "Solo estamos esperando a…"

Finalmente Mako había aparecido ya muy arreglada para el show. El público comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir, estaban muy inquietos por ver a la única estrella principal. El resto de las Pink Girls quedaron asombradas por el regreso de Mako pero muy felices de que volviera a estar con ellas… bueno casi todas. Jurina era la más sorprendida, se suponía que Kiriko ya la había corrido y que ella iba a ser la estrella del Pink, pero al parecer le salieron las cosas al revés. Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que poner un alto a esto. En el momento que las Pink Girls comenzaban a subir al escenario en el tercer escalón Jurina sujetó el brazo de Mako para impedir que ésta subiera al escenario.

"¡Óyeme estúpida!" exclamó Jurina llamando la atención del público, de Kiriko y de las Pink Girls, el silencio apoderó el lugar. "¿¡Tú qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¡A ti ya te corrieron!"

El público quedó sorprendido y no dudaron en correr los chismes y los murmuros. Mako sintió una rabia por ella, ya que había armado un escándalo. El resto de las chicas estaban muy molestas con ella, pero principalmente Kiriko porque por primera vez Jurina le había hecho un espectáculo enfrente de todo el público lo cual quedaría en vano el show. La gente comenzaba a rogar que no corrieran a Mako, las chicas tenían que hacer algo para que el negocio no cayera.

"¡Momento!" exclamó Amy al público. "¡Momento!" El público miró a la chica habiendo un silencio total. "¡Claro que la corrieron, pero para que se ponga un pantalón más cortito!"

Con esto el público suspiró de alivio y comenzaron a aplaudir. Mako sonrió a su mejor amiga como agradecimiento por haberla salvado y bajó corriendo del escenario. Jurina miró a Amy con rabia, pero ésta última no le dio tanta importancia, esta batalla la había ganado ella. ¿Pero qué sucederá después? Mio le entregó a Mako un short de mezclilla como vestuario y fue corriendo al pasillo para cambiarse.

 **Mariah Carey – Loverboy:** watch?v=51t94H4hSxE

Al iniciar con la música, Mako salió del pasillo con el short puesto. La gente comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir olvidando todo el problema que ocurrió hace unos minutos y con esto las Pink Girls subieron al escenario para bailar.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

 _"¿Diga?"_

"¿A qué hora salió mi hijo para llegar a la mansión Sayaka?"

 _"Hace como 20 minutos Rena-san, seguro ya llega al rato. ¿Quiere que me regrese?"_

"No, mejor quédate y avísame cuantas veces llame la Dra. Mako." pidió.

 **PINK BAR**

Al terminar el show, el público vitoreó y las Pink Girls como siempre recibiendo el aplauso. Jurina miró a Mako quién estaba muy alegre con sus amigas, no saben la rabia que tenía porque había regresado a trabaja y pensar que ella iba a ser la estrella. Las chicas se bajaron del escenario para atender a los clientes, Jurina detuvo a Mako en el segundo escalón.

"Me las a pagar desgraciada." advirtió Jurina para después alejarse de ella. A Mako no le importó para nada la actitud de su compañera, así que siguió con su camino para comenzar con su trabajo en la barra.

"Dile a Jurina que vaya en este momento a mi oficina que voy a hablar con ella." pidió Kiriko a Mio, esta primera se fue muy molesta al pasillo. La segunda obedeció y se acercó a la mencionada.

"Dice Kiriko que te quiere ver en su oficina." dijo Mio de manera fría a la mujer. "¡Pero ahora mismo!" reprendió.

"¡Ya te escuché! ¡Ya voy!" exclamó Jurina molesta. Pero antes de irse, se acercó a Mio.

"Déjame decirte una cosa. Kagu-chan está muy contenta de haber roto su amistad contigo." musitó con una sonrisa para después irse. Esto hizo que la chica se molestara más, le dirigió una mirada a Kagura quien estaba muy animada atendiendo a los clientes y suspiró con algo de nostalgia.

…

"¿Qué quieres Kiriko?" preguntó Jurina entrando a la oficina.

"¿Cómo te atreviste a reclamarle en público a Mako-chan?" preguntó Kiriko molesta. "¿Estás loca o qué?"

"Kiriko, todas sabíamos que ya la habías corrido."

"Yo despido y yo contrato Jurina-chan. Y yo le dije a Mako-chan que por esta vez se podía quedar."

"Claro, como esa tarada es tu consentida le perdonas todo." se quejaba.

"Este es mi negocio y yo sé lo que hago en él y que ésta sea la última vez que haces algo así Jurina-chan."

Jurina frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes qué Kiriko? ¡Ya estoy harta de Mako-chan y todo el mundo está harto de Mako-chan! ¡Pero claro… yo soy la única que tiene el valor de decírtelo! ¡Y sí… te lo digo, me tiene hasta acá! ¡Mako-chan puede faltar, puede llegar tarde, tiene más vacaciones! ¡Mako-chan puede estar con el sujeto ese! ¡No es justo Kiriko!" exclamó ella.

"¡Ya basta Jurina-chan! ¡Basta!" reprendió Kiriko. "¡Mako-chan es la consentida del público y son ellos quien la tienen en donde está, no yo! ¡Mako-chan no es mi consentida, es la del público!"

"¡Por tu culpa! ¡Porque si a mí me das la oportunidad de hacer un solo, ellos también se pueden enamorar de mí!"

"¡Si no fueras tan arrogante, tendrías que cambiar tu actitud!"

"¡Pues yo la cambio cuando Mako-chan se vaya de aquí!"

"¡Mako-chan no se va a ir de aquí!" defendió. "¿¡Me oíste!?"

"¡Pues entonces escoge Kiriko! ¿¡O Mako-chan o yo!?" advirtió.

Kiriko quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta. Podía soportar las quejas, las peleas, los enojos, los reclamos, pero las estafas y las amenazas de esa mujer ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

"¡A mí no me vas a chantajear!" defendió Kiriko. "¡Si te quieres ir ahora mismo, te me puedes largar!" Jurina abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo, se quedó callada por unos minutos. "¿Qué dices? ¿Te vas?" preguntó.

"No." musitó ella.

"Bueno… pues ahora… menos voy a correr a Mako-chan." dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Jurina no dijo de más y salió muy frustrada de la oficina. La mujer corrió hacia los pasillos y se encerró a uno de los camerinos. Después comenzó a tirar algunos cosméticos al suelo, luego a lanzar los vestuarios de una manera desesperada, hasta tiraba algunos cuadros.

"¿¡Qué haces Jurina-chan!?" preguntó Kagura entrando al camerino para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga. "¡Pareces loca! ¡Cálmate!"

"¡Suéltame Kagu-chan! ¡Estoy loca pero de rabia!" exclamó Jurina. "¡Porque ella siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere!" gritaba al momento que intentaba arrancar uno de los vestuarios.

"¡Tienes que calmarte Jurina-chan! ¡Tranquila!" pidió la pequeña intentando arrebatarle el vestuario.

"¡Estoy harta de ella! ¡Ojalá que se vaya con ese tipo para que desaparezca de mi vida! ¡No la soporto!"

"Tranquila Jurina-chan. Debes de volver a trabajar, no querrás que Kiriko-chan te corra de verdad porque no estás haciendo tus deberes. Tranquila." Jurina obedeció y comenzó a relajarse con lentitud.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Mio recibió la visita de su prima Sayaka en la otra entrada del bar y ambas decidieron ir al pasillo para después entrar al camerino de al lado.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sayaka?" pidió Mio preocupada.

"Pues la verdad es que Rena-san es una mujer bien mala, tiene los ojos bien clavados en Mako-san." respondió Sayaka de la misma manera.

"Pobrecita de ella. Luego con los problemas que tiene aquí, problemas allá…"

"Y eso no es todo, ahora también hay que cuidarse Juri-san."

"¿Quién?" cuestionó con extrañez.

"La mamá de Mika-san, son unas par de brujas." musitó con rabia.

"Dirás trío porque ya son tres." la corrigió. "Yo ni quisiera decirle nada a Mako porque ya está sufriendo mucho aquí, con decirte que hoy estuvo a punto de ser despedida por Kiriko, ya la había corrido pero yo le rogué y también la misma Mako y por pura suerte Kiriko la perdonó. Imagínate ahora con la noticia de que esas desgraciadas la quieren molestar."

"Bueno sí pero… Mika-san está bien clavada con Takeru-san y hace lo que todos le dicen y la verdad es que lo tiene que saber, Mako-san se debe de cuidar porque… porque esas dos son unas vil malas."

"Tienes razón." En ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el camerino. Esto alertó mucho a Mio. "Ay Sayaka, creo que sí hay alguien en el camerino. Vámonos de aquí." dijo tomando el brazo de su prima para después salir del camerino.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Todas las monjas y las alumnas ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos dormitorios, bueno… casi todas…

"Haruka ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó Anna reincorporándose en su cama. Pues la mencionada había despertado y encendió la lámpara.

"Es que no puedo dormir, traigo un coraje contra la Hermana Akiko." respondió Haruka con rabia.

"Pues tenemos que planear algo para vengarnos de lo que te hizo."

"¿Pero cómo qué?"

"Ya sé… podemos ir al laboratorio de biología, sacar un ratoncito y meterlo a su habitación."

Haruka sonrió. "Qué gran idea. Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá la bruja esa, pero no… quiero hacerle algo que le duela realmente."

"¿Cómo qué? No se me ocurre nada, necesitaríamos saber de su vida para ver en dónde le duela más."

"Sí, pero para averiguar algo de su vida estaría complicado. Solamente lo haría si se pusiera borracha." Anna comenzó a reír. "¿Te imaginas a la Hermana Akiko borracha?"

"Sacaría el demonio que lleva dentro y empezaría a hablar como el mismísimo diablo."

 **PINK BAR**

Mako, Amy, Ahim y Koyomi se encontraban en la barra sirviendo las bebidas y atendiendo a los clientes de manera tranquila cuando...

"¿En dónde está Mako-chan?" preguntó un sujeto que estaba sacado de quicio por tanta bebida, esto asustó mucho a las chicas pero a la vez comenzaron a reír. "¿Dónde está la reina del lugar?"

"Chicas ¿cuánto debe este señor?" preguntó Yuusuke sabiendo cuáles eran las intenciones de ese sujeto.

"Solo está." respondió Koyomi mientras entregaba al cliente una copita de cerveza.

"Muy bien, esta va por cuenta de la casa. Vámonos a descansar amigo que ya es hora."

Con esto Yuusuke alejó al sujeto de las chicas para después sacarlo del lugar y llamar a un taxi. El equipo de seguridad son los que se encargaban de vigilar el lugar y sobre todo de las Pink Girls para que cuando un sujeto se quisiera pasar de listo con alguna de ellas, los sacara del lugar sin ningún pretexto.

"Oigan chicas ¿qué no les tocaba descanso a ustedes?" preguntó Mako mirando a Amy, Ahim y Koyomi mientras servían las bebidas.

"Sí, pero Jurina-chan y Kagu-chan no han regresado." respondió Amy.

"Ellas estaban descansando y ya se les pasó la hora. Con eso de que Jurina-chan siempre abusa." mencionó Ahim.

"Sí y como está muy molesta porque Kiriko no te corrió, peor." comentó Koyomi.

"Oigan chicas. ¿Ya vieron quién viene?" preguntó Ahim señalando a un sujeto quien estaba entrando con un amigo de lentes obscuros al bar. Las chicas no dudaron en girarse por completo para ver a los mencionados. "Es el amigo del dueño del bar de al lado y parece que viene acompañado de un amigo."

"Al parecer ese amigo se llama Ryunosuke y ya sabes cómo se pone él en las noches que pasa a este bar, el Black siempre intenta copiar todo lo que hacemos en el Pink y no lo consiguen." comentó Amy.

"Así las quería agarrar todas juntas." dijo Ryunosuke acercándose a la barra. "Les quiero presentar a un amigo."

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **N/A:** Hi!~ ¿Adivinen qué? Nuevamente estoy de regreso con ustedes y claro una actualización más de este fic. A pesar de que los exámenes estuvieron algo complicados, por fortuna logré pasarlos y ya no tengo de qué preocuparme, así que si es que tenga chance durante estas vacaciones que me quedan actualizaré poco a poco este fic ya que habrá más sorpresas y con nuevos personajes en la trama así que esperen a la siguiente actualización. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: EL SECRETO DE KIRIKO

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL SECRETO DE KIRIKO**

 **PINK BAR**

"¿Y quién es?" cuestionó Mako.

"No coman ansias." dijo Ryunosuke.

"¿Es el hombre con el que te vimos llegar?" preguntó Ahim.

"Exactamente… pero con la multitud que hay, ya lo perdí de vista."

"Bueno. Mientras que aparece, tómate una copa con mis amigas." comentó Amy mientras le servía una copita de tequila.

"Claro para festejar que viene de visita nuestra competencia de al lado." mencionó Koyomi. Ryunosuke recibió su bebida.

"Oye ¿y enserio no se enoja tu jefe porque vengas aquí a divertirte en lugar de tu bar?" cuestionó Mako.

"Bueno, al contrario porque vengo a robar ideas para luego copiarlas y subir el bar de Kenny." respondió Ryunosuke.

"¡Vaya! Qué sínico nos saliste." respondió con un tono de sarcasmo.

"No te preocupes Mako-chan, jamás las voy a copiar a ustedes porque todas son unas bellezas."

"Tranquilo. Mujeres guapas hay por todos lados, pero por lo que sé en el bar de Kenny no hay show como aquí."

"No, eso es lo malo. Que mi jefe no quiera que haya bailarinas y así cómo competir."

"Por ahí se dice que alguien quiere convencer a Kenny-san de que haya bailarinas." comentó Ahim.

"Pues… eso sí es cierto." dijo al momento de darle sorbo a su bebida.

"Claro y ese alguien es Jurina-chan." comentó Amy. "¿Creíste que no lo sabíamos?"

"No, pero lo bueno es que no dije nombres."

"¿Y ya la recibió Kenny o qué?" preguntó Mako. "Porque dicen que es un sujeto muy raro, muy extraño, no se deja ver."

"Sí, es medio misterioso. Le gusta vivir en el anonimato y por lo mismo no ha recibido a…"

"¿A quién?"

"A ese alguien que quiere que haya bailarinas en su bar." Mako formó un mohín de desagrado.

"¿Es muy feo o está deforme?" preguntó Koyomi. "¿Por qué no se deja ver?"

"Pues eso es algo que tú vas a seguir ignorando, claro… ya que tu sueño es encontrar a tu príncipe. Nunca lo verán porque Kenny nada más recibe a mí y a Takumi."

 **BLACK BAR… OFICINA**

"Ryunosuke se fue al Pink Bar." comentó Takumi. "Aquí tenemos bastante gente pero… allá también me asomé al bar de Kiriko y la verdad es que está a reventar. No cabe ni una persona más."

"Está bien Takumi." fue lo único que dijo Kenny.

"Si no se le ofrece nada más Kenny, me voy al bar." Dicho esto salió de la oficina.

 **PINK BAR**

"Oye ¿y si no funciona el bar, por qué Kenny lo sigue manteniendo?" preguntó Mako.

"Tranquila. Claro que le funciona, lo que pasa es que no tenemos tantos clientes como éste." comentó Ryunosuke.

"Como que le falta lo atractivo usual ¿no?" comentó Ahim.

"Pues sí, pero allá va otro tipo de público. Parejas, hombres de negocios que necesitan lugares tranquilos para hablar, relajarse, tomarse copas, hasta matrimonios. Por lo menos no hay pérdidas."

"Pues saldrán apenas con los gastos porque yo dudo mucho de que haya ganancias." dijo Amy.

"Entonces sí que es raro tu jefe." comentó Mako. "No le interesa hacer un gran negocio, no se deja ver por nadie, se me hace que está medio loquito."

"Con que tenemos aquí en casa a la competencia." mencionó Kiriko apareciendo en la barra. "¿Qué? ¿A caso te aburres en el bar de Kenny?"

"Bueno a veces, pero ya me voy. Ni modo, no me dará tiempo de ver el siguiente show." dijo Ryunosuke.

"¿Vas a chismear de nuestro bar a Kenny-san?" cuestionó Ahim.

"Ojalá quisiera Kenny en hacer un bar como éste. Ya saben que tenemos pendiente que les presente a mi amigo."

"Nada de meterte con mis Pink Girls, Ryunosuke." advirtió Kiriko. "Y ustedes chicas a trabajar." pidió.

"Es lo que estamos haciendo." defendió Mako.

"Jurina-chan y Kagu-chan no han regresado. A Koyomi-chan, Ahim-chan y a mí nos toca descanso." se quejaba Amy.

"No te preocupes Kiriko, yo estaré en guardia." dijo Mako.

"Está bien. Vayan a tomar su descanso." dijo Kiriko.

El trío de chicas suspiraron alivianadas y corrieron a los camerinos, pero Ahim se quedó atrás.

"Oye Kiriko-san, está muy raro de que Eiji-san no haya venido. Él nunca falta." comentó Ahim.

"Es que mi primo ya no supo que perdoné a Mako-chan y que está aquí con nosotras." contestó Kiriko.

Ahim comprendió aquello y corrió a los camerinos para tomar su descanso.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS… PINK BAR**

Era casi la media noche y luego del reventón en el bar, los del seguro estaban preparando todo para cerrar el lugar, solamente quedaban Kiriko, Amy y Mako.

"Hoy fue un día muy pesado, entre que te quedabas o no en el bar." comentó Kiriko.

"Ya verás que ahora me diste la oportunidad, no te voy a volver a fallar." dijo Mako.

"Eso espero, porque ahora hasta me aventé una bronca con Jurina-chan por ti."

"Lo que pasa es que Jurina-chan te tiene una envidia." mencionó Amy.

"Sí, hizo su berrinche y como es tan rencorosa, a ver ahora con qué nos sale." dijo Kiriko.

"Que me va a odiar más que antes. ¿Cómo ves?" dijo Mako.

"Sí, porque está muy loca." comentó Amy. "King ¿qué haces todavía aquí?" preguntó al ver al mencionado entrar al bar.

"Es que Nossan y Utchy apenas terminaron de cambiarle la llanta que se le ponchó a mi limosina, pero ya está lista." respondió Daigo con una sonrisa. "Así que ¿por qué no las llevo a su departamento?" ofreció.

"Muchas gracias King, pero ya sabes que tenemos prohibido salir con los clientes del bar." dijo Mako.

"Bueno, pero en este caso podemos hacer una excepción." dijo Kiriko.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntaron Mako y Amy al unísono.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pidió Mako.

"Que este es un caso especial." respondió Kiriko.

"Ay no Kiriko pero… si tú eres muy estricta con las reglas del Pink Bar, no podemos salir con nadie."

"Ya lo sé Mako-chan, pero en primera King ha sido tu mejor amigo desde la infancia, es de toda confianza y yo sé que no se va a propasar con ninguna de las dos y en segunda no van a salir con él, solo las va a llevar a su departamento."

"¿Ya ven? Hasta tengo permiso de tu jefa." dijo Daigo con un deje divertido.

"De todas maneras King yo creo que mejor no." dijo Mako.

"Por favor Mako-chan acepta." insistió Kiriko. "Yo les iba a dar un aventón pero estoy muy cansada, la tensión de lo que pasó contigo y con Jurina-chan me agotó mucho."

"Sí Mako-chan vamos. Para ver cómo es su limosina ¿sí?" pidió Amy emocionada.

"Vamos Mako, ya sabes que has sido mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho y ahora quiero que me dejes al menos llevar a ti y a Amy a su departamento." dijo Daigo.

"Está bien King." dijo Mako sonriendo levemente. "Pero solo por esta vez."

"Bueno yo me despido y gracias King. Cuídense de Jurina-chan." Dicho esto Kiriko salió del bar.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Como Mako seguía sin aparecer, Eiji se encontraba profundamente dormido en las escaleras.

"¡Eiji!" llamó una mujer molesta. Eiji se despertó de golpe.

"Tranquila Jurina." pidió Eiji de la misma manera pero a la vez cansado.

"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Tú aquí esperando a la idiota de Mako-chan porque esas rosas son para ella!" exclamó mientras señalaba el ramo de rosas.

"Yo no estoy aquí para aguantar tus hormonas ¿sí?"

"¡Imbécil!" insultó para después subir las escaleras.

"¡Espera Jurina! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?" pidió.

Jurina se detuvo y lo miró. "¡Nada que te importe y ojalá que Mako-chan te vuelva a mandar al diablo una y otra vez!" exclamó para después seguir subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Ya quisieras!"

"¡Cállate!" fue lo último que gritó para después entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

Afuera del Pink, como todo un caballero Daigo dejó entrar primero a Mako y Amy a la limosina de éste.

"Está muy grande tu limosina King." dijo Amy. "Además tiene televisor."

"Televisión, video casetera, dvd, internet, bar." comentó Daigo con una sonrisa.

" _Wow!_ Parece una casa."

"También hay vino, ahorita mismo la ponemos a enfriar."

"No King, no te molestes porque principalmente Amy-chan y yo no vamos a tomar nada." habló Mako. "¿No habrá una manera para que les digas a tus choferes que se apuren tantito?" pidió ella.

"Claro." dijo al momento que tomaba su teléfono. "Nossan, que si se pueden apurar un poco más."

En ese instante Mako notó que había una cartera en el suelo.

"Oye King, se te cayó tu cartera." dijo Mako al momento que tomaba el dicho objeto, sin saber que esa cartera es de Takeru.

Daigo recibió la cartera. "Esta cartera no es mía." dijo con extrañez.

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

"Enserio Mako. Yo te juro que esta cartera no es mía." dijo Daigo.

"A ver." pidió Amy tomando la cartera. "Estoy segura que es tuya. Además son de estas carteras de marca muy costosa."

"No es mía. De verdad."

"¿Y si salimos de dudas?" preguntó Mako. "Seguramente aquí trae una licencia o una tarjeta de crédito. ¿La abrimos?" Amy estuvo a punto de abrir la cartera cuando…

"No. Esta cartera nada más puede ser de Nossan o de Utchy." dijo Daigo al momento que le quitaba de manera gentil la cartera. Eso estuvo cerca. Finalmente habían llegado al edificio, Amy y Mako junto con Daigo se bajaron de la limosina con la ayuda de Nossan y Utchy hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

"Gracias King." dijo Mako al momento que entraba al edificio. Amy se quedó afuera con Daigo a solas.

"Muchas gracias King por habernos llevado de regreso al departamento." dijo Amy con una tímida sonrisa.

Daigo se rascó la nuca torpemente. "Fue un verdadero placer, esperemos que se vuelva a repetir, además lo hice como una recompensa de que me salvaste de Jurina y si no fuera por ti."

"Qué bueno que le dimos su propia medicina al saber que Mako-chan regreso e hizo con uno de sus escándalos frente al público. Por suerte la salvé y todo salió como lo esperábamos."

"Y fuiste muy valiente de salvar a Mako y enfrentarte a esa. Eso fue lo que más me gustó de ti." confesó con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron flaquear a la chica. Por primera vez se sentía extrañamente feliz, ella estuvo a punto de dirigirle la palabra cuando…

"¡Amy-chan!" llamó Mako.

La mencionada salió de sus ensoñaciones y se dirigió de nuevo a Daigo.

"Me tengo que ir King… nos vemos mañana y… muchas gracias por llevarnos al depa..." dijo Amy de manera torpe para después entrar al edificio y subir las escaleras.

Daigo sonrió y después se giró para mirar a sus dos amigos de manera seria.

"Ustedes… tendrán que recibir sus reglazos a cada uno. No quiero que vuelvan a dejar estas cosas dentro de la limosina por favor." pidió Daigo mostrándoles la cartera.

"Pero si eso no es mío." habló Nossan.

Esto extrañó al joven Kiryu. "¿Entonces de quién es? ¿De Utchy?" preguntó mientras le entregaba al mencionado la cartera.

"Utchy no andes dejando tus porquerías en la limosina de King. Ya por tu culpa me regañó a mí." reprimió Nossan.

"Pero si esto no es mío." dijo Utchy.

"¿Entonces quién se metería en la limosina?" preguntó Nossan con extrañez.

"Quién sabe, pero vámonos." dijo Daigo.

Sus amigos asintieron; Utchy dejó la cartera en el suelo, entraron a la limosina para después emprender su camino.

 **CON MAKO Y AMY**

Ambas chicas ya se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio, Mako intentaba introducir las llaves en la perilla de la puerta del departamento.

"Qué genial se sintió en subirme a la limosina de King." comentó Amy emocionada. "¿A ti no te encantó?"

"Ay no amiga…" respondió Mako. "La verdad es que me da pena andar en esa limosina, pero como King se siente tan importante cuando alguien entra en él… ¿qué más da?"

De pronto, Eiji escuchó unas voces afuera del departamento, se puso de pie y encaminó a las chicas.

"Hola Mako-chan." saludó Eiji.

Mako y Amy no dijeron nada, solamente resoplaron.

"Hola y adiós Eiji, venimos muy cansadas." comentó Mako. Ella logró abrir la puerta de su departamento y entraron. Encendieron las luces para alumbrar el sitio. Eiji no se quedó atrás y decidió entrar al departamento.

"No seas mala Mako que llevo horas esperándote." dijo Eiji. "Mira, hasta te traje unas rosas."

"Ahí te las puedes ahorrar porque ya sabes que yo de ti no quiero nada." dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo. Amy dejó la puerta abierta esperando a que Eiji saliera.

"No me digas eso y menos ahora. Ya sé que te quedaste sin chamaba y vas a necesitar dinero y decir que aquí estoy yo para ayudarte."

Amy comenzó a reír. "¿Tú? Pero si no tienes en qué caerte muerto Eiji-kun." comentó ella.

"¿Ah sí? Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero mira lo que tengo de mis ahorros y para que vea Mako-chan todo lo que tengo en el banco." dijo Eiji mientras le daba a la chica los documentos. Ella no dudó en recibirlo y miró de reojo al documento; ella no podía creer, sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos al leer la cantidad de dinero.

"¿Enserio tienes tantísimo dinero?" preguntó Amy asombrada.

"Claro y es para compartirlo con mi Mako-chan."

"¡Estás loco!" exclamó Mako. "¡A mí no me vas a comprar!"

"No digas eso. Yo no te estoy comprando, solo quiero compartir contigo lo que tengo." pidió Eiji.

"Pues de todos modos no lo quiero fíjate." se defendió.

"No seas así. Yo quiero compartir contigo todo lo que tengo, mira cuánta cantidad tengo de dinero."

"Entonces es un dinero mal habido, porque tú ni siquiera trabajas Eiji." reprimió.

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que no trabajo porque no lo necesito. Vivo de mis ahorros."

"Ay sí, cómo no." dijo Mako con tono de burla. "¿Tú esperas que yo te crea? No seas absurdo y aunque fueras millonario, con dinero ganado honestamente jamás te haría caso. ¿Me entiendes? Y así que lárgate y no vuelvas más."

Mako empujó a Eiji con fuerza para sacarlo y con ayuda de Amy, ésta última la ayudó a sacarlo fácilmente y como toque final le lanza los documentos al suelo para después cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Eiji salió molesto del edificio; se topó con la cartera de Takeru en el suelo y lo toma.

"¿Y esto? ¿Cómo vino a parar la cartera de ese desgraciado?" pensó Eiji. "¡Maldición! ¡Todo me sale mal!" reprendió él. De una buena vez Eiji tiró la cartera de Takeru junto con el ramo de flores a la basura y se fue muy frustrado del edificio.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Hola chicas. Pasen." dijo Mako al momento que daba el paso a Ahim y Koyomi, ellas sonrieron y entraron. Mako y Amy se encontraban desayunando.

"Queríamos saber en qué terminó anoche con el asunto del Pink." comentó Ahim. "¿Kiriko-san corrió a Jurina-chan?"

"No. No la corrió, pero sí le dio la libertad de irse y dijo que si no estaba a gusto, que se fuera." contestó Amy.

"Entonces es lo mismo porque mientras Mako-chan esté en el bar, Jurina-chan jamás estará contenta." dijo Koyomi.

"Eso sí es cierto, pero también es verdad que Jurina-chan no se va a ir." comentó Mako.

Amy, Koyomi y Ahim emitieron un quejido. "Mou… lástima." dijeron las tres al unísono.

 **DEPARTAMENTO TAMAI**

"Yo no voy a renunciar al Pink Bar. Jamás." comentó Jurina determinadamente.

"Pero si anoche estabas muy furiosa y Kiriko-chan te insinuó que te fueras y eso sí que duele." dijo Kagura al momento que tomaba su oso de peluche.

"Peor para ella porque mientras a mí me convenga, ahí voy a seguir."

"Pero casi te dijo que le daba lo mismo que estuvieras o no en su show y en cambio a Mako-chan la perdonó no porque no puede vivir sin ella."

"Sí. Ayer me dio mucho coraje pero ya se me pasó." dijo tranquilamente.

"No se te nota. Con lo rencorosa que eres." comentó ella.

"Enserio ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ya le encontré el lado bueno que la mugrosa de Mako se quede. La voy a seguir molestando, no la voy a dejar en paz ni un minuto, es más… buscaré con cuidado y con tiempo lo que más le pueda doler para hacérselo cuando ella menos se lo espere."

"Ya se me hacía raro. Vas a esperar el momento para vengarte."

"Así es. Dicen que el que ríe al último, ríe mejor." dijo. "Lo único malo es que anoche estaba tan enojada que hasta fui grosera con mi Eiji. A ver si él no está enojado." dijo con preocupación.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"Con todo y lo que le enseñé los papeles en el banco, la Mako-chan me volvió a mandar al demonio." explicó Eiji molesto.

"Yo te lo advertí que no te hicieras ilusiones." comentó Naoki.

"Es que no puedo creer que a ella no le importara de que no soy un pobre diablo, le dije que traía mucho dinero."

"Pero por dinero, ella no le hace caso a nadie. Si no imagínate con Nossan quien es amigo de Daigo Kiryu y mira que él tiene mucho dinero."

"No me des ánimos."

"Es la verdad y lo bueno es que al menos a ella te lo vas a quitar de en medio cuando la Mako-chan encuentre la cartera del tal Takeru en la limosina del King."

Eso molestó aún más al muchacho. "Ni me digas. No sé qué pasó, pero para el colmo me encontré la cartera de ese imbécil tirada enfrente del edificio de Mako."

 **CON MAKO Y AHIM**

Ambas ya se encontraban saliendo del edificio platicando a gusto.

"¿Para qué querrá verme Kiriko tan temprano?" preguntó Mako. Por si era de emergencia, la mujer llevaba su caja de cosméticos.

"Quién sabe." respondió Ahim con extrañez. "Pero luego me lo cuentas, yo me voy al consultorio a trabajar."

"Oye Ahim-chan, por cierto… le dije a Takeru que me iba a un congreso de psicología y… por un rato no te meteré en más líos con el Dr. Chiba." informó ella.

Ahim suspiró. "Ay Mako-chan, por lo que me dices, solo pusiste tu encuentro con Takeru-san, pero no piensas de dejarlo de ver." comentó.

 **DEPARTAMENTO IKENAMI**

Takeru comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, él se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá y en ese momento recordó que no estaba en su departamento ni en su mansión, no sabía en dónde estaba y sobre todo, cómo terminó en el hogar de su amigo.

"¡Ryunosuke!" llamó Takeru.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en tu departamento?" preguntó mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá.

"Es que ayer te sentiste muy mal cuando ayer nos íbamos a ir de parranda."

"¿Enserio? No me acuerdo de nada."

"Ahí está, ni siquiera puedes recordar. Pero qué bueno que ya despertaste porque te tienes que regresar a la mansión porque si no, tu jefa se va a poner como loca."

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron ampliamente y miró el reloj. "Mi mamá." musitó. "Quedé en regresar a la mansión con ella. Tuvimos un problema con Haruka."

"Sí, pero cálmate. Ya no llegaste, no tiene caso que te aceleres."

Takeru resopló. "Sí, ni hablar. No me queda más que enfrentar a mi madre y tiene que entender que llegue porque me sentí mal."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

"Qué bueno que llegaste Mako-chan. Pasa." dijo Kiriko mientras el daba el paso a la mencionada, ésta obedeció y entró.

"Me dijo Ahim-chan que te urgía verme pero no me dijo para qué precisamente." comentó Mako. "Pero por si acaso me traje lo del tratamiento facial. Supongo que quieres uno." dijo al momento que sacaba su caja de cosméticos.

"No… lo que quiero es hablar contigo." pidió.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupada.

Kiriko lanzó un suspiro. "Ayer que hablamos… yo recordé un pasado muy triste y doloroso."

"Lo sé, lo sé… lo del hijo que tuviste." dijo tratando de comprender.

Kiriko tomó asiento en el sofá. "Tuve que callar mi secreto, pero Mako… ya no puedo más." dijo con la voz entre cortada. "Necesito desahogarme con alguien y no tengo con quién hablar." Y con esto Kiriko comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Mako no dudó en sentarse a su lado y abrazarla alrededor de los hombros.

"Pero Kiriko… me tienes a mí."

"Gracias Mako, me interesa mucho saber tu opinión." dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Ese hijo que tuve… fruto de mi primer amor… lo di en adopción…" confesó.

"¿Y?" preguntó con cautela.

"… Me he encargado de sus gastos desde hace 5 años que supe de él nuevamente."

"Qué bueno que puedas ayudarlo, aunque sea en distancia." dijo gentilmente.

"Sus padres adoptivos tienen serios problemas económicos y mi hijo tiene problemas del corazón… van dos veces que lo operan." comentó ella.

"Pobre niño." musitó. "¿Y tú lo has visto?"

"No… no Mako, yo no conozco a mi hijo." respondió. "Y yo quiero que me acompañes para ver cómo es, para saber cómo está. Tú ya sabes mi secreto Mako y eres la única que me puede ayudar."

Mako sonrió. "Claro que sí Kiriko, pero necesitaría saber un poco más de tu hijo, sobre tu vida."

"Ya lo sabes todo… conocí a alguien y ha sido mi primer amor, pero él me dejó y quedé embarazada y cuando nació mi hijo, lo tuve que dar en adopción porque no podía hacerme responsable de él."

"¿Pero no te importó deshacerte de tu propio hijo Kiriko?"

"Claro que me importó y mucho, me dolió hasta el alma. He vivido atormentada toda mi vida y sigo estándolo."

"¿Pero no trataste de recuperarlo?"

"Sí… pero ya era demasiado tarde y nunca pude dar con él, traté de seguirle la pista pero todo fue inútil porque no tenía dinero ni algún remedio para buscarlo."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Tragarme mi dolor… tragarme mis propios reproches… nunca me lo perdoné." musitó. "Luego empezó a mejorar mi situación económica porque empecé a trabajar en el Pink anteriormente, me había encontrado con una mujer mayor que yo. Era una bailarina al igual que ustedes y ella nos cuidaba tanto como yo y cuando se iba a jubilar, yo le prometí en encargarme del bar."

Mako pudo comprender ante el dolor y el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar. "Por eso fue que… eras estricta con nosotras."

"Sí. Ya tenía mi propio futuro planeado, mi sueño era ser policía e investigadora, yo estudiaba en una Academia de Policía. Vivía en Osaka con mi mamá y con mi hermano menor, a diferencia de todas ustedes… yo no creía en un principio en el amor, por eso es que te dije que yo me hubiera detenido a tiempo en conocer a ese muchacho, me enamoré tontamente de él. El día en que se fue… estaba esperando un hijo de él, se lo iba a decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde y… eso causó muchas desgracias porque yo dejé la academia, mi mamá murió y tuve que arriesgarme en dejar a mi hermano con mis tíos a los Estados Unidos por su bien y yo me quedé sola… completamente sola…"

"Ahora ya comprendo por qué nos cuidas y nos proteges tanto, sobre todo con Amy-chan y Kagu-chan." musitó Mako conmovida.

"Por nada del mundo me gustaría que les pasara lo que a mí…" dijo Kiriko.

"Es que… nunca pensé que tuvieras un primer amor y…"

"Lo sé y desde ese entonces, jamás me he vuelto a enamorar. Mi mejor amigo Tetsuya ha sido de todo apoyo para mí y conoce mi pasado. Por eso ya más adelante tuve mis ahorros y el Pink, volví a buscar a mi hijo y Eiji me ayudó en eso."

"¿Y pudiste encontrarlo entonces?" cuestionó esperanzada.

"Sí… desde hace 5 años sé en dónde está y… aunque no me he atrevido a verlo…."

"¿Pero por qué Kiriko?"

"Dice Eiji que sus padres adoptivos no aceptaron que el niño me conociera a pesar de que estaban en una situación económica muy grave."

"Un momento. ¿No se supone que antes de una adopción los matrimonios tienen que demostrar que pueden mantener al niño que les van a dar?"

"Sí. Cuando adoptaron a mi hijo tenían una buena posición económica, pero Eiji averiguó y ahora les va muy mal. No solo es un negocio sino también con mi hijo."

"¿Pero con tu hijo por qué?"

"Porque resultó cada vez más enfermizo a medida que crecía. Ya te dije, incluso dos operaciones del corazón que fueron muy costosas."

"Y son las que tú pagaste." comprendió ella.

"Sí, pagué esas operaciones y he ayudado a la familia que lo ha cuidado y lo ha querido como a su propio hijo. Desde entonces yo corro con los gastos de esa familia y de él por supuesto."

"¿Pero por qué hasta ahora quieres saber cómo es? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"Mi hijo no sabe la verdad que es adoptado y sobre todo su padre no sabe que yo estaba esperando un hijo de él cuando me dejó."

"¿Entonces cómo le has hecho con él para ayudarlo?"

"Eiji les ha llevado el dinero durante años, pero ahora… ahora quiero conocerlo sin que él sepa quién soy. No le quiero hacer más daño."

"¿Y ya le pediste ayuda a Eiji para hacerlo?"

"Sí, pero se ha negado a dármela."

"Entonces no entiendo el por qué."

"Mi primo está convencido de que si la familia o mi hijo se enteran de que me he acercado a él, se irán a donde nunca nos podamos encontrar y yo no quiero que mi hijo sufra..." respondió al momento que tomaba las manos de Mako. "Acompáñame a ver a mi hijo, sin que él sepa quién soy ¿sí?" pidió.

Mako suspiró. "Es que no sé Kiriko ¿el papá ya sabe que tienes un hijo o se lo piensas decir?"

"No. Ni loca le diré que tiene un hijo desde que me dejó, ya no supe nada de él, por mi primer amor, por ese sujeto no pude hacerme responsable de él. Me dejó embarazada, ilusionada y esperando una respuesta… que llegó de forma desagradable…" musitó.

"Pero es que a mí se me hace muy difícil creerle algo a Eiji pero… por lo que estoy viendo… ¿Sí le crees?"

"Eiji descubrió en dónde vivía mi hijo y que efectivamente sería… fue alguien que se hace llamar anónimo. Mi primo podrá ser un vago, presumido y demás defectos que tu bien conoces, pero jamás se atrevería a jugar con algo tan sagrado como lo es mi hijo."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"Y yo que pensé que al saber que tenía dinero, la Mako-chan me iba a hacer caso." comentó Eiji con pesadez.

"Hay muchas mujeres así Eiji. La Mako-chan no es la única." dijo Naoki.

"Ya lo sé, pero tengo que sacarme la espina con ella. Se me ha metido entre ceja y oreja y la quiero para mí, para que sea mi mujer."

"¿Quieres decir tu esposa? Bájale Eiji." dijo con tono de burla. "¿A poco crees que de verdad se puede aguantar a una mujer casada?"

"Bueno… entonces por lo menos que sea mi mujer un rato. Pero yo soy el rey del barrio y merezco lo mejor. ¿No crees?" defendió. "¿Cómo le haré para convencer a Mako-chan? Aconséjame Naoki."

"Es que no sé muy bien cómo están las cosas. Necesito saber cómo le sacas el dinero a Kiriko."

"Ya te he dicho que soy muy listo. ¿Qué cosa de neuronas te deja?"

"Ya sé, pero… ¿cómo?... Tu prima no es una tonta."

"Bueno ya que insistes… ahí te va. El dinero que me da Kiriko es para que se la lleve a un hijo que tiene a escondidas." empezó a narrar los hechos.

"¿Kiriko tiene un hijo?" preguntó asombrado.

"Sí, pero ella no está con él. Kiriko me pidió que lo buscara para saber cómo estaba y así lo hice."

"¿Es enserio Eiji?" preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Seguro. Lo encontré y le conté a mi prima que el chico vive con unos señores que lo adoptaron desde que era muy escuincle. Así que ella empezó a mandarle dinero y yo fui el encargado de hacérselo llegar."

"¿Y por qué Kiriko no se los dio directamente?"

"Porque ella no puede ni acercárseles, esos señores se lo tienen prohibido. Imagínate que ni siquiera lo ha podido ver de lejos al chico."

"Y nada más te paga tu prima para que le lleves el dinero a él."

"Claro que no Naoki. Ahí es cuando yo me veo listo."

"No te entiendo. ¿A poco le bajas el dinero al hijo de Kiriko?"

"Claro que sí y el tonto ese ni disque sus padres adoptivos son pobres de lo que les manda Kiriko."

"En una de esas, son puros cuentos tuyos." comentó.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde crees que saco todo el dinero en el banco?"

"No digo del dinero, sino que digo que es mentira sobre sus padres adoptivos. ¿O a poco sabes de verdad en dónde vive?"

"De que lo encontraron, lo encontré. Lo único es que le hago las cosas un poco más cardiacas a Kiriko para sacarle más dinero."

"Te pasas mucho con tu propia prima Eiji."

"Ella tuvo la culpa de no cuidarse y de embarazarse de su primer amor y ella fue la que regaló al hijo. ¿Yo qué culpa tengo? La que no aguanta su consciencia es ella. Imagínate que acaba de hipotecar su bar nada más para mandarle al hijo el dinero de una operación."

"¿Y de verdad operan a ese chico?"

"No y ni siquiera está enfermo, pero yo tengo que ingeniármelas en mis ingresos porque ya sabes que la crisis está fuerte."

"¿Y la pobre de Kiriko te cree todo?"

"Claro. Imagínate que la muy estúpida me preguntó hace poco que cómo había salido el muchachito de la operación y yo le dije que un poco bien, que todavía estaba delicado y con un tratamiento caro, así que todavía sigue soltando el dinero."

"Pobre Kiriko…" musitó.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

"No quiero que nadie sepa de esto Mako. " pidió Kiriko.

"No… por favor Kiriko no te preocupes. Lo que no entiendo es que esta obsesión tuya con lo de tu hijo cuando ya creció toda su vida lejos de ti creyendo que vive con sus verdaderos padres." comentó Mako.

"Es que se puso muy mal del corazón y tuvieron que operarlo, yo hipotequé el Pink Bar para pagar su operación y sigue muy delicado. Yo quisiera verlo Mako porque… porque tengo mucho miedo de que mi hijo se muera y que yo nunca llegue a conocerlo."

"Mira Kiriko… si así están las cosas y muy difíciles, yo creo que tienes razón."

"Mi hijo vive aquí, en alguna parte Tokio. ¿Me acompañas a verlo? Solo por este domingo no vayas al internado a ver a tu hermana ¿sí?" pidió.

"Bueno mira… de hecho ahora que mencionas a mi hermana y ya que me contaste tu secreto y lo de tu hijo…."

"Tú puedes verla los fines de semana del año. Mako-chan, ven conmigo… quiero conocer a mi hijo." pidió.

Mako resopló, ahora que se enteró del secreto de su jefa, cambió de parecer, no podía decirle que no. Ahora tiene otro sueño que cumplirle. "Claro que sí Kiriko, por supuesto que te acompaño."

"Gracias. Yo sé que para ti va a ser un sacrificio de no ver a tu hermana este domingo pero… gracias por acompañarme." Mako sonrió y asintió. Además del sueño de encontrar al hijo de Kiriko, Mako ya tiene otro sueño planeado para que Kiriko pueda volver a ser feliz… _encontrar a su primer amor._

"Bueno, entonces el domingo daremos una vuelta por Tokio." dijo Mako mientras ella y Kiriko encaminaban a la puerta.

"Lo más temprano que puedas Mako, me muero por conocer a mi hijo." dijo Kiriko con ilusión. "Yo le voy a pedir a Eiji que me dé la dirección."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"… Creo que no Naoki."

"Yo te aseguro que sí. Sé lo que te digo, la situación que dices puede sacar muchísimo dinero."

"No… ¿cómo crees? No es que me guste de vez en cuando, pero Kiriko ya hipotecó el bar…"

"No me refiero a Kiriko."

"Entonces habla claro porque no te entiendo nada."

"Dime… ¿a poco esos tipos que adoptaron a ese chico son muy pobres de verdad? A poco el muchacho sí está muy mal y si el hijo de Kiriko está muy enfermo, a ti te vale."

"Bueno… la verdad es que la familia de mi sobrinito está forrado en billetes y el muchacho no está enfermo de nada que yo sepa."

"Ahí está, tú puedes sacar más dinero."

"¿Cómo?" Finalmente la idea entró a la mente de Eiji comenzando a comprender poco a poco del plan de su amigo. "Aguarda Naoki… lo que quieres decir es que…"

"Exactamente."

"Puedo decir a los padres de mi sobrino que me den un buen dinero de mi sobrino para convencer a la verdadera madre del muchacho y no le diga la verdad."

"¡Claro Eiji! Hasta que pusiste a trabajar esa mente."

"No se me había ocurrido, pero este plan lo voy a poner en práctica ahora mismo."

"¿Y me das mi parte por los derechos de autor o vas a negar que yo te di la idea?"

"Este infeliz es capaz de decirle la verdad a Kiriko. Pues no me queda de otra." pensó Eiji con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien. Vamos a ser socios en este negocio, yo me voy a dar una vuelta por Tokio porque vive mi sobrinito más querido y sus padres adoptivos."

"Tú nada más sácales el dinero. Nada de limosnas ni migajas, al fin y al cabo los tienes bien agarrados del pescuezo."

"Seguro que nos va a tocar mucho dinero a los dos. Lástima que no puedo presumir el billete que tengo, ya sabes… para que Kiriko no sospeche."

"Ya llegará el día. No comas ansias."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

Takeru llegó por fin a la mansión y ahí estaba. Su mamá parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados lista para escuchar el pretexto de su hijo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no llegaste anoche?" preguntó Rena. "¿Dónde andabas? Porque ya me dijeron que dormiste en tu departamento."

"Mamá, lo que pasa es que yo…" intentó explicar Takeru.

"No me digas, lo puedo adivinar. Pasaste la noche con la Dra. Shiraishi."

"Qué bueno que ya sabes de Mako mamá, pero no." contestó. "No pasé la noche con ella, Mako es una mujer decente."

"No te creo. Conozco a ese tipo de mujeres y lo último que tienen es decencia." comentó.

"No hables así mamá. Nunca la has conocido y te la voy a presentar para que la conozcas realmente." prometió.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"King ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Koyomi al mencionado quien estaba acompañado con Nossan y Utchy.

"Hola ¿está Mako?" preguntó Daigo sin rodeos.

"No King. No está." respondió.

"¿No le pueden hablar? Es que es algo muy importante y Nossan y yo se lo tenemos que contar."

"Palabra que no están, pero si quieren esperarla, pueden pasar." dijo Amy. "Koyomi-chan ya se iba, pero si quieren yo los acompaño para que esperen a Mako-chan."

Daigo sonrió ante la propuesta de la chica y entraron. "Yo creo que sí la vamos a esperar porque tenemos que decirle algo muy importante sobre Eiji. Pero que no se vaya Koyomi, mejor nos quedamos aquí con ustedes para que no se hagan los chismes."

"Como tú digas, pero yo que tú no le haría caso a los chismosos." dijo Koyomi.

"Es mejor evitar enredos y habladurías, yo sé muy bien lo que les digo."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Si realmente la Dra. Mako es una mujer decente como dices, será mejor que me la presentes pronto." pidió Rena.

Takeru sonrió de forma leve. "Yo por mí encantado mamá."

"Si Mako en lo personal me agrade, tal vez te permita casarte con ella." asumió.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamaron dos mujeres al unísono. Rena y Takeru miraron a las dos y eran Juri y Mika quienes habían llegado a la mansión, al escuchar la propuesta de la misma Rena, ambas quedaron asombradas.

"Hola muchachas. Qué bueno que nos visitan." saludó Rena. "Parece que Takeru tiene una enamorada y pronto la va a traer."

"Así será mamá. La vas a conocer muy pronto." prometió Takeru.

"Y Mika… espero que ya hayas perdonado a mi hijo por la forma tan brusca que te corrió de su departamento."

Mika asintió. "Por mí… no hay problema." dijo la mujer muy dolida.

"Gracias Mika y ahora si me lo permiten… hay un problema de Haruka que quiero hablar con mi mamá." pidió Takeru.

"Después hijo, eso será después. Yo ya solucioné lo de Haruka." dijo Rena.

"Sí, pero yo necesito hablar de eso de todos modos mamá, pero creo que va a ser cuando acaben las visitas ¿verdad?"

"De acuerdo, pero Takeru… estás todo golpeado, deberías de irte a descansar un rato."

"Sí, lo voy a hacer mamá. Pero ahorita tengo que ver a Chiaki para platicar sobre sus sobrinos."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Hola Mako." saludó Daigo al ver a la mencionada entrar al departamento.

"Hola King. ¿Y ese milagro que vienes a visitarme junto con tus amigos?" preguntó. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Te estábamos esperando. Le pedimos permiso a las chicas para quedarnos aquí porque a Nossan y a mí nos urge hablar contigo."

"¿Les urge?" preguntó con extrañez. "¿De qué quieren que hablemos? Supongo que va a ser de lo mismo con Nossan y…

"No… ya no." habló Nossan.

"¿Entonces de qué? Díganme de lo que sea enfrente de mis amigas, no me importa."

"Está bien. Se trata de Eiji."

Mako resopló. "Ay no quiero saber nada de Eiji."

"Lo que te voy a decir debes de oírlo, es muy importante."

"Entonces dímelo ya." pidió. "Pero que conste que es muy importante porque si no, me voy a enojar con ustedes dos." advirtió.

"Eiji fue a la mansión de King a proponerme que entre él y yo nos deshiciéramos de un cierto tipo con el quien has estado saliendo." informó. Mako quedó asombrada.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"Hola Kiriko." saludó Naoki dándole el paso a la mencionada. Ésta entró.

"Hola Naoki. ¿Está Eiji?"

"No está. Salió." respondió.

"¿Lo puedo esperar?" preguntó ella.

"No creo que regrese hoy."

"No me digas eso. ¿A dónde fue?"

"Es que… parece que salió a un negocio que tenía pendiente."

"¿A un negocio?" cuestionó extrañada. "Pero hace mucho que Eiji no da de un golpe y mucho menos creo que sepa hacer un negocio." comentó.

"Eso no sé, pero me dijo que había ido a hacer un negocio."

"¿Y sabes a dónde fue?"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue al hogar de una familia que está por aquí mismo. En Tokio."

Esto comenzó a preocupar a Kiriko y de manera instintiva llevó sus dos manos al pecho. "¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi hijo?" pensó ella.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

"¿Sí, qué se le ofrece?" preguntó un chico.

"Buenos días. Tú debes ser _Yamato_ ¿cierto?"

"Así es… soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?" volvió a preguntar.

"¿Está tu papá?"

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: MÁS MENTIRAS

**CAPÍTULO 13: MÁS MENTIRAS**

"Quise decir, ¿se encuentra Sousuke Esumi?" se corrigió Eiji.

"No. Salió." respondió Yamato algo desconfiado.

"¿Y tú mamá?"

"Tampoco está. ¿De parte de quién?"

"Caramba. Qué lástima que no estén, es que vine a hablar con ellos de algo muy importante. ¿Puedo esperarlos?"

"Claro…" Eiji entró a la mansión seguido por Yamato. "Pero disculpe… ¿de qué asunto se trata?" pidió preocupado.

"Son cosas de negocios."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Kiriko regresó a su departamento toda nerviosa y muy preocupada. Desde que Naoki le comentó que su primo había salido a hacer unos negocios con una familia, tuvo un mal presentimiento con su hijo.

"Por favor. Por favor que mi hijo esté bien y que Eiji venga y me hable para avisarme qué pasa." musitó Kiriko preocupada. "Si mi hijo está bien, yo te prometo que…"

"Kiriko, qué bueno que ya estás aquí." dijo Mio.

"¿Alguien habló mientras yo estuve afuera?" preguntó Kiriko nerviosa.

"Solamente los del seguro."

"Y Eiji… mi primo Eiji… ¿no llamó?"

"No Kiriko. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?"

"No… nada…"

"Es que te veo muy rara. Andas nerviosa otra vez ¿verdad?" preguntó preocupada.

"Sí… ya sabes. Eso de la hipoteca." mintió. "Pero tú no te preocupes."

"Si no se te ofrece algo, voy a ver a mi prima."

"Sí, está bien. Vete con Sayaka."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

 _"Sí Rena-san, soy yo. Takeru-san vino temprano y luego se fue."_

"Ya sé. Ya sé. Él está en la mansión y llamo para que averigües en dónde está el consultorio de la Dra. Shiraishi."

 _"… ¿Cómo dijo?"_

"Lo que oíste Sayaka. Consígueme esa dirección."

 _"¿Va ir a ver a la Dra. Shiraishi?"_

"Tal vez. Así que quiero que me llames en cuanto tengas ese dato." Con esto la comunicación se terminó y Rena se dirigió a Mika y a Juri. "¿Cómo lo ven? Ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto."

"Explícanos Rena, ¿qué piensas hacer?" pidió Juri.

"Sí. Porque oímos perfectamente cuando le dijo a su hijo que qué tal si esa mujer le agrade y le permitirá casarse con ella." dijo Mika preocupada.

"Qué poco me conoces Mika. Eso es lo que mi hijo debe de creer, pero para poder deshacer al enemigo, hay que conocerlo, hay que saber cuáles son sus debilidades." explicó Rena.

"Ya te entiendo. Todo es parte de una estrategia tuya para separarlos." dijo Juri.

"No, Takeru no va a desafiarme. Yo he decidido que se case con Mika y así va a ser."

Mika hizo una reverencia. "Gracias Rena."

"No me lo agradezcas, pero pon de tu parte y yo me voy a encargar de esa Dra. Shiraishi, pero tú trata de ganarte a mi hijo."

"Es lo que más deseo, pero no sé cómo. Ya lo he intentado todo."

"Todo menos ganarte a mi hijo y menos ganarte a quien más quiere en esta vida y a su hermana Haruka."

"Pero usted sabe que yo le caigo mal…"

"Gánatela, el pretexto ideal es que acompañes a Takeru al Instituto Yokoyama a ver a mi hija."

"Pero falta que él acepte."

"Tú dile que conoces muy bien a las monjas y que… no sé… que estudiaste ahí y que hablarás con ellas para arreglar las cosas con Haruka."

"Está bien. Pero necesito que me cuente qué problema tuvo Haruka en el internado."

"Te voy a poner al tanto de todo, pero convence a Takeru de que te deje acompañarlo al internado."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… DORMITORIO**

"Haruna tiene razón. Si tengo que quedarme aquí, lo mejor es que lo tome con Filosofía." habló Haruka.

"Claro y que busques pasártela bien como nosotras." comentó Haruna.

"Y que a pesar de la bruja de Akiko, siempre encontramos en cómo pasarla bien." dijo Anna.

"Además piensa en que ya va a llegar el fin de semana y nos vamos de reventón." mencionó Sakura.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Rina con extrañez.

"Lo que oíste Rina de r-e-v-e-n-t-ó-n. Buscar a un _gentleman_." respondió Anna.

"Ustedes ya saben que yo no puedo."

"Ya quedamos de irnos todas a donde trabaja el chico que me gusta." dijo Sakura.

"Sí, pero yo voy si solo Yamato va conmigo y es que me urge de ir a verlo." comentó Haruna.

"Pero mis padres me podrían matar." dijo Rina.

"Lo mejor es que como Tokio es una ciudad de grande y hay mucha gente en la noche, podríamos ir a un antro." dijo Anna.

"Pero… ¿En dónde nos quedamos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Pues… en el departamento de mi hermana Mako." contestó Haruna. "Ahí cabemos todas. Eso es lo que haremos, le vamos a caer de sorpresa."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"No. Si por algo, no soporto a Eiji, eso de que le proponga a Nossan que se una a él para darle en la torre con Takeru es el colmo." dijo Mako molesta. "¿Con qué derecho se mete en mi vida? Si ya le he dicho mil veces que no quiero nada con él."

"Es un necio y muy presumido. Él nunca va a quitar el dedo del renglón." comentó Koyomi.

"Ese tipo es muy peligroso y de querer acabar con alguien..." dijo Nossan.

"¿Pero cómo supo de tu príncipe azul Mako-chan?" preguntó Koyomi.

"Es muy obvio Koyomi-chan. Se lo dijo Jurina-chan." contestó Amy.

Mako lanzó un suspiro de frustración. "Maldita Jurina-chan, pero esto no se va a quedar así." dijo ella encaminando hacia la puerta, pero Daigo le bloqueó el paso.

"Tranquila Mako." pidió el chico.

"Es que no puede ser King. Eiji quiere hacerle daño a Takeru y por si fuera poco con la ayuda de Nossan…"

"No te preocupes. Yo vine por aquí para decirte que yo nunca me uniría con ese patán." habló Nossan.

"Muchas gracias Nossan y a ti también King."

"A pesar de que no me correspondes y que tienes a otro, yo siempre seré un amigo para ti y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nossan… tú siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo y yo en verdad siento no poder corresponderte." dijo Mako comenzando a sentirse culpable.

"No digas más, por el momento solo quiero que seas solamente mi amiga de ahora en adelante y yo me conformo en verte feliz…" dijo sinceramente.

Mientras Nossan hablaba con Mako, Daigo le dirigió una mirada a Amy. Éste le dedico una sonrisa cálida, por primera vez el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir y desvió su mirada con la de él.

"Muchas gracias Nossan por ser tan comprensivo y sobre todo junto con King por haberme avisado lo que quería el necio de Eiji." dijo Mako.

"No hay de qué, eso era todo y será mejor irnos." dijo Nossan.

"¿Qué tienes Amy-chan?" cuestionó Koyomi mirando a su amiga. "¿Por qué estás sonrojada?"

Mako, los mayordomos y sobre todo Daigo miraron a la mencionada. Amy le lanzó a su amiga una mirada asesina y puso sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas. "Nada… es solo que… hace calor aquí." mintió. "Así que voy a salir a tomar aire fresco por esta vez." comentó.

"Si quieres podemos acompañarte." ofreció Daigo.

Amy se estaba sonrojando más y más. "No-no… no hace falta King… enserio." dijo torpemente.

"Te lo estoy ofreciendo como amigo es más, podemos ir al parque. Yo invito ¿te parece?"

La chica resopló. "Está bien. Solo por esta vez ¿de acuerdo?" Daigo sonrió y con esto, él, Amy y sus mayordomos salieron del departamento. Esto extrañó mucho a Koyomi y Mako por su actitud ya que comúnmente Amy no salía de vez en cuando.

"Es una lástima de que no quieras a Nossan." comentó Koyomi. "La verdad es que él es un buen tipo."

"Sí… todo lo contrario de Eiji." dijo Mako.

 **MANSIÓN ESUMI**

"Mira mamá, él es…"

"Eiji. Eiji Suto, para servirle." dijo tendiendo su mano. "Usted debe ser Miu Esumi Sutou. ¿Así se llama?"

Ésta no dudó y correspondió aquel gesto. "Así es, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Viene a buscar a mi papá." habló Yamato. "Me voy a mi recámara porque Shingo me debe de estar esperando." Miu asintió, el chico subió las escaleras y ella se dirigió a Eiji. "Disculpe… no recuerdo que mi esposo lo haya mencionado." dijo desconfiadamente.

"Es que vine por unos negocios que tenemos." comentó él.

"No sabía que Sousuke tuviera negocios con usted."

"Oh… disculpe si fui indiscreto señorita." dijo bastante apenado.

"No se preocupe. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo mientras lo espera?"

"Muchas gracias, pero su hijo ya me ofreció algo de agua." dijo señalando su vaso de agua. "El muchacho es muy amable."

Miu sonrió de forma leve. "Si supiera la felicidad que Yamato trajo a nuestras vidas cuando nació."

Eiji le correspondió y pensó. "Creo que mejor hablo con el papá y no con ella porque las cosas podrían complicarse."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"¿¡Venir al departamento!?" preguntó Mako asombrada. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su hermana menor y resulta que la chica le estaba pidiendo permiso en que si sus amigas podrían quedarse en su lujoso departamento para pasar el fin de semana. "Lo siento mi pequeña, pero no pueden venir este fin de semana."

 _"¿Pero por qué no Mako? Necesitamos dónde quedarnos. Solamente van a ser mis amigas y yo, somos super poquitas."_

"Mira hermanita… lo que pasa es que yo me voy a ir a un Congreso de Psicología y no voy a estar ahí, por supuesto que no se van a quedar y sobre todo solitas. ¿En qué estabas pensando Haruna?"

 _"En nada… mou está bien… a ver si nos quedamos en la casa de Anna…"_

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos Haruna, pórtate bien. Te quiero." La comunicación se termina y Mako se dirigió a Koyomi quien había escuchado toda la conversación. "Qué bueno que se me ocurrió eso del congreso porque si viene Haruna, no sé en dónde diablos la voy a meter."

"Ha de creer que vives en una de esas casotas como los famosos." comentó Koyomi.

"Nunca ha venido aquí." dijo. "Bueno una vez cuando era muy chiquita." se corrigió.

"Lo mejor sería que ya le dijeras la verdad de una vez por todas. ¿No lo crees?" pidió.

"No. Yo sé que para ella sería un golpe terrible."

"Pero no puedes ocultarle todavía la verdad a tu hermana. Haruna algún día se va a enterar."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Luego de que Haruna terminara su llamada con Mako por su celular, ella informó a sus amigas que no se iban a poder quedar en el departamento porque su hermana se iba a ir al dicho congreso. El resto de las chicas se deprimió porque tendrían que pasar el resto del fin de semana en el internado.

"Quiten esas caras, por favor." pidió Anna. "Se me ocurre que… mañana llegan mis padres y les puedo pedir dinero y… _of course_ me lo van a dar porque… no saben hacer nada mejor. Y ya nos vamos de _party_ , no tenemos que pedirle nada a nadie y yo las invito."

"Claro. Como yo ya me voy a hacer monja, igual ni puedo salir los fines de semana." comentó Rina con desánimo.

"Rina, eso es hasta que seas novicia." corrigió Sakura. "Además… no seas así, quedaste en acompañarme a ver al chico que me gusta porque todas lo tienen que conocer." dijo emocionada.

"Yo ya les dije que sí voy pero… tengo que decirle a Yamato que me acompañe." dijo Haruna.

"¿Y cómo va a ir Yamato con todas nosotras?" cuestionó Rina.

"Rina no seas anticuada. En todo caso, eso sería antes ¿no? Porque antes se veía mal que una mujer estuviera sola con puros hombres." habló Haruka.

"Ándale Rina, vamos aunque sea por este fin de semana ¿sí?" pidió Sakura.

Rina resopló. "Ya qué…"

 **MANSIÓN ESUMI… RECÁMARA**

Yamato se encontraba en su recámara sentado en la silla tocando su guitarra muy a gusto.

"… Nada como despejar la mente antes de estudiar." dijo Yamato de modo tranquilo. "Pero lo único que no puedo… es dejar de pensar en Haruna. Lo que más quiero es estar con ella y tocar la guitarra. Hasta me casaría."

"¿Casarte? ¿Con la guitarra?" preguntó Shingo mirando a su amigo. Éste se encontraba recostado en la cama de Yamato muy entretenido con su Tablet.

"Con Haruna." corrigió él.

"Ah… Oye, ¿y de qué van a vivir? Digo, cada día compones mejor, pero todavía falta que alguien te descubra, te lance al estrellato. Dudo mucho que tu papá los quiera mantener y mucho menos la hermana de Haruna."

"Gracias por los ánimos." dijo Yamato con algo de sarcasmo.

"Con mucho gusto." fue lo último que dijo para después regresar con su Tablet.

 **PARQUE**

Amy se encontraba sentada en una banca. Ella mantenía una vista baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo. Un enorme algodón de azúcar apareció frente a ella.

"Te traje esto." dijo una divertida voz.

Amy levantó la vista y al reconocerlo, sonrió levemente.

"Gracias King." dijo ella mientras recibía el algodón de azúcar. Daigo se sentó a un lado de ella.

"No hay problema, además con algo de algodón de azúcar quizás te endulce el día." asumió con una sonrisa.

"No te hubieras molestado, es decir, ya me invitaste al parque, dimos una caminada, ya me regalaste un algodón de azúcar y yo no sé cómo pagártelo."

"No te molestes por ello. Con tu compañía ya me basta." aseguró.

Amy sonrió y disfrutó su algodón de azúcar. Daigo sonrió para sus adentros, se veía tan linda cuando comía el algodón azucarado, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

"Eres muy generoso King. Mako-chan me ha contado que te gusta ayudar y hacer sonreír a los demás." habló Amy. "Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti. Casi nunca te enojas con nadie."

"Digamos que soy algo libre y relajado, aunque a la ves torpe jeje. No vayas a creer que soy un millonario presumido como otros, para mí el dinero no es como la felicidad o simplemente un sueño hecho realidad." aseguró.

Amy alzó una ceja. "¿Ah no?" cuestionó con extrañez. "¿Cuál ha sido tu sueño?"

"Ayudar a la gente y sobre todo en los niños. Hay a veces que me aburro en mi mansión y salgo para construir casas de árbol para ellos o también me la paso jugando toda la tarde con ellos. Pero dime tú ¿cuál ha sido tu sueño?"

La chica suspiró. "Pues… mi único sueño ha sido viajar por todo el mundo sin importar qué." contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú sola o acompañada de alguien?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"En un principio… pensé que iba a tomar mis propios rumbos yo sola sin ayuda de nadie, pero desde que comencé a trabajar en el Pink y conocí a Mako-chan y a las demás, me di cuenta de que tus amigas siempre estarán ahí toda la vida. Así que sería mejor acompañada de alguien."

"¿Y tienes novio?" preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué?" preguntó algo perdida.

Daigo se maldijo por lo bajo, no debió de haberle preguntado de manera directa. Recordó aquellas palabras que Kiriko le dijo, si alguien se sobrepasaba con Amy, ella sacaría las garras para defenderse.

"Perdón… yo sé que ustedes tienen prohibido salir con los clientes y sobre todo tener novio, pero me preguntaba si no tienes al menos un amigo dentro o fuera del bar."

"Tengo a los del seguro, pero no hablo con ellos a menudo y sabes muy bien que si a mí me prohíben… eso de salir con los clientes, entonces queda claro de que yo no tenga novio." respondió tratando de sonar lo más lógico. "Pero dime una cosa King, ¿tienes novia? ¡Digo! Porque si alguien que tú conoces nos ve juntos, se van a complicar las cosas."

Daigo sonrió. "No te preocupes. Yo no tengo novia, estoy disponiblemente soltero." dijo con un tono divertido.

"¿Ah sí? Y la víbora de Jurina-chan ¿qué?" cuestionó molesta.

"Ya te dije que ella fue la que empezó, no yo. Solamente le había preguntado en dónde estaba Mako para que hablara con ella sobre el asunto de Eiji."

"No hablaré contigo de este tema y ahí te ves, porque yo me voy al Pink y sabes que a Kiriko-chan no le gusta las llegadas tarde." dijo poniéndose de pie para así emprender su camino. Pero un agarre en el brazo la detuvo.

"Espera. Deja que te acompañe por favor." pidió Daigo.

"No es necesario… no te molestes… solamente queda unas cuantas cuadras de aquí." dijo Amy intentando soltarse. "King, suéltame o no respondo." advirtió ella.

"Deja que te acompañe, al menos a dejarte en el Pink pero caminando, te juro que no diré a nadie que te acompañé y de todo lo ocurrido." Amy suspiró derrotada y no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"No me has contado para qué te quería ver Kiriko con tanta urgencia." dijo Koyomi. "Ahim-chan me dijo que la habías visitado en su departamento."

"Bueno… no es nada que sea importante para ti." dijo Mako.

"Tú bien sabes que yo quiero mucho a Kiriko, todas queremos mucho a Kiriko y somos sus consentidas sin contar con Jurina-chan y no a mí me vas a venir con secretos ¿verdad?" dijo sintiéndose dolida.

"Sí, pero tampoco te puedo contar un secreto que no es mío."

"Entonces sí hay algo y debe ser algo muy importante." dijo ilusionada. "¿Se trata de algún príncipe azul?"

"Mira Koyomi-chan, son asuntos personales de Kiriko y es por eso que no te puedo contar nada y yo solamente voy a ayudarla con lo que me pidió."

"Si quieres me puedes decir en qué le vas a ayudar ¿no?" pidió juntando sus dos manos en forma de súplica. "Por favor."

"No, enserio no te puedo decir nada. Por favor perdóname."

Koyomi lanzó un suspiro de derrota y asintió. "Está bien. Ya me imaginaba que Kiriko tenía algo escondido, porque desde que la conocimos, siempre ha sido muy reservada de su vida privada, aunque ella sea buena con nosotras."

"Ojalá y su primito fuera igual que ella." dijo con algo de sarcasmo. "Pero por haberle propuesto a Nossan en unirse contra Takeru, ese infeliz de Eiji me va a oír."

 **MANSIÓN ESUMI**

Sousuke finalmente llegó a su mansión y ahí estaba, Eiji y su esposa esperándolo.

"Sousuke, qué bueno que llegas." dijo Miu acercándose a él para plantarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Eiji Suto vino aquí por unos negocios que haces con él. Después me lo tendrás que contar."

"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estamos?" preguntó Eiji tendiéndole la mano.

"Miu… ¿Por qué no nos sirves algo de beber?" pidió Sousuke, dejando a Eiji con el brazo extendido. "Es que vengo de la oficina haciendo unos negocios y con tanto calor, me dio mucha sed."

"Sí… claro. Compermiso." Dicho esto Miu se alejó de ellos. Cuando ya no estaba Sousuke se dirigió a Eiji.

"¿Quién es usted y qué quiere aquí?" pidió Sousuke sin rodeos.

Eiji bajó el brazo y sonrió. "Espere. No nos vaya a oír su esposa."

"Diga lo que sea, yo no tengo secretos para mi esposa."

"Entonces no le importará saber que yo vengo de parte de… la verdadera madre de su hijo Yamato. Porque Kiriko quiere conocer a su hijo."

Esas palabras lo hicieron flaquear al instante, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Será que esa mujer se habrá arrepentido de darle a su hijo? ¿Con qué derecho se atreve a conocerlo? Si Sousuke se atreve a su esposa en decirle que la verdadera madre del chico lo viene a buscar, para ella sería un golpe duro.

"¿Cómo dijo?" pidió Sousuke.

"Entendió bien, pero si quiere le doy más detalles. La señorita Kiriko Shijima, que ese es su nombre completo, está decidida a ver y tratar a su hijo." informó.

"No es posible… ella me lo dio en adopción… no puede reclamarlo ahora." musitó comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

"Lo siento, pero ella insiste. Es que la pobre está muy enferma del corazón y como no trae dinero para la operación… se va a morir y no quisiera hacerlo sin antes ver a su hijo para pedirle perdón."

"No… no puede ser…"

"Aquí les traigo sus bebidas." dijo Miu mientras se acercaba a ellos con una refrescante naranjada que tenía en pequeña bandeja.

"Miu… creo que voy a salir con Eiji-san y tomamos afuera." comentó Sousuke con algo de nerviosismo.

Esto extrañó mucho a su mujer. "¿Y eso por qué?"

"Son cosas de negocios. Luego nos vemos."

"Compermiso señorita. Fue un gusto de conocerla." dijo Eiji con una sonrisa. "Por cierto se ve hermosa."

"El gusto es mío y… gracias."

"Vámonos." pidió Sousuke con notorio sarcasmo y no solo por el asunto de su hijo, sino porque no le gustaba que ese muchacho coqueteara con su mujer.

 **PINK BAR**

Kiriko se encontraba dentro del bar hablando con Naoki por teléfono para saber si ya había llegado su primo.

"¿No ha regresado? Naoki."

 _"No. Ya te dije que lo más probable es que regrese hasta la noche o mañana."_

"Por favor dile que necesito hablar con él. Sí, gracias." Con esto la llamada finalizó y ella subió al escenario para practicar con la coreografía.

"Conste que soy la primera en llegar ¿eh?" dijo Mako al momento que estaba entrando al bar y dejó su bolsa en una de las mesas vacías. "Y así será de ahora en adelante porque mi empleo es lo más importante." comentó mientras subía al escenario.

"Sí, ya hablé contigo y no te preocupes." dijo Kiriko preocupada.

Mako pudo percatar el estado de su jefa. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Eiji se fue a dar una vuelta por Tokio desde temprano y no ha vuelto." respondió ella. "Espero que mi hijo no se haya puesto mal."

"¿Fue a verlo a él?" preguntó con extrañez.

"Me dijo Naoki que él iba a un asunto de negocios, pero él no tiene ningún negocio. Estoy segura de que si fue allá, es por algo relacionado con mi hijo."

 **RESTAURANTE**

"No le habrá dicho a Yamato sobre este asunto ¿verdad?" pidió Sousuke.

"Así que era él ¿no?" inquirió Eiji. "Me da gusto conocer al hijo de Kiriko, no estuve seguro cuando platicamos en su casa si era él. Tampoco sé si usted y su mujer tuvieron más hijos…"

"Vayamos al grano." interrumpió él seriamente. "No puedo permitir que mi esposa sepa que la verdadera madre de Yamato quiere verlo. Se moriría de tristeza."

"Mi querido Sousuke, usted no me está entendiendo. La que se va a morir es Kiriko porque no tiene el dinero para pagar su operación. ¿Qué no me entendió?"

"Si yo pagara los gastos de su operación, esa mujer, ¿desistirá de ver a su hijo?" cuestionó él.

Eiji lo pensó por un momento. "No sé… tal vez. Tendría que preguntarle, pero mañana le marco y le digo qué me contestó. ¿Es un trato?"

 **PINK BAR**

Minutos después, el resto de las chicas llegaron al bar y ya se encontraban ensayando sobre el escenario, pero al parecer las cosas se habían complicado entre ellas.

"Así no es la vuelta Koyomi-chan. Es al revés." reprimió Jurina.

"Claro que no Jurina-chan. Es así." se defendió Koyomi.

"Pues así no es. ¿Verdad Kiriko?" preguntó mirando a su jefa. Kiriko se encontraba sentada en el escenario pero no le prestaba atención a la mujer, ella se encontraba pensando en otra cosa. "Kiriko." llamó Jurina.

Kiriko salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Jurina. "¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Jurina-chan?" cuestionó ella.

"Pasa que le expliques a Koyomi-chan porque no da ni una con la coreografía." pidió. La mencionada solamente sacó la lengua como acto de defensa.

Kiriko resopló y se pone de pie. "Será mañana. Por hoy basta de ensayar." dijo mientras se bajaba con pesadez del escenario. Esto sorprendió mucho a las chicas, claro, a excepción de Mako y el grupo también se bajó del escenario.

"¿Pero por qué Kiriko-chan? Si acabamos de empezar." se quejaba Amy.

"Sí, pero creo que por ahora vamos a seguir con la misma coreografía del lunes." comentó ella.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Les gustó tanto o qué?" cuestionó Jurina.

"¿Qué te pasa Kiriko-chan?" preguntó Kagura preocupada. "Te ves muy nerviosa. Si te pasa algo, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras."

"Bueno. Creo que ya oyeron a Kiriko y será mejor que vayamos a descansar por un rato en los camerinos." intervino Mako.

Las otras cinco asintieron, no se dijo de más y fueron a los camerinos, ya cuando no estaban, Mako se quedó con Kiriko.

"Oye Kiriko, tienes que calmarte." pidió Mako de modo gentil.

Kiriko negó levemente. "No puedo Mako… no puedo. Mi hijo está mal." dijo preocupada.

"Pero no pienses solamente en lo peor. A lo mejor Eiji regresa con buenas noticias, no todo tiene que ser malo." la animó.

"Ojalá tengas razón, pero no sé…" Ella lanzó un suspiro. "Perdóname, no es justo que te cuelgue mis problemas cuando tú ya tienes bastante con los tuyos. Eso de que tu hermana te crea psicóloga y de buen nivel." comentó.

"Bueno… es que no nada más es eso Kiriko. Ahora lo que no puedo alejar de mi mente es a Takeru." confesó.

"Pero él te corresponde ¿no?"

"Sí, pero a él también le mentí porque él cree que soy psicóloga, que tengo buen nivel y… no sé cómo le voy a decir la verdad."

"Vas a tener que hacerlo."

"Lo sé pero… pero me muero si Takeru me deja. Te juro que me muero."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"¿Qué tal Madre Superiora?" saludó Haruka de modo gentil.

"Haruka. Qué bueno que ahora te vea mucho más tranquila." dijo la Madre. "¿Ves cómo es bueno arrepentirse?"

"Sí… sobre todo con la ayuda de la Hermana Akiko." musitó con algo de rabia.

"Ella es un poco dura, pero solo busca lo mejor para ustedes y como tu actitud fue positiva y has decidido por ti misma quedarte en el internado, por esta vez no te voy a castigar. Mañana que es fin de semana, podrás salir."

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó emocionada.

"Sí. Ya verás que poco a poco te sentirás mejor aquí y Haruna…" llamó ella. La mencionada se acercó. "Espero que tú y tus amigas la puedan ayudar para que se sienta mejor aquí."

"Descuide Madre, todas ellas me están dando el apoyo." dijo Haruna. "Sobre todo después de lo que le hizo la Hermana Akiko."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Verán, ustedes dos nos han enseñado a no mentir. Así que le diré dos cosas; la primera es que Haruka efectivamente ya se está resignando a seguir aquí."

"¿Y la segunda?"

"Que la decisión de Haruka de quedarse aquí, vino después de que mis amigas y yo hablamos con ella. Pero cuando la Hermana Akiko le dijo que Haruka estaba muy arrepentida… le mintió Madre. Le mintió." confesó ella.

 **PINK BAR… EN LOS CAMERINOS**

"¿Que Rena qué?" pidió Mako sorprendida.

"Lo que oíste, que ella quiere que Sayaka le de la dirección de tu supuesto consultorio para ir a verte." respondió Mio.

"¿Qué le digo Mako-san?" preguntó Sayaka preocupada.

"Por lo pronto… le vas a decir que… que me fui a un congreso. Eso le vas a decir y que voy a estar fuera del país unos cuantos días." respondió Mako.

"Cierto. Es la única manera de evitar de que la mamá de Takeru venga a verte." comentó Mio.

"A ver si la maldita esa se lo traga. Con lo necia que es, no creo que quede tan desconforme." mencionó Sayaka.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Amy después de entrar al camerino.

Sayaka suspiró. "Que ese sueño por un día se está complicando demasiado. Ahora el peligro es que la mamá de Takeru-san quiere conocer a Mako-san. Pero como la Dra. Shiraishi acá en su consultorio." informó. Amy quedó asombrada.

"¿En qué líos te metiste Mako?" regañó Amy señalando a su amiga. "Y todo por necia y por no hacerme caso, todo este enredo era solamente un sueño por un día."

"Hay que hacer algo para apagar este lío." dijo Mio. "Por lo pronto Sayaka dirá que Mako se fue a un congreso."

"¡No!" exclamó Mako. Esto llamó la atención del trío de chicas. "Tal vez eso ya no sea necesario." comentó ella.

"¿¡Cómo!?" pidió Amy.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Mio.

"¿Entonces?" incluyó Sayaka.

"Pensándolo bien, tal vez me convenga de recibir a Rena." comentó Mako.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!?" pidieron Sayaka y Mio al unísono.

"¡Claro que sí! Eso es lo mejor, para que así la vieja esa le diga a Takeru-kun que Mako-chan no es psicóloga." dijo Amy.

"¡No! Todo lo contrario. Estoy pensando en recibir a Rena precisamente como psicóloga." dijo Mako.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Te tengo una buena noticia para ti Rena." habló Juri. "Como hace unas horas Mika se fue a la empresa Shiba, me habló para decirme que va a acompañar a Takeru al internado a ver a Haruka."

"Vaya. Hasta que hace algo bien, si ella hace las cosas como yo lo digo, todo va a funcionar."

"Por supuesto, ya solo falta que tú te encargues de desaparecer de la vida de Takeru a la tal Mako porque Mika está haciendo todo lo que tú le dices."

"Solo espero que Mika tenga la habilidad de ganarse el cariño de Haruka porque… ¿sabes? Ella no puede ver a tu hija, aunque no te preocupes. Finalmente no importa lo que diha Haruka, el chiste es que Mika logre conquistar a Takeru."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… EN LA DIRECCIÓN**

"… Es una muchachita buena, inteligente y demasiado sensible." hablaba Mika a la Madre Superiora. "Por eso es que le ruego Madre que le tengan paciencia, que hable con las Hermanas para que apoyen a Haruka en lo que puedan."

La Madre sonrió. "Por supuesto. Esa es la actitud que deben tener todas las religiosas, pero de cualquier manera yo les hablaré de tu petición."

"Le agradezco mucho de sus atenciones Madre." habló Takeru.

"Mika fue una de nuestras mejores alumnas. Aquí la queremos mucho." comentó la Madre. "Voy a buscar a Haruka para que platiquen con ella un rato. Compermiso." Dicho esto salió de la dirección.

"¿Ves? Funcionó y estoy segura que va a tomar en cuenta lo que le dije." dijo Mika. "Espero que estés contento y te des cuenta que siempre contarás conmigo."

"Gracias Mika. Muchas gracias." dijo Takeru con una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Onii-chan!" exclamó Haruka entrando a la oficina para después saludar a su hermano. "Viniste para sacarme de aquí ¿verdad?" cuestionó emocionada. De pronto miró la presencia de Mika y eso solamente provocó que el estado de la chica recayera drásticamente. "¿Tú qué haces aquí?" preguntó con un tono frívolo para después mirar a Takeru. "Si vienes a decirme que vienes con Mika, olvídate de mí para siempre." advirtió ella.

"Por favor Haruka. Trata de tranquilizarte." pidió Takeru. "Las cosas no son como tú crees."

"No me importa lo que pienses. No quiero saber nada de Mika, no la soporto y si vas a seguir viniendo a verme acompañado de ella, mejor no vengas. Olvídate de mí."

"Haruka, comprendo que te sientas mal, pero Mika no tiene la culpa del problema que tuviste aquí. Además ella vino precisamente aquí porque quiere ayudarte." defendió él.

"Pues prefiero dejarte de ver, a tener que soportar a esta rogona." comentó ella.

"Haruka, te lo suplico. Mika me ha acompañado aquí como amiga y porque quiere interceder por ti ante las monjas del internado."

"Sí… cómo no. No me digas que en vez de una bruja, se ha convertido en una blanca palomita." dijo con ironía.

"Haruka, estás siendo muy dura con ella y hasta grosera. Mika no se lo merece."

"Takeru, comprende… Haruka no se siente bien." habló Mika.

"¡Tú no me defiendas porque te prefiero como enemiga!" exclamó Haruka.

"¡Ya Haruka! Te estás pasando." pidió Takeru alzando el tono de voz. "Mika nada más te quiere ayudar."

"Es natural que se sienta molesta conmigo. Ella piensa que tu mamá la inscribió aquí por consejo mío. Compréndela." pidió Mika.

"Sí… pero es que tiene que entender cómo son las cosas." dijo él y miró a su hermana. "No porque no te haya podido ayudar a salir de aquí, significan que estén en contra tuya y Mika tampoco."

"¿Saben qué? Ya me hartaron los dos y será mejor que vaya al dormitorio." dijo Haruka molesta.

"¡Haruka, por favor!" pidió Takeru.

"¡No quiero saber nada de Mika y mucho menos de ti!" Dicho esto, la pequeña salió muy frustrada de la dirección.

 **DORMITORIO**

"¿Cómo le estará yendo a Haruka?" preguntó Haruna.

"¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera sabemos quién la vino a visitar." respondió Anna.

"Mientras no sea su mamá y quiera llevársela mañana a su casa sabiendo que no se va a quedar castigada en el internado." comentó Sakura.

"Pobre de Haruka. A lo mejor le echan a perder el fin de semana que teníamos planeado." mencionó Rina.

"Pero conmigo ya quedó de ir al billar en donde trabaja el chico que me gusta." dijo Sakura.

"Habrá que esperar para ver qué pasa." dijo Haruna.

Haruka acababa de entrar al dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

"Ay _darling_. ¿Ahora qué te pasa?" pidió Anna al ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo su amiga.

"¿Por qué vienes tan enojada?" cuestionó Haruna.

"Fue el idiota de Onii-chan." respondió Haruka con notoria molestia.

"¿Te peleaste con él?" preguntó Sakura.

"Es que… ya cayó en la trampa de mi mamá y parece que anda con la arpía de Mika. Es una víbora de lo peor." comentó.

"Bueno Haruka… es asunto de él. Pobre… le va a ir muy mal." dijo Anna. "Pero mientras no sea de pesado contigo…"

"¡Lo peor es que Onii-chan tuvo la desfachatez de… traer a la vieja esa a visitarme! Vinieron juntos y de seguro querían darme la noticia de que se van a casar, pero yo no quise oírlos."

"Pero ya trata de calmarte…" pidió Haruna.

"Es que no puedo. No entiendo cómo Onii-chan puede ser tan tonto, yo creí que la mujer que acaba de conocer y que según él se enamoró de ella, lo iba a hacer recapacitar, que iba a hacer que reaccionara y que dejara de hacer todo lo que mamá dice. Pero ya veo que no."

"Oye… y esa mujer que dices, ¿no es bonita que la tal Mika?" cuestionó Haruna con algo de interés.

"No sé… ni siquiera la conozco, pero me hubiera gustado que lo fuera y por lo visto, ya es demasiado tarde."

 **PINK BAR… EN LOS CAMERINOS**

"… Y yo puedo recibir a Rena en el consultorio del Dr. Chiba así como recibí a Takeru." concluyó Mako.

"Tú ya le habías dicho a Ahim-chan que ya no la ibas a molestar y le dijiste a Takeru-kun que te ibas a ir a un congreso." comentó Amy.

"Bueno sí, pero ya ves que las cosas de repente cambiaron amiga."

"¿Y para qué quieres recibir a la vieja esa? Si de todas maneras le vas a decir la verdad a Takeru-kun o también eso cambió."

"No. Le voy a decir la verdad pero no por ahora."

"¿Y se puede saber por cuánto tiempo lo vas a seguir engañando?"

"Oye pero si eso no es un engaño… es una ilusión. Una ilusión que voy a alargarlo por lo que más pueda." Mio, Sayaka y Amy solamente suspiraron frustradas.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"Ay Takeru, es una lástima que no hayas querido salir para distraerte un poco." dijo Mika al momento que ella y él entraba a la mansión.

"Comprende que estoy muy preocupado por Haruka y no me he sentido bien." dijo Takeru.

"Lo sé. Yo también estoy mortificada por ella y lo sabes bien. Tal vez podemos hablar de tu hermanita y hacer un plan para poderla ayudar, entre los dos…"

"Mika, yo ya no quisiera hablar más de eso por hoy."

"Takeru. Qué gusto tenerte por aquí." saludó Juri. "Bienvenido."

"No se preocupe… yo ya me despedía de Mika, me siento un poco cansado." dijo Takeru.

"Nada de despedidas. Tú necesitas que te consintamos un poco, si quieres te traigo un café o un té."

"No enserio… no se me antoja nada. Pero de todas maneras gracias."

"Supe que te asaltaron y que has tenido unos problemitas como el susto que te dio Haruka a tu mamá y a ti."

"Ya veníamos del internado mamá." habló Mika. "Precisamente le estaba proponiendo a Takeru que pensáramos un plan para poder ayudar a la pobre de Haruka."

"Me parece bien hija. La unión hace la fuerza. Si apoyas a Takeru, para él va a ser más fácil ayudar a su hermanita Haruka. ¿Enserio no te gustaría un café o un té?"

"No Juri. Muchas gracias, estoy agotado y necesito ir a mi casa a descansar." dijo Takeru a punto de encaminar hacia la puerta.

"Deja que te acompañe Takeru." pidió Mika.

"No es necesario Mika. Me sé el camino y que tengan una bonita tarde." Dicho esto, Takeru salió con rapidez de la mansión.

"¿Qué pasó Mika? ¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Juri.

"No muy bien como lo hubiese querido." respondió Mika con desánimo. "En el internado, visitamos a Haruka y por el contrario ella me odió más."

"Pero tienes que hacer algo para ganarte el cariño de ella y casarte con Takeru. Acabo de hablar con mi prometido y me dijo que en cuanto terminara de investigar un caso, vendría a Tokio porque le asignaron como policía en una unidad."

"¿Enserio te vas a casar con él mamá? A pesar de que casi estamos en quiebra y sobre todo por la muerte de mi papá."

"Así es y en cuanto lo conozcas, verás que él será tu nuevo papá y te llevarás muy bien con él. También conocerá a Rena y a Takeru y en cuanto llegue a Tokio, comenzaremos con lso preparativos."

 **PINK BAR… EN LOS CAMERINOS**

Mako lanzó una risa nerviosa "… Voy a necesitar el consultorio otra vez Ahim-chan…" comentó ella.

Los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron como platos. "¿¡Qué!?" pidió asombrada. "Tú de plano quieres abusar de mí." se quejaba.

"¡No Ahim-chan! Te juro que no. Voy a tratar que sea la última vez que te molesto ¿sí?"

"Ay no, es que luego con el doctor me va a cachar y ya sabes que con ese trabajo me estoy ganando mis ahorros."

"Lo hacemos como la vez pasada. Si tú te pones abusada, no nos van a descubrir."

"¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa a Kiriko?" pidió Jurina entrando al camerino.

Mako la miró con extrañez. "¿Qué le pasa de qué?"

"No sé. Otra vez está de malas y desde que te perdonó, ustedes dos andan escondiendo algo y yo pensé que sabías algo de lo que le pasa." dijo con cierto interés. "Ya supe que estuviste en su departamento y necesitaba saber para qué fuiste."

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" preguntó acercándose Jurina para susurrarle al oído. "¡Pregúntaselo a Kiriko!" gritó ella, lo más fuerte que pudiera a través del oído de la joven. Jurina pegó un brinco del susto. Ahim comenzó a reír. Jurina no dijo de más y salió muy molesta del camerino.

Mako suspiró alivianada y se dirigió a su amiga. "¿Sí me vas a ayudar?"

Ahim dejó de reír. "Está bien. Solamente porque le diste a Jurina-chan su merecido y por haberme hecho reír, te voy a ayudar pero que sea la última vez en que te preste el consultorio. ¿De acuerdo?" Mako sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, ésta no dudó en corresponderle.

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Eiji había llegado al Pink luego de su más reciente negocio, para darle la noticia a su prima de su "dicha operación".

"Habla por favor Eiji." pidió Kiriko preocupada. "¿Cómo está mi hijo? Porque mi hijo tiene algo ¿verdad?"

Eiji resopló. "Está bien. Te lo diré, al fin de todos modos ya andas adivinando." dijo Eiji seriamente.

"Dime todo por favor, que me estoy muriendo de la angustia."

"… De la operación, como ya sabes salió bien. Lo que pasa es que según dicen… el muchacho tiene una complicación." informó con tristeza.

Kiriko comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. "¿Es grave?"

Eiji asintió. "Muy grave…"

"Ay no… ¿Se va a morir?" pidió a punto de derramar lágrimas. "Dime toda la verdad Eiji. ¿Se va a morir mi hijo?"

"Parece… que puede saberse todavía. Pero… hay que mandar más dinero."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Mi hijo se podrá salvar?"

"Pues… eso es lo que me dicen, que aunque la cosa grave que me dicen y con el buen tratamiento, podría curarse. Pero eso debe de costar mucho."

"¿Y cómo cuánto costará ese tratamiento?"

"¿Qué pasa prima? ¿A poco me vas a decir que no tienes dinero? A tu negocio te está yendo muy bien."

"Sí… he juntado dinero en estos días pero… pensaba en pagar algunas mensualidades de mi hipoteca."

"Bueno, si eso es lo más importante para ti, hazlo… tú decides si quieres salvar o no a tu hijo pero si no puedes ayudarlo ahora que más te necesita, te aconsejo que mejor te olvides de él. Total… si no lo conoces. Sus padres adoptivos ni siquiera te dejan verlo y es como si no fuera tu hijo, además solo te traen gastos y mortificaciones."

"Claro que lo voy a ayudar." dijo ella muy decidida. "Correré algunos riesgos con el negocio, pero yo no me voy a desamparar a mi hijo ahora que más me necesita."

"¿Vas a darle el dinero que necesita para el tratamiento?"

"Sí. Mi hijo no tiene la culpa de que sus padres adoptivos insistan en mantenerme alejada de él. Él me necesita y yo soy su mamá."

"Eso sí…"

"Eiji… ¿Tú crees que esos tipos me dejarán conocer a mi hijo?"

"Pues francamente… no. Tienen miedo de perderlo si él llega a conocerte y sabes que como ellos son muy pobres y no tienes dinero pues…"

"No… yo jamás haría algo que fuera en contra de mi hijo."

"Eso no me lo tienes que decir. Yo te conozco pero ellos tienen sus temores y es que están acomplejados de que les ha ido muy mal, ya saben que después de tenerlo todo…"

"Eiji, dime una cosa… ¿Cómo tratan a mi hijo?"

"Sufrirá mucho con su pobreza, pero eso sí… a tu hijo lo adoran."

 **CAMERINOS**

Las Pink Girls ya se encontraban vistiéndose y maquillándose, pues ya faltaban unos cuántos minutos para que abrieran el bar.

"Ahora sí, ¿ya me vas a decir para qué te quería Kiriko?" pidió Jurina.

"Ay Jurina-chan, no seas chismosa." dijo Ahim con ironía. "Ni creas que te va a contar Mako-chan algo que no te importa."

"Bueno. Yo vi muy mal a Kiriko y me preocupo mucho por ella." dijo con inocencia. "¿Acaso es delito?"

"No, pero no molestes. Mako-chan no te va a estar diciendo nada."

"Primero deja que ella hable. ¿Cierto Mako-chan?" pidió mirando a la mencionada.

Mako estaba ayudando a Amy con el peinado y miró a Jurina. "Ahim-chan tiene razón y yo no tengo por qué contarte nada." dijo fríamente.

 **OFICINA**

"Mi hijo y sus padres, ¿siguen viviendo en dónde siempre?" pidió Kiriko un poco más calmada.

"Sí, es un lugar muy pobre y ya te lo imaginarás, aunque eso sí… gracias a tu ayuda, son pobres pero con mucha dignidad." comentó Eiji.

"No sé… yo pensé que podían haberse mudado, después de todo… ya han pasado cinco años."

"Con lo que has mandado, han tenido dinero para cambiarse de casa pero como ellos les preocupa mucho la salud de su hijo, se han dedicado a todo lo que le dan."

Kiriko amplió sus labios de forma leve. "Qué bueno que lo quieran tanto…"

"Kiriko, ¿qué pasó? Mio me dijo que…" pidió Tetsuya entrando a la oficina y miró a Eiji. "Lo siento… no sabía que tu primo estaba aquí." musitó algo apenado.

"No. No se apure que yo ya me estoy despidiendo." habló Eiji. "Me quedaré para ver el show prima." Dicho esto salió de la oficina.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" cuestionó preocupado. "Mio me dijo que no estabas bien. Todo el día te has estado nerviosa, así que ella me llamó y decidí venir para ver como sigues."

"Tetsuya…" habló Kiriko con la voz entre cortada. "… Se trata de mi hijo…"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sigue él?"

"Eiji me dijo que la operación había salido bien pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero me dijo que mi hijo está muy mal… que tuvo una recaída… y yo tengo mucho miedo de que le pase algo malo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No te dijo otra cosa?"

"Solo eso pero… una empleada mía, se llama Mako Shiraishi y ella me acompañará a buscar a mi hijo para que lo pueda conocer."

"¿Estás decidida con eso? ¿No crees que es algo arriesgado?"

"Lo sé, pero estoy decidida y aunque Eiji no quiere por ningún motivo que sus padres adoptivos sepan que soy su verdadera madre, estoy completamente decidida."

"¿Y se los vas a decir?"

"No lo sé… pero parece que ellos adoran a mi hijo como si fuera realmente de ellos… y no sé qué hacer..." dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. "Estoy muy arrepentida de habérselo dado a esos tipos."

Tetsuya no dudó en tirar de ella delicadamente para abrazarla, ella no dudó en corresponderlo y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

"Llora Kiriko… llora todo lo que quieras." murmuraba Tetsuya mientras acariciaba el pelo de la joven mujer.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"No necesito de tu ayuda. Si he aceptado en buscar a Takeru y seguir los consejos de Rena porque realmente lo amo. Entiéndelo." pidió Mika.

"No te estoy diciendo otra cosa." dijo Juri.

"Tú ya tienes una hija, ¿no te das cuenta ni un mueble para vender? Tú solamente quieres el dinero de Rena y aparte, el dinero de tu prometido. ¿Cómo esperas que yo consiga el dinero de Rena?"

"Mika… reconozco que estoy preocupada por nuestra situación económica, pero también estoy pensando en tu felicidad."

"No te creo nada, si no fuera porque amo a Takeru, ya te hubiera mandado al diablo."

 **PINK BAR**

El bar ya se encontraba abierto y como siempre había mucha gente. Las chicas se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes y esperando a unos minutos de que diera comienzo el show, Kiriko y Tetsuya salieron de la oficina para irse hacia la barra y más adelante ésta primera pudiera dar la señal para el show. Y a unas cuadras del escenario, se encontraban Daigo y Eiji sentados en una de las mesas.

"Si Nossan no quiere que se una conmigo en contra del tipo ese, el que se lo perderá va a ser él." comentó Eiji. "Pero yo sí voy a conquistar a Mako-chan."

Daigo lo miró con enojo. "Son tus sueños. Ella nunca te va a hacer caso y que sea la última vez que le propones a mi amigo una cosa así y te alejes de él y de Mako." pidió molesto.

"¿Están bien atendidos?" preguntó Amy con preocupación.

Daigo le sonrió. "Sí Amy. Gracias." contestó él. "¿Podíamos hablar en privado el día de mañana?" De manera inesperada, el corazón de Amy comenzó a latir fuertemente y ella terminó por asentir mientras evitaba mostrar sus mejillas coloradas. "Amy… no es por ser grosero, pero creo que te están hablando." dijo torpemente señalando a las chicas quienes estaban listas para subir al escenario, Amy despertó de sus pensamientos regresando a la realidad.

Amy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. "¿Eh?... ¡Ah!… Tienes razón, creo que ya nos toca el show para bailar… entonces te veo luego King." dijo ella para después correr a toda velocidad con sus compañeras.

 **Dalshabet – Someone like u:** **watch?v=urIDa0tfG38**

Kiriko dio la señal y al sonar la música, las Pink Girls subieron al escenario comenzando a animar a la gente. El grupo usaba una blusa ombliguera de manga larga de color rosa con unos pantalones blancos; Amy corrió intentando esquivar a los clientes, pero llegó justo a tiempo y subió con prisa al escenario para bailar. Las luces comenzaron a iluminar por todo el escenario y la gente comenzaba a vitorear y a bailar, como siempre el lugar se encontraba a reventar. ¿Qué sucederá con los problemas, chantajes, amor, amistad y sobre todo en los pasados? ¿Habrá más sorpresas de lo que ya hay? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LA BÚSQUEDA

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA BÚSQUEDA**

 **PINK BAR… HORAS DESPUÉS**

Después de la presentación y como siempre la atendida a los clientes, las Pink Girls entraron a los camerinos muy exhaustos. Algunas cayeron rendidas en las sillas y otras en el sofá. Después, Kiriko entra a los camerinos con unos cincos sobres en sus manos.

"A ver chicas, como hoy es el día de paga, aquí está su dinero." informó Kiriko. "Amy-chan…"

"¡Wow! Gracias Kiriko-chan." contestó Amy con emoción.

"Ahim-chan…" Conforme las nombraba, les iba entregando el sobre. "Koyomi-chan… Kagu-chan… Jurina-chan…" Después Kiriko se acercó a Mako. "Mako-chan… ¿te importa si te pago a ti la próxima semana?" cuestionó ella.

"No, está bien. No importa." respondió Mako tranquila.

"Ya después te lo explico ¿sí?" Mako asintió y Kiriko salió de los camerinos. Esto dejó muy extrañada a sus demás compañeras.

"¿Qué pasó Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy preocupada. "¿Kiriko-chan tiene problemas con el dinero?"

"No sé. Eso parece, pero lo malo es que yo tengo que pagar la colegiatura de Haruna el miércoles." respondió Mako.

"¿El miércoles?"

"Sí, a ver cómo le hago…"

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"… Recuérdenles a sus padres que el miércoles se paga la colegiatura." informó la Madre Hanna a las alumnas del instituto. "Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Vayan con dios y disfruten lo bueno que él nos da, quiero decir, nuestras familias."

"Uy sí… cómo no…" musitaba Haruka al oído de Haruna. "Sobre todo la mía… nada más de saber que onii-chan se va a casar con Mika, me muero de rabia."

"¿Pero eso es seguro?" cuestionó Haruna.

"No sé, pero ayer vinieron a visitarme y juntos. Así que no lo dudo ni tantito."

"Ya no te preocupes, ahora que la Madre ya no está, podemos ser libres."

"¿Están listas chicas?" cuestionó Anna.

"Siempre estamos lista." contestó Haruna. "Yamato ya nos debe estar esperando allá afuera." El quinteto de chicas emprendió su camino hacia la salida cuando…

"Qué horror. Es un pecado la forma en que ustedes se visten…" comentó la Hermana Akiko. Las chicas ya se hallaban vestidas con su ropa civil, como unas blusas de tirantes y unos jeans.

"Qué bueno que es pecado Hermana…" habló Haruka.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

"A ver si así me voy al infierno y me libero de este internado que es peor que el mismo infierno." comentó con algo de orgullo. Aquel comentario dejó sin palabras a la Hermana, Haruka y las demás no dudaron en salir finalmente del internado.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Mako y Amy se encontraban discutiendo nuevamente en la recámara.

"Vamos Amy-chan, no insistas." pidió Mako mirando a la mencionada.

"Solo te recuerdo lo que tú misma me dijiste." advirtió Amy.

"Cambié de idea y digas lo que digas, mi decisión ya está tomada."

"Conste que te lo estoy advirtiendo. Después tú misma vas a pagar las consecuencias." le reprochó.

"No me importa, decidí seguir." dijo al momento que se sentaba al borde de la cama. Después, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Mako no tardó en responder. "¿Diga?"

 _"¿La señorita Mako Shiraishi?"_

"Sí, soy yo."

 _"Soy Rena Shiba. La mamá de Takeru Shiba."_ Al escuchar el nombre, Mako se paró de golpe. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarla ¿cómo diablos le hizo la señora para conseguir el número? Ya comenzaba a preguntarse el qué diablos querrá.

"La mamá de…"

 _"Sí, la mamá de Takeru Shiba. Eso fue lo que dije."_

"Sí… dígame señora. ¿En qué le puedo servir?"

 _"Quiero concretar una cita con usted."_

"Ah… sí, claro… con mucho gusto. ¿Qué clase de cita necesita? ¿Profesional?"

 _"¿Y de qué otro tipo de cita puede ser?"_

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que…"

 _"Profesional. Porque hasta donde yo sé, usted y mi hijo son solo amigos. Quiero una cita sobre un asunto psicológico. El lunes a las 4 estaré en su consultorio."_ Dicho esto la comunicación se cortó dejando a Mako sin palabras.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?" preguntó Amy preocupada.

"La mamá de Takeru." contestó Mako de la misma manera.

Esto puso de nervios a la chica. "¿Y qué quería?"

"Que quiere verme en el consultorio el lunes a las 4 de la tarde. Ay Amy-chan ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer?"

"Aprovecha y así te desapareces de la vida de Takeru-kun." comentó.

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?"

"¿Entonces sí te vas a meter en el numerito?"

"Bueno… yo ya le había dicho a Ahim-chan que iba a necesitar el consultorio del Dr. Chiba."

"¿Y eso qué? Aunque Ahim-chan te puede ayudar, te vas a meter más líos." advirtió ella.

"Mira Amy-chan… a lo mejor la mamá de Takeru no es tan mala y hasta le agrade…"

Amy infló sus mejillas de disgusto. "Ay Mako-chan. Tú y tus sueños de no sé qué…"

"Bueno… puede ser. Pero de todos modos, me voy a enfrentar a la mamá de Takeru." comentó. "Me pregunto quién le habrá dado el número de mi teléfono a Rena."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

"¿Cómo se te ocurre darle el teléfono de Mako a la mamá de Takeru?" regañaba Mio a su prima.

"Pues algo tenía que hacer para que Rena-san crea que enserio la estoy haciendo de espía de ella. ¿No crees?" inquirió Sayaka.

"A mí me parece que estuvo muy mal Sayaka, no debiste hacerlo."

"Mako-san ya sabe qué onda. Estoy segura que ella va a salir de esta, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Cómo vas a creer eso?"

"Y ustedes dos." llamó Kiriko saliendo de su recámara. "¿Por qué discuten?"

Mio y Sayaka comenzaron a sudar frío. "No… por nada. No estamos discutiendo." contestó Mio.

"Así platicamos mi prima y yo." mencionó Sayaka.

"Está bien… si ustedes lo dicen." dijo Kiriko con algo de extrañez. "Mio, me voy de ida y de vuelta por Tokio."

"Vete tranquila Kiriko que yo cuido el departamento." dijo Mio.

"De todos modos si puedo, te llamo." Dicho esto Kiriko salió de su departamento. Mio y Sayaka quedaron muy confundidas por la actitud de la joven mujer.

"¿A dónde irá Kiriko-san con tanto misterio?" preguntó Sayaka.

"No lo sé, es la primera vez que la veo salir a un lugar que no sea el Pink." comentó Mio.

"¿Qué tal si se fue a la playa?"

"No lo creo, Kiriko jamás ha ido a la playa en su vida, algo debe andar mal… porque se supone que ella solamente se enfoca en el bar, en la hipoteca y lo más importante… en las chicas."

"Kiriko-san quiere mucho a las chicas, ¿no es así?"

"Sí… para ella ha sido como su única familia, ahora que las chicas la necesitan más que nunca, Mako ha sido principalmente la figura materna para sus compañeras, no solo porque ayuda a su hermana, sino que también se preocupa en los problemas que una tiene."

"¿Incluyendo a Jurina-san?" preguntó con cautela. "¿Cómo va todo con Kagura-san?"

"De ella ni se diga. ¿Y para qué te digo?" preguntó con algo de desánimo. "Ya no nos hablamos ni pasamos tiempo juntas como lo hacíamos antes y déjame decirte que en la noche del Pink, el día en que Kiriko iba a correr a Mako, la muy sínica me dijo que ella estaba muy feliz de que rompiéramos nuestra amistad."

"¿Y no hiciste nada para que esa descarada cerrara su bocota?"

"Ganas no me faltaban, pero no pude porque Jurina tenía que ir a la oficina, Kiriko la regañó por haber armado un escándalo a Mako enfrente del público."

"Bien merecido se lo tenía, una combinación de ella, Mika-san y Juri-san, sería una mezcla de maldad."

"Ya no me digas, porque para Mako sería más complicado, ahora que acabas meterle otro problema. Dejaré que el tiempo pase un poco más y veré qué sucederá con Kagura, desde que vive con Jurina, ha estado cambiando mucho y ya no es la misma que yo anteriormente conocía. Créeme que si _él_ estuviera aquí en la vida de ella, todo sería un poco más distinto."

 **MANSIÓN ESUMI**

Afuera de la mansión en el jardín había un incómodo silencio entre Sosuke y Miu, desde que éste fue con Eiji a platicar sobre unos negocios ha permanecido callado y eso comenzaba a preocupar a la joven mujer.

"Anoche llegaste algo callado. No quise preguntarte, pero estabas raro." habló Miu. "¿Está todo bien?" cuestionó preocupada

Sosuke sonrió. "Sí, todo bien. Es solo que a veces me pasa y luego sin darme cuenta de lo que sucede y se me pasa…"

"Pues no te creo nada…" dijo seriamente. "A ti te pasa algo."

"No te preocupes. Créeme que no me pasa nada." dijo tranquilamente.

"Dime Sosuke… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el muchacho que vino a buscarte?" Esto comenzó a ponerlo nervioso y se rascó la nuca. "¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Sosuke?" cuestionó más preocupada.

"No me pasa nada. Ya te dije… ayer no estaba de buen humor para hablar…" respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces qué quería el muchacho de ayer?" volvía a preguntar.

"Nada en especial. Solo cosas de negocios." mintió.

"Tú nunca has tenido negocios con ese y ni siquiera me lo dijiste…"

"Si mi Miu supiera que ese muchacho vino de parte la verdadera madre de Yamato…" pensaba Sosuke con preocupación.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

Luego de la salida del internado Haruna, sus amigas y Yamato ya se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería.

"… A ti te había visto en el internado, pero no te conocía." dijo Yamato.

"Ni yo a ti. Yo vivo en la mansión con mi mamá que está cerca de aquí." comentó Haruka.

"Hey. Ya estuvo bueno de sus presentaciones ¿no?" pidió Anna. "Ya que estamos aquí en las calles de Tokio, ¿qué haremos hoy?"

"¡Ya sé! Vamos al billar que les dije para jugar un rato y a tomar un refresco para que conozcan al chico que me gusta ¿no?" pidió Sakura.

Rina se negó. "Yo no voy, si mi mamá se entera que ando de vaga por la ciudad, me mata. Acuérdense que me tomaron la foto del traje de baño y lo publicaron en el face, ella la vio y me regañó."

"Rina, tú ya estás más muerta que viva." comentó Anna. "Y en cuanto te vuelvas novicia, ahí sí que vas a estar bien muerta. Estás cavando tú sola en tu propia tumba."

"Ya no le digan nada a Rina, pobre de ella…" pidió Sakura.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Haruka.

"Van a ir al billar que dice Sakura, porque _I don't care_ ese lugar." contestó Anna.

"¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? ¿A poco nos vas a abandonar?" preguntó Haruna.

"No se vale Anna. Dijimos que íbamos a conseguir galanes para todas." comentó Sakura.

"Sí, pero a mí me dijeron que mi galán era Shingo. Así que yo paso, Haruka y Rina quedan solteras, que vayan ellas." mencionó Anna.

"A mí ni me mencionen, me da miedo de tener amigos." dijo Rina.

"Vamos todas. No sean así." suplicó Sakura.

"Pues Yamato y yo sí vamos." dijo Haruna. "¿Verdad mi amor?" preguntó mirando a su novio.

"Por supuesto." contestó el chico.

"¿Y tú Haruka?" cuestionó Sakura mirando a su amiga.

"No. Yo no puedo ir a ese billar, queda a unas cuadras de la oficina de onii-chan y debe de haber algún conocido." comentó ella.

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Que me cachen y de la que se arma con mi mamá."

"¿Y tú Rina?" cuestionó ella.

"No, yo no puedo. Nada más de pensarlo, me da mucho miedo."

"Yo me voy a ir a mi mansión, como vieron y para no variar mis padres no vinieron por mí, así que voy a recoger dinero para darme una vuelta por Tokio esta noche."

"¿Saldrás en la noche a Tokio?" cuestionó Haruka sorprendida.

"Claro."

"¿¡Sola!?" cuestionó el resto de las chicas al unísono.

Anna lanzó una risa leve. "Claro, la que quiera venir conmigo, ya saben. Por dinero, ni se preocupen que yo lo tengo guardado en mi mansión."

"Sería padre ir a algún sitio en Tokio. ¿No lo crees Sakura?" cuestionó Yamato.

"Sería padrísimo, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá." contestó ella.

"A mí ni me miren ¿eh?" dijo Rina. "Yo me voy con Anna a su mansión, pero a salir muy de noche por Tokio, eso sí que no."

"¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo?" desafió Haruna.

"No, pero si no me muero de miedo por eso, me van a cachar mis padres y de eso me van a matar."

"Rina, de verdad que pareces monja." comentó Anna con algo de sarcasmo. "¿Ustedes qué dicen? Haruka…"

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo me voy contigo Anna." comentó ella con emoción.

"Pues yo… la verdad no sé." comentó Haruna algo desconfiada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó Yamato.

"No sé. ¿Qué tal que me encuentra mi hermana y cómo le explico que qué estoy haciendo ahí?"

"No te preocupes. Aunque el país esté chiquito por fuera, pero en las ciudades son tan grandes como para que te encuentres a tu hermana, tendría que suceder un verdadero milagro." comentó él.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Yo le voy a seguir el juego a Rena porque no quiero dejar a Takeru." comentó Mako.

"Sobre aviso, no hay engaño y tú ya has tenido muchos avisos." advirtió Amy.

Mako suspiró. "Entiéndeme Amy-chan. Quiero que esto se alargue lo más que se pueda."

"Sí, yo sé lo que quieres, pero ya después no me vayas a decir que por qué no te advertí a tiempo." le reprochó.

"Ya déjate de reproches. ¿Qué tiene de malo que sueñe un poquito?" reprimió.

"¿Un poco?"

"Sí y en vez de regañarme, deberías de ayudarme. ¿Qué no eres mi mejor amiga?" cuestionó sintiéndose dolida.

Mako tenía razón, Amy solamente se la pasaba advirtiendo, regañando, haciendo reproches en contra de Takeru y además ella fue la que había empezado desde un principio en lo de la cita del consultorio. Amy cambió su semblante y se acercó para abrazar a Mako. Ésta no dudó en corresponder.

"Perdóname Mako-chan por haberme comportado así." dijo mientras se separaba. "Tienes razón. Te voy a echar la mano, aunque… yo creo que ya te volviste loca."

Mako le dio una sonrisa cálida. "Gracias Amy-chan."

"Solamente te quiero decir por última vez, que entre más dure tu sueño, más duro vas a despertar. No lo olvides." pidió ella. El timbre sonó y Amy fue la encargada en abrir la puerta.

"Hola Amy-chan." saludó Kiriko.

"Hola Kiriko-chan. Pasa." saludó Amy dando el paso a la mencionada, ésta entró.

"Hola Mako-chan. ¿Ya estás lista?" cuestionó Kiriko mirándola.

"Sí Kiriko. Ya estoy lista." contestó ella.

"Y ustedes, ¿a dónde van?" preguntó Amy con extrañez.

"Perdóname Amy-chan, se me olvidó decirte." se disculpaba Mako. "Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por Tokio a un asunto de negocios sobre el bar de Kiriko." mintió. "Pero volveremos temprano en la noche."

"¿Tú de negocios Mako-chan?"

"Sí y ustedes no se preocupen. Vamos a llegar temprano para el show, al fin que hoy es un día muy bueno para el Pink Bar y va estar a reventar. Mio será la encargada de poner la coreografía para los dos shows." comentó Kiriko. "Te espero allá afuera Mako." Dicho esto salió de su departamento.

"Vas a ver a Takeru-kun ahí mismo ¿verdad?" pidió Amy en un susurro.

"¿Yo? Claro que no. Ojalá y no lo encuentre por alguna parte de ahí." contestó Mako.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… DIRECCIÓN**

"¿Está claro lo que le dije Hermana?" cuestionó la Madre Hanna seriamente. "Ya sé cómo estuvo el problema de Haruka Shiba y usted mintió diciendo que estaba arrepentida."

"Bueno… lo hice por el bien de ella misma. A Haruka le hace falta una mano firme cerca de ellas y solo aquí podrá enderezarse." pidió la Hermana Akiko.

 **BILLAR**

Haruna y Sakura ya se encontraban en el dichoso lugar, mientras que Yamato se hallaba jugando en el billar.

"Mira Yamato. Él es, él es…" dijo Sakura en un susurro al chico mientras señalaba a un sujeto guapo quien estaba limpiando algunas mesas.

Yamato sonrió. "Mi querida Sakura, hoy es tu día porque yo lo conozco y te lo voy a presentar." comentó él.

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó con emoción.

"Ya lo verás." dijo acercándose al muchacho. "Hiroki." llamó él. El recién nombrado volteó.

"Hola Yamato. ¿Qué onda?"

"Tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte." Dicho esto Haruna empujó un poco a su amiga quien estaba algo nerviosa. "Ella es Sakura, quien está deseosa de conocerte. Sakura, él es Hiroki."

De manera inesperada Shingo ingresó al billar y terminó tropezándose para después empujar a Sakura. La chica terminó estrellándose en el pecho de Hiroki y ambos se quedaron clavados en las miradas del otro.

"Shingo, cuidado. Por poco matas a Sakura." regañó Yamato.

"Gomen…" se disculpaba Shingo. "Todavía me duele un poco el tobillo, ahora que ya no estoy usando las muletas."

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Anna, Haruka y Rina se encontraban entrando a la mansión de ésta primera, cuando de repente las tres chocan contra una mujer.

" _Princess…_ "

"Mamá, casi me avientas…" musitó Anna.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestionó con algo de extrañez.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es sábado, salgo del internado…"

"Sí cierto… perdón _darling_. Lo olvidé por completo."

"Bueno… te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Haruka Shiba y Rina Akimoto."

La mujer sonrió. "Mucho gusto chicas, encantada. Se quedan en sus casas." Dicho esto estuvo a punto de salir y su hija le bloqueó el paso.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Cómo que a dónde? Al aeropuerto, quedé con tu papá en alcanzarlo a la convención nacional de abogados, pero el personal se queda a tu disposición y atiende bien a tus amiguitas."

"Mamá y… no me vas a dar…"

"¿Dinero? _My Darling_ , usa tus tarjetas de crédito. Dejé efectivo en donde siempre está…" Con esto ella sacó de su bolso unos cuantos billetes y se los da a su hija, ella no dudó en recibirlo.

"Te iba a preguntar que si no me ibas a dar un beso…"

"Claro que sí _princess_." Le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente. "Que se la pasen bien. _Bye bye_." Con esto la mujer salió de la mansión.

 **BILLAR**

"Hola." saludó Hiroki.

"Hola..." saludó Sakura sin quitar la vista hacia el chico.

"Ya te había visto ¿verdad?"

"Sí… siempre que paso por el internado, te veo por aquí…"

"Oye…" habló rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. "Ojalá un día que salgas del internado, me invites para ir con los demás a divertirnos."

De pronto los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron ante la propuesta del chico. "Eso sería padrísimo." dijo emocionada.

"Oigan… ¿Y Anna?" cuestionó Shingo.

"Ya se fue." respondió Yamato. "Pero… mi querido amigo intelectual, hay muchas probabilidades de que hoy se arme un plan en una noche con ella y tú te vienes con nosotros."

"¿Yo? ¿Con Anna?" cuestionó emocionado.

"Obvio que con Anna."

 **TOKIO**

Mako y Kiriko finalmente se encontraban caminando por las calles de Tokio.

"Segura no estoy, pero ya te dije que la dirección me la consiguió un anónimo hace 5 años." comentó Kiriko.

"¿Y dónde queda?" preguntó Mako.

"En las afueras de Tokio pasando un poco la ciudad." contestó.

"De acuerdo. Está bien."

"Ay Mako-chan. Vengo con unos nervios, ojalá pueda ver a mi hijo. ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Pero… ¿Con qué pretexto vas a preguntarle?"

"No sé. Ya después se me va a ocurrir algo, también dependa de lo que nos encontremos, pero si tú me ayudas a pensar en algo, te lo voy a agradecer."

Mako asintió. "¿Y tú sabes en qué hospital operaron a tu hijo?"

"No, Eiji no me dijo." Segundos después Kiriko miró a Mako jugando con sus dedos y ésta primera alzó la ceja. "¿Y tú por qué estás tan nerviosa? Yo soy la que viene a encontrarse con el hijo que abandonó, no tú."

"Sí Kiriko. Lo que pasa es que… es que hay algo que no te he dicho todavía."

"¿Qué?"

"Resulta que Takeru… vive en Tokio." confesó con preocupación.

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Chiaki, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Takeru al ver al recién llegado.

"Vine a ver cómo estabas y al parecer ya estás más mejor porque ya no se te notan las heridas en el rostro. Solamente tienes el brazo enyesado." comentó él.

"Sí, gracias a dios. Pero enserio… ¿Viniste aquí para verme o para huir de tus sobrinos?"

Chiaki se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. "Digamos que las dos cosas…"

Takeru sonrió levemente. "¿Cómo va lo de tus sobrinos?"

"Muy nervioso estoy, porque después de tantos años de no verlos. Principalmente a mi pequeño Right, dicen que él heredó mucho de mí." comentó con algo de orgullo.

"Ya veo, sin duda sería de tal palo tal astilla. ¿Qué hay de Haruto?"

"Aunque no seas de su parentesco, me han dicho que él heredó un poquito de ti. Es guapo, serio, responsable… es casi igualito a ti ¿no crees?"

"Con todo lo que me estás diciendo. Al parecer sí. ¿Cuándo dices que iremos por ellos?"

"En tan solo 7 días. Irás conmigo y con Kotoha al aeropuerto, ya verás que en el momento que los conozcas, te van a caer de maravilla y para eso, quisiera invitarte a comer porque con todo esto me muero de hambre."

"Me gustaría ir contigo a comer, pero tengo que ir al internado para ir a ver a Haruka. ¿Me acompañarías?"

"Está bien, ya será en otra ocasión y con gusto te acompaño al internado."

"Qué bueno que te encuentro Takeru." habló Rena.

"¿Pasa algo mamá?" preguntó él.

"Te quería avisar que hablé con Mako Shiraishi. Ya hice una cita con ella." informó.

Esto dejó Takeru sorprendido como para Chiaki, se relajó por un momento y comentó.

"Me alegro de que lo hicieras, así vas a ver qué mujer tan maravillosa es Mako. Me haría muy feliz si la aceptaras."

"Todo depende de ella. Pero dime una cosa Takeru… ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella?"

"Tranquila mamá, solo hemos comido juntos, ir a tomar café…"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si te refieres a que hubo algo entre nosotros. No lo ha habido, Mako es de las chicas a la antigua, decentes, a las que quieren llegar puras al matrimonio."

 **TOKIO**

Mako y Kiriko se encontraban dentro del autobús donde las llevaba rumbo al hogar en donde viven su hijo y sus padres adoptivos. Mako se encontraba platicando con ella acerca de cómo conoció al amor de su vida.

"… Y así fuimos avanzando de confusión en confusión, de engaño y engaño y ya nunca le pude decir la verdad a Takeru." finalizó Mako.

Kiriko negó levemente. "Ay Mako-chan. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" cuestionó ella.

"Fue porque… yo no estaba tan convencida desde un principio que era una ilusión por un día y… y que dejara de pensar lo que él quisiera, no iba a cambiar las cosas." contestó. "Ya después me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y tuve que aceptar que era un sueño imposible."

"Ay Mako-chan. Ten cuidado porque ya bastantes problemas tienes con lo del engaño a tu hermana." advirtió.

"¿Sabes qué Kiriko? Yo estoy dispuesta a seguirle escondiendo a Takeru que soy bailarina en un bar con tal de continuar con mi sueño, aunque sea un poquito más." dijo Mako.

"Va a ser duro el despertar cuando él sepa la verdad." advirtió Kiriko.

"Ya lo sé. Amy-chan, Ahim-chan y sobre todo Koyomi-chan me lo han repetido no sé cuántas veces, pero de todas maneras lo de Takeru va a terminar, así que… mejor dejo el tiempo correr y… ya sufriré cuando me toque ¿no?"

"No es que me quiera meterme en tu vida. De verdad deseo que tu sueño te dure mucho, por lo menos hasta que Takeru se desilusione, porque tarde o temprano todos los hombres lo hacen."

"Kiriko… yo sé que tuviste que enfrentar tu vida acerca de tu primer amor… ¿Quisieras hablar sobre ese tema? Ya sabes… para que te desahogues un poco…"

Kiriko bajó levemente la mirada. "No creo que sea un mejor momento para contarte más cosas de él, dejemos que pase un poco el tiempo y en cuanto esté decidida, me daré el valor para contártelo." Mako solo asintió.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"… No Jurina. Yo no me puse nervioso."

"Sí te pusiste Eiji. Se te nota y mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por el viaje de Kiriko y Mako-chan por Tokio?" cuestionó burlón.

"Mira, esas son figuraciones tuyas y solamente ya me traes harto. Así que será mejor que te largues a tu departamento."

"Ay no te enojes. Yo solamente quería preguntar si tu sabías algo…"

"Ya lárgate Jurina, que no estoy de buenas para escuchar tus súplicas."

"No seas así Eiji. No te enojes conmigo." Con esto Eiji la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para después sacarla de su departamento de una vez y cerrar la puerta.

"Hasta que me deshice de esa loca…" musitó él.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Naoki salió de su recámara para responder.

"¡No contestes Naoki!" pidió Eiji. "Puede ser Kiriko."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? Es que se me hace que la tarada fue a buscar a su hijo y la dirección que tiene que yo le dije que era la buena es falsa. Igual esa dirección existe."

"Muy mal por ti Eiji. De la que se te va a armar."

"Ya veré qué le digo en cuanto regrese. Además eso no me preocupa mucho porque yo le dije que a su hijo le pusieron Yudai, pero en realidad se llama Yamato…"

 **TOKIO**

Mako y Kiriko se bajaron del autobús y juntas emprendieron el camino rumbo a la de su hijo, minutos después habían encontrado el hogar.

"Yo creo que es aquí…" musitó Kiriko mirando la dirección anotada en un papelito que ella había estado guardando durante esos cinco años.

"Bueno… si dices que esa es la dirección, no nos queda de otra y preguntar." comentó Mako para después tocar el timbre. "Esperemos que sea aquí." Finalmente se abrió la puerta revelando a una dulce anciana vestida de un kimono.

"Buenas tardes." saludó la mujer haciendo una reverencia. "¿Qué se les ofrece?"

Mako y Kiriko correspondieron aquella reverencia. "Buenas tardes. Yo soy…" hablaba Mako, pero Kiriko se le adelantó.

"Es la Dra. Mako Shiraishi, es psicóloga." habló ella.

Esto dejó a la anciana confundida. "Estoy haciendo una investigación entre los jóvenes que han tenido operaciones difíciles y alguien vivió a este dicho relato." comentaba Mako. "Me preguntaba si de casualidad aquí vive un muchacho recién operado, se llama Yudai."

La anciana negó levemente. "No. Aquí no vive ningún Yudai, créanme que ya he vivido por aquí desde hace muchos años."

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

Mako y Kiriko quedaron asombradas pero a la vez muy confundidas. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Durante los cinco años con la dirección anotada y ahora resulta que el hijo de Kiriko no vive ahí.

"¿Está segura?" preguntó Kiriko. "Porque me dijeron que aquí vivía el muchacho." dijo mientras le entregaba a la anciana la dirección.

Ella la recibió y le dio una revisada. "Efectivamente. La dirección es correcta, pero en esta casa no vive ningún chico recién operado." comentó mientras le regresaba la dirección.

"Pero algún vecino… no sé… que haya sido operado a alguien del corazón…"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo." musitó la anciana pensativa. "Hay una calle con ese mismo nombre, pero está aquí al lado. Seguramente podrán encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando." comentó ella.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Kiriko haciendo una reverencia. La anciana asintió y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Mako.

Kiriko resopló. "Pues… irnos, hay algún error en la dirección y no creo que sea en la calle de al lado… porque los padres de mi hijo no tienen nada de dinero." comentó. "Y yo que tenía todas las esperanzas del mundo para encontrar a mi hijo, pero hoy creo que no va a ser."

"Kiriko, yo creo que tienes que tranquilizarte." pidió ella. "Si seguimos insistiendo, tarde o temprano lo vamos a encontrar."

"¿Sabes qué Mako?" preguntó llevando sus manos al pecho. "No sé… tengo la sospecha de que Eiji me está mintiendo."

"Bueno… igual es una confusión. Yo te recomiendo que hables con él." comentó ella.

"No lo sé… es lo que he querido hacer desde hace rato, pero el muy inútil no me contesta el celular."

"Mira Kiriko, lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte. Aprovechando que estamos aquí en las calles de Tokio, vamos a algún restaurante para que te tomes un té para bajar esos nervios y ya después nos regresamos al Pink ¿de acuerdo?"

Kiriko suspiró derrotada. "De acuerdo." Dicho esto, ambas emprendieron su camino.

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Haruka y Rina se encontraban consolando a Anna en el sofá, por lo sucedido de hace rato Anna se sentía triste.

"¿Ya estás bien Anna?" preguntó Haruka.

Anna encogió los hombros. "Siempre es lo mismo…" musitó ella. "Mi mamá vive para mi papá y mi papá vive para sus convenciones… yo solo les estorbo a los dos. Bueno… solamente tengo el cariño de mis dos sirvientes, que por el momento no están conmigo."

"Sabes que te queremos." la consolaba.

La chica sonrió levemente. "Gracias… igual a ustedes. Menos mal que tenemos dinero para el fin de semana ¿no?" Haruka correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

 **RESTAURANTE**

Mako y Kiriko se encontraban en el dicho lugar disfrutando de una refrescante anaranjada, luego de una larga caminata más el calor. Eso las dejó sedientas.

"Todavía no te contesta Eiji ¿verdad?" cuestionó Mako.

Kiriko suspiró mirando su celular. "No… parece que no hay nadie en su departamento." dijo mientras guardaba el dispositivo en su bolsillo. "Ya sabes que con él nunca se sabe qué hace y dónde se mete."

"Entonces más vale que te armes de paciencia ¿no crees?" preguntó para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

"No me queda de otra." dijo algo pensativa y miró a Mako. "Nunca he podido olvidar el día en que di luz a mi hijo…" musitó de manera cortante. "Y luego casi… de inmediato lo di en adopción."

 **FLASHBACK**

HACE 17 AÑOS… HOSPITAL

Una chica con tan solo 16 años de edad se encontraba reposando en su habitación, pero no estaba sola, estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño recién nacido en aquella mantita de color rojo. Era un momento difícil pero decisivo. Un muchacho desconocido se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo una pañalera de color rojo.

"Cuídelo muy bien." pidió la chica al momento que le entregaba el bebé al sujeto. "Se lo suplico."

El muchacho sonrió con ternura al recibir al bebé. "No se preocupe, jamás le faltará nada." musitó él. "Se lo prometo."

"Dele mucho amor por favor." suplicó de manera cortante.

"Eso considérelo un hecho. ¿Le quiere dar un beso de despedida?" preguntó acercando un poco el bebé a ella.

La chica desvió su mirada con la del bebé. "No… no sé por qué pero… no puedo. Lléveselo."

El muchacho no dijo nada y comenzó a alejarse de la chica con el bebé en sus brazos. Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Me arrepiento tanto de no haberle dado a mi hijo el beso de despedida." musitó Kiriko al momento que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. "Y me arrepiento mil veces más de haberlo entregado en adopción."

"Ya no te hagas más daño Kiriko." pidió Mako gentilmente. "Eso ya es del pasado."

"Es cierto Mako… pero yo daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo atrás y si eso fuera posible, te juro… te juro que nunca hubiera regalado a mi hijo."

"Y te creo Kiriko."

"No me puedo olvidar la cara del padre adoptivo de mi hijo. Desde hace tiempo no dejo de soñar con ese rostro amable que se hizo cargo de mi hijo."

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Takeru y Chiaki ingresaron al instituto y después a la dirección con la Madre Superiora, dijeron que buscaban a Haruka.

"¿Buscan a Haruka?" cuestionó la Madre con cierto extrañez.

"Sí Madre, ayer no pude hablar con ella porque venía acompañado con Mika, pero quiero ver si logro platicar con ella." contestó Takeru.

"Pero Haruka no está en el internado, salió de fin de semana." informó. "¿Qué no fue a su casa?"

Esto dejó a Takeru confundido. "Se supone que Haruka no iba a salir del internado este fin de semana. Estaba castigada ¿no?"

"Hubo un cambio. Haruka finalmente no fue castigada porque parecía arrepentida, aunque luego me enteré que no era verdad ese tal arrepentimiento." explicó.

"¿Está o no está castigada?"

"No, aunque tal vez ahora sí deba ser castigada al salir de aquí, no fue directamente a su casa porque es el único lugar al que debió ir."

"Bueno… la verdad es que no estoy seguro si Haruka a la mansión."

"¿No viene usted con su amigo de ahí?"

"Sí Madre, él me acompañó para venir a buscarla y preferí pasar primero por ella antes de venir a mi departamento. Yo creo que hasta ella llama."

"Espero que así sea, aunque de todos modos… créame que estoy muy preocupada por esa jovencita. Haruka es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no regresar al internado."

"Eso es lo que trato de evitar Madre, precisamente eso. También me preocupa y por eso quiero hablar con ella."

 **DEPARTAMENTO TAMAI**

"¿Utchy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pidió Kagura al ver que el mencionado estaba afuera de su departamento. "Si Nossan viene a ver a Mako-chan, ella está en el piso de abajo y…"

"Lo sé… pero no vengo con él, ni con King-dono. Él me dio permiso para salir y con usted es con quién vine a hablar. ¿Puedo pasar o está Jurina-dono?"

"No. Jurina-chan salió al departamento de Eiji porque desde anoche ha estado muy curiosa entre qué secretos tengan Kiriko-chan y Mako-chan, pero pasa es tu casa." dijo dándole el paso. Éste asintió y entró. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No gracias, pero necesito que tome asiento y me cuente ahora de todo." dijo sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Eh?"

"Hace un par de días no terminamos de hablar sobre el asunto de su collar que ha tenido guardado por años y es momento de que confiese."

"¿Enserio tenemos que platicar de este tema?" preguntó desconfiadamente.

"Prometió en que usted me lo iba a contar y yo prometí en no decirle a nadie."

"No lo sé…" musitó ella. "¿Qué pasa si Jurina-chan entra en este instante y te pregunta el por qué estás aquí? No quisiera tener problemas con ella."

"Pero me dijo que ella no está aquí y si no aprovechamos para platicar, entonces ella aparecerá de sorpresa como en las películas de terror. ¿Todavía tienes el collar?"

La chica resopló. "Sí. Todavía la tengo, como te dije anteriormente… me la dio hace 10 años y siempre la he tenido guardada." comentó mientras sacaba de su mochila el collar. Kagura se sentó al lado de Utchy y le entrega el collar.

"Bueno… nos habíamos quedado en lo de la promesa que él le había dicho…"

"Oh... claro. Lo olvidé, Bueno… este collar fue como símbolo de promesa de que él iba a volver." confesó.

"Significa que él es su novio, por eso le prometió que iba a volver."

Las mejillas de Kagura comenzaron a sonrojarse. "Bueno… novio, novio… no significa que lo sea, es mi mejor amigo… desde que éramos niños y… sin imaginarme lo que iba a pasar, me fui enamorando de él y lo sigo estando."

Utchy sonrió. "Pero lo único que no puedo creer es que ya hayan pasado 10 años. ¿Estuvo en contacto con él?"

La chica negó. "No… perdí contacto con él desde hace mucho tiempo y en ese momento fue cuando mi vida cambió inesperadamente…" musitó con tristeza.

"Oh… lamento eso… no debí preguntarle de manera directa…" dijo Utchy comenzando a sentirse culpable.

La pequeña lo miró y sonrió. "No te preocupes Utchy, no era tu intención… al contrario, creo que estaba mejor de que me desahogara un poquito con alguien y te lo agradezco." aseguró.

"Verá que muy pronto usted y ese chico se volverán a encontrar, tal vez el destino les dé una nueva oportunidad." asumió.

"No lo sé… todo los días me la paso pensando en… qué ha sido de él, le estará yendo bien con su vida o hasta novia puede llegar a tener." mencionó ella. "Me pregunto en dónde estará él... dónde…" musitó.

 **KYOTO**

"Right, ¿quieres dejar de comer por favor?" se quejaba un guapo muchacho de pelo castaño. "Te acabaras los bentos y ya no dejarás nada para cuando regresemos a Tokio."

"Tenía hambre Haruto…" contestó Right disfrutando cada bocado de su bento. "Además ¿de qué te quejas? Si hay más en la nevera para tu información." informó.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel de la ciudad de Kyoto y dentro de pocos días iban a regresar a Tokio ya que a partir de ahora iban a vivir con sus tíos. Así que aprovecharon para empacar sus cosas, pero al parecer todo se había transformado en un enorme desastre.

"Lo sé, pero se requiere de mucha reserva." dijo Haruto volviendo a su tarea. "Todavía no puedo creer que mi tío te haya heredado de ser glotón."

"Y no puedo creer que el amigo de mi tío te haya heredado de ser responsable." comentó Right. "Al parecer volviste a ser el de antes, luego de que terminaras tu relación con esa tal Luna. Así se llama la chica ¿no?"

El muchacho lo miró por detrás. "Al parecer sí y ella fue la quien terminó conmigo." comentó él.

"Me alegra por eso, porque esa chica no me daba buena espina, no me gustaba la forma en cómo te controlaba. Imagínate si esa loca llegara a tu puerta y te pidiera perdón."

"Ni me lo digas de broma, porque sería capaz de irme de una buena vez a Tokio."

"Pero lo digo enserio y lo digo por tu bien, aunque seas mi primo… espero que encuentres a una chica que se enamore de ti a primera vista y que tarde o temprano… ella te dé el sí." dijo al momento que le mostraba una caja terciopelo y al abrirlo, se reveló un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Haruto dio la vuelta, suspiró y le arrebató de forma leve la caja.

"Se lo iba a dar a Luna un día antes de que cortáramos y afortunadamente eso no sucedió." dijo al momento que cerraba la caja. "Pero lo conservaré quién sabe por cuántos años." Dicho esto guardo la cajita en su maleta. Right solo sonrió y mientras continuaba con la labor de empacar, Haruto notó que estaba una foto tirada en el suelo, él decidió recogerlo y echarle un pequeño vistazo y al ver la imagen, se volvió a su primo.

"Right…" lo llamó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el chico dejando de comer su bento.

"¿Esta foto, es tuya?" preguntó mostrándole la foto, revelando a una niña de dos coletas, se veía como de 8 años, se notaba muy sonriente en la foto. Esto dejó a Right sorprendido y corrió hacia él para arrebatarle la foto.

"Pu-puedo explicarlo…" comentó un Right nervioso.

Haruto sonrió. "Está bien. Explica ya. ¿Quién es esa niña que está en la foto?"

El menor lanzó un suspiró y miró la foto. "Esta niña que ves ahí… es mi mejor amiga de la infancia." musitó con algo de nostalgia.

"¿Tu mejor amiga?" pidió alzando la ceja. "¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?"

"Porque es un símbolo de promesa que nos hicimos hace 10 años atrás… el día en que nos íbamos a mudar a Kyoto, yo le prometí en que iba a volver. Cosa que no lo he hecho durante estos 10 años." dijo tristemente.

Haruto sonrió y se acercó a él. "Todavía la quieres ¿verdad?" preguntó él.

El chico asintió. "Más de lo que te imaginas… sé que suene algo cursi, pero el día en que la conocí por primera vez…" comenzaba a narrar. "Fue un momento divertido, era nuestro primer día de clases en la primaria, yo estaba con mis amigos jugando a que éramos astronautas, yo jugaba con mi cohete y en ese instante que se me cayó mi juguete y fui a recoger por él… en ese momento dos niñas estaban entrando al salón de clases y una de ellas tropezó y cayó al suelo, casi cerca de mí y en el momento que volteé, ahí me encontré con unos hermosos ojos…" dijo con algo de ilusión. "Desde ese entonces sigo estando enamorado de ella aunque me vea como su mejor amigo."

"Vaya que mi primito está creciendo." dijo Haruto luego de revolver el cabello rojizo del menor. "¿Has tenido contacto por ella por lo menos?"

Right se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. "Desafortunadamente no… durante esos 10 años no he tenido contacto con ella desde la última vez en que la vi."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" cuestionó desesperado.

"Porque no se me ocurrió, era simplemente un niño para pensar en eso…" contestó arrepentido. "¿Tú crees que ella siga viviendo en Tokio?"

"Claro que sí, tal vez ya esté haciendo su vida como las otras personas." aseguró con una sonrisa.

"Ahora… lo único que me preguntó es… en dónde podrá estar ella…" musitó él.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar esto dejó muy nervioso a Eiji.

"El papá del hijo de Kiriko quedó en llamarme." dijo el muchacho.

"¿Y? El teléfono ha sonado varias veces." comentó Naoki.

"Es que yo no he contestado porque puede ser mi prima."

"¿Te la vas a pasar así toda la vida?"

"No, Naoki. Contéstale tú y si es Kiriko, le dices que no estoy… que no sabes a qué hora regresó." Naoki asintió y tomó el teléfono para responder.

"¿Bueno?... Espere por favor, yo no soy Eiji. Aquí está él."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Eiji.

"Es el papá del hijo de Kiriko." dijo entregándole el teléfono. Eiji lo recibió y puso el aparato en su oído.

"¿Diga?"

 _"¿Sabe qué pienso? Eso de que la madre de Yamato está enferma del corazón, francamente me suena a chantaje."_

Esto dejó a Eiji sorprendido, pero tenía que hacer algo para que la verdad no fuera al descubierto. "… Claro que no es chantaje."

 _"No quiero escuchar más."_

"Es que usted está equivocado."

 _"Ya le dije que no voy a seguir discutiendo con usted. Le daré el dinero solo por esta vez y es mejor que entienda que este será el único dinero que le daré a ella."_

"¿Y cuándo podríamos contar con esa cantidad?"

 _"El lunes puede pasar por el dinero."_

"De acuerdo, espero que con eso alcance para la operación." Con esto la comunicación se cortó y se volvió a su amigo Naoki. "El hijo de KIriko está resultando ser un buen negocio…"

 **RESTAURANTE**

"Lo vamos a encontrar Kiriko, no sé en cuánto tiempo nos tardemos, pero lo vamos a encontrar." la animaba Mako.

Kiriko lanzó un suspiro. "Quisiera creerte, siento horrible de no haberlo encontrado hoy. No sabes con cuánta ilusión salí de mi departamento solamente para verlo." musitó ella.

"Pero no pierdas la fe, ya verás que pronto lo vamos a encontrar."

Lo que ambas ignoraban es que de manera sorpresiva y muy inexplicable Takeru y Chiaki estaban ingresando al mismo restaurante en donde ellas estaban. Los dos tomaron asiento.

"Vamos a tomar algo y hacemos un plan para buscar a Haruka. ¿Te parece bien?" cuestionó Chiaki.

"De tener sed sí tengo, pero de tener hambre no tanto..." comentó Takeru. El joven levantó el rostro y encontró a Mako sentada en la mesa muy acompañada de una mujer. Estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez muy confundido. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hacia donde estaba para confirmar sus dudas, Chiaki quedó algo confuso por la reacción de su amigo y solamente se le quedó viendo.

"¿Mako?"

Al escuchar el nombre, la joven levantó el rostro y solamente pudo quedarse con la boca abierta y sudar frío. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Takeru aquí presente. Kiriko solamente quedó asombrada ya que finalmente pudo conocer al amor imposible de Mako. Las cosas poco a poco se estaban complicando. ¿Qué les espera el destino?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **N/A:** Hi!~ ¿Creyeron que iba a dejar esta historia? Claro que no, menos mal que tuve un poco de chance para terminarlo de una vez y esto ya se está poniendo como en el cine (?) jajaja bueno no. Pero recuerden que en este fic habrá más sorpresas. Así que comenten qué personas de SS, KR o cualquiera de los dos quieren que aparezcan para los futuros capítulos. Esperen el siguiente capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: ¿¡HARUNA EN EL PINK?

**CAPÍTULO 15: ¿¡HARUNA EN EL PINK!?**

 **RESTAURANTE**

"Ho-Hola… Takeru…" saludó Mako con los nervios de punta.

"Ah… Así que tú eres Takeru." habló Kiriko. "Mako me ha hablado mucho de ti." comentó ella. "Soy Kiriko, _la tía de Mako_." dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo una reverencia.

Takeru no dudó en corresponder. Mako solo pudo suspirar de alivio, ya que la joven mujer acababa de salvarle la vida.

"Ya me imagino que te preguntarás el por qué mi sobrina está aquí en lugar de estar en ese congreso que tenía." dijo Kiriko. Takeru solamente asintió. "Lo que pasa es que yo tuve un problema y le dije Mako que me ayudara." explicó y miró a Mako. "No sabes cuánto te agradezco porque sé lo importante que era para ti asistir a ese congreso."

Mako sonrió. "No te preocupes tía. Todo está bien."

"¿Y qué hacen en Tokio?" preguntó Takeru de forma tranquila.

"Yo vine a buscar a alguien cerca de aquí, pero por desgracia esa persona no está, así que decidimos tomar algo." contestó Kiriko.

"Qué suerte, porque el destino nos une." comentó Takeru mirando a su novia.

Mako asintió. "Sí… y ojalá que el destino siempre quiera que estemos juntos…" musitó ella.

"Así que esa es la persona que tanto me has estado hablando." habló Chiaki.

"Oh… gomen. No te presenté a Chiaki." se disculpaba Takeru. "Además de ser uno de los mejores amigos, somos socios."

Mako hizo una reverencia y Chiaki no dudó en corresponder.

"Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte porque Takeru no para de hablar de ti." comentó él.

Mako sonrió. "¿No gustan tomar asiento?" ofreció ella.

"Gracias. Lo que pasa es que…" habló Takeru e hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo?" cuestionó Mako preocupada.

"Sí… estoy preocupado porque mi hermana. Se escapó del internado." contestó él. "Del Instituto Yokoyama."

Esto impresionó mucho a la mujer, ya que en ese dicho internado estudiaba Haruna. "¿Dijiste Instituto Yokoyama?" cuestionó asombrada. "¿Ahí estudia tu hermana?"

"Sí. Mi mamá la metió a la fuerza y ahora que fui a buscarla, me dijeron que salió. Según me dijo la sirvienta que no llegó a la mansión, pero yo creo que se escapó para no volver con las monjas."

"Por lo rencorosa que es tu mamá, yo no creo que se atreva a hacer algo así." comentó Chiaki. "Yo digo que se fue con alguna amiga o algo. Si quieres yo voy a buscar a Haruka para ver si está en algún sitio."

Takeru asintió. "Gracias Chiaki. Mientras tú hablas con Haruka, yo intentaré comunicarme con sus amigas de su otra escuela, a lo mejor debe de estar con una de ellas."

"De acuerdo. Entonces con permiso." Se despidió Chiaki de Mako y de Kiriko para después salir del restaurante.

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Yamato, Haruna, Shingo y Sakura llegaron a la mansión de Anna, pues querían darle la sorpresa de que su "amor platónico" venía con ellos. Anna y Haruka se hallaban tomando el sol y Rina se encontraba leyendo un libro.

" _Hello!_ " saludó Haruna y para hacer una entrada espectacular, Shingo terminó en el suelo, pues a pesar de que ya está recuperado de su pierna, él chico aún no se acostumbra a caminar sin sus muletas y hace de las suyas tropezándose. Yamato y Sakura decidieron ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Anna quedó sorprendida ante la presencia de Shingo. " _Oh my god._ ¿Qué hace este nerd aquí?"

"No se llama nerd, se llama Shingo y ya dale una oportunidad." defendió Yamato.

"Por supuesto que no, lo que menos quiero ver es a tu amiguito en mi mansión, después del oso monumental que hizo tratando de brincarse en la barda."

"Sí y lo hizo por ti fíjate. Además él no tiene la culpa de que le gustes." Anna solamente pudo inflar sus mejillas de disgusto.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Mou… entonces le tendría que prestarle a Mako-chan el consultorio del Dr. Chiba ¿verdad?" preguntó Ahim. Amy asintió. "A ver si no la cachan."

"Es lo que yo digo. Mako-chan ya se volvió loca." comentó ella.

"En primera, Mako-chan se volvió loca de amor. Eso de que aceptara en recibir a la mamá de Takeru-san..."

"Enserio que se le zafó un tornillo, pero ni modo… es nuestra amiga y hay que ayudarla para que ella viva su sueño." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Porque… lo que es nosotras…" musitó.

Después el semblante de Ahim cambió inesperadamente, no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia el sofá para después tomar asiento. Permaneció callada por unos segundos.

"¿Te pasa algo Ahim-chan?" preguntó Amy sentándose a su lado. "¿Dije algo malo para que te pusieras así?" preguntó preocupada.

Ahim negó de forma leve y le sonrió. "No Amy-chan… lo que sucede es que… yo acabo de recordar un pasado que me dolió mucho y que hoy… sigo estándolo."

Esto extrañó mucho a la chica. "¿Tú también tienes un pasado como nosotras?" preguntó ella con cautela.

Ahim asintió. "Yo no sé el por qué el destino tiene que unir a dos personas y más cuando se trata de la persona que más amas y tenga que trabajar en el mismo lugar."

"¿Enserio? Nunca nos contaste ni a Mako-chan ni a mí de eso." dijo con extrañez. "A pesar de que eres de las más bonitas… cuando te conocimos, nunca quisiste contar de tu vida ni de tu pasado."

Ahim lanzó un suspiro. "Koyomi-chan y Kiriko-chan solamente saben mi secreto. Nunca le he contado a nadie de esto, pero al parecer creo que este es un buen momento para decirte de mi verdad." Amy lo escuchaba atentamente.

 **DEPARTAMENTO TAMAI**

Jurina entró a su departamento de una manera frustrada y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Kagura salió con rapidez de su recámara para ver lo que estaba pasando. Para su suerte Utchy ya se había ido.

"¿Qué pasa Jurina-chan?" preguntó la chica. "¿Por qué estás de malas otra vez?"

"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?" preguntó Jurina ignorando aquella pregunta.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca me pediste nada." dijo con algo de extrañez.

"Claro que lo hice. Te pedí que fueras al departamento de Mako-chan para que le preguntaras a Amy-chan o a una de sus amiguitas sobre su secreto que tiene con Kiriko. Pero al parecer no lo hiciste ¿verdad?" preguntó molesta.

Kagura lo había olvidado por completo, desde que Jurina se había ido al departamento de Eiji, se había quedado a platicar a gusto con Utchy.

"Si te referías a eso, entonces no lo hice porque no pude averiguarlo. Se me olvidó." contestó la pequeña.

"No seas mentirosa Kagu-chan. No es que no hayas podido averiguar nada de Mako ni de Kiriko. Lo que pasa es que Amy-chan, Ahim-chan y Koyomi-chan ya sabían que yo te había mandado a averiguar. ¿No es así?"

"Ya te dije que se me olvidó por completo, además si hubiera ido al departamento, ellas ya tomarían por sospecha de que tú me mandaste como espía."

"¿Por eso es que tú te quedaste calladota y sin hacer nada solamente porque no querías averiguar lo que se traen esas dos?"

"Pues sí, pero tampoco quería bajar porque no quería pelearme con todas ellas solamente para ayudarte."

"Ah. Ya se me hacía raro, ya sabía que me ibas a fallar. Pero no te preocupes, de alguna manera voy a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando." dijo con determinación. "Porque a lo lejos se ve que algo pasa con Kiriko."

"¿Yo que voy a saber? Ellas no me iban a decir nada."

"Pues se hace. Algo está pasando y mi Eiji está involucrado en esto, porque si no, no hubiera puesto la cara cuando le dije que Mako y Kiriko se habían dado una vuelta por Tokio."

"¿Y por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí y averiguas lo que está sucediendo?"

"Ya lo pensaré. Si todavía no sé nada, pero ya la próxima semana lo haré."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"… Bueno Amy-chan… ya sabes mi secreto…" concluyó Ahim luego de esta le contara todo los hechos.

Amy quedó sorprendida. "Vaya… jamás pensé que… ustedes dos… fueran novios y… su relación se destrozara por ese gran malentendido, por eso te digo que los hombres son de lo peor, solamente juegan con nuestros sentimientos." opinó ella mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. "¿Quién iba a decir que el destino los iba a volver a unir y sobre todo en el Pink? Ahora tienen que verse de día y de noche, pero una pregunta Ahim-chan…"

"¿Qué?"

Amy salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja. "¿Todavía lo sigues queriendo?"

Ahim bajó levemente la vista. "Pues… una parte me dice que sí… pero otra parte me dice que no está muy segura. No me puedo olvidar el día en que lo vi con esa arpía y…" La chica levantó la vista. "Será mejor que ya no hablemos de eso y cambiemos de tema ¿sí?" pidió sonriendo levemente. Amy asintió. "Pero tú Amy-chan… tú sí puedes realizar tu sueño…"

"¿Yo? ¿Cuál sueño?" preguntó la chica para después darle un sorbo a su jugo. "Si te refieres a lo de viajar por el mundo…"

"No te hagas." interrumpió ella. "Sé que te gusta Daigo Kiryu…" dijo con un tono pícaro. Amy no pudo contestar, pues al escuchar aquel comentario de su amiga, escupió el jugo hacia el lado contrario y comenzó a toser con fuerza. "¿Estás bien Amy-chan?" cuestionó ella algo preocupada.

Ahim intentó darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que reanimara. Segundos después Amy logró recuperarse, recobró la postura y miró a su amiga.

"Sí… estoy bien…" contestó ella. "Y… respecto a lo que me dijiste…" comentó recordando lo que le dijo y abrió los ojos como platos. "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Yo enamorada de él!? Por favor Ahim-chan, apenas lo conozco y…"

"No te hagas, a mí no me vas a mentir. Koyomi-chan ya me contó que ayer él te invitó al parque, él te dejó como todo un caballero al Pink al ensayo de ayer y cuando te miraba a los ojos, sentías que se te iba a salir el corazón… a eso se le llama simplemente… estar enamorada."

Amy bajó levemente la vista. "¿A poco se me nota?" preguntó comenzando a sonrojarse.

Ahim sonrió victoriosa. "Muchísimo. Pero he tenido una duda Amy-chan… ¿te gusta por ser como es o por otra cosa?"

"La verdad… no lo sé, pero…"

"Pero…"

"Es que me gusta como es King y no por su dinero… me contó que su sueño es ayudar a la gente y sobre todo a los niños, es como si fuéramos tal para cual…" dijo esto con algo de ilusión. "Anoche en el Pink dijo que quería hablar conmigo y en privado. ¿Ves el por qué subí muy tarde al escenario cuando íbamos a bailar?"

"Eso se te notó. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"No… estuve esperando pacientemente a que me dijera algo y no lo hizo, para el colmo se fue del bar sin decirme nada." contestó con tristeza. "Cuando estábamos bailando, estuve piense y piense en él… ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy igual que Mako-chan."

"Lo mismo que ella, amor a primera vista. Pero menos mal que King sabe que eres bailarina de un bar y le agradas mucho. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Amy-chan, quiero que te des por lo menos la oportunidad de enamorarte, porque si alguien más te lo quita… no sabes lo que son las cosas cuando una chica sufre por lo que más quiere." advirtió. "¿Te quedó claro?" La chica solo asintió. "Bueno… será mejor que dejes tus pensamientos atrás porque nos tenemos que ir al Pink, recuerda que tenemos que estar puntuales allá."

"¿¡Es enserio!?" preguntó asombrada. "¿No crees que es muy temprano para ir allá?"

"Absolutamente, pero ya me dijo Mio-san que Kiriko-san y Mako-chan fueron a dar una vuelta por Tokio sobre negocios, tenemos que estar muy temprano allá para el ensayo y por segunda ocasión tenemos que hacer dos shows, eso significa que tú y Jurina-chan bailarán el doble por primera vez. Así que vámonos." dijo tomando el brazo de esta y tiró de ella para encaminarla a la puerta y después salir.

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU**

"Oye…" habló Utchy en un susurro. "¿Qué es lo que sucede con King-dono?"

Él, Nossan y Daigo se encontraban en la enorme sala de la mansión y éste último se hallaba caminando en círculos, no paraba de sudar frío, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, se maldecía unas cuantas veces.

"Soy un retrasado, un idiota, un cabeza hueca…" se maldecía Daigo. "¿Cómo diablos se me pudo haber olvidado? Ahora debe de estar muy enojada conmigo, va a pensar que estuve con Jurina y no me va a creer."

"Lo que sucede… es que se le olvidó completo hablar con Amy-chan anoche en el Pink, acuérdate lo que le había dicho antes de que ella subiera a bailar, que necesitaba hablar urgentemente y en privado." contestó Nossan. "Será mejor que ya lo tranquilicemos."

Utchy asintió. "Ya fue suficiente King-dono, debe de controlarse…" pidió el bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" cuestionó Daigo preocupado. "¿Qué dirá ahora cuando me vea? Va a estar echando demasiado humo por lo que le hice."

Nossan comenzó a reír de forma leve. "Hablas como si ella ya fuera tu novia y aún no lo es, apenas la vas conociendo." dijo con algo de burla.

Daigo resopló. "Qué ánimos me estás dando." musitó para después sentarse con pesadez en el sofá. "Ayúdenme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se enoje conmigo? Si es que lo está. Le prometí a Kiriko en no hacerle mucho daño de lo que ella podía estarlo."

Nossan colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla y pensó por unos segundos. "¡Ya sé!" exclamó él. "Hace un par de días hablé con ella y me contó que lo que más le ha interesado son los dinosaurios y sobre todo el color rosa, es una de las cosas de las que quisiera que uno le regalaran."

"Él tiene razón King-dono." habló Utchy. "Ahora que recuerdo, dijo que le gustaba mucho los Triceratops… esas que son de peluche y de las que luego las parejas se regalan en cada aniversario."

"Oh… qué idea me acaban de dar." comentó Daigo. "Eso es lo que haré. Tenemos que ir al centro comercial lo más rápido posible, antes de que abran el bar." No se dijo de más y Daigo se puso de pie y con sus mayordomos salieron de la mansión.

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Luego de las discusiones y repletos, al final de cuentas Shingo decidió quedarse en la mansión de Anna y así los siete adolescentes disfrutaron su _break_ acompañado de refrescos y botanas.

"… Mil gracias Chiaki. Adiós." Terminaba Haruka su llamada con el amigo de su hermano.

"¿Quién es Chiaki?" preguntó Anna con extrañez.

"Nada que ver con él. Es el mejor amigo de Onii-chan, ya le dije que estoy bien y que voy a regresar hasta el lunes." contestó.

"¿Y por qué no le hablaste a tu Onii-chan?" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque espero que al no saber de mí por un rato y con lo que le dije a Chiaki, Onii-chan se conmueva y haga algo para enfrentarse a mi mamá."

 **RESTAURANTE**

"No te preocupes. Chiaki no tarda en llamarte y si él no tiene noticias, entonces iremos con la policía para buscar a Haruka." comentó Mako.

Takeru solamente asintió. Segundos después, su celular comenzó a sonar y él no tardó en responder.

"¿Diga?... ¿Qué pasó Chiaki?..." Al escuchar la notica, Takeru lanzó un suspiro de alivio. "… Menos mal… Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego." Con esto, se cortó la comunicación. Takeru se volvió a su novia. "Ya está arreglado, Haruka acababa de hablar con Chiaki para decirle que está bien y que el lunes va a regresar al internado."

"¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Me alegra mucho escucharte." dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

"Sí, perdóname Mako…" dijo algo apenado. "Y usted también Kiriko-san…"

"No. Háblame de tú y preferiría que me llamaran solamente Kiriko." pidió Kiriko amablemente.

Takeru asintió. "Está bien Kiriko. Lo que pasa es que… con todo este asunto de mi hermana, me tiene preocupado." explicó.

"No te disculpes, es perfectamente entendible."

"Es que… no sé… Haruka está en una edad muy difícil, no se lleva para nada con mi mamá. Como la última vez que nos vimos, discutió conmigo… tuve mucho miedo de que hiciera alguna tontería." comentó él.

"Lo sé, así es la juventud de hoy. Pero ya verás que cuando haga nuevas amistades en el internado, ya no se va a querer salir de ahí." le animó Mako.

"Lo sé, digo, estoy tranquilo y sé que está bien… pero tengo mis dudas de que se presente el lunes al internado."

"Bueno… pero yo digo que hay que tener un poco de confianza por lo menos. ¿No lo crees?" opinó Kiriko.

"Ojalá que ella me tuviera confianza…" musitó él. "Pero ya ven… en fin. Si me disculpan por un momento, es que tengo que ir a mi oficina… queda a unas tres calles de aquí. Tengo una cita de negocios." Mako y Kiriko asintieron. Después, Takeru se paró de su asiento, se despidió de Mako con un pequeño beso y se alejó de ellas.

Cuando ya no estaba, Kiriko abrió los ojos como platos, es que nunca pensaba que iba a poder conocer el amor imposible de su empleada.

"En serio que está guapo tu galán." comentó Kiriko. Mako solamente suspiró. "Y es un buen hombre… ahora comprendo el por qué caíste en las redes…"

"Sí… y muchas gracias por la echada de mano que me diste. Si no es porque tú intervienes, entonces si hubiera caído en las redes pero por la mentira que me aventé…" dijo Mako. "Supuestamente yo debería de estar en un congreso y gracias a tu ocurrencia, me salvaste… _tía_." bromeó ella.

Kiriko sonrió levemente. "Yo ya no sé si hice bien. Solamente quiero que pienses de verdad, Mako. Que no le puedes mentir toda la vida…" advirtió.

"Lo sé, lo sé y todos los días me lo repito pero… también pienso que mientras esto dure, quisiera vivirlo. Por favor Kiriko, ayúdame."

Kiriko resopló. "Ya lo estoy haciendo, aunque espero no arrepentirme y lo que más me sorprende es que hay muchas coincidencias." comentó. "¿Ya viste que su hermana va en el mismo internado que al tuya? Solo que tu hermana va en el internado de Osaka ¿no? O hay varios… porque cuando vivía allá…"

"Kiriko…" interrumpió Mako. "Ya que me has tenido tanta confianza… yo también quiero confesarte algo…"

"¿Qué?" cuestionó con algo de extrañeza.

"Que Haruna… está en el mismo internado que Haruka…" confesó con algo de preocupación.

Esto dejó sorprendida a la joven mujer. "¿Quieres decir que tu hermana está aquí mismo en Tokio?"

Mako asintió. "Sí, dije que estudiaba en Osaka por… por seguridad Kiriko."

"Supongo que es para que nadie de los que te conocen como bailarina del bar se lo vayan a decir a Haruna ¿no?" comprendió ella.

"Sí y Jurina-chan ya me amenazó con eso y no dudo que Eiji también sea capaz de de decirle a mi hermana. Pero lo bueno es que no sabe en dónde está… porque no se los vas a decir ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no."

"Y solamente lo saben Mio y Amy-chan… ah y Sayaka, ya que ella fue la que prestó el departamento de Takeru para que Haruna creyera que la había rentado."

"Y mira nada más con lo que resultó. Te enamoraste perdidamente." Mako solamente asintió. "Bueno. En unos minutos voy a llamar a Eiji para que me dé bien la dirección de mi hijo, eso es a lo que venimos. Ojalá contesté de una buena vez el celular."

"Mou… yo no confiaría tanto en Eiji. Yo sé que es tu primo pero…"

"Sé que es medio vago y que te molesta mucho, pero lo relacionado con mi hijo, sí puedo confiar en él. Para empezar, nunca le ha contado a nadie de mi primer amor ni de mi secreto y Eiji nunca jugaría con algo tan serio. ¿No lo crees?"

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Los seis adolescentes, a excepción de Sakura… pues la chica tenía que regresar su departamento porque al día siguiente tenía que estar muy puntual para la cita con el chico de sus sueños, ya se encontraban con algunos equipajes en sus manos para irse de reventón por la noche.

"Oigan… ¿y a qué hora vamos a regresar?" cuestionó Rina algo asustada.

"Obviamente esto se acaba hasta que amanezca." contestó Anna.

"Esperen un momento." habló Haruna. "Quisiera hacer una pregunta del millón… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?"

"Al _Pink Bar_." respondió Anna con notoria emoción.

"¿Pink? Me encanta mucho ese color, ese nombre es muy original." dijo felizmente.

"Oigan, pero tenemos un problema." dijo Shingo. "Y es que todos nosotros somos menores de edad y no vamos a poder entrar." informó con algo de preocupación.

"A ver nerd, no nos subestimes ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Anna. "Andando." Dicho esto todos salieron de la mansión donde el mayordomo de Anna los estaba esperando.

 **PINK BAR**

Las Pink Girls (a excepción de Mako) ya se encontraban ensayando las dos coreografías para esta noche. Mio era la encargada de ponerlas y los del seguro se encargaban de los pedidos de las bebidas. Pero de una manera inoportuna aparecieron Eiji y Naoki.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Eiji?" preguntó una persona bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Ahora con qué excusa vas a decir para no entrar al bar, _Marvelous_?" preguntó Eiji con un tono sarcástico.

"No son excusas, solamente dije la verdad… sabes perfectamente que Kiriko te tiene prohibido que entres al bar durante los ensayos de las chicas."

"Vaya notorio con tus cambios. Pero recuerda que yo soy el primo de la dueña de este lugar y yo tengo el derecho de venir… o eso puede cambiar…" desafió. "¿Verdad Naoki?" el mencionado asintió. "Creo que ya sé lo que voy a hacer para invertir mis ahorros… ahora que el bar de mi primita está hipotecado… ¿Qué tal si Kiriko no puede pagar la hipoteca y yo se la compro al banco?"

"¿Qué es lo que tramas Eiji?" preguntó Marvelous de modo frío.

"¿Yo? Nada malo." respondió con voz de inocente. "Solamente te estoy pidiendo el favor que me dejes entrar porque yo tengo el derecho y mi prima es dueña de este bar."

"A pesar del parentesco que ustedes tienen, tú no tienes derecho de entrar y mucho menos en ver el ensayo, solamente estás aquí para molestar a Mako o a sus amigas. Ya sé cuáles son tus intenciones."

"¿Amigas?" cuestionó sorprendido. "¿Pensaste que no estaba enterado?"

Marvelous no pudo evitar y usó una de sus manos para sujetarlo de su camisa con fuerza. "¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó molesto.

Eiji sonrió con malicia. "Sé tu secreto y sobre todo el de la Pink Girl." murmuraba mientras miraba a Ahim, mientras ésta se encontraba haciendo sus clases de estiramiento. "Sé que ustedes hubo algo más hace algunos años y ahora ella te odia por ese gran malentendido que tuvieron. No queremos que todo el público se entere de esto."

"No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima de ella. ¿Oíste?" amenazó.

"¡Es la verdad!" exclamó. "¡Tú y Ahim de Famile se odiarán para toda la vida!" Esto llamó la atención de Mio, de las Pink Girls y sobre todo de la recién mencionada.

"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" cuestionó Mio molesta.

"Yo mejor me largo de aquí." murmuró Marvelous con un tono de sarcasmo. Soltó la camisa de Eiji y se alejó.

"Mira Eiji, no es porque seas algún pariente de Kiriko." dijo Mio sobando sus sienes. "¡Pero deja de causar más problemas de los que ella ya tiene!" exclamó para después volver con las chicas.

"Vaya, ya se enojó la subjefa." comentó Naoki.

Eiji chasqueó la lengua. "Pero esto aún no acaba y ¿sabes por qué?"

"¿Ahora qué tramarás Eiji?" cuestionó con algo de temor.

"Ahora que Kiriko regrese de su vuelta por Tokio, ya se me ocurrirá algo para sacarle dinero. Lo de conquistar a Mako-chan, lo dejaré para después… luego dejaré que los secretos de estas chicas se vayan ventilando poco a poco y lo más importante… que este Pink sea mío."

 **RESTAURANTE**

Kiriko marcaba una y otra vez los dígitos de su celular para llamar a su primo y no da ni una para responder.

"No contesta nadie en el departamento de Eiji." murmuró Kiriko. "¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?"

"Ay Kiriko, es que con él nunca se sabe. Perdóname que te diga la verdad pero… se la pasa de vago y puede estar en cualquier parte." comentó Mako.

"Sí… y ya no es tan temprano. Se me hace que vamos a tener que regresar otro día."

"Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y ya no te atormentes. A lo mejor el destino no quiere que lo conozcas hoy, para que cuando lo veas más adelante, ya esté recuperado del corazón." animó.

"Ojalá así sea, pero tengo tantas ganas de ver cómo es…" dijo con algo de ilusión. "… De acercarme a él… y si se siente mal, quisiera poder darle algún consuelo…"

"Ya llegará ese día. Ya verás." dijo con una sonrisa. "Oye Kiriko… ¿no te importará si esperamos a Takeru para que me despida?" pidió.

"No, a ver si no quiere que te quedes con él."

"Sería maravilloso…"

"Para ti sí, pero lo malo es que hoy es sábado y el Pink va a estar a reventar porque es noche de fiesta."

"Sí, no te preocupes, me voy contigo. A ver qué le invento ahora a Takeru pero… no me puedo quedar a unos centímetros de él…"

"Haces bien, porque además… si tu hermana está aquí en Tokio y los fines de semana sale… hasta te puedes encontrar con ella."

"Eso es lo que menos quiero… encontrarme con ella y que Takeru sepa que mi hermana y la suya están en el mismo internado. Eso sí que no."

 **HOTEL**

Media hora después Anna y sus amigos llegaron a un lujoso hotel. Al salir del vehículo, el mayordomo de Anna comenzó a sacar el equipaje necesario.

"Yo coopero para las habitaciones, es lo justo ¿no?" comentó Haruka.

"Cooperamos todos. Así para no armar tanto rollo." dijo Anna.

"Bueno… no todos… yo pago lo tuyo Anna." dijo Shingo.

La chica sonrió. " _How cute_ , pero la verdad te va hacer falta… déjalo así y la próxima que salgamos juntos, me abres la puerta del coche." pidió. "Lo único que no entiendo es que les dije que nos podíamos quedar en mi mansión… ¿para qué insistieron?"

"Porque si tus sirvientes le dicen a tu mamá la hora en que llegamos…" habló Haruka.

"Eso sí, pero de todas maneras voy a utilizar sus tarjetas de crédito. Así que vamos a colaborar. Solamente dos habitaciones, una para Haruna y Yamato y otra…"

"Un momento…" habló Rina. "¿No deberían de ser tres? Porque Shingo no se va a dormir con nosotras." dijo algo nerviosa.

"Rina, obvio que no. Anna solamente estaba bromeando, una habitación es para Yamato y Shingo y otra es para todas nosotras." explicó Haruka.

"Ah y pensar que Haruna y Yamato…"

"Tranquila Rina, ellos ya encontrarán un tiempo para hacer sus cositas y…" habló Anna.

"Ya basta chicas y entremos al hotel porque lo único que están haciendo es asustar a Rina en su primera salida nocturna." pidió Haruna. No se dijo de más y los seis amigos entraron al hotel.

 **RESTAURANTE**

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Mako.

"Es inútil, no puedo localizar a Eiji." contestó Kiriko.

En ese instante Takeru entraba al restaurante y escucho el nombre del muchacho "¿Eiji? ¿Quién es Eiji?" cuestionó él.

"Es mi primo, pero no es pariente de Mako… solo mío." respondió ella.

"Bueno… él ya sabe que solo tengo una hermana y a mi tía Kiriko." mencionó Mako.

"Lo sé… bueno lo que pasa es que con solo oír el nombre… soy muy celoso." confesó.

"¿Pero, por qué?"

"Lo que pasa es que… me muero de celos… nada más de pensar que cualquier hombre se te acerque, Mako. Es más… tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a mi mansión a conocer de una vez a mi mamá? Así de una vez se entera que somos mucho más que amigos."

Esto dejó muy sorprendida a la mujer, no le gustaría mucho la idea de ir con él y conocerla de una vez, sobre todo la tiene que conocer en el consultorio y sería mucho peor.

"¡No! No puedo." contestó algo nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó con extrañez. "A mi mamá es mejor tomarla de impreviso."

"Lo que pasa es que no estoy preparada…"

"¿Qué tienes que prepararte? Si te ves hermosa. ¿Qué dices vamos a la mansión?"

"… No me gusta ser aguafiestas Takeru, pero Mako no puede acompañarte porque ella y yo nos tenemos que ir en unos minutos." habló Kiriko.

"Cierto… nos tenemos que regresar…" dijo Mako.

"Pero tú te puedes quedar, no seas así. Tu tía puede ir de regreso y yo te lleve a... " pidió Takeru.

"No Takeru, en serio no puedo. No puedo dejar que mi tía regrese sola a su departamento ¿cómo crees?"

Takeru resopló. "Bueno… ya será en otra ocasión. Las acompaño en la salida." Dicho esto Takeru dejó dinero en la mesa y los tres salieron del restaurante. Ya afuera, él y su novia se despidieron con un pequeño beso.

"Nos vemos luego y en otra ocasión iremos a conocer a tu mamá." dijo Mako.

"Claro, así será." dijo Takeru y miró a Kiriko "Gracias Kiriko y fue un gusto conocerla." dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ella no dudó en corresponder. "Igualmente, espero verte pronto… con Mako por supuesto." Dicho esto Mako y Kiriko emprendieron su camino para dirigirse a la parada del autobús.

 **DEPARTAMENTO WATANABE**

Sakura llegó al departamento y claro, recibió una cálida bienvenida por parte de su mamá.

"… Haz crecido Sakura, pero para tu papá y para mí siempre seguirás siendo una niña."

Sakura sonrió. "Qué tierna eres mamá. Si tú supieras… que ya no soy una niña…" contestó con notoria emoción.

La mujer comenzó a reír levemente. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Es que me encanta un chico que se llama Hiroki."

"Y no me habías dicho nada ¿eh?"

"No, lo acabo de conocerlo hoy y mañana iré a tomar un helado con él."

"Me alegra tanto verte feliz. Porque eres feliz ¿verdad?"

"Sí mamá y no sabes cuanto."

"¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es un chico decente, respetuoso, te da tu lugar?"

"Todo eso y más mamá. Hoy platiqué con él solo por un ratito, pero para mí fue suficiente… sé que es… como yo, él es como yo."

"Está bien Sakura, porque eres muy joven y tienes que buscar muchachos que te sepan respetar, en estos tiempos hay tantos hombres malos. Aunque no digo que todos los hombres los son y yo sé que tú no eres como tantas jovencitas alocadas que ya hasta tienen relaciones con el novio."

 **EN LA NOCHE… PINK BAR… CAMERINOS**

Luego de unas horas de ensayo, las Pink Girls comenzaron a alistarse, habían dos camerinos, la primera se encontraban Jurina, Kagura y Koyomi; y en la segunda Amy y Ahim. Las dos últimas se encontraban peinándose para esta noche, la primera en estar lista fue Amy.

"Ya estoy lista." comentó Amy emocionada. "¿Cómo me veo?"

Ahim estaba sentada frente a un espejo de tocador, se giró por completo para ver a su amiga y sonrió. "Como siempre te ves bien Amy-chan." contestó.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó algo preocupada. "Creo que no me puse suficiente maquillaje o mi vestuario no me quede o…"

"Amy-chan, tranquilízate. No hace mucha falta que te maquilles, el vestuario se te ve muy bien. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Es la primera vez que me preguntas ese tipo de cosas."

"Por nada… solamente son los nervios… no me hagas caso y termínate de maquillar." pidió ella.

"Pero Amy-chan yo…" intentó hablar Ahim.

"En lo que las demás se terminan de arreglar, yo me adelanto en irme a la barra para cuando abran el Pink." interrumpió ella y después salió con rapidez de los camerinos, dejando a su amiga con las palabras en la boca. La chica suspiró con pesadez y se volvió al espejo.

Ahim no ha podido quedarse tranquila desde que estaba en los ensayos, tenía muchas cosas de qué aclarar con Eiji, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la discusión entre él y Marvelous.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¿Qué es lo que tramas Eiji?" preguntó Marvelous de modo frío._

 _"¿Yo? Nada malo."_ _respondió con voz de inocente. Solamente te estoy pidiendo el favor que me dejes entrar porque yo tengo el derecho y mi prima es dueña de este bar."_

 _"A pesar del parentesco que ustedes tienen, tú no tienes derecho de entrar y mucho menos en ver el ensayo, solamente estás aquí para molestar a Mako o a sus amigas._ _Ya sé cuáles son tus intenciones."_

 _"¿Amigas?" cuestionó sorprendido. "¿Pensaste que no estaba enterado?"_

 _Marvelous no pudo evitar y usó una de sus manos para sujetarlo de su camisa con fuerza. "¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó molesto._

 _Eiji sonrió con malicia. "Sé tu secreto y sobre todo el de la Pink Girl." murmuraba mientras miraba a Ahim_ , _mientras ésta se encontraba haciendo sus clases de estiramiento. "Sé que ustedes dos hubo algo más hace algunos años y ahora ella te odia por ese gran malentendido que tuvieron. No queremos que todo el público se entere de esto."_

 _"No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima de ella. ¿Oíste?" amenazó._

 _"¡Es la verdad!" exclamó. "¡Tú y Ahim de Famile se odiarán para toda la vida!" Esto llamó la atención de Mio, de las Pink Girls y sobre todo de la recién mencionada._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¿Por qué Eiji-san y Marvelous-san discutían?" se preguntaba Ahim. "¿Por qué Eiji-san mencionó mi nombre hacia él? ¿Será que Marvelous-san se acaba de enterar de que yo…?" Después sacudió su cabeza, tratando de esfumar sus pensamientos. "¿Qué estás diciendo Ahim? Eiji-san ni siquiera sabe de mis otros asuntos y Marvelous-san no tiene el por qué enterarse, además él ya fue de tu pasado. Si está feliz con su vida como hasta ahora, yo también lo estoy. Total… la vida tiene que seguir." musitó ella y comenzó con su labor de peinarse.

Lo que Ahim había ignorado era que Amy había estado pegada a la puerta, había escuchado todo lo que dijo. Esto extrañó mucho a la chica. ¿Había otro secreto que ella no quería que se enterara?

"¿Qué es lo que no quieres que Marvelous se entere?" se preguntaba. Después sintió cómo una mano posaba en el hombro de la chica, ella pegó un brinco girándose por completo. Se tapó la boca para que no diera un grito.

"¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! No quise asustarte de esa manera…" se disculpaba Daigo.

Amy recobró la postura. "Ten más cuidado King, tarde o temprano me vas a matar de un susto." regañó ella. Él se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, pero Amy resopló… quizás fue algo dura con el chico y trató de tranquilizarse. "Perdón… no quise hacer ese tipo de comentarios." comentó ella de manera suave. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que tendrías que estar afuera hasta que abrieran el bar?"

Daigo sonrió. "No te preocupes, me enteré que Mako y Kiriko no estaban… así que Mio me cedió la entrada pero por la puerta de atrás." contestó él. "¿O qué, no puedo ir a venir a visitar a mi amiga?" cuestionó con un deje divertido.

Amy quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta. ¿De verdad eran amigos? ¿Apenas se conocían y la confianza comenzaba a evolucionar? ¿De verdad él le importaba a ella? La chica bajó levemente la vista.

"¿En serio… me consideras tu amiga?" preguntó ella inocentemente. "Sabes que llevamos días de conocernos y…"

"Sí, pero ya es suficiente de conocernos y al parecer nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Tú no me ves así?" cuestionó del mismo modo.

La chica levantó la vista y sonrió. "Claro que sí… supongo que te has convertido en alguien importante para mí… y no solo porque seas mejor amigo de Mako-chan, sino porque… es la primera vez que alguien me visita en el bar y no sé…" intentaba hallar las palabras, pero el latido de su corazón no le permitía.

"Escucha Amy…" musitó él. "Estoy aquí porque quiero darte esto." dijo entregándole una bolsa mediana de color rojo. Amy la recibió con algo de extrañez. "Sé que debes estar algo molesta por haberme olvidado de hablar contigo anoche en el Pink y esto que compré es la manera para pedirte perdón."

Amy sacó aquel regalo, revelando un hermoso Triceratop de peluche de color rosa. La chica quedó asombrada ante ese detalle y miró a Daigo.

" _¡Wow King!_ ¿Cómo supiste de esto?" cuestionó Amy algo conmovida. "Si a nadie le he contado de esto."

"Digamos que… unos pajaritos me dijeron que el color rosa es tu favorito y el Triceratop es tu dinosaurio favorito, así que no lo pensé dos veces y lo compré." comentó él. "¿Te gustó?" cuestionó algo esperanzado.

Amy sonrió. "¡Me encantó! ¡Muchas gracias King!" De una manera inesperada Amy se abalanzó contra Daigo para abrazarlo, éste quedó sorprendido pero no dudó en corresponderle. Segundos después, Amy reaccionó y comenzó a separarse de él lentamente. "Perdón King… es que fue la emoción y me dejé llevar por un impulso." comentó ella tímidamente. "Será mejor que guarde esto en los camerinos para llevármelo al rato a mi departamento." Daigo sonrió satisfecho.

"Amy." llamó Mio caminando hacia ella. "Avísales a las demás que en unos minutos abrimos el bar." Después se dirigió a Daigo. "Y tú, tienes que irte a la mesa con tus mayordomos para que no haya problemas con Eiji, porque ya sabes cómo es él…"

"Enseguida vamos Mio-chan." dijo Amy. La mencionada asintió y se alejó de ellos.

"Buena suerte Amy. Al parecer hoy estás hermosa…" dijo Daigo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Amy sonrió ante aquel alago. "Gracias King…" musitó ella antes de encaminar hacia la puerta, pero sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica se estrelló contra la pared reaccionando de manera torpe. Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente al camerino.

Daigo rio levemente y se alejó de los camerinos. Al parecer las cosas entre ellos comenzaba a avanzar.

 **HOTEL**

En la habitación Haruka y Anna ya se encontraban bien vestidas para salir esta noche, solamente estaban ayudando a Rina con el vestuario, su peinado, en el maquillaje y es que la chica jamás había salido de noche en toda su vida y eso la alteraba mucho.

"Ya quedó." finalizó Anna. Luego del retoque de maquillaje que le aplicó.

"Como que quedó un poquito exagerado ¿no?" comentó Haruka. Rina se miró al espejo con algo de preocupación y los resultados fueron negativos, Rina se veía bien con el maquillaje y afortunadamente no había ningún estropeo.

"¿Sabes qué? Siento que sí está un poquito cargado ¿no?" dijo Rina algo insegura.

" _Shut up_ Rina que te ves muy hermosa." pidió Anna.

En ese instante Shingo entró a la habitación. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya están listas?" cuestionó él.

"¡Shingo! ¿Qué te pasa? Y ni siquiera tocas la puerta. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si estuviéramos desnudas o algo?" regañó Anna.

"Gomen, pero es que ya nos deberíamos de ir ¿no?"

"¿Y llegar toda barrida? Por supuesto que no."

"El Pink Bar se llena, las chicas que bailan ahí son unas estrellas para los fans. Las conocen nacionalmente como las Pink Girls." informó.

"Qué padre. Cómo me gustaría hacer eso para que a mi mamá le diera un infarto." comentó Haruka con emoción.

" _Hello_ chicas." saludó Haruna con algo de emoción al momento que entraba a su habitación. Algo había pasado entre ella y Yamato.

"Haruna, apúrate y arréglate. Ya estamos listas y tú de novia con Yamato." pidió Haruka.

"En lo que te arreglas, nos cuentas los detalles de lo que sucedió con Yamato." mencionó Anna.

"Y tú Shingo _get out of here_." pidió Anna y con esto empujó al chico fácilmente para sacarlo de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro para así empezar a arreglar a Haruna de una buena vez.

 **PINK BAR**

El bar ya se encontraba abierto y como siempre había mucha gente. Las Pink Girls se hallaban atendiendo a los clientes, pero también estaban muy preocupadas porque ni Kiriko ni Mako han aparecido aún y ni siquiera saben en qué momento tienen que subir al escenario para bailar. Las chicas venían vestidas con una blusa de lentejuelas rosas, unos shorts blancos, unos tennis blancos y como toque final, iban peinadas con una cola de caballo con un moño rosa.

"Qué raro que no haya llegado Kiriko-chan." dijo Amy mientras servía las bebidas.

"Tampoco Mako-chan." comentó Ahim mientras sacaba dos vasos de vidrio.

"Ellas dos se fueron juntas y bien que lo saben." dijo Jurina con algo de ironía. "Algo traen en manos y tengo que averiguar."

"Ya no discutan." pidió Eiji quien estaba sentado sobre la barra.

Amy se acercó a él. "Lo que pasa es que no sabemos a qué horas va empezar el show." comentó ella con preocupación.

"Yo les digo, no se preocupen." dijo él.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron ampliamente. "¿Tú?" preguntó con extrañeza.

"Claro que sí y muy pronto… Yo seré el jefe." comentó con algo de orgullo.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces… si tú dices que eres el jefe." dijo haciendo comillas. "¿En qué momento empezamos nuestro show?" preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

Eiji sonrió. "Digamos que… ahora mismo." contestó alzando su brazo como señal para que empezara la música.

 **Modjo – Chillin: watch?v=ru9d0dfzj34**

Amy quedó asombrada ante aquel dicho. "¿Sabes qué Eiji-kun?" preguntó señalando su dedo índice hacia él. "Eres el peor de los hombres que he conocido en mi vida y solamente porque eres primo de Kiriko-chan no tienes ningún derecho de hacer lo que se te venga la gana con el Pink, además Mako-chan nunca te va a querer porque…"

"¡Ya vámonos Amy-chan, que tenemos que subir al escenario para bailar!" exclamó Koyomi, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para subir al escenario.

Eiji solamente comenzó a reír y gritó a lo lejos. "Adiós Amy-chan, no te vayas a resbalar en el escenario…" dijo con un tono de burla. La chica ya estaba en el escenario, pero alcanzó a escuchar aquello, solamente pudo inflar sus mejillas y apretar los puños.

 **EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PINK**

Afuera el bar se encontraba una bola de personas entrando, otras estaban rogando a los del seguro que los dejaran pasar. También se encontraban Haruna y sus amigos arreglados y listos para entrar al bar.

"Es ahora o nunca." dijo Shingo acercándose a uno del seguro. "Kaito." llamó a su amigo. El mencionado se giró por completo y saludó al chico.

"Shingo, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien. Oye, el VIP que te encargué por favor."

"Claro. Adentro los están esperando, síganme." pidió.

"Vaya Shingo, hasta que haces algo bien." comentó Anna emocionada. Después, Shingo, ella y los demás entraron muy emocionados al bar.

 **PINK BAR**

El lugar comenzaba a reventar y las Pink Girls continuaban con su show, ya dentro del bar. Kaito les asignó al grupo de Shingo una mesa especial que se encontraba en el segundo piso con una excelente vista a unas cuadras del escenario, los seis jóvenes tomaron asiento y disfrutaron el show. En el primer piso en donde se encontraba la entrada de atrás, estaban Kiriko y Mako entrando con rapidez al bar.

"El bar está a reventar." comentó Kiriko con cierto alivio. "Ve a cambiarte Mako-chan, porque ya arrancó el show." dijo para después caminar con rapidez al pasillo.

Mako estuvo a punto de seguirla pero… se quedó parada por unos segundos viendo en el segundo piso a una persona muy familiar. Al reconocer esa persona, el corazón de Mako se detuvo completamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Su hermana menor, sí, su hermana Haruna se encontraba en el Pink Bar viendo el show de sus amigas. ¿Por qué diablos ella estaba en ese lugar? ¿Será que se enteró de la verdad? ¿Cómo le dirá ahora a su hermana de su secreto?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **N/A:** Hi!~ He revivido (?) okno. Han pasado casi tres meses desde mi última actualización y les había comentado que no podía continuar con este fic que contiene demasiado suspenso de lo que ya está. Ahora que ya se acerca Julio, les dije anteriormente que desde hace meses me iba a enfocar en mis estudios y afortunadamente logré pasar todas mis materias, solamente mañana falta mi último examen y listo, a partir del viernes termino mi semestre, inicio de otras vacaciones y continuaré con lo que más me gusta. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: RECUERDOS Y SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPÍTULO 16: RECUERDOS Y SENTIMIENTOS**

 **PINK BAR**

Mako no hallaba las palabras, sentía que los nervios recorrían por su cuerpo, lo más extraño que pudo haberle pasado en su vida. Allá estaba, su hermana Haruna muy feliz viendo el show de las Pink Girls y precisamente en el Pink Bar. La mujer permanecía parada y sobre todo muda mirando a su hermana. Kiriko percató que Mako estaba perdida y se acercó a ella.

"Ándale Mako, que tienes que estar en el show para bailar." pidió Kiriko. Mako se giró completamente, la mujer había entrado en un mar de nervios y esto preocupó mucho a Kiriko. "¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida… "

"Es que… ahí está mi hermana." contestó Mako con preocupación.

Los ojos de Kiriko se abrieron ampliamente. "¿¡Tu hermana Haruna aquí!?"

"¿A poco ya sabrá la verdad?" musitó ella.

Por otro lado Haruna y sus amigos se encontraban muy emocionados viendo el show de las Pink Girls.

" _Wow!_ ¡Este lugar está increíble!" exclamó Anna muy emocionada.

"Oigan como que este lugar está un poco pasadito de tono ¿no?" comentó Rina. Ya que jamás en su vida había visto el lugar tan rosa y con ambiente Pop Art y comics.

"¿Pasadito de tono Rina? Esto es lo más fresa que he visto en mi vida." contestó Haruka. "Si vieras los lugares que conozco, ni te imaginas."

"La verdad es que la elección estuvo increíble ¿no? Estuvo muy perfecto el lugar." dijo Anna y siguieron disfrutando del show.

Mako y Kiriko permanecieron por unos minutos escondidas en las cortinas que se encontraban a unas cuadras de la barra.

"No puede ser que Haruna sepa algo." comentó Kiriko.

"¿Y entonces por qué está aquí?" preguntó Mako nerviosa.

"No tengo la menor idea. ¿Pero no te das cuenta que no está enojada? Al contrario, se ve muy alegre, al igual que sus amiguitos."

"Cierto, pero si ella supiera que yo trabajo aquí, no estaría tan contenta que digamos."

"Creo que te estás atormentando de a gratis."

"Es una suerte que hayamos llegado tarde. De todas maneras yo creo que me escondo, no vaya a ser de malas que de una de esas me vea."

"Si quieres, pero yo estoy segura de que no va a pasar nada."

En ese momento algo se le vino a la mente de Mako y eso la alertó mucho.

"¡Kiriko!" exclamó ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó preocupada.

"Los posters, hay varios en las que yo salgo pegados en la pared." contestó asustada.

Esto alertó a la mujer. "Tienes razón, ahorita mismo lo arreglo." dijo determinadamente. "¡Marvelous!" llamó. El mencionado no tardó en aparecer. "Haz que tapen pero de volada todos los posters de Mako-chan."

"¿Por qué? Hay mucha gente allá afuera y… "

"¡Hazlo o te despido porque es de vida o muerte!" amenazó. Marvelous alzó las manos al son de paz y no tuvo otra alternativa y obedeció.

Al terminar el show, las Pink Girls recibieron un cálido aplauso por parte del público, pero esto aún no terminaba. Se preparaban las posiciones para el segundo show.

 **Backstreet Boys – The call: watch?v=1dRdwWhFvns**

"Estoy segura que no vieron tu poster en la entrada." comentó Kiriko.

"Ojalá, creo que de esta ya me salve." dijo Mako con cierto alivio. "Porque mira, ahí está Rina, también está Anna… están muy maquilladas que casi ni las reconozco." comentó ella mientras las señalaba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Están muy chicas?" preguntó ella.

"Es que la más grande tiene entre 16 y 17 años, todas son amigas de Haruna en el internado y la otra no la conozco." dijo señalando a Haruka. "Me pregunto quién será."

Mientras el público se hallaba muy entretenido con el show. Anna y sus amigos no dejaban de mirar el show y bailar.

"Me encantaría ver la cara de la Hermana Akiko viendo bailar a estas chicas." comentó Anna.

"Cierto, nosotras cuatro y junto con Sakura deberíamos de inventar una coreografía igual a la de ellas para el festival del fin de año." dijo Haruka emocionada.

…

"¿Significa que todas ellas tienen entre 16 y 17 años?" preguntó Kiriko intentando comprender.

Mako asintió. "Sí, todas ellas están en la prepa."

"¿Significa que todas son menores de edad?"

"Quieres decir que…"

"Vete a los camerinos Mako-chan, yo me encargo de tu hermanita y de sus amiguitos." dijo ella con determinación.

"¿No crees que será peor?" preguntó algo desconfiada.

"Yo sé lo que te digo. Prepárate rápido porque vas a bailar."

Dicho esto, Mako quedó sorprendida. "¿¡Bailar yo!?"

"Sí, vas a bailar. No podemos defraudar al público."

"Pero Kiriko yo…"

"No te asustes. Claro que Haruna y sus amigos ya van a estar afuera del bar cuando tú bailes. Vete a cambiar ahora mismo." ordenó. No se dijo de más y Mako corrió a los camerinos. Kiriko dejó sus cosas en la barra y con determinación salió de las cortinas y se dirigió hacia Yuusuke.

"¡Yuusuke!" llamó Kiriko.

"¿Qué pasó Kiriko?" cuestionó el recién nombrado.

"Quiero que me saques a esa bolita de allá arriba." Señaló al grupo de Haruna quienes estaban muy entretenidos con el show.

"¿A golpes o de manera suave?" preguntó.

"Como quieras, pero sácalos de aquí. Son menores de edad."

"Perfecto." Yuusuke obedeció. En ese instante, el muchacho subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y encaminó hacia el grupo de Haruna y sus amigos.

"A ver chicos. Sus licencias." pidió Yuusuke con tono serio. Esto alertó mucho a los chicos y comenzaron a retroceder.

"A mí se me olvidó." contestó Rina.

"A mí también." mencionó Haruna.

"A mí me la robaron." comentó Haruka.

"Y la mía se la comió mi perro hace rato." respondió Anna tranquilamente.

"Puros cuentos. Si no se van ahora mismo, tendré que llamar a la policía." amenazó Yuusuke.

"¿Y si no nos vamos qué?" desafió Anna. "¡Shingo!" llamó ella. El mencionado se acercó.

"¿Sí Anna? ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Defiéndeme de este mamey, dile algo." pidió. "¿A poco le tienes miedo?"

Shingo miraba a Yuusuke de arriba hacia abajo y es que por las diferencias del físico, lo hacían poner a temblar de miedo.

"Bueno… sí… un poquito… es que ve sus músculos, son más grandes que mi cerebro. Además Anna, tiene razón. Será mejor irnos."

"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí Yuusuke!?" cuestionó Kiriko apareciendo inmediatamente hacia ellos. Ahora el grupo estaba en problemas.

"Lo que pasa _madame_ es que estamos aquí explicándole al caballero que todos somos mayores de edad… es que todos somos extranjeros…" explicó Anna.

"Estoy muy segura que eres japonesa chiquita y todos son menores de edad." dijo Kiriko severamente.

"Un momento. ¿Ustedes no saben qué son los _Spring Breakers_?" pidió Haruka. "Y si nos siguen molestando, van a acabar con el turismo de aquí." desafió.

"Qué _Spring Breakers_ ni que nada. No sean payasas, ustedes son menores y son japonesas. ¿Y qué creen? Se tienen que ir de mi bar ahorita mismo porque si no… ¡van a tener problemas de verdad!" amenazó Kiriko.

 **CAMERINOS**

Después de terminar el segundo show, Amy y Jurina les tocaba su primer descanso, mientras que sus tres compañeras se quedaron en la barra para atender a los clientes.

"A mí me fastidia que nos hagan bailar dos veces el mismo show nada más porque la Mako-chan no está." dijo Jurina bastante frustrada mientras entraba al camerino con Amy.

"Menos mal que nos tocó descanso." mencionó Amy alivianada y en ese mismo instante Mako sale del vestidor ya muy arreglada. Usaba el mismo vestuario que llevaban todas sus compañeras. "Qué bueno que llegaste Mako-chan."

"Vaya. Al menos te dignaste en visitarnos." dijo Jurina de manera arrogante. "¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no llegaste a tiempo para bailar?"

"A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada." respondió Mako de manera fría mientras se miraba al espejo para ponerse los aretes.

"Claro, porque no sé qué cosas secretas tienes con Kiriko ahora eres la consentida…"

"Mira, más te vale que no me provoques en este momento Jurina-chan porque no respondo." amenazó.

"Ay qué miedo. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan nerviosita princesita?" preguntó de forma burlona.

"Pues porque… ay vete al diablo. Amy-chan tengo que hablar contigo." Dicho esto, la toma del brazo y tiró de ella para encaminarla al otro camerino. Dejando a Jurina sola.

"Pues sí, tal como lo imaginé… aquí hay gato encerrado. Algo muy raro está pasando Jurina y tendrás que averiguarlo." dijo Jurina a sí misma mientras se miraba al espejo.

…

"¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Qué tienes!?" exclamó Amy muy preocupada.

"¡Shh!"La calló Mako y miró de un lado a otro para ver si no había señales de Jurina, al ver que no había nadie, la mujer abrió la puerta del camerino. "¡Métete!" pidió mientras ingresaba a su amiga de un jalón y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Ya Mako-chan, suelta la sopa que me estás asustando." pidió Amy.

"¡Mi hermana Haruna está aquí en el bar!" respondió Mako comenzando a alterarse.

Amy quedó sorprendida con la boca abierta. "¡Ya te cachó! ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Cómo reaccionó contigo? ¿Cómo supo que trabajabas en esto y aquí?"

"No sé nada. Lo único que sé es que a la entrada la vi con sus compañeros de escuela, con sus amigas muy divertida viendo el show de ustedes. ¿Cómo la ves?"

"Entonces andan de pinta." comprendió ella.

"Yo creo que sí Amy-chan."

"¿Pero por qué tenían que venir aquí, precisamente al Pink Bar?"

"No sé. ¡Y ya no me preguntes más porque me pones más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy!"

"Aguarda, ¿tú crees que Jurina-chan le haya dicho algo? Porque te había amenazado en decirle toda la verdad. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"No sé qué pasó. Lo único que sé es que Haruna debería de estar en el internado con las monjas y no aquí."

 **PINK BAR**

"¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos?" pidió Anna. "Esto lo podríamos arreglar de una manera más conveniente."

"No, no hay forma de arreglarlo. ¡Se tienen que ir ya!" exigió Kiriko.

"Por favor, es que de verdad nosotras nunca habíamos visto un lugar como este. Está increíble." suplicó Haruka.

"Por favor, solo queremos divertirnos." pidió Haruna. "Por favor no nos saquen."

"Yuusuke, acompaña a estos jóvenes que ya se van."

No dijeron nada y el grupo de jóvenes tuvieron que obedecer las órdenes. Yamato se quedó atrás para hablar con la jefa del lugar frente a frente.

"Gracias, por lo menos nos divertimos." dijo Yamato con tranquilidad.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" exclamó Kiriko.

El chico no dijo de más y se alejó de ella. De pronto Kiriko sintió una opresión en su pecho. Instintivamente se llevó una de sus manos a dicha parte. Decidió ignorar aquel sentimiento y decidió regresar al trabajo. Sin imaginar que por primera vez Kiriko y _su hijo_ se conocieran frente a frente.

 **CAMERINOS**

"Yo sé que mi hermana nunca entendería que las chicas que vio bailar… no son lo que parecen." dijo Mako preocupadamente. "Y menos que entendería que su propia hermana…"

"¡Ya Mako-chan! Luego hablamos, tú concéntrate en arreglarte." pidió Amy. La chica estaba terminando de peinarla.

"Ya casi estoy lista…"

Amy terminó de colocarle el moño. "Pues apúrate, porque Kiriko-chan ya está esperando a que salgas porque el público está pidiendo a gritos que salga."

Mako sonrió levemente. "Qué lindos son todos conmigo pero… no creas… lo último que quisiera hacer ahora es salir a bailar y sola como me ordenó Kiriko."

"Pues llegaste tardísimo y ahora sí te tendrás que aguantar."

"Sí… me tengo que aguantar y sacar las fuerzas para salir a bailar." musitó ella y dio un respiro hondo. "Vámonos Amy-chan." Dicho esto, las dos salieron con prisa del camerino.

 **AFUERA DEL PINK**

Minutos después de que Haruna y sus amigos los echaran del bar, el grupo se hallaba a unas cuadras del lugar en un puesto de comida.

"Todo fue por culpa del nerd porque le tuviste miedo a ese mamey." se quejaba Anna y como castigo, le tomó una foto desprevenida al muchacho con su celular.

"No le tuve miedo es solo que… si nos quedábamos ahí, íbamos a tener más problemas." defendió Shingo.

"Tranquilos, por lo menos fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado." comentó Yamato.

"Claro que no mi amor. ¿Por qué lo dices? Si yo quería estar ahí." pidió Haruna.

"Ni siquiera habíamos tomado nada." mencionó Haruka.

"Pero lo que sueño… es que me encantaría ser una de las Pink Girls." comentó Anna con emoción.

"Ay no Anna. No seas baka." pidió Haruna muy ofendida.

"¿Por qué tonta? Si bailaron increíble."

"Sí… pero seguramente no solo bailan…"

Esto extrañó mucho a sus amigos, sobre todo a su novio. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Anna.

"¿Cómo que a qué? Seguramente ellas deben ser unas pros…" Le costaba decir esa palabra. "Mujeres que de la vida alegre." dijo ella tratando de sonar algo lógico.

"A ver Haruna, no puedes decir eso… ni siquiera las conoces." afirmó Yamato.

"Por dios amor. Las vi y de seguro… salen con sus clientes o algo peor…"

"Oigan… ¿Y quién va a pagar los seis bentos que se comieron?" interrumpió el vendedor de comida.

"¿¡Seis bentos!?" cuestionó el grupo al unísono.

"Solamente me comí uno." habló Shingo.

"Yo no comí." secundó Haruna.

"Yo jamás los probaría." mencionó Anna.

"Yo tampoco comí nada." comentó Haruka.

"Ni yo." dijo Yamato. En ese instante todos le dirigieron una mirada a Rina, ella era la única que se estaba comiendo los bentos. Al sentir un montón de ojos clavados en ella, la chica dejó el bento y se lo pasó de un bocado. El grupo quedó sorprendido ante la revelación que acaba de hacer.

"Gomen… es que tenía hambre." pidió Rina algo apenada. "¿Me puede llevar otros dos para llevar?"

 **PINK BAR**

El público estaba muy desesperado, ya querían ver a Mako-chan en el escenario. En ese instante Kiriko subió al escenario con un micrófono en sus manos. Mako estaba mirando a través de las cortinas para saber si seguía su hermana menor ahí, al parecer no había señales de ella, significaba que Kiriko corrió a ella y a sus amigos del lugar. Solamente esperaba a que la jefa diera la señal para salir a bailar. Sus compañeras estaban en la barra dándole a Mako como señal de buena suerte, _casi todas_.

 _Kiriko: ¡Los shows que acaban de ver solamente con cinco de mis Pink Girls, es solo una probadita!_

El público vitoreó y aplaudió.

 _Kiriko: ¡Ahora para premiar su paciencia, con ustedes en un solo especial… la reina del Pink Mako-chan!_

 **Samantha Mumba – Can it be love?: watch?v=oYLiUkOjijg**

Dicho esto, Kiriko se bajó rápidamente del escenario y al sonar la música, las luces no se hicieron esperar para iluminar el escenario y con esto Mako salió de las cortinas, muy sonriente. El público comenzaba a aplaudir al compás de la música y a bailar.

Las cuatro Pink Girls (Amy, Ahim, Koyomi y Kagura) siempre habían admirado a Mako desde que la habían visto bailar por primera vez en el escenario, ahora todas las noches que Mako hacía el solo especial, se entretenían mucho o había a veces que la imitaban con los pasos de baile mientras servían las bebidas a los clientes. Era como si fuera una hermana mayor para ellas, a pesar de que tenía los problemas con Haruna, Mako siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitaban.

…

"Koyomi-chan, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente." pidió Ahim tomándola del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo.

"Tranquila Ahim-chan. ¿Qué te sucede?" cuestionó Koyomi soltándose del agarre. "Has estado demasiado extraña y eso me preocupa mucho."

"Precisamente de eso te quería hablar. ¿Sabes el por qué Eiji-san estuvo discutiendo con…?"

"¿Con Marvelous?" complementó ella. Ahim solamente asintió. "La verdad… es que no tengo la menor idea de por qué lo hicieron, pero había visto la manera en cómo se miraban… con mucho odio y rencor. Además… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? dijiste que ya no ibas a pensar en él."

"Lo sé pero… tengo que contarte algo... resulta que esta mañana le tuve que decirle a Amy-chan toda la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió entre Marvelous-san y yo en el pasado… ya lo sabe todo. Durante los ensayos… no sé si escuchaste que Eiji-san mencionó mi nombre…"

Koyomi colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla. "Sí… escuché decir tu nombre y eso sería muy extraño… pero también me alegra mucho que te hayas desahogado con alguien. Ella tenía todo el derecho de saber. Por cierto… ¿No le has contado ni a las chicas ni a Kiriko… que _tienes novio_?"

"¡Sshh! Cállate que si te escuchan…" pidió preocupada. "No lo he hecho, tampoco quería decirle a Mako-chan de mi pasado… con los problemas que ella ya tiene, con Takeru-san, con su hermana y ahora no sé qué secreto traiga con Kiriko-san. Ya no la quiero meter en otro lío, además son asuntos míos y no los de ella."

"Te entiendo Ahim-chan, pero tarde o temprano ellas se van a dar cuenta y ahí tendrás que asumir a las consecuencias. ¿Cuándo dices que vendrá tu novio de su viaje por Corea del Sur?"

"Afortunadamente será dentro de unos cinco meses, así que no debo de preocuparme mucho en ello… solamente quisiera estar enfocada con mis trabajos y sobre todo en los problemas que está teniendo Mako-chan con recibir a la mamá de Takeru-san."

 **OFICINA**

Mientras el público disfrutaba el show de Mako, Kiriko aprovechó en ir a la oficina para hablar con Eiji. Kiriko cerró la puerta y tomó los documentos que se encontraban en el escritorio.

"Mira Eiji… estos son los papeles… me diste una dirección… ¡Donde se suponía que vivía mi hijo! ¡En esta dirección!" exclamó ella y después lanzó los documentos frente a él. "¡Y en esta dirección no vive mi hijo, Eiji!"

"¿Y por qué lo fuiste a buscar?" preguntó Eiji molesto. "¡Me prometiste que no lo ibas a hacer! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Fue un impulso Eiji. ¡Es algo más fuerte! Me obligó a ir a buscarlo."

"Ya sé prima. ¿Pero qué no te quedó muy clarito lo que me exigieron sus padres? No quieren que te le acerques a su hijo, es eso."

"¡Lo que yo te prometí es que nadie iba a saber que yo era su madre! ¡Lo quiero conocer Eiji! ¡Es mi hijo!"

"¡Prima es justo lo que ellos temen! Temen que su hijo conozca a su verdadera madre, significa a ti. No quieren que lo conozcas, entiende."

"Me estás engañando ¿verdad? ¿¡Por qué me diste una dirección falsa!? ¿¡Por qué me la diste!?"

"Por si las dudas primas…"

"¿¡Para que no lo encuentre!?"

"No… fue por si las dudas… te di esta dirección que fue la pasada, no tiene la nueva que es en dónde viven hace un par de meses y fue algo así como una prueba… que por cierto fallaste…"

Esto dejó a Kiriko impactada y rápidamente se limpió la lágrima que recorría por su mejilla.

"¡Quiero su dirección y quiero la verdadera!" exigió.

"Sí prima… está muy bien… pero… como podrás entender… en estos momentos no lo tengo aquí conmigo…"

"¡Lo quiero mañana y sin pretextos!"

"Espera prima… una última cosa… ¿Qué tiene que ver Mako-chan con todo esto? Porque ella te acompañó ¿no?"

Kiriko apretó los puños. "Ella solamente me fue a acompañar y Mako-chan no sabe nada. Así que déjala en paz o no respondo. ¡Ahora lárgate!"

Eiji abrió la puerta y ahí estaba… Tetsuya parado allá afuera porque lo había escuchado todo. Eiji no dijo nada y huyó cobardemente. Tetsuya ingresó a la oficina y se acercó a Kiriko para abrazarla, ella no dudó en corresponder y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

 **HORAS DESPUÉS… DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Luego del reventón en el Pink, era de madrugada en el departamento. Mako se encontraba sentada en el sofá pensando en lo ocurrido con su hermana. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué tenía que aparecer en el Pink Bar, sus pensamientos fueron esfumados cuando vio a una Amy soñolienta saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué haces todavía despierta Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy frotando sus ojos. "¿Qué no te vas a ir a dormir?" La chica se había dirigido a la cocina.

"No Amy-chan… todavía sigo muy enojada." contestó Mako con algo de cansancio.

Amy salió de la cocina con un vaso de leche. "¿Y eso por qué?" cuestionó con extrañeza.

"¿Cómo que por qué? Yo pensando que Haruna está en el internado y ella se va de vaga por los bares, es el colmo que me engañe así después de todos los sacrificios que he hecho por ella. Desde que mis padres murieron, tuve que hacer el papel de la mamá."

"Mako-chan, bájale a tus dos rayitas… que no es por ahí lo que estás diciendo." dijo severamente.

"Claro que sí. Haruna es una malagradecida, en lugar de estar estudiando, se va de pinta y viene hasta aquí. ¿Para meterse a los antros?"

"Piensa lo que te va a decir Haruna-chan cuando le reclames."

"¿Y qué me puede decir?"

"En primer lugar, que nunca te pidió que te sacrificaras por ella y en segunda, ¿cómo te vas a poner a hablar con tu hermana de engaños? Si tú fuiste la primera en mentirle."

Mako quedó shockeada ante las palabras de su amiga. Amy tenía razón, si Mako le reclama a Haruna de lo que hizo, la pequeña tomaría por sospecha de que su hermana mayor anda de espía.

"Me regreso a dormir y será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir porque mañana será un día largo." Dicho esto, la chica ingresó a su habitación. Mako solamente pasó su mano por su largo cabello, el día de mañana será un largo y pesado día para ella, con más problemas que ella tiene.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SUTO**

"… Como te lo dije Naoki, Kiriko ya está sospechando y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer." comentó Eiji molesto.

"Piénsale Eiji. Tú siempre sales de estos líos." dijo Naoki.

"Al parecer… tendré que buscar a una familia que acepte hacerse pasar por los padres adoptivos del hijo de ella. Aunque le tenga que pagar demasiado dinero."

"No olvides que Kiriko se acuerda muy bien del papá, porque ella misma le entregó al hijo."

"Cierto, pues ni modo. Con la pena, pero el hijo de Kiriko que yo escoja, va a tener que ser huérfano de padres."

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Ya te dije que estando con Mika me va muy mal porque no me interesa." comentó Takeru a su madre. Los dos se encontraban desayunando.

"Pues haces muy mal. Mika es la mujer de la que te conviene." dijo Rena con un tono serio.

"¿Qué me conviene en qué mamá?"

"En todo; en para ser tu esposa, en formar una familia algún día y darme los nietos que tanto anhelo tener."

"Mamá, yo me voy a casar con la mujer que ame, no con la que me convenga. El matrimonio es algo que se basa en el amor mutuo."

"Tú decías amar mucho a tu hermano y sin embargo lo mataste." dijo severamente.

Con esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Takeru se puso de pie. "Yo no lo maté." dijo molesto. "De todas maneras su muerte no tiene nada que ver en lo que estamos hablando."

"Claro que tiene que ver. Estoy haciendo ver que no eres capaz de hacer nada por ti mismo que no sea destructivo o incluso en lo criminal. Porque tú eres el único culpable de la muerte de tu hermano."

Dicho esto Takeru comenzó a sentir un extraño mareo, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero gracias a una silla se lo impidió.

"Me voy mamá. ¡Me enferma oírte hablar de esas cosas y espero que muy pronto Mako me cure este trauma que me has formado con la muerte de mi hermano para que dejes de chantajearme como lo has hecho toda la vida!" Dicho esto Takeru salió muy molesto de la mansión dejando a Rena sola.

"Juri tiene razón… hay que acabar con la tal Mako…" musitó ella.

 **TOKIO**

Eiji y Naoki decidieron salir por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, necesitaban buscar la manera en encontrar una familia falsa para Kiriko.

"Tu prima se va a poner verde del coraje de lo que ya está." comentó Naoki.

"Eso es lo de menos, ya se le pasará." dijo Eiji.

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando le diga… que convencí a los padres adoptivos de su hijo que la pueden ver. Aunque eso sí… sin que él sepa bien quién es ella." explicó él.

"Ah, ese es el chiste. Ya entendí… por eso quieres que te presente a mi prima."

"Si ella dice que hace cualquier cosa por dinero, es la indicada y más si es viuda la pobre."

"Es lo único que nos puede servir, porque en realidad tiene dos hijos."

"Claro que nos va a servir Naoki."

"Oye y a todo eso… ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Yamato, el hijo de Kiriko?"

"A pesar de que nunca conocí al amor imposible de mi prima, su apellido se me hace muy conocido. Se llama… Yamato Tomari Shijima…"

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Kiriko se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama, pero con un aspecto muy diferente. Se veía muy desmejorada, cansada, tenía un poco de ojeras, su cabello se encontraba despeinado. Todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer fue totalmente una ilusión.

"Buenos días Kiriko." saludó Mio ingresando con una bandeja de frutas, jugo de naranja y algo de té.

Kiriko sonrió levemente. "Buenos días Mio." dijo débilmente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" cuestionó mientras colocaba la bandeja en la cama.

"Bien. Gracias."

"Pues te ves muy desmejorada. Tal vez con un desayuno te va hacer bien."

Kiriko asintió y le dio un sorbo a su té.

"¿Qué te pasa Kiriko?" cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

"Problemas… ya sabes… problemas personales…" musitó.

"¿Y no me los vas a contar? Nos hemos conocido hace un par de años…"

"Oye Mio… no es que quiera ser grosera contigo pero… yo conozco tu pasado y sobre todo de tu amistad con Kagu-chan… pero… ¿No crees que ya empieces a hablar con ella para que arreglen las cosas?" Al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Mio cambió de semblante por un momento.

"Eso quisiera… pero ya sabes que cuando ella está con Jurina, no se puede. Además ella es fue la responsable de que me haya peleado con Kagura." dijo algo desanimada.

"No se han hablado por casi un año solo porque la culpa la tuvo Jurina, yo sé que es una mujer de malas vibras para ti y las demás pero, ¿tú y Kagura no hablaron antes de que se aplicaran la ley del hielo para poner un acuerdo?"

"No pensamos en eso… porque en ese entonces yo estaba muy enojada con ella. Por eso solamente dijimos las cortamos para siempre y así fue."

"No seas mala e intenta hablar con ella por lo menos. Comienza a acercarte a ella porque no se me hace justo que ustedes dos que han sido mejores amigas desde que eran unas niñas, se haya arruinado solamente por una persona de nombre Jurina. Hazlo por mí ¿sí?"

Mio resopló. "Está bien, lo haré. Pero no será tan fácil como tú lo crees."

"Antes de que te vayas. Necesito que le hables a Tetsuya y le digas que si puede venir a mi departamento en unos minutos, que necesito hablar con él de un asunto importante."

Mio asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a Kiriko sola disfrutando al menos su desayuno.

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Luego de la noche en el hotel, Yamato y Shingo decidieron regresar a sus casas y las chicas en regresar a la mansión de Anna por un rato, ya que en la tarde tenían que regresar nuevamente al internado.

"¿Qué onda con Sakura que no me contesta?" pidió Anna tecleando una y otra vez los dígitos en su celular. "Lo digo porque su celular recibe mensajes ¿no?"

"A ver Anna. ¿En serio crees que Sakura te va a contestar a ti?" preguntó Haruna.

"O está con Hiroki y sola…" dijo Rina con algo de preocupación. "Yo no podría estar con un hombre y sola. Qué pena."

"Rina, lo de salir con hombres es normal. ¿Cómo te va a dar pena?" habló Haruka.

"Hasta ya te comportas como la Hermana Akiko." mencionó Anna. "Anna Kojima, usted debe ser la hija del demonio. La que trae hombres a este instituto." imitó. Haruna y Haruka rieron ante la imitación. "¿Sí salió bien?" cuestionó ella. Rina rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo un libro que llevaba consigo.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

"Anna y su grupito se van a llevar una enorme sorpresa." comentó la Hermana Akiko. Ella y la Hermana Mariko se encontraban caminando en el jardín del instituto.

"¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué Hermana?" cuestionó Mariko con algo de extrañez.

"Porque ahora les voy a dar clases de Biología. Me acaban de asignar a ese grupo."

"Qué bien Hermana. Felicidades… aunque Biología y religión son materias algo opuestas. ¿No cree?"

"Todas son materias de dios Hermana, pero lo importante es que van a tener mucho más tiempo para aprender lo que es la disciplina, el orden y la decencia. Sobre todo la decencia… porque es la materia que usted imparte. ¿No es así? Lo bueno es que voy a estar ahí para darles mucho más clases y que aprenda más cosas útiles."

"Pobres… lo que les espera…" musitó ella.

 **CAFETERÍA**

Sakura y Hiroki ya se encontraban en la cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras del billar. Ambos habían pedido un helado de chocolate para el calor. Para su suerte a Hiroki le habían dado chance de tener el día libre en su trabajo. El ambiente era como de la época de los 50's.

"… Al parecer esta época fue la más divertida." comentó Sakura con emoción.

"La música, los bailes, la ropa…" comentó Hiroki de la misma manera.

"¡Los autos!" exclamaron al unísono. De manera sorpresiva, Hiroki le plantó un pequeño beso a Sakura en los labios.

Sakura quedó sorprendida. "Oye… espérate, apenas y nos conocemos." dijo la chica algo apenada.

"Tienes razón… perdón, me aceleré." se disculpaba Hiroki. "Lo que pasa es que me gustas mucho Sakura." confesó.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Tú también me gustas mucho."

"Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar." asumió con una sonrisa.

 **MANSIÓN KOJIMA**

Mientras que las chicas se hallaban relajando en el jardín. Rina salió con la mochila en sus manos.

"¿Rina? ¿Por qué traes la mochila?" cuestionó Haruna con extrañeza.

"Porque ya me voy…" respondió Rina tranquilamente.

"Un momento… al rato nos vamos todas juntas." comentó Haruka. "¿Qué no te puedes esperar a que nos vayamos juntas?" Rina solamente negó levemente.

"No seas amargada Rina, diviértete, disfruta la vida, _be happy_." dijo Anna.

"No… lo que pasa es que me da terror que en el internado se enteren que salimos de antro y que además dormimos en un hotel." dijo la chica con algo de preocupación.

"Más bien, lo que no quieres es que sepan que estabas con nosotras. Ahora nos niega." dijo ella fingiendo estar dolida.

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que quiero llegar temprano. Nos vemos allá ¿de acuerdo?" Dicho esto, la chica salió con rapidez de la mansión.

"Yo creo que Rina sí va a terminar siendo monja." comentó Anna con preocupación. "Quizá en el fondo hasta lo quiera, por más que intentamos hacer para que no lo haga… pero creo que nuestra única esperanza es Sakura que es su mejor amiga…"

"Bueno… digamos que… también se puede enamorar como Sakura y yo…" mencionó Haruna con emoción.

Anna sobó sus sienes. "Esa cara que pones… no sé cómo decirlo… será mejor que te quedes callada por hoy hasta que lleguemos al internado."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Luego de que terminara con su desayuno, Kiriko decidió levantarse de su cama para tomarse un baño. Sacó desde su closet algo de ropa que se iba a poner el día hoy, pero se detuvo por un instante, pues encontró una pequeña caja misteriosa de color azul, con algo de extrañez lo sacó y se dirigió al escritorio. Al abrirlo con lentitud, se reveló unas fotos, cartas y algunos accesorios. Kiriko sonrió nostálgicamente.

"Es mi caja de recuerdos…" musitó ella.

Con algo de emoción sacó algunas fotos, en la primera aparecía ella junto con sus compañeras de la academia, la segunda era de ella y sus amigas en sus tiempos cuando formaban parte de las Pink Girls, al momento que sacó la tercera foto, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, no dijo nada y dejó la foto en el escritorio. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Por qué la reacción al ver la última foto? Pues resultó que en esa foto aparecía ella muy feliz con un ramo de flores que llevaba consigo y no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por una persona especial "su primer amor", ambos se notaban muy felices ahí. Echó un pequeño vistazo a la caja, pues estaba buscando algo importante que estuvo guardando por años, minutos después finalmente lo encontró, de la caja sacó una carta que estaba escrito hace años y de ahí comenzó a leerlo. De tan solo recordarlo tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de poder desahogarse con alguien, nadie sabía de aquél tema.

Al terminar de leer la carta, Kiriko apretó levemente la hoja… por dentro se sentía dolida… frustrada… triste… ilusionada… había más palabras que describían la forma en cómo se sentía en estos momentos.

"Esta carta… fue cuando tú te habías ido al extranjero… y era en uno de los mejores momentos…" musitó Kiriko para sí misma. "Ya pasaron 17 años… y yo te sigo extrañando… todos los días…"

Lo que ella ignoraba es que Tetsuya había entrado desde hace minutos al departamento de Kiriko y había escuchado lo que había dicho, sobre todo había visto aquella cajita de recuerdos que sacó.

El muchacho golpeó levemente la puerta. "¿Se puede?"

Kiriko se giró completamente y se limpió una lágrima que iba a recorrer por su mejilla y rápidamente guardó la foto y la carta sobre la caja.

"Tetsuya, no sabía que habías llegado y sobre todo de esta manera." dijo Kiriko algo avergonzada mostrando su aspecto. "Mírame estoy…"

Tetsuya sonrió. "No me importa cómo te veas así, para mí siempre vas a ser hermosa." aseguró.

Kiriko bajó levemente la vista. "Gracias, bueno… ya tiene tiempo que nadie me decía ese tipo de cosas." musitó ella.

"Solo digo la verdad." Tetsuya miró la caja de recuerdos de Kiriko y tranquilamente la tomó. Lo primero que miró fue la foto y la carta y se volvió a la mujer. "Sigues pensando en él ¿verdad?"

Kiriko levantó la vista y lanzó un suspiro. "¿Para qué te tengo que mentir Tetsuya?" cuestionó ella mientras le quitaba de manera leve la caja para después guardarlo en el closet. "Todavía no puedo olvidar ese día en que me mandó la carta diciendo que se iba a ir al extranjero y tuve que atener a las consecuencias conmigo y con mi hijo. Eso es lo que no he podido perdonar."

"Te entiendo, por eso no tuviste otra alternativa de entregar a tu hijo en adopción."

"Pero lo tuve que hacer por el bien de él. Para que no cayera en un futuro tan horrible. Anoche que discutí con Eiji, fue porque me había dado una dirección falsa de los padres adoptivos y hoy mismo me tiene que dar la verdadera."

"Haces muy bien en exigir porque tienes todo el derecho de conocerlo. Pero hay otra cosa que tienes que hacer todavía y es de las más importantes."

"¿Cuál?"

"Perdóname que te lo diga Kiriko pero… ¿No crees que ya te olvides de él para siempre? Yo sé que todo el mundo dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero ya tienes que rehacer tu propia vida, solamente te estás haciendo más daño."

Instintivamente Tetsuya tomó las manos de Kiriko. Está quedó shockeada ante la acción y lo miró a los ojos.

"Ya es momento que busques la oportunidad de volver a enamorarte, de ser feliz a lado de un hombre que te quiera y te respete tal y como eres."

"¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir Tetsuya?"

"Kiriko… te quiero. Desde que éramos jóvenes, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Fue una lástima que me haya enterado muy tarde porque ya eras novia de ese tipo y ahora que estás libre, quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te quiero." confesó.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Mio había escuchado toda la conversación, no dijo nada y se alejó de ellos lentamente. Por otro lado Kiriko se quedó sorprendida ante aquella declaración y es que hacía mucho que no se había enamorado desde que todo había pasado. El único problema era que ella no se sentía correspondida. Con lentitud se soltó del agarre y se alejó de él.

"Tetsuya… ahora no, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Pero… siento que no te puedo corresponder mis sentimientos, eres mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, entiende que ahora estoy enfocada en conocer a mi hijo, ya te dije que las chicas me necesitan más que nunca. No quisiera hacerte tantas ilusiones… ni tampoco yo… recuerda que… aquella vez que te conté cuando me entregué por primera vez al padre de mi hijo… me dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y yo como tonta me ilusioné… dejemos que el tiempo pase un poco y lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos sin importar qué."

Tetsuya suspiró. "Está bien, no tengo por qué rogarte unas cuantas veces, pero si algo te sucede… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Dejaremos que el tiempo pase y ya sabrás de tus sentimientos." Dicho esto salió de la habitación y también del departamento.

Kiriko lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en su cama, pasó su mano por su largo cabello. ¿Será el momento de olvidar a su primer amor para siempre? ¿Aprovechará esta segunda oportunidad que le están dando?

"A pesar de todo lo que me está pasando… mi corazón y mis labios… siempre te van a recordar… _Tomari-san_ …"

 **EXTRANJERO… UNIDAD**

"Sí… en unas tres semanas regresaré a Tokio… solamente que termine de investigar el caso yo le aviso en cuánto tiempo regreso… le prometo que no se va a arrepentir de esta oportunidad que me está dando… de acuerdo, hasta luego." Con esto terminó la comunicación por el celular.

"¿Listo para continuar con el caso?" preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño.

"Sí _Hayase-san_ , solamente quisiera guardar algunas cosas."

"¿Y te refieres a esto?" dijo mostrando una foto que tenía en sus manos. En la imagen se reveló a una chica bonita de unos 16 años, se mostraba muy sonriente en la foto. El hombre sonrió tímidamente y le arrebató la foto de forma leve. "Nunca dejas esta foto a un lado ¿verdad?"

"No y jamás lo haré. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esta foto, es el único recuerdo que me queda de aquél primer amor que alguna vez tuve."

"El primer amor nunca se olvida… pero recuerda que ahora estás comprometido con otra que está en Japón esperándote para que se lleve a cabo la boda."

"Lo sé… ni me lo recuerdes… no me quedará de otra… la vida tiene que seguir. ¿Te imaginaras que en alguna de estas cuando llegue a Tokio, me vuelva a encontrar? ¿Con esa persona que me robó el corazón con tan solo de ver su sonrisa? Han pasado 17 años… y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que fui a Osaka para buscarla y lo único que pregunto todos los días es... _¿En dónde estará ahora?_ "

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Rina ya se encontraba cerca de llegar al internado, la chica llevaba un repleto de libros en sus manos. Caminaba de manera tranquila, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venía en su camino, como era de esperarse ambos chocaron y la chica cayó al suelo con los libros.

"¡Auch!" exclamó Rina sintiendo su cuerpo templar por el impacto. "¿Oye por qué no te fijas?" interrogó ella mientras sobaba su trasero.

"Perdón, fue mi culpa." se disculpó la persona, que al parecer era un chico de cabello negro. Cuando por fin tuvo visibilidad, Rina quedó sorprendida y terminó tragándose las palabras que tenía preparado. No sé el por qué, pero por primera vez el corazón de la chica comenzaba a tener unos latidos rápidos.

Al chico, sentía que le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, pues su mirada quedó clavada con los de ella y sonrió.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó el chico tendiendo la mano.

Rina salió de sus ensoñaciones y rápidamente se puso de pie dejando al chico con la mano estirada.

"No… estoy bien… gracias…" dijo Rina de forma atropellada.

"Oye y… ¿estudias aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí… de hecho ya me tengo que ir…" dijo a punto de irse pero un agarre en la muñeca la detuvo. Rina quedó sorprendida.

"¡No, espera!"

"¿Por qué me detienes?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Ah… porque soy un caballero y te voy a acompañar a la puerta."

Rina frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre con algo de brusquedad. "Ay sí. No te creo nada, si la puerta está aquí." dijo algo molesta.

"Bueno… ¿Me creerías si te digo… que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida?" cuestionó con sinceridad.

Esto descolocó un poco la chica, usó su mano para cubrir su mejilla, pues sentía la coloración en la cara.

"Este yo… ya me tengo que ir…" pidió intentando huir, pero el chico le bloqueó el paso.

"No te vayas. Lo que quiero decir es que… eres muy linda." confesó.

Rina miró de un lado a otro y se volvió al chico. "¿Yo?" cuestionó con extrañeza.

"Sí, tú… muy linda. Oye, ¿crees que te pueda buscar algún día de estos? ¿O cómo te llamas?"

"¡RINA!" llamó una voz de mujer. Esa mujer era la Hermana Akiko quien estaba verde del coraje ya que había visto toda la escena desde la entrada del internado. Aquél llamado asustó mucho a Rina.

"Ya me tengo que ir." dijo Rina apresuradamente. El chico no dijo nada y se acercó a ella para plantarle un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Eso fue que la descolocó mucho, su rostro estaba más roja como un tomate y con rapidez se alejó de él para entrar al internado

"¡Rina Akimoto!" llamó la Hermana Akiko.

"¡Te voy a buscar!" exclamó el chico.

…

Rina entró corriendo al Instituto Yokoyama, intentó alejarse de la Hermana Akiko, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Alto ahí!" gritó la Hermana. Rina se paró en seco. "¡Media vuelta y acérquese!" sentenció. La chica obedeció y se giró para quedar frente en frente con el demonio. "¡Su comportamiento no es el apropiado para una futura novicia! ¿¡Pero qué hacía besándose con ese muchacho allá afuera por dios!?"

Rina bajo la vista algo avergonzada. "Solo fue un beso en la mejilla Hermana." musitó ella.

"¡Niña! ¡No puede obligar sus obligaciones de la vida!" La Hermana agarró a la chica del brazo y tiró de ella. "Teología. Toma uno. Capítulo dos: Las cuatro áreas básicas que una monja debe de ejercer lo que son las psicológicas, la humanidad, la espiritualidad y la efectiva…" explicaba ella al momento que entraban al salón de clases.

 **DEPARTAMENTO WATANABE**

Luego de la salida del helado, Hiroki y Sakura ya estaban afuera del departamento de esta última para despedirse.

"Me divertí muchísimo. Siempre soñé con conocer a alguien como tú." comentó Sakura.

"¿Cómo yo?" cuestionó Hiroki con extrañez.

"Sí, inteligente, divertido, sensible y guapo."

"¿Y ese soy yo?" cuestionó esperanzado.

"Sí, te juro que me divertí muchísimo. Pero lo más importante es… lo que siento aquí." dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, donde sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente.

"También para mí y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Te puedo ver el próximo domingo?"

"Claro que sí. Nos vemos luego." respondió la chica con emoción. Con esto le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entró a su departamento. Después de ingresar, la chica dio un grito de alegría.

"¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué te pasa, hija?" cuestionó la mujer con preocupación.

"Estoy enamorada." contestó con emoción.

Ella suspiró de alivio y sonrió. "¿Enamorada?"

"Sí mamá, Hiroki es lo máximo. Yo lo quiero y él me quiere también."

"No sabes el gusto que me da verte feliz y ojalá nunca te decepciones de él."

"¿Por qué me voy a decepcionar de él?" cuestionó con extrañeza.

"No lo sé… eso es una cosa de todas las madres supongo. Siempre estamos pensando en proteger a los hijos."

"¿Y tú crees que deba de desconfiar de Hiroki? Porque a mí no me parece."

"Bueno… así como desconfiar tal vez no… pero debes cuidarte, apenas lo conoces y por lo mismo debes irte con calma."

"Obvio no mamá. Con Hiroki no."

"Yo deseo de todo corazón que él no te lastime ni él y ningún otro hombre. Pero así son muchos, así que por si las dudas, primero asegúrate de que él no tenga novia y de que no sea muy coqueto." advirtió.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Si Takeru te había dicho hace unos días que no quería nada contigo." pidió Juri.

"No estoy tranquila mamá, pero prefiero mantener la calma mientras busco la mejor manera de destruir a la tal Mako." comentó Mika.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque si tú misma le dijiste que eras la novia oficial de Takeru y eso no sirvió de nada."

"Ya te dije que fue él mismo… el que echó todo a perder."

"Por eso, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"La voy a investigar… muy a fondo mamá… muy a fondo…"

"¿Buscando qué?"

"Seguro que tiene un pretendiente aquí en Tokio y si no, se lo voy a inventar."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Mako, Ahim y Koyomi (ésta última había venido a visitarla) se encontraban desayunando y sobre todo discutiendo por lo de anoche en el Pink.

"… Por eso te decía Koyomi-chan que Mako-chan había estado toda la noche echando pesas con su hermana." comentó Amy con algo de ironía.

Mako frunció el ceño. "Bueno, estaba muy enojada con ella."

"¿Solo porque fue al Pink Bar?" preguntó Koyomi.

"¿Te parece poco? Yo creyendo que estaba bien cuidada con esas monjas."

"Tranquila Mako-chan. Ni modo que no te madures la vida por una travesura de tu hermana."

"Ya estoy calmada pero… ¿crees que nada más había sido una travesura?"

"Sí, es la edad de los adolescentes. Lo bueno es que Kiriko tuvo de manera rápida las cartas en el asunto y Haruna no te vio."

"De todos modos, hay que tener mucho cuidado porque fue el destino el que le hizo la jugarreta a Mako-chan de traer a Haruna-chan al bar donde trabajamos." mencionó Amy. "¿Y si el destino se encapricha?"

"Cállate la boca Amy-chan, de ninguna manera. Solamente tengo que preguntar a Kiriko de qué habló con Haruna y sus amiguitos." comentó Mako.

"Fíjate que hablando de Kiriko-chan, ya sé que tú no me quieres decir qué se traen pero… si te voy a pedir que le avises de que tenga mucho cuidado porque sospecho que Eiji-kun le quiere hacer algo muy pero muy serio." advirtió Amy.

"¿Algo como qué? ¿Ahora qué se propone el vago ese?"

"No lo sé, pero anoche comentó que él muy pronto va a ser el jefe del Pink Bar."

Mako suspiró frustrada. "Significa que nuestras sospechas de que Eiji se trae en contra Kiriko, cada vez están haciendo más ciertas."

"Ya dinos lo que sucede con Kiriko para que podamos ayudarla, si es que se pueda." pidió Koyomi.

"Perdónenme pero no puedo porque ella me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie."

"Bueno, pero aquí entre nosotras que somos amigas." mencionó Amy,

"Por favor chicas, no insistan. Se me hace ser mala onda con Kiriko pero… por lo que me dicen, a mí se me hace de lo que Eiji tiene planeado en hacerle algo… es bastante grave."

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

"Mira prima… Él es Eiji, el que te había platicado últimamente…" comentó Naoki.

La mujer lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies y asintió.

Eiji hizo una reverencia. "Mucho gusto."

"Ahorita te va a explicar, pero básicamente lo que necesitamos es que te hagas pasar _por la madre adoptiva de un muchacho_."

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: ¿EL FIN?

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¿EL FIN?**

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y con rapidez Amy fue la encargada de contestar.

"¿Diga?"

 _"¿Habla la secretaria de la Dra. Mako Shiraishi?"_

Al reconocer la voz, Amy no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño…

"Este… sí…" respondió desde la otra línea tratando de no sonar sarcástica. Se maldecía una y otra vez por su mente.

 _"Habla Takeru Shiba. ¿Me podría dar el teléfono de la Dra. Mako?"_

Esto preocupó mucho a la chica, en ese instante Mako y Koyomi salieron de la cocina para escuchar toda la conversación.

"Es que… fíjese que no puedo. La doctora me lo tiene totalmente prohibido."

 _"Bueno… el número de su celular."_

"¿De su celular? Ni pensarlo, me mataría."

 _"Es que me urge hablar con ella."_

"Ya sé lo que puedo hacer, le voy a decir a la doctora que ella le hable a usted."

 _"Me parece bien. Dígale que es un asunto urgentísimo y grave, que se trata de un paciente loco de amor por ella."_

Amy no dijo nada y solamente colgó el teléfono.

"Déjame hablar con él." pidió Mako intentando agarrar el teléfono.

Koyomi se lo impidió. "No seas tonta. Es muy pronto, tenemos que darle un tiempo para que parezca que Amy-chan te tuvo que buscar por todo Japón."

"Sí y además ya me cansé de todo esto, deberías de terminar con esto de una vez por todas." pidió Amy.

"Oye eso sí que no, quedamos en que no me ibas a decir eso otra vez." dijo Mako sintiéndose ofendida. "Además me la he pasado tan mal con lo de Haruna que hasta creo que me merezco un premio y ese premio… es Takeru…"

"Estás muy zafada Mako-chan, te vas arrepentir." advirtió ella dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a lavar los trastes.

"Puede que sí, pero por ahora le voy a llamar porque quiero verlo."

"Pues entonces cómprate un celular para que te localice ahí porque si no, va a empezar a sospechar algo, si siempre te tiene que hablar ¡a mi teléfono!" recalcó.

 **CON EIJI Y NAOKI**

La mujer lo pensó por un momento. "Eso es algo un poco delicado pero… supongo que pensará pagarle bien a quien ayude…"

"Usted tómelo como un hecho." comentó Eiji.

"Dígame de qué se trata para ver si me conviene."

"Es muy sencillo, Naoki me contó que usted tiene dos hijos… más o menos de la edad apropiada…"

La mujer alzó una ceja. "¿Apropiada?"

"El asunto es que yo necesito que usted se haga pasar por la madre adoptiva del hijo de una prima mía que es de la edad parecida a los suyos."

"¿Y para qué va a servir todo este teatrito?"

"Es que ella ya había dado en adopción a su hijo cuando apenas era un recién nacido y últimamente se ha puesto tensa con querer conocerlo y eso a mí no me conviene."

"¿Y esa mujer no irá a querer después a reclamarme con uno de mis hijos como si fuera el suyo?"

"Por supuesto que no, precisamente eso es lo que se trata, de que usted la conozca… del que crea que fue usted quien adoptó a su hijo. Pero tenemos que evitar que Kiriko vea a su verdadero hijo."

"¿Y cómo se lo vamos a impedir? Si usted mismo está diciendo que se desempeña en conocer al chamaco."

"Ese será la parte de su trabajo. Usted tendrá que rogarle, hacer ver que tiene mucho miedo de que si Kiriko ve a su hijo, pues descubra que es su hijo adoptado."

"¿Y funcionará?"

"Estoy seguro. Kiriko puede ser algo severa y exigente, pero en el fondo es muy sentimental y si usted hace su papel de la madre adoptiva, ella se tragará el cuentito."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"De verdad Takeru que no puedo… tengo un compromiso familiar." pidió Mako. Ahora estaba en la recámara hablando con el novio por teléfono.

"Déjame acompañarte, lo que sea pero solo quiero verte. Estaré en una hora en la cafetería."

"Takeru yo…"

"No se hable más. Nos vemos allá y cuelgo porque salgo ahora mismo." La comunicación se cortó dejando a Mako sin habla. No le quedaba de otra que asistir allá.

"¿Hablando con Takeru-kun?" cuestionó una voz.

Mako se sorprendió y se giró por completo. "Amy-chan… qué susto…" musitó ella. "Acabo de terminar de hablar con él y quiere que nos veamos en la cafetería."

"Además de querer durar tu sueño, se nota que Takeru-kun es un necio."

Mako asintió. "¿Y dónde está Koyomi-chan?"

"Tuvo que irse porque Ahim-chan la necesitaba en un preciso momento, pero la veremos en los ensayos."

Mako sonrió, pero después notó algo raro en su amiga, no lo sé… la menor había estado cambiando últimamente. Pues resultaba que Amy llevaba puesto una blusa de color rosa y unos shorts blancos. En los otros días solamente llevaba la ropa casual para el ensayo.

"Vaya Amy-chan… al parecer te retocaste un poco… supongo que verás a alguien. ¿No es así?" cuestionó ella con un tono pícaro. "Y verás a la persona que ciertamente conozco."

Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica. "Eh… no… solamente es por el clima… que está hoy. Dijeron que iba a estar soleado… todo el día…" contestó de manera torpe.

"A mí no me engañas Amy Yuuzuki. ¿Es porque verás a King? No creas que no me iba a dar cuenta de aquel Triceratop que vi anoche, te lo regaló él ¿verdad?"

"Este… bueno yo…"

"¿Será que te gusta un poquito?" cuestionó divertida.

"No… es que… no te vayas a molestar… pero cité a King al departamento para… una pequeña merienda… ya sabes… para conocernos mejor… es eso…"

"No me molesta y no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, si ya llevan más de dos semanas conociéndose y no puedo creer que sigas desconfiando de él. Será mejor que caces de una vez a tu hombre antes de que alguien más te lo quite." dijo antes de salir de la recámara.

Amy apretó los puños ante el comentario de su amiga. "¡Que no es mi hombre!" exclamó.

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU**

"Vaya King, te ves irreconocible." opinó Nossan.

El chico salió de su recámara, llevaba puesto una playera blanca, unos pantalones de color marrón claro y al final un chaleco de color rojo. Daigo se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo.

"Muchas gracias Nossan." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro que le va a gustar a Amy."

"Por cierto King, ahora que la mencionas. ¿Para qué te citó en su departamento?" cuestionó con un tono pícaro.

Daigo sonrió e intentó ocultar su rostro, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

"Me citó porque quería preparar una pequeña merienda como agradecimiento de haberle obsequiado el Triceratop." contestó él. "¿Qué pensabas que sería Nossan?"

"Eh… bueno… yo…" habló nervioso, pues había pensado en un principio "el otro motivo" por la cual Amy lo había citado a su departamento.

Daigo comenzó a reír. "Tarde o temprano así te pondrás en tu primera cita."

"No era para tanto… ¿Quieres que Utchy y yo esperemos afuera del edificio en cuanto salgas?"

"Si quieren, después de que me dejen pueden dar una vuelta. Si hay algún problema, de rápido les aviso. ¿De acuerdo?" Nossan asintió. "¡Esto se va a poner salvaje!" exclamó.

 **CON EIJI Y NAOKI**

La mujer se encontraba tomando nota en un pequeño cuaderno algo de información acerca del hijo de Kiriko.

"¿Y cómo se llama el hijo de la tal Kiriko?" cuestionó ella.

"De acuerdo a que investigué hace años atrás, su hijo se llama Yamato Tomari." contestó Eiji.

"¿En serio hay un nombre así? Porque el apellido se me hace conocido…"

"Supongo que sí, pero de todos modos… tú le vas a hablar de tu hijo, porque si no te va a confundir."

"Ya fue mucho de estar hablando." interrumpió Naoki. "Tú y yo tenemos prisa porque nos tenemos que regresar."

Eiji resopló. "Tienes razón. Kiriko debe de estar esperándome. De acuerdo _Reika_ , suerte y nos estamos viendo."

"Suerte también para ti y ve juntando mi dinerito porque ese… sí me lo voy a ganar." comentó ella. Eiji no dijo de más y salió con Naoki del sitio.

"Asunto arreglado ¿no?" cuestionó Naoki.

"Sí. Kiriko se lo va a creer todito." contestó Eiji.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando se entere?"

"Más le vale que no se entere. Y si así fuera, no importa porque ya el bar sería mío y nada más y nada menos mi querido Naoki… mi Mako-chan…"

 **DEPARTAMENTO IKENAMI**

"Vine aquí para hablar contigo." dijo Takeru. "Y es que dentro de unos minutos tengo que ver a Mako en la cafetería."

"Vaya tiempo que te tomó para venir a saludarme." comentó Ryunosuke. "Siempre estás muriéndote por ella."

"Es que me retrasó un poco la cita porque la pobre hasta un domingo tiene que trabajar. Es lo malo de ser doctora."

"Qué extraño… los psicólogos no trabajan los domingos." dijo con extrañeza. "Al menos hasta donde yo sé, no dan consulta."

"Pero ella sí. Trabaja en un hospital para enfermos mentales y ahí no tienen ni calendarios ni horarios."

"El único enfermo mental aquí, eres tú."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué no te das cuenta que hay algo raro con esa doctora Mako?"

"Yo no le veo nada de raro."

"¿No sería normal que la fueras a ver a su casa en vez de que te cite a un lugar diferente?"

"Ryunosuke, tú no entiendes. Lo que pasa con Mako es que es muy trabajadora y muy responsable. Siempre está buscando cómo ahorrar tiempo para dedicárselo a sus enfermos."

"Pues yo no sé pero… no puedo tragarme en ese cuento. Para mí que hay algo extraño en ella, si es que de plano es pura mentira."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"King… qué bueno que ya estás aquí, pasa." saludó Amy dándole paso al mencionado.

Daigo sonrió. "Gracias Amy." dijo él y entró. "¿Y Mako?"

Amy lanzó un suspiro. "Tuvo que salir de último minuto para ver a su amor imposible."

"¿Amor imposible?" cuestionó con extrañeza.

"Lo que sucede es que ahora tu mejor amiga tiene un novio, pero el problema es que él no sabe que ella es bailarina de un bar."

"¿En dónde lo conoció? Que yo no me enteré de eso."

"Resulta que ella estaba en una casa de lujo que le rentó una sirvienta para que su hermana y sus amigas se quedaran. No sabes el lío que se había armado porque el dueño la encontró de manera accidentada."

"¿Y eso?"

"Porque ella estaba dormida en su cama y ahí es donde se enamoraron a primera vista. Además la sirvienta estuvo a punto de ser despedida. Para el colmo, ella decidió en recibir a su mamá en el consultorio."

"Vaya, tan difícil que es la cosa. Hubiera despertado de ese sueño de una vez, ahora ya veo el por qué Kiriko estuvo a punto de despedirla; las llegadas tarde a los ensayos."

"Exacto, eso es lo mismo que yo dije. Para el caso que me hizo, le advertido unas cuantas veces porque me da mucho miedo que la verdad se entere y la caída vaya a ser mucho más duro para Mako-chan."

 **CAFETERÍA**

Mako llegó a tiempo a la cafetería donde su novio la estaba esperando. Ambos se saludaron con un pequeño beso y después tomaron asiento.

Takeru estuvo a punto de hablar, pero las palabras que su amigo le dijo. Lo invadieron.

 _"Pues yo no sé pero… no puedo tragarme en ese cuento. Para mí que hay algo extraño en ella, si es que de plano es pura mentira."_

El joven volvió a la realidad y miró a Mako. "Quiero que me invites a tu casa." dijo sin vacilar.

 _!_

Mako quedó sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta. ¿De dónde diablos sacó eso de la cabeza? Con los problemas que ya tenía se le aumentó otro. ¿Ahora qué diría?

"¡No!" exclamó Mako nerviosa.

Esto extrañó a Takeru. "¿Por qué no? Yo te quiero seguir viendo en la cafetería."

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Está muy amplia, tiene buena luz, el clima es muy agradable."

"Mako, eso no tiene nada que ver."

"Si no te gusta esta cafetería, hay muchas otras y…"

"Mako, no se trata de eso."

"¿Entonces de qué?"

"Quiero pasar por ti a tu casa, presentarme, lo que es una relación seria. ¿O qué pasa? ¿No me quieres de verdad?"

"No es eso… lo que pasa es que… no estoy segura de nuestra relación…" confesó.

"Tienes miedo de que tu hermana me conozca ¿verdad?"

"En cierta forma es eso porque… mi hermana es lo más importante para mí hasta que ella no pueda salir adelante por sí misma… me voy a dedicar a ella. Aun así me quieres ¿verdad?"

Takeru sonrió levemente. "Sí, te quiero. Te quiero más porque ayudas a tu hermana, eso es algo que no puedo hacer… pobre de mi hermana…"

"Dame oportunidad de pensar lo nuestro y el martes te doy la respuesta si seguimos o no." suplicó ella.

"No me amas lo suficiente ¿verdad?" cuestionó algo dolido.

"Takeru…"

"Yo me muero por ti, Mako."

"Perdóname pero es que… déjame pensarlo… un poco más…" No se dijo de más, Mako se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"¿Me puede comunicar con la doctora Mako por favor?... ¿Cómo? ¿No está?... Ah no trabaja ahí… No la conoce… gracias…." Con esto Mika terminó la comunicación a través del teléfono y se dirigió a Karin. "A la doctora Shiraishi no la conocen en ningún consultorio ni hospital de Tokio. Algo raro hay con la tal Mako." comentó.

"¿Raro? ¿Cómo qué?" cuestionó Karin.

"No lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguar todo para saber en cómo quitárselo a Takeru."

"Solamente que contrates a un investigador privado."

"Vaya Karin, estás muy inspirada. No es nada malo tu idea, haré lo que sea con tal de que Takeru la deje. Además, eso de que Takeru se haya enamorado de Mako a primera vista no lo creo."

"¿Entonces de qué forma explicas el comportamiento de él tan raro? Él ha dicho que amigos o nada ¿no?"

"Puede estar engañando."

"A mí no me parece."

"Yo estoy segura, la gente no se enamora de la noche a la mañana. Tiene que haber un trato. Tienes que conocer muy bien a tu pareja antes de dar un paso tan importante, como yo por ejemplo, que conozco a Takeru desde que éramos unos niños."

"Lástima que en el amor no se valga el derecho de antigüedad, Mika."

"No seas mala, Karin. Estás viendo cómo estoy y todavía te pones a decirme eso." le dijo con desánimo.

"Solamente era una broma."

"No es cierto. Solamente no me lo quieres decir abiertamente, pero tú no estás de acuerdo en nada de lo que estoy diciendo."

"Tú sabes que somos las mejores amigas y que te quiero, pero pienso decirte que tienes razón cuando no lo creo."

"¿Entonces tú sí crees que se haya enamorado de esa mujer tan pronto?"

"No sé… pero de ti, estoy segura que nunca se ha enamorado."

"No me importa, de una cosa sí te aseguro. Mako no se va a quedar con Takeru."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Amy y Daigo ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo, acompañando con unos sándwiches de mermelada y algo de leche frío. Ambos se la estaban pasando bien después de todo, platicando y jugando a trivialidades los entretenían mucho. Minutos después de las risas, Daigo habló.

"Oye Amy…" empezó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro King. ¿De qué se trata?" preguntó para después un sorbo a su leche.

"¿Alguna vez… alguna vez te has enamorado?" cuestionó inocentemente.

Quién sabe el cómo, pero al parecer ya es cuestión de todos los días. Amy escupió la leche hacia el lado contrario y comenzó a toser con fuerza. Esto preocupó mucho a Daigo.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestionó el chico con preocupación. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda para reanimarla. Era lo único que podía hacer. Pero Amy continuaba tosiendo. Si algo malo le sucediera a esta chica, Daigo iría a la cárcel por homicidio.

Segundos después, Amy finalmente logró recuperarse e intentó recobrar la postura.

"¿Ya estás mejor Amy? ¡Di algo!" pidió Daigo más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. "Lamento habértelo preguntado de manera directa. No me hagas nada."

Amy ya estaba tranquila. "Sí… estoy bien… eso creo…"

Antes de que Daigo volviera a hablar, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Mako ingresaba pero con lágrimas en los ojos. No dijo nada y se acostó en el sofá de bocabajo para llorar. Amy y Daigo se pusieron de pie rápidamente, recogieron el plato de galletas y los vasos para colocarlos en la mesa y se dirigieron a ella.

"¿Qué pasó Mako-chan?" preguntó Amy preocupada. "¿Qué tienes?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Daigo de la misma manera. "¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto?"

Mako seguía sin hablar, solamente lloraba.

"King… será mejor que te vayas por favor, esto es un asunto de chicas." pidió Amy gentilmente.

"¿Y qué va a pasar con Mako?" preguntó él. "Ella nos necesita…"

"Yo sé lo que te digo… tú no te preocupes, ya después te contaré lo que sucedió."

Daigo asintió. "Si necesitan algo, no duden en decírmelo. Lo que sea, como un comprarles un departamento enorme o si tienen algún problema… yo lo arreglo. Y por cierto Amy… gracias por la pequeña merienda."

La chica asintió y el joven salió del departamento. Cuando ya no estaba se volvió a Mako.

"¿Qué pasó Mako-chan? ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Amy preocupada.

Mako levantó su cabeza y con lentitud se reincorporó en el sofá. Aquellos ojos denotaban lágrimas, dolor, tristeza.

"Creo que es el fin…" contestó Mako con la voz entre cortada.

"¿El fin?" cuestionó con extrañeza. "¿El fin de qué?"

"El fin de mi relación con Takeru…"

Amy quedó asombrada. "¿Y por qué?... ¡Ya te cachó!"

"No… pero quiere que lo invite… a la casa…"

"Mou… ahora sí que se está poniendo difícil la cosa…" musitó ella al momento que frotaba su cuello.

 **DEPARTAMENTO IKENAMI**

"No. No pierdo la esperanza de que Mako recapacite." comentó Takeru con desánimo.

"Ya Takeru, ya no te mortifiques más. Reacciona." pidió Ryunosuke.

"Es que debí decirle que no pienso para nada interferir el cariño de su hermana y el de ella. Le voy a explicar que son cariños distintos."

"Pues no hubieras perdido tu tiempo tirando ese tema. Takeru, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, olvídate de Mako."

"Nunca."

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer para que cambies de opinión?"

"Nunca vas a lograr que me olvide de ella."

"Claro que sí, solo es cosa que hagas lo que te digo. Vamos de reventón al Pink Bar, las Pink Girls que están ahí son espectaculares."

"No me importa. Para el colmo, iría con Chiaki y sus sobrinos al mismo lugar en cuanto regresen de Kyoto dentro de casi una semana."

"Ya verás que muy pronto cambiarás de opinión en cuanto las veas. Son unas bailarinas fantásticas. ¿Cuándo me acompañas a verlas? ¿Hoy en la noche?"

"No molestes Ryunosuke, no estoy de humor para andar pensando en esas Pink Girls."

Ryunosuke resopló. "¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer? ¿Amargarte el resto de tu vida?"

"No, tampoco. Pero te pido que me acompañes a mi departamento para dejarle algo de dinero a Sayaka y me regreso a la mansión."

"En serio Takeru." rogó él. "Te juro que no has visto chicas como esas, vámonos de fiesta esta noche. Yo sé lo que te digo."

"Qué terco eres. Ya te dije que me regreso a la mansión."

"Bueno… esta noche no será… ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es domingo y el Pink Bar está cerrado. Pero mañana podemos ir a verlas. Estoy seguro que las chicas son unas guapuras. ¿Qué dices, vamos? ¿Sí o sí?"

"Es inútil que insistas. Tal vez esas chicas sean guapísimas, pero el amor es otra cosa."

"Bueno, si en serio te regresas a la mansión. No te olvides que para guapas, también está Mika."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Luego de los lloriqueos y sollozos, Mako se pudo tranquilizar un poco. Hasta Amy tuvo que traerle muchos pañuelos para secar las lágrimas.

"… No voy a poder seguir con Takeru, Amy-chan…" musitó Mako. "No voy a poder… mi sueño ya terminó…"

"Ya no llores Mako-chan, eso lo decías desde el primer día y ya ves que has durado con él." animó Amy.

"No… hasta hoy… duramos hasta hoy…"

"¿Y se pelearon?"

"No… no peleamos, pero quiere conocer el departamento de lujo y ni modo que lo traiga aquí. Se va a dar cuenta de que le he estado mintiendo."

"Bueno… pero al menos soñaste bien bonito."

"¿Y eso de qué me sirve?"

"Piensa que tuviste recuerdos muy lindos y recuerdos muy dulces."

"No puedo conformarme con eso."

"Ya resígnate y dale gracias a dios que tu sueño no se convirtiera en una pesadilla, porque eso hubiera pasado si Takeru-kun descubre la verdad. Tú siempre supiste que esto no iba a durar."

"Pero ahora no me resigno. No me resigno… lo perdí para siempre… no volveré a ver a Takeru y nunca…"

Amy se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. "Tienes que ser fuerte, Mako-chan y tratar de olvidarlo."

Mako bajó levemente la cabeza. "Ay Amy-chan… no sé si voy a poder vivir sin Takeru…" La mujer no pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

 **MANSIÓN HIRAMAKI**

"Mika, saluda a Rena que se tomó la molestia de ir a vernos." pidió Juri al ver la inesperada visita de la mujer.

La joven, acompañada por Karin sonrió de forma amargada. "Hola Rena."

"Hola Mika, seguramente estás mortificada por tu situación con Takeru, pero tú no te preocupes que yo lo voy a resolver." dijo Rena.

"Gracias Rena. Pero la única ayuda que quiero de ustedes… es que no me ayuden más." dijo con determinación.

Rena y Juri quedaron asombradas. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Acaso la joven se volvió loca?

"Bueno, como tú quieras. Aunque… tal vez deberías de pensarlo mejor." dijo Rena.

"No tengo nada que pensar, Rena." dijo Mika.

"Mika, no sabes lo que estás pensando. No te das cuenta de que…" dijo Juri a punto de reprender a su hija.

"¡Tú no te metas!" exclamó ella.

"Tranquila Juri. Déjame hablar con ella." pidió Rena. "Ella va a recapacitar y cambiar de opinión."

"Se equivoca. No pienso cambiar nada. Con lo que hace con Takeru, nada más me está estorbando, lo aleja de mí. Así que lo que hay que hacer, lo voy a hacer yo sola."

"Te crees muy reina, Mika…"

"Estoy segura de que haré las cosas muy bien por mí misma sin ayuda de nadie."

"Creo que me subestimas muchacha. No sabes el poder que tengo sobre mi hijo. Pero ni modo, si quieres puedes hacer tu luchita… a ver qué consigues, porque ahora pienso que me equivoqué al escogerte a ti como nuera. Y he empezado a pensar que puedes ser una buena candidata, una mujer profesionista, como Mako. A quien muy pronto la voy a conocer."

"Dudo mucho que Mako se deje manejar como usted quiere manejar a su nuera."

"Mira niña estúpida. Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes si la doctora Mako se queda con mi hijo." advirtió.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

Minutos después de tanto llorar, aquellos sollozos se fueron apagando finalmente y Mako ya se encontraba tranquila.

"El único consuelo que me queda y lo bueno que tengo en la vida es… saber que Haruna es feliz en el internado…" musitó Mako.

Amy sonrió. "Y eso es gracias a ti, Mako-chan. Ya que te has sacrificado por ella."

"Todo lo que he hecho por Haruna, vale la pena…" De repente el semblante de Mako cambió. "… Pero no voy a poder olvidar a Takeru…" complementó. Ella estuvo a punto de llorar, Amy tenía que evitar que la pobre de su amiga siguiera derramando lágrimas y hundiera el departamento.

"¡Oye! ¿Y cuál es el misterio que se traen Kiriko-chan y tú?" cuestionó Amy.

En ese instante, el semblante de Mako cambió de repente, afortunadamente no empezó a llorar como en las dos ocasiones y le lanzó una mirada severa a su amiga.

"No hay ningún misterio, o al menos yo no sé de ninguno…" contestó Mako.

"No te hagas. No me vas a decir que Kiriko-chan no te ha contado nada." Mako cruzó los brazos. "¡Ándale Mako-chan! Cuéntame, te prometo que voy a ser toda una tumba…" suplicó ella como niña chiquita.

La mujer resopló. "Tienes razón, Amy-chan. Kiriko tiene un misterio…" confesó. "¡Pero no te lo puedo decir!" recalcó.

"Mou… es algo complicado ¿verdad?" cuestionó con preocupación. "Porque… por las caras que he visto y por la forma en que tú le sigues la corriente…"

"Bueno sí… y es muy serio de lo que le pasa, además lo de ella es mucho más grave que lo mío." dijo seriamente.

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó confundida. "¿En qué lío se metió Kiriko-chan?"

 **PINK BAR… OFICINA**

Luego de los conflictos y remordimientos, Kiriko decidió ir al Pink y esperar en la oficina a Eiji, pues se había comunicado con él y le pidió que viniera para hablar sobre el asunto de su hijo. Ayer que ella había hablado con Mako… tal vez comience a sospechar que su primo lo está engañando, necesitaba saber de una buena vez lo que sucede con su hijo. Los nervios no la dejaban en paz.

Mio había decidido acompañarla y es que ahora que después de escuchar toda la conversación y sobre todo, en la confesión de Tetsuya hacia Kiriko, la dejó algo preocupada. ¿Por qué sería? De repente la voz de Kiriko la atrajo a la realidad.

"Ya van a ser las dos y Eiji no ha llegado." comentó Kiriko molesta.

"Cálmate Kiriko. ¿Qué ganas con estar nerviosa y mortificada?" cuestionó Mio.

"¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Cité a Eiji a mi oficina y no llegó."

"Ya te dije que en una de esas se le olvidó. Ya sabes cómo es Eiji, es muy distraído."

"No. Yo estoy segura de que es otra cosa. Vaya casualidad que tampoco esté en su departamento, para mí que se está escondiendo de mí."

"¿Y por qué se te iba a esconder?" preguntó confundida.

"Empiezo a pensar de lo que me dijo Mako es cierto. Que Eiji me está tomando el pelo."

"¿Pero en qué, Kiriko?"

"En… sólo olvídalo…" musitó ella.

"Hola, hola…" saludó Eiji ingresando a la oficina.

"¡Vaya! Al fin apareces, tengo rato esperándote." dijo Kiriko con algo de sarcasmo. "Mio, déjanos a solas." La mencionada asintió y se retiró. Cuando ya no estaba, Kiriko volvió a hablar. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Eiji? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Es en serio que mi hijo necesita el dinero? ¿O lo de las operaciones es un cuento tuyo?"

"Tranquila prima…" pidió Eiji.

"Es que necesito saber si realmente mi hijo está enfermo. Te exijo que me digas la verdad o no respondo."

"¿Me dejas hablar?" cuestionó molesto. Kiriko solo resopló y asintió. "Vengo de ver a la madre de tu hijo y ella quiere hablar contigo."

La mujer quedó sorprendida por aquello último que escuchó. Se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué querrá esa mujer? Sentía que todo se derrumbaba, con los problemas que ella ya tiene y ahora otro.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?" preguntó Eiji al no obtener respuesta de su prima. "¿No era lo que querías?"

"¡No! ¡No es eso!" exclamó Kiriko.

"Si me dijiste que…"

"Lo que yo quiero es conocer a mi hijo, pero de lejos sin que sepa que soy su verdadera madre."

"No me salgas con eso."

"Yo nunca te dije que quería hablar con su madre adoptiva."

"Pero tú querías saber cómo era ¿no? Y yo te hice un favor, prima. Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho a tu manera, te hubieran cachado."

"Pues estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo."

"¿Tú quieres que se lleven a tu hijo muy lejos de donde nunca vuelvas a saber nada de él?" le retó. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Mira, ni esa mujer ni mi hijo me conocen. No pueden darse cuenta de quién soy si me descubren y..."

"Sshh…" interrumpió Eiji. "Pero el papá… sí te conoce… que no se te olvide."

Eiji tenía razón, cómo no olvidarlo. Kiriko recordaba una y otra vez en el momento que le dio a su hijo en adopción, a ese sujeto. Al padre adoptivo de su hijo. Kiriko no dijo nada, solamente tomó su bolso y su saco.

"¿Tan pronto te vas prima?" preguntó Eiji.

"Ya hablaré contigo después…" Fue lo único que Kiriko dijo y salió de la oficina.

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA**

Finalmente había llegado la hora en que las chicas tendrían que regresar al internado. Haruna, Anna y Haruka, quienes llevaban los equipajes en las manos, ya se encontraban en los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios.

"Buenas tardes señoritas." saludó la Hermana Akiko. "Espero que se hayan desahogado y divertido mucho porque de ahora en adelante van a estar bastante cortas."

"¿Y eso por qué lo dice maestra?" cuestionó Anna con un tono de burla.

"Porque dios nos ha traído a un ángel para vigilarlas." contestó con cierto alivio.

En ese momento las caras de Haruna y Anna cayeron inesperadamente. ¿A un ángel? Solamente esa palabra la pudieron descifrar al instante. Ahora que ese "ángel" llegó, ahora ya no tendrían escapatoria para las dos.

"Ay no… no puede ser…" musitó Anna sobando sus sienes. "Regresó…"

"¿Quién regresó?" cuestionó Haruka confundida. Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que estaba sucediendo.

"La lengua larga, la boca grande, la chismosa." contestó Haruna con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Regresó… Kyoko. Alías: La piraña." finalizó Anna con algo de fastidio.

La chica de nombre "Kyoko" apareció con el uniforme del instituto puesto. ¿Por qué el fastidio y la molestia entre Haruna y Anna? Resulta que Kyoko, es amiga del grupo de las chicas que molestaron a Rina el otro día y ella es la que siempre vigila al grupo de Haruna en el instituto. Le dicen "la piraña" porque tiene una enorme boca para estar informando a las monjas, en especial a la Hermana Akiko de todo lo que sus compañeras hacen en el internado para que así las castiguen sin salir a los fines de semana.

"Así es chicas, regresé." dijo Kyoko con inocencia. "¿Qué no les da gusto?" cuestionó.

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Hola Amy-chan."

"Hola Kiriko-chan, pasa…" saludó Amy dando el paso a la mencionada. Ella asintió en agradecimiento y entró.

Kiriko se detuvo al instante, pues vio a una Mako sentada en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos y un repleto de pañuelos tirados en el piso.

"¡Por dios Mako-chan! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloraste?" cuestionó Kiriko preocupada mientras se dirigía a ella.

"Tuve que terminar con Takeru…" contestó Mako de modo cortante. "Le dije… que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas pero… la verdad es que solamente quería huir de él."

"Si vas a volver a llorar, mejor me voy." dijo Amy y salió con rapidez del departamento. Cuando la chica ya no estaba, Kiriko se volvió a Mako. La mujer se colocó de cuclillas.

"¿Y por qué hiciste eso, Mako-chan?" preguntó Kiriko con gentileza.

"Porque Takeru quería conocer la casa Kiriko y la verdad yo no me atreví a traerlo porque… se va a dar cuenta de todo."

"¿Sabes qué? Lo hiciste bien, porque creo que de todo está en contra el amor entre ustedes. Ya es hora de que dejes a Takeru."

"Sí…"

"Tal vez sea lo mejor."

"Sí… eso espero. Yo todo lo veía tan fácil, pero ahora… de tenerlo que dejar, al menos me voy a ahorrar los problemas con Rena, la mamá de Takeru. Es una tirana de primera."

 **MANSIÓN ESUMI**

Sosuke se encontraba la sala principal de la mansión con el celular pegado a su oído.

"Necesito hablar con Eiji Suto." pidió él.

 _"¿Quién lo busca?"_

"Sosuke Esumi."

 _"No, fíjese que no está, no se encuentra."_

"¿Y usted sabe en dónde lo puedo encontrar?"

 _"La verdad no. Pero si gusta que le deje un recado…"_

"Dígale que ya tengo el dinero, pero que quiero hablar con él."

 _"¿Sobre qué? ¿Pasa algo?"_

"Se lo diré a Eiji personalmente, pero es algo sobre el origen de Yamato."

Por otro lado en el jardín, se encontraban Miu y Yamato platicando y para acompañar, ambos decidieron hacer un refrescante jugo de naranja.

"Oye mamá… ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a papá?" cuestionó Yamato con extrañez. "Ha estado misterioso últimamente, desde que vino ese tal Eiji."

"Lo mismo me pregunto." contestó Miu de la misma manera. "Llevo días y días preguntando lo que sucede y solamente me contesta que no me preocupe, que todo está bien."

"Yo jamás lo vi así, ya sabes… con lo terco que a veces puede ser él…"

"Cierto, tu papá puede ser terco, pero recuerda que cuando se trata de ser un corredor… toma las cosas algo en serio, pero no tanto. Así que tú no te preocupes que todo estará bien, ya después hablaré con él."

"Es que hay muchas cosas que no he podido hablar con mi papá…"

"¿Quieres hablar con él ahora? ¿Es algo urgente que quieras decirle?"

Yamato sonrió. "No sé si sea urgente pero… ya tengo novia."

"¿Ya tienes novia?" cuestionó con asombro. "Mi Yamato ya está creciendo."

"Sí, se llama Haruna. Ahorita no quiero que lo sepa mi papá todavía. Quiero esperar a que se le pase con todo eso de su asunto."

"Al parecer si le dices, tu padre empezará a ponerse de presumido porque ahora serás todo un galán como él." bromeó y los dos comenzaron a reír.

 **CAFETERÍA**

Amy se encontraba en el dicho sitio, ahora que salió del departamento, había aprovechado en comer un helado de fresa. Además, se encontraba platicando con Koyomi a través de su celular para contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Mako y Takeru.

"… De plano Mako-chan está muy mal y a mí se me está ocurriendo una idea para que su sueño siga." comentó Amy con su celular pegado al oído.

 _"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?"_ cuestionó Koyomi desde la otra línea.

"Sí… pero a lo mejor le hago más daño de lo que ya está…" contestó con preocupación.

 _"Al parecer de lo que estás pensando, sí será mucho más daño y a veces sé lo que se siente cuando una pareja termina su relación."_

"Es que Mako-chan está dispuesta a dejarse morir. ¿Qué daño puede hacer mayor que ese? Además en una de esas… cuando Takeru-kun la descubra, sea demasiado tarde." comentó mientras metía una cucharada de helado a su boca.

 _"Tal vez tengas razón, Amy-chan. El presente lo tenemos que vivir y disfrutarlo, si quieres de mi ayuda y la de Ahim-chan, cuentas con nosotras. ¿Qué plan tienes?"_

Luego de saborearlo, Amy continuó. "Necesitamos ayuda de alguien más… a ver que dice. Porque pensándolo bien, Mako-chan tiene el derecho de ser feliz aunque sea un ratito."

 _"Es cierto… eso de tener a su hermana con tanto lujo, absorbe la vida y no es nada bonito."_

"Oye Koyomi-chan… ¿Y has pensado en el lío que se le va a armar a Mako-chan cuando su hermana descubra que ella no es psicóloga?"

 **INSTITUTO YOKOYAMA… DORMITORIO**

Luego del odioso regreso de "La piraña" Haruna y las chicas finalmente entraron al dormitorio.

"El fin de semana voy a ver a Mako." comentó Haruna. "Ojalá que no esté ocupada."

"Lo dices como si nunca tuviera tiempo para ti. Aparte de Yamato, es lo único que piensas." dijo Anna. "No como mis padres, no puedo creer que ni siquiera puedan… llamarme, enviarme un correo o al menos un _tweet_."

"Yo sería feliz de que mi mamá nunca me hiciera caso." mencionó Haruka.

En ese instante Haruna notó algo raro, llamó a Anna y a Haruka para señalar a una chica quien estaba acostada de bocarriba en la cama con los ojos abiertos. Desde que entró al internado, no ha dejado de pensar en una cosa.

"¿Y a ti, qué te pasa _Rina_?" cuestionó Anna. "¿Qué tienes?"

La mencionada se incorporó en la cama y sonrió levemente. "Es que… hace rato… conocí a un chico lindo…" confesó al momento que sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color.

El trío de chicas se asombraron, esa no eran la Rina que ellas conocían y es que la chica nunca les comentaba todo lo relacionado con el amor.

"¿Escuché bien?" preguntó Sakura asombrada mientras ingresaba al dormitorio. "Es la fiebre del internado ¿verdad? ¿Tú? ¿Enamorada?"

"Bueno… no sé si es amor…" contestó Rina torpemente. "Solamente lo he visto una vez y la verdad me encantó."

"A mí me pasó igual con Hiroki, desde la primera vez que lo vi… me encantó y ahora que lo conozco, sé que somos el uno para el otro."

 **MANSIÓN SHIBA**

"Recuerda Takeru, que todavía no acepto a Mako. Le voy a dar una oportunidad y tal vez me caiga bien." comentó Rena.

"¿Y si no se deja manejar por ti? Porque seguramente eso es lo que quieres…" dijo Takeru.

"No exageres. Si Mako es como tú dices; una gran mujer. No será necesario que yo le aconseje, porque hará todo como debe ser."

"Habrá que ver cómo te llevas con ella."

"Muy pronto lo verás. Cambiando de tema… desde hace días quiero preguntarte en cómo va tu negocio y sobre todo en los niños del orfanato."

Esto extraño al joven Shiba. "Mamá… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Si tú nunca has querido que ese negocio progrese y no te daba importancia del orfanato."

"No digas tonterías, eres mi hijo y por supuesto, quiero que tengas éxito y ya que estás decidido en seguir adelante con tu empresa, como verás… me echo a un lado y ya ni siquiera te presiono para que la dejes. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy tonta y en cuanto algo es imposible, como lograr que te cases con Mika o que te quedes a trabajar en los negocios de la familia. Acepto lo que venga y te apoyo."

"Gracias mamá, la verdad… no me esperaba esto de ti, pero me da mucho gusto que me comprendas. Vas a ver que te vas a llevar bien con Mako."

 **DEPARTAMENTO SHIRAISHI**

"Mira Mako-chan, tú sabes bien que una persona puede quedar atrapada en una red de mentiras que después es muy difícil de salir. Siempre es mejor hablar sinceramente." explicaba Kiriko.

"¿Pero, qué hacía yo Kiriko?" cuestionó Mako secándose las lágrimas. "Conocí a Takeru por accidente y ni modo que le dijera la verdad y que él corriera de color rosa."

"Hubiera sido preferible, ya te dije que en estos casos siempre es mejor hablar sinceramente."

"Es que… todo fue tan rápido, Kiriko. Cuando me di cuenta, ya lo quería y no me he atrevido a decirle la verdad y ya es muy tarde."

"Pues… más vale tarde que nunca. Ármate de valor, juégate la última carta y a ver qué pasa. Total… si de todos modos lo vas a perder dile la verdad, a lo mejor en una de esas te comprenda."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, aunque en una de esas quiere decir una en un millón de posibilidades."

Mako asintió y sonrió levemente. "Está bien Kiriko… le voy a decir a Takeru la verdad y se acabó."

Kiriko correspondió aquella sonrisa, tomó un pañuelo nuevo y se lo entregó a Mako.

"Ahora, sécate todas esas lágrimas y ya no llores mucho porque se te van a hinchar los ojos." pidió Kiriko gentilmente.

"Vaya Kiriko, y yo pensaba que eras una mujer fría, muy estricta, que solamente se enfocaba en el trabajo sin descansar…" confesó Mako. "Pero ya veo que en el fondo tienes un lado materno porque nos has cuidado, nos has protegido, pero también tienes mucho miedo con lo de tu hijo."

Kiriko asintió. "Lo hago porque me importan y mucho, ustedes ya son como de mi familia y yo no quiero que les pase lo mismo lo que a mí me pasó. Ahora que todo lo que está sucediendo con lo de mi hijo, estaría dispuesta a correr todos los riesgos por él."

"Todavía no puedo creer que el padre de tu hijo te haya dejado así de la nada, diciendo que iban a estar juntos para siempre…"

"De hecho… él no me abandonó como tú crees…" confesó.

"¿Cómo? No entiendo…"

"Su papá fue el responsable en ese entonces… él mandó a Tomari-san al extranjero…"

"¿Tomari-san?" cuestionó con extrañez.

"Shinnosuke Tomari, ese es el nombre del padre de mi hijo."

"¿El nombre de tu primer amor?" cuestionó asombrada.

Kiriko asintió. "Lo había conocido en un festival que se llevó a cabo en Osaka."

"¿Y cómo supiste que su papá lo mandó al extranjero?"

"A través de una carta, me lo mandó un amigo cercano y no sabes lo duro que fue…" musitó ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _HACE AÑOS… OSAKA_

 _RESIDENCIA SHIJIMA_

 _Kiriko se encontraba afuera de su residencia sentada en el césped, pues recibió en sus manos una carta que mandó un desconocido. No entendía lo que sucedía, así que para sacar de dudas, desdobló la carta y después comenzó a leerlo en voz alta._

 _"Hasta siempre.  
Sí, __esto es una_ _carta de amor de despedida_ _._ _No puedo sino escribírtela  
decirte adiós me es imposible. No podría volver a mirarte  
porque me perdería en el color de tus ojos, no podría volver a hablarte  
porque me quedaría atrapa entre tus labios, por eso él hizo que me marchara ahora  
y te dejo todo mi amor en_ _esta carta_ _._ _"_

 _Kiriko no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, quería que esto fuera simplemente un sueño. Pero esta carta aún no se terminaba, continuó leyendo._

 _"_ _Esta historia de amor no puede tener un_ _final feliz,_ _ **  
**_ _ambos vamos a sufrir, sabes que nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti  
y que me resulta difícil imaginar que alguna vez vuelva a_ _sentir este amor_ _. Pero igualmente te digo adiós._ _"_

 _De repente su voz comenzaba a quebrársele, su corazón comenzaba a destruirse poco a poco. Era un profundo dolor que jamás experimentó. Continuó leyendo._

 _"_ _No me voy de vacío.  
Perdona si me llevo tus besos, tus caricias y tus abrazos.  
Perdona si me llevo las risas y las confidencias.  
Meto también en la maleta el olor de tu pelo,  
el sabor de tu piel y el sonido de tu voz.  
Todo eso me llevo para guardarlo como un_ _tesoro_ _bien dentro de mi corazón._

 _Tú puedes quedarte con el recuerdo de esta historia de amor  
que no pudo ser, pero será, en el que el destino nos vuelva a encontrar en cualquier momento, en otra vida, de eso estoy seguro.  
Y espero que entiendas este adiós precipitado, pero __inevitable_ _,_ _  
_ _porque me gustaría quedarme para siempre en un rincón de tu corazón._

 _Atentamente: Tomari-san…"_

 _Con esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kiriko arrugó levemente la carta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Después, una mujer salió de la residencia y al notar que la chica estaba llorando, corrió hacia ella y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura._

 _"¿Qué sucedió Kiriko?" preguntó la mujer preocupada. "¿Por qué lloras?"_

 _Kiriko levantó la vista para mirarla, los ojos ya denotaban las lágrimas que estaba derramando. "Se fue mamá… se fue Tomari-san…"_

 _La mujer no dijo y solamente abrazó a su hija. La chica dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kiriko despertó de aquel recuerdo y se limpió una lágrima que recorría por su mejilla.

"Por eso… fue una de las cosas que no he podido perdonar… tiempo después mi mamá murió, arriesgué todo para mandar a mi hermano menor a los Estados Unidos, dejé la academia, quede embarazada y lo único que solucioné… fue entregar a mi hijo en adopción" concluyó ella. "Además la carta de despedida… aún la tengo guardada en mi departamento."

Mako quedó conmovida, ahora en estos instantes casi sentía lo mismo con Takeru. Ahora lo único le quedaba en su vida era su hermana menor.

"Kiriko… yo me siento conmocionada… sin palabras… ahora sé lo que se siente cuando una mujer pierde a la persona que más amas." musitó Mako. "Solamente quisiera saber una cosa más… ¿Ustedes dos no hicieron nada para volver a estar juntos? Es decir, no se mandaban cartas o no se vieron en alguna ocasión…"

"De hecho… días después de irse… yo le mandaba unas cuantas cartas que decían… un te quiero, te extraño… hasta la ubicación en dónde nos podríamos encontrar y todo eso… pero sus respuestas nunca me llegaron."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está eso de que nunca te llegaron?"

"Yo mandaba con Tetsuya las cartas porque a él le quedaba cerca la estancia de correo. Yo le preguntaba si había recibido alguna carta por parte de Tomari-san y lo único que me respondía era que no."

"Qué extraño… pero así tuvieron que pasar las cosas. ¿No es así?" Kiriko asintió. "Por cierto… ¿A qué viniste exactamente? Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta…"

"Oh… vine aquí precisamente para hablar sobre de la información que me acaba de dar Eiji acerca de mi hijo y él no me está engañando como yo creía."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"La madre adoptiva de mi hijo quiere hablar conmigo y tengo tanto miedo. ¿Me podrías acompañar a verla mañana?"

"Claro que sí, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo."

 **MANSIÓN KIRYU**

Dentro de la mansión, Daigo se encontraba en la enorme sala sentado en el sofá, había un repleto de crayones y algunos colores en el suelo, pues estaba realizando un pequeño dibujo para Mako. Ahora que la mujer estaba en una profunda depresión, quizás con el pequeño detalle la hará sentir mejor. En ese momento Utchy y Nossan ingresaron a la sala junto con una chica.

"King-dono…" llamó Utchy con un tono pícaro. "Alguien lo busca…"

El mencionado levantó la vista y quedó asombrado al reconocer a la chica.

"Amy. Qué sorpresa." dijo Daigo mientras dejaba su cuaderno y los crayones en la mesa y camino hacia ella. "¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?"

La chica bajó levemente la vista. "No le vayas a decir a Mako-chan, pero me robé su directorio para ubicar en dónde vivías y al parecer no me equivoqué."

Daigo sonrió. "Me parece que fue muy valiente de ti y una buena estrategia. ¿Cómo sigue ella?"

"Sigue igual, cada vez que menciona a Takeru, se ha puesto a llorar y mucho. Pero Kiriko-chan ya la está consolando."

"Menos mal, ojalá que con el dibujo que estoy haciendo, la haga sentir mejor."

"¿Eh?"

"Es que a King le gusta hacer dibujos cuando las personas se sienten mal." habló Nossan.

"Oh… eso explica el por qué tanto reguero de crayones y papeles." musitó Amy.

"¿Y a qué viniste exactamente?" cuestionó Daigo inocentemente.

"Lo que sucede King es que… tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy privado, pero…" dijo mirando a Nossan y Utchy.

Daigo captó aquella mirada y habló. "Nossan, Utchy, ¿podrían ir al supermercado a los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche?" pidió.

Ambos mayordomos quedaron confundidos, pero al final tuvieron que asentir y obedecer. Cuando ya no estaban, Daigo tomó a Amy de la muñeca y tiró de ella levemente, ambos se dirigieron al sofá y tomaron asiento.

"Ahora sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar?" cuestionó Daigo.

Amy comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si había algún problema, lo arreglarías? ¿Y que me dijiste que hasta un departamento nos comprarías?"

"Sí… los departamentos enormes que hay están en una buena zona. Lo que dije acerca de comprar un departamento para ustedes no era ninguna broma."

"Bueno… ya sabes que en el departamento en donde vivimos, están Jurina-chan y además Eiji-kun se la pasa molestándonos y fastidiando mucho."

"Claro, no se preocupen que con mucho gusto se los ofrezco."

"¿En serio King? No sabes cuánto te lo vamos a agradecer."

"¿Entonces lo aceptan?" cuestionó esperanzado.

"Sí, pero antes… tengo que decirte la verdad…"

"¿Qué verdad?" cuestionó con extrañez.

"Es que… en ese departamento… Mako-chan y el muchacho que ella está enamorada…" confesó.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
